Esta vez si es real
by seilen85
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Peeta y Katniss regresan a ser amigos, a dormir juntos, se comprometen, se casan y tienen hijos, ya que siento que a muchos nos falto conocer todos esos detalles, esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Peeta. Espero les guste.
1. Reconciliacion

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, la mayoria de los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

* * *

**Esta vez sí es real **

**Capitulo 1**

**Reconciliación.**

Han pasado ya muchos días, y lentamente siento que todo se va encaminando, trato de reconstruir mi vida de entre las cenizas de lo que algún día fue, pero es tan difícil, no sé si aún me quedan fuerzas para seguir…

Me distraigo reedificando la panadería que algún día fue de mi familia, horneando, pintando, deseo aturdirme lo suficiente para no pensar, para no regresar a la obscuridad, no sé si podre lograrlo, ya que la única persona que es capaz de retenerme en este mundo, se encuentra lejos de mí. Katniss, mi Katniss, ambos vivimos en la aldea de los triunfadores lo bastante cerca como para vernos todos los días y aun así, se ha levantado entre nosotros una barrera invisible, aun nos persigue el fantasma de la guerra, de la vida que jamás volverá a ser igual.

Sale a cazar todos los días, entiendo que es una forma de terapia hacerla regresar a su rutina de antes de los juegos. Es solo que aun no consigo encontrar la forma de volver a nuestra antigua amistad, diariamente horneo para ella, voy a su casa y le dejo panecillos, es entonces cuando se hace un silencio incomodo entre nosotros, hablamos muy poco y me retiro, se ha convertido en una desesperante costumbre.

Y así pasan poco a poco los días con sus noches, esas en las que lo que más anhelo es estar junto a katniss, dormir juntos es lo que más extraño, ya que cada vez son más frecuentes las pesadillas, pero no tengo el valor de acercarme a ella y pedírselo, ¿Cómo podría? Siento un gran temor de que me diga que no, que aun teme que trate de matarla, y no podría soportar escuchar esas palabras, no de ella, así es que, algunas veces pinto todos los recuerdos que se me vienen a la mente, otras planeo lo que hare en el día, pero nunca puedo librarme de las terribles ganas de correr a su casa, abrazarla y no dejarla ir jamás de mi corazón.

El día comienza como cualquier otro, con el primer rayo de sol entrando por la ventana de mi habitación, me doy una ducha la cual logra por un momento relajarme a tal punto que me parece que el tiempo se detiene, es de las pocas cosas que aprecio de mi nueva vida, pero recuerdo que a Katniss le podrían gustar las tartas de piña, es una nueva receta que tengo y me apresuro a hornearlas, con suerte llegare antes de que haya desayunado.

Salgo de mi casa con una canasta llena de tartas recién horneadas, aun humean y se puede percibir el aroma a piña fresca que sale de entre la servilleta que las cubre, su consistencia es suave y crujiente al mismo tiempo, creo que he puesto un particular empeño en hacerlas ya que son para Katniss.

Llego hasta su puerta, pero esta vez está entreabierta, pienso que tal vez se levanto temprano hoy, y ya se encuentra en la pradera cazando. Pero la curiosidad me hace entrar, ¿tal vez le haya pasado algo?

Me sorprendo al ver que su casa esta ordenada y limpia, hace tiempo que no la veía así. De pronto suena su voz.

—¿Peeta has venido a verme tan temprano? —Pregunta katniss con una extraña calidez en sus palabras.

Su expresión denotaba algo de alegría la cual era muy extraña viniendo de ella, su cabello se encontraba mojado seguro acaba de salir del baño, traía puesto un vestido color verde, de tela algo delgada, ahora pienso que he sido inoportuno, pero bueno ya estoy aquí.

—Vine a dejarte unas tartas de piña, ¿Espero que te gusten? —Digo, aunque me intriga mucho su cambio.

—Gracias se ven deliciosas. —Dice, en el momento en que abre la servilleta para ver las tartas.

—¿Soy algo inoportuno? —Pregunto.

—No, la verdad me levante muy temprano a limpiar la casa, y a darme un baño, aun no he desayunado, así que me caíste del cielo. —Responde con una leve sonrisa.

—Hoy te vez muy tranquila. —Es lo primero que se me ocurre decir.

Si, sucede que anoche soñé con Prim y mi padre, se veían felices juntos y me decían que ellos me querían mucho y que mientras yo estuviera bien ellos estarían tranquilos, entonces me desperté con una sensación de paz y con ganas de arreglar todo, de reconstruir mi vida.

—Valla, no sé por qué te digo todo esto, supongo que es la confianza.

—Responde con cierta luz en sus ojos.

Me quedo perplejo, no sé que sentir, ¿acaso dijo confianza? ¿Será posible que podamos recuperar nuestra amistad?

—En mí siempre podrás confiar. —Respondo casi sin darme cuenta.

—¿Ha, este, hoy no vino Sae? —Dudo y trato de cambiar la conversación.

—No, ella y su nieta no vendrán en unos días. —Contesta.

Por un momento siento que la barrera invisible que se había levantado entre nosotros, desaparece, y es entonces cuando una sensación de felicidad me inunda, me sudan las manos, no sé qué hacer tal vez deba irme, pero por un impulso me quedo.

—¿Ya comiste?, ¿quieres acompañarme? —Me bombardea con preguntas.

—Claro. —Respondo.

Saca unos platos de la alacena y nos disponemos a comernos las tartas.

—Están deliciosas. —Dice.

—¡Siento todo lo que te hice! —No pude más y se lo dije.

—No te preocupes, no eras tú. —Responde con voz tranquilizadora.

—No trates de justificarme, no merezco tu perdón. —Salen de mi las palabras sin dar un respiro, es todo lo que he tratado de decir desde que regrese, y no puedo parar, si ya me atreví a hablar, ahora tenía que salir todo.

—Es solo que, cuando regrese lo que más quería era volver a nuestra antigua amistad.

—Sigo balbuceando, por extraño que parezca viniendo de mí, no sé por qué lo hago en verdad.

—¿Querías? ¿Ahora ya no quieres? —Responde con voz algo triste, disimulando con una sonrisa algo fingida, y la mirada confusa.

—No te entiendo. —Digo sin dar crédito a lo que está pasando.

—¿Ya no me temes?, no te culpo si lo haces, aun yo mismo no estoy seguro de lo que me pueda pasar. —Pienso en todo lo que he tenido que vivir para llegar a este momento y en las enormes ganas que tengo de abrazarla y besarla.

—No, ya no tanto. —Responde con una vacilante sonrisa, mientras se levanta de la mesa para darle algo de leche a Buttercup.

—Yo también me levanto y le digo con sobresalto. —Fue muy duro lo que…

—Ya no lo recuerdes, hay que tratar de olvidar. —Me interrumpe, con voz suave, llevando sus dedos hacia mi boca, estamos muy cerca el uno del otro, puedo escuchar su entrecortada respiración.

—¿Quieres perdonarme? —Pregunto.

—No hablemos más de eso, ambos hicimos cosas de las que no estamos orgullosos.

—Dice.

Me quedo aturdido, y como un impulso la tomo por la cintura y me fundo en ella con un abrazo, la sensación es tan cálida que me inunda por completo, se sentía tan familiar y nuevo a la vez, puedo percibir que esta temblando, como si lo necesitara tanto como yo, hundo mi rostro en su cuello y puedo disfrutar el aroma de su piel húmeda y fresca, hace tanto que no estamos así, que trato de prolongar el momento lo mas que puedo.

—Te he extrañado tanto. —Sin querer le murmuro al oído.

—Yo también. —Responde con un suspiro, sin poder terminar con el abrazo, y estrechándome cada vez mas.

Es entonces cuando reacciono y separo mi cabeza de su cuello, cuando me encuentro con sus ojos, nos vemos por unos segundos y ya no puedo más, lentamente inclino mis labios para encontrarse con los suyos, siento su respiración, el aroma de sus labios, cada vez es más embriagante, la distancia entre nosotros es cada vez más corta, siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho cuando de pronto: miau, miau, miau, Buttercup nos interrumpe con sus maullidos.

—¡Gato tonto! —Exclama con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, separándose de mis brazos y volteando ligeréame la cara. –Espero y no pueda percatar lo nervioso que estoy.

—¿Espero no estar interrumpiendo? —Se escucha una voz, era Haymitch, entrando por la puerta.

—No interrumpes nada, pasa. —Responde Katniss, con voz algo nerviosa.

—Veo que su relación se estrecha de nuevo. —Dice con cierta malicia en su mirada.

Su aliento olía a alcohol, seguro había estado bebiendo anoche, aunque no se le ve muy cansado, su aspecto es algo desalineado, con ese pantalón color café y camisa blanca un poco percudida, se ve que no se le da muy bien el lavado y cuidado de la ropa. Aunque bueno, el aprecio que siento por él, no cambiaria en nada, le debo mi vida, gracias a el Katniss está viva.

—¿Quieres una tarta?, las preparo Peeta, están deliciosas. —Pregunta Katniss.

—Te la acepto porque si, se ven deliciosas. —Responde.

En el momento en que katniss sirve la tarta, Haymitch la prueba y dice que está muy rica.

—Solo venia a ver si se te ofrecía algo, pero ya veo que estas muy bien acompañada.

—Continúa haciendo referencia a nuestro acercamiento.

—¿Cómo están tus gansos? —Pregunto, tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Bien, creo, la verdad ellos son más independientes, se parecen a ustedes. —Responde.

—¿Cómo va la panadería? —Pregunta.

—Bien, ahora que ha regresado la gente, y la situación ha cambiado, hay mucha más demanda. —Respondo.

—Tienes razón, veo que hay mucha demanda para todo, hasta para ti. —Dice, centrando su mirada en katniss.

—Creo que voy a tener que necesitar ayuda para darme abasto. —Le interrumpo su concentración en Katniss.

—Si, tal vez katniss pueda ayudarte un poco, ¿no es así? —Pregunta a Katniss, a lo que ella asiente con la cabeza.

—Tal vez, ¿no sé si tú estés de acuerdo? Aunque no creo ser muy buena ayuda, no sé hacer pan. —Me dice con cierto desinterés, típico de ella al ser cuestionada por algo en lo que no había pensado.

—Claro, cuando gustes, no te preocupes si no lo sabes hacer, yo te enseño. —Le respondo.

Es más de lo que algún día pude imaginar, yo enseñaría a Katniss a hacer pan, y tal vez, nuestra relación pueda cambiar aunque no quiero ilusionarme con algo que tal vez no pueda ser, debo ser cauteloso, me parece que sería más duro creer que algún día pueda corresponderme y después descubra que no.

—Sería una gran oportunidad para distraerse ¿no lo creen? —Pregunta Haymitch.

—Sí, es una buena idea. —Me apresuro a responder.

—Bueno, los dejo, pueden seguir jugando a la casita, esos gansos no se alimentaran solos, bueno en realidad sí. —Dice con cierta burla mientras se retira.

—Creo que yo también debo irme, entonces, nos vemos luego. —Digo, en el momento en que salgo por la puerta.

—Hasta luego. —Responde.

Esa mañana ha sido muy esperanzadora, pienso mientras camino de regreso a la panadería, en la que planeo pasar todo el día, y tratar de no hacerme muchas ilusiones, pero no puedo solo puedo pensar en su cercanía y mi corazón late de nuevo, por ella.

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado este capi, y si es asi les pido que me lo hagan saber para seguir publicando ya que la historias es algo larga jaja espero no aburrilos mucho!

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario, porfa avisenme!**

a proposito... en el proximo capitulo:

_**La amo tanto, no puedo dejar de pensarlo, de sentirlo, cuando lentamente nos separamos, veo que una lágrima se desborda por sus hermosos ojos, la cual aparto con mis dedos, y acaricio sus mejillas.**_

_**Por un impulso me inclino de nuevo hacia ella hasta el punto de casi tocar sus labios...**_


	2. ¡Por fin!

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, la mayoria de los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**¡Por fin!**

Hora tras hora, día tras día, noche tras noche solo puedo pensar y sentir por ella, por fin de nuevo ¡es mi amiga!, son los pensamientos de los que no logro deshacerme. Diariamente la visito, hay días buenos y otros no tanto, la única constante en nuestras vidas, es que yo siempre estaré ahí para ella, aunque no tanto como quisiera, pero ahí estaré…

Nuestra relación se ha estrechado un poco más, definitivamente el poco tiempo que hemos pasado juntos en la panadería ha sido de gran ayuda, eso es algo que debo agradecerle a Haymitch ya que el abrió esa puerta. Aunque debo decir que lo de hacer pan no se le da muy bien, también es cierto que es muy buena aprendiz.

No obstante esto solo puede ser en las tardes, ya que en el día, katniss caza y yo estoy muy ocupado en la panadería que los únicos momentos en que podemos, es en las tardes cuando cierro el local solo para poder pasar un tiempo con ella.

Esta es una de esas tardes y katniss está por llegar, ya tengo todo preparado, solo la espero acomodando algunos sacos de harina, es entonces cuando llega.

Luce muy bien como siempre, trae puesto un vestido color amarillo pálido con un encaje de tela traslucida como un adorno en el cuello, es algo extraño en ella, pero no le gusta ir vestida con su ropa de caza a la panadería, su cabello se encuentra sujeto por su trenza de lado, en su rostro se percibe una expresión de molestia.

—¿Estás molesta? —Le pregunto.

—Si algo, es que hoy no fue un buen día para la caza, y no sé, creo que los animales se supieron esconder muy bien, solo pude cazar dos ardillas —Responde con voz algo enfadada.

—Pero bueno ¿Qué me vas a enseñar hoy? ¿Seguiremos con lo básico? —Pregunta.

—Sí, todavía te hace falta un poco más de practica con eso. —Respondo.

—Te vez muy bien hoy, antes no podía decírtelo pero siempre me ha llamado la atención como luces con la ropa que usas para hacer pan. —Dice, en el momento en que se pone cómoda para empezar las clases, a lo que me sonrojo y pienso que es una situación algo incomoda.

—Gracias. —Le respondo.

—Bueno empecemos, para elaborar un buen pan, solo debes sentir con tus dedos la consistencia de la masa, de este modo. —Digo a katniss con voz dulce y mucha paciencia, al mismo tiempo que amaso la harina, la levadura y demás ingredientes.

—Es tu turno. —Digo a katniss, al momento noto cierta inseguridad en su mirada, a lo cual sonrío, ella trata de hacerlo igual pero, como está aprendiendo es lógico que tenga errores.

—Creo que nunca podre tener tu destreza. —Exclama con algo de desatino en sus palabras.

—Claro que no, tú puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas, eres muy especial. —De nuevo mi subconsciente me delata.

A lo que ella sonríe un poco sonrojada, eso es algo nuevo en ella, cada vez noto que se sonroja al estar cerca de mí, eso me desconcierta y a la vez me da esperanzas.

—Cuando veas que la masa ya esté en su punto, forma una bola y colócala sobre la mesa. —Desvío la conversación y trato de ser un buen maestro, solo necesito concentrarme lo suficiente en lo que estoy haciendo.

—Ahora formaremos los panes, es muy fácil solo corta en pequeños trozos la masa y dales la forma. —Katniss trata de hacerlo, aunque al principio no le sale muy bien.

—Esto no tiene forma. —Exclama, con algo de malestar en sus palabras.

—No te preocupes a mí tampoco me salió a la primera. —Digo, en el momento en que tomo sus manos que sujetan la masa, y con movimientos suaves, empezamos a amasarla y darle forma, por un instante nuestras manos están tan unidas, que se sentía como si fuéramos uno mismo, siento un escalofrío recorrer mis piernas, creo que se me van a doblar, pero trato de recuperar la compostura cuando siento que katniss está algo temblorosa, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que ya le salió la forma correcta del pan.

—Muy bien, ya ves si lo haces con decisión, muy pronto lo controlaras, esto es solo de concentración. —Trato de hacerla participe de mi gusto por hacer pan.

—Sí, claro, creo que solo necesitaba un poco de concentración. —Dice con un poco de inquietud.

Y así casi sin sentirlo pasa el tiempo y ya son casi las ocho de la noche, me percato de la hora y se lo hago saber.

—Ya oscureció, casi son las ocho, creo que deberíamos irnos. —Le menciono con voz algo contrariada, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana.

—Sí, tienes razón ya es hora de irnos, te ayudo a levantar todo. —Dice, y preparamos todo para mañana temprano.

Serramos la puerta de la panadería y caminamos hacia la aldea de los vencedores, esta noche la luna está llena, y su brillo ilumina las calles, hay muy pocas personas afuera de sus casas, y pienso como ha cambiado todo en nuestro distrito, ahora las personas ya no tienen esa desgarradora expresión de tristeza y hambre, es cierto que no están muy felices, debido a los estragos de la guerra, pero algo ha cambiado, tal vez sea la esperanza de una vida mejor, tal vez sea que poco a poco nuestro pueblo renace, que ya no hay mas imposiciones por parte del Capitolio, o tal vez sea todo junto, lo cierto es que ahora se puede percibir la promesa de un mañana lleno de tranquilidad y paz, hasta la tierra florece, como si tratara de decirnos que todo estará bien.

Paso a paso llegamos a la casa de Katniss, con el resplandor de la luna reflejada en su rostro, combina muy bien con sus hermosos ojos grises, se ve perfecta, como siempre.

—No has hablado en todo el camino, ¿te pasa algo? —Pregunto.

—No lo sé, solo pensaba en lo mucho que ha cambiado nuestro distrito, ¿no lo crees?

—Responde, con voz melancólica, creo que ha recordado su vida, antes de la guerra, eso me hace sentir algo de tristeza, ya que yo también recuerdo a mis padres y a mis hermanos, y que nunca más los volveré a ver.

Nos encontramos a la entrada de su casa, hablando sobre lo que ya nunca podrá ser y no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo se incline hacia ella, suavemente la tomo por la cintura, nuestras miradas se encuentran inevitablemente, puedo ver la dilatación en sus ojos, casi sin darme cuenta nos encontramos unidos por un tierno abrazo, puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón, mis brazos la envuelven con decisión ¿Cómo podría ser diferente? Trato de que ese momento sea interminable.

La amo tanto, no puedo dejar de pensarlo, de sentirlo, cuando lentamente nos separamos, veo que una lágrima se desborda por sus hermosos ojos, la cual aparto con mis dedos, y acaricio sus mejillas.

Por un impulso me inclino de nuevo hacia ella hasta el punto de casi tocar sus labios, mi corazón late desesperadamente creo que se me saldrá del pecho, pero me detengo en ese punto, aun no sé si ella desee que la bese, no podría soportar que me rechazara, es entonces cuando por voluntad propia pone fin a la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros.

Sus labios acarician los míos de tal forma que me estremezco, puedo experimentar su calor, su emoción, y siento una inmensa felicidad, mientras me repito a mí mismo "esta vez sí es real".

Lentamente nos separamos, y ya siento que la extraño, mi corazón la reclama, nos quedamos unos segundos más, abrazados, ahora soy yo quien derrama una lagrima, pero esta es de alegría, mientras le murmuro al oído te amo…

—Lo sé. —Contesta mientras acaricia mi cabello, es un momento tan especial que siento que el mundo se ha detenido.

—Has vuelto a ser el mismo, has vuelto a ser mi Peeta. —Repite con voz suave y tranquila.

Sus manos se encuentran con las mías, y me arrastran hacia adentro de su casa.

—Quédate conmigo. —Me repite.

No lo puedo creer, ¡por fin! Volveríamos a dormir juntos.

Ya en el interior de su casa, katniss me invita a sentarme y me ofrece un poco de chocolate caliente.

—Sé que es tu favorito. —Dice con voz algo avergonzada, aunque no tiene por qué, aquí el nervioso soy yo.

—Gracias. —Respondo con algo de inquietud en mi voz, no lo puedo evitar, se que una de las cosas que me han caracterizado siempre es el hecho de poder controlarme ante cualquier situación, pero no sé que me sucede siempre que estoy frente a Katniss, no puedo sino decir lo que siento, es algo abrumador.

—¿En verdad estás segura? —Pregunto sin pensar.

—Hace mucho tiempo que deseo que volvamos a ser los mismos de antes, es solo que no he encontrado las palabras para hacértelo saber, ya sabes que no soy buena hablando.

—Dice.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, mi corazón late muy agitadamente, aun así me controlo y solo puedo decirle. —Solo tenías que pedirlo. —Yo me moría de ganas por regresar a nuestra antigua amistad. —Digo con un repentino temblor en mis palabras.

A lo que katniss reacciona con una leve sonrisa. —Iré a mi casa a bañarme y cambiarme, regreso pronto. —Le digo con voz tranquila.

—Claro, no tardes. —Responde.

Llego a mi casa y contemplo la soledad en la que se encuentra, que feliz seria si ella viviera aquí conmigo, pero es un lujo pensar en eso, por ahora solo dejo que la vida me lleve a su propio ritmo.

Tomo una ducha, el agua está fresca, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la sensación de paz y alegría que me invaden por esos momentos, salgo del baño y me visto con ropa de dormir cómoda, una playera blanca de algodón y pantalones azul marino, mi cabello y piel aun se encuentran algo húmedos, es una sensación muy relajante.

Cuando llego a su casa, las luces se encuentran apagadas, así es que me dirijo a su habitación, la ventana estaba abierta y soplaba una refrescante brisa nocturna, típica del otoño, el brillo de la luna entraba por la ventana dejándome verla con claridad, la encuentro recostada en la cama con un camisón rosa de tela holgada, su cabello estaba suelto, y sus ojos entrecerrados, lentamente me acomodo junto a ella, se sentía muy fresca, y me envuelvo en las suaves sabanas.

Abre los ojos con suavidad y me murmura. —Tardaste mucho.

—Lo siento. —Le susurro con delicadeza.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos, y Contemplamos el resplandor de la luna en silencio.

Cierro mis ojos y solo puedo sentir su calor, su respiración, el latir de su corazón, no tengo tiempo de pensar en nada más que no sea ella.

La noche pasa muy rápidamente, y llega el amanecer, ahora recuerdo porque mi color favorito es el naranja, porque es el color del atardecer, el que vi por primera vez junto a ella.

—Buenos días, ¿sin pesadillas? —Pregunta en forma dulce, algo raro en ella, pero ese era el tono exacto de su voz.

—Buenos días, sin ninguna ¿y tú? —Le pregunto.

A lo que ella me responde. —No, esta noche no, has logrado espantarlas todas.

Nos quedamos viendo el amanecer en silencio, hasta que desaparece con la luz de un nuevo día, aun es muy temprano, pero debo abrir la panadería, así que tengo que dejarla.

Le doy un tierno beso en los labios y me levanto de la cama.

—¿Ya te vas? —Me pregunta.

—Sí, tengo que abrir la panadería. —Respondo con algo de pesar en mi voz, ya que lo que más deseo es quedarme junto a ella.

—¿Te complique la mañana? —Me pregunta.

—Tú jamás podrías hacerlo. —Le respondo.

—Gracias. —Lo dice con tono de voz algo relajado.

Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con Sae, quien solo me sonríe, mientras me mira con algo de asombro.

El día esta precioso, todo parece tener un mejor color, el canto de los sinsajos en los arboles matizados de un color marrón cálido, las hojas empiezan a desprenderse de ellos, bien se ve que estamos a finales de otoño, pronto llegara el invierno, es una época muy hermosa.

El día en la panadería pasa despacio, atiendo a mis clientes los cuales ven en el aparador los pasteles que he horneado, hasta que me encuentro con, Delly Cartwright quien había llegado a comprar.

* * *

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, y me den su opinion al respecto, ya que es de suma importancia para mi...

estare subiendo un capitulo diario... chau!


	3. No puedo entenderte

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**No puedo entenderte.**

—Buenos días Peeta, me das dos hogazas de pan, por favor. —Me dice con una expresión calidad y amigable como siempre, hay un brillo en sus ojos que me deja algo confundido, no lo sé, tal vez sea qué, cada vez está más resignada a nuestra nueva vida.

—Claro. —Respondo, al momento en que selecciono las más bonitas, y agrego dos tartas de fresa, se que le gustan mucho, ella es mi mejor amiga, y de las pocas personas que me quedan para recordar mi infancia, lleva puesto un vestido de color azul claro, se ve muy bien.

Aprovecho que no hay más gente en la panadería, ya que se acaban de ir los últimos clientes, para preguntarle cómo le ha ido.

—¿Cómo has estado?, te vez muy bien hoy. —Digo con algo de nostalgia y alegría.

—Bien, aunque no tanto como tú. —Responde con cierta intensión en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Le pregunto.

—No, por nada, Es solo que…. ¿Todo va bien verdad? —Responde con voz ligeramente alegre, mientras juguetea con sus dedos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le pregunto.

—Es que anoche te vi caminando con  
Katniss hacia su casa. —Responde.

—Se veían muy bien juntos, creo que tal vez ahora si se te cumplirá un deseo. —Me responde con ternura.

A lo que no puedo evitar sonrojarme. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Le pregunto con tono amable.

—No te preocupes Peeta, yo te conozco y sé que tu felicidad es Katniss, siempre ha sido así, y así será siempre, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, ese no es el Peeta que conozco. —Me dice.

—Bueno la verdad es que no puedo evitar sentirme muy feliz porque Katniss y yo volvemos a ser amigos, y a compartir muchas cosas, nunca creí que podríamos regresar a nuestra antigua amistad. —Digo sin poder evitar sonreír y suspirar de alegría.

—Se te nota, es muy difícil ocultar el amor, y tú no eres muy bueno en eso. —Me dice mientras me sonríe.

—Ya verás que Katniss terminara aceptando tu amor, en realidad creo que ella te ama, solo que no sabe cómo expresarlo. —Me dice, mientras al escuchar la frase ella te ama, no puedo dejar de sonreír y desear que sea cierto.

—No, lo sé, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, tanto dolor, que parecemos estar caminando hacia una cuesta muy inclinada hacia la tranquilidad. —Digo, con una expresión reflexiva y triste, mientras me llega un golpe de realidad.

—Además, aun estoy algo inseguro sobre mi condición mental, temo que un día me vuelva loco otra vez y le haga daño, no me lo perdonaría nunca. —Repito, mientras la duda me invade.

—No te desanimes ya verás que poco a poco, todo se encaminara, y por lo de tu problema, no te preocupes siempre que ella este junto a ti, estará controlado, aunque creo que te la vez un poco difícil con su carácter ¿verdad? —Responde, con tono un tanto burlón al momento en que sonríe, creo que lo hace para relajar un poco el momento.

—Dejo escapar una sonrisa y le respondo. —No, es tan difícil.

—Pero bueno, ya sabes que deseo que tengas un final feliz, ya me tengo que ir, he dejado sola la zapatería mucho tiempo. —Dice, al tiempo en el que me da una palmada en el hombro y me mira con dulzura.

No puedo evitar corresponder a su apoyo con una sonrisa, mientras le pongo mi mano sobre su brazo, por un segundo nuestras miradas se encuentran en señal de agradecimiento y cariño.

—¿Interrumpo? —Se escucha una voz un tanto seca y distante, es Katniss y no sé cómo sentirme cuando la veo con una expresión fría y algo molesta.

—Hola Katniss justamente estábamos hablando de ti. —Responde Delly con suavidad y expresión amable y alegre.

—Ha, ¿Cómo has estado Delly? —Dice, suavizando un poco su expresión, se veía muy hermosa con su traje de caza y su cabello sujeto por su trenza, solo que se podía percibir una cierta chispa de furia algo extraña en su mirada, admito que es una expresión que nunca había visto en ella.

—Pues, bien solo vine a comprar algo de pan y a saludar a Peeta, ¿y tú? —Delly responde amablemente.

Se produjo un silencio algo incomodo, el cual interrumpe Delly diciendo. –Bueno quisiera quedarme más tiempo y platicar con ustedes pero tengo que irme a la zapatería.

—Nos vemos pronto. —Dice en el momento en que se marcha.

—¿Katniss quieres ver estos pastelillos recién horneados? ¿Qué te parecen? —Le pregunto.

—Se ven bien. —Responde con voz un tanto distante.

—Solo vine a decirte que hoy no podre practicar contigo, estaré un poco ocupada.

—Responde con tono un poco frio.

No puedo entenderla, anoche dormimos juntos y fue muy hermoso, su actitud era cariñosa, ¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar tan repentinamente?, a veces me gustaría mucho saber que piensa, que siente realmente por mí, pero no puedo más que resignarme.

—No te preocupes. —Digo, sintiéndolo mucho, ya que me encanta tenerla cerca, y enseñarle a hacer pan era una manera perfecta de compartir nuevas cosas.

—¿Quieres que vaya a verte en la noche? —Le pregunto casi sin darme cuenta, no podría soportar que me dijera que no, pero tengo que saberlo.

—Si tú quieres, nos vemos más tarde. —Me responde, en el momento en que se dirige hacia la puerta.

—¡Claro! —De nuevo respondo por impulso, a lo que ella me dirige una sonrisa un tanto forzada, en el momento en que sale por la puerta.

Llegan más clientes y no puedo más que tratar de concentrarme en mi trabajo, y así pasa el tiempo, hasta que ya es hora de cerrar la panadería.

Me apresuro, porque tengo la necesidad de ver de nuevo a katniss, llego a mi casa solo para darme una ducha apresurada, la actitud de Katniss me tiene inquieto, no sé lo que le esté pasando.

Entro a su cuarto, de nuevo las luces están apagadas, la veo recostada en la cama, parece dormida, me acomodo junto a ella, se encuentra un tanto molesta, puedo sentirlo tan solo con tocarla.

No ha dicho nada aun, en ese momento me lleno de dudas, tal vez está molesta porque he venido a dormir con ella, o tal vez solo se encuentra en una mala etapa, se que aun no se recupera del todo de la terrible perdida de la pequeña Prim, y no la culpo nos han pasado tantas cosas que sería raro no sentir tristeza o furia por todo lo que nos han arrebatado.

—Tranquila. —Le susurro suavemente al oído, mientras acaricio su cabello y su piel muy lentamente, quiero que sienta que yo estoy aquí para ella, siempre para ella.

Se mantiene un tanto distante, pero poco a poco recobra su calidez, hasta rendirse a mis caricias.

—No te alejes nunca de mí. —Me dice, confirmando que se siente muy cómoda entre mis brazos.

—Nunca mi amor, primero tendrían que matarme. —Respondo sin pensar, al momento en que la estrecho contra mi pecho.

Lentamente nos quedamos dormidos, hasta que…

Un grito de terror me despierta tempestivamente. —no, no Prim, Prim.

—Tiembla, al momento en que se aferra a mis brazos, no puede parar de llorar, me duele mucho verla así, pero tengo que mantenerme tranquilo, ella me necesita y eso es lo más importante.

—Cálmate, cálmate, solo fue una pesadilla, solo fue una pesadilla. —Digo en el momento en que acaricio su espalda, a modo de tranquilizarla.

—No me dejes, otra vez no, no lo soportaría. —Dice sollozando muy aceleradamente.

—Jamás, y nunca me cansaré de repetírtelo. —Respondo susurrándole al oído.

Poco a poco se queda dormida, es cuando me reitero a mi mismo que moriría por ella.

Me despierto, con el primer rayo de sol, solo para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que Katniss no está junto a mí.

Me levanto de un salto. —¿Katniss donde estas?, ¿te encuentras bien? —Exclamo sin tener una respuesta.

Pero veo sobre la mesa de su escritorio una hoja de papel que dice:

_Peeta, salí a cazar, no te preocupes nos vemos luego._

Supongo que lo necesitaba, así es que regreso a mi casa para ducharme y cambiarme, y regresar al trabajo, como todos los días.

Definitivamente estoy confundido, no sé qué pensar con respecto a katniss.

Y de ese modo, lentamente transcurren los días, katniss se comporta algo extraña, siento que sigue molesta por algo, pero no puedo descubrir el porqué.

Me distraigo de mi preocupación entre mi trabajo en la panadería, las atropelladas pláticas de Haymitch y las visitas de Delly retomando nuestra vieja amistad.

Hoy Katniss me ha dicho que vendría a verme en la tarde a la panadería para continuar con las clases para aprender a hacer pan, estoy algo inquieto, ya que en todos estos días no había querido hacerlo, aunque siento que pasan muy lentamente las horas.

—Hola, ¿Estás ocupado? —Escucho la voz de Delly, parece que me ha visto desde la ventana y ha decidido a entrar, dejando la puerta abierta.

Se ve muy bien, con ese vestido rosa pálido, acentúa el color de su piel.

—No, ya estoy terminado de decorar este pastel ¿Qué te parece? —Le pregunto, al momento en que sin querer se me cae al suelo un poco del betún que estoy utilizando.

—Está precioso, has mejorado mucho y eso ya es decir bastante, porque siempre has sido muy bueno, aunque claro, supongo que ahora tienes más inspiración. —Responde con una sonrisa amigable.

—Qué bien que te guste, ¿quieres algo de pan? —Le pregunto.

—No, hoy no gracias solo vine a pedirte un favor, ¿podrías pintar un cuadro de la pradera? es para mi hermano, ya viene su cumpleaños y como se que a él le gusta mucho, quiero regalarle algo que el adore, ya que es lo único que me queda en la vida. —Responde, en el momento en que se quiebra su voz al recordar todo lo que ha perdido.

—Claro que lo hare. —Respondo, no me gusta verla así, ella que siempre ha sido tan dulce y alegre, no me parece justo que sufra, no así.

—Gracias, pero bueno no quiero que nos pongamos tristes, ¿ya se solucionaron los problemas con Katniss? —Responde.

—¿Qué problemas? —Digo tratando de disimular, al momento en que doy un paso en falso, y resbalo a causa del betún que hay en el piso.

Sin poder evitarlo me le voy encima a Delly, a lo que ella tratando de ayudarme me sostiene con sus brazos, pero soy muy pesado para sus frágiles esfuerzos así es que se da por vencida y ambos caemos al suelo.

Me encuentro encima de Delly, es muy raro, por un minuto nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro con las mejillas algo ruborizadas por lo vergonzoso del momento.

Se escucha el sonido de un golpe sobre la pared, sus ojos se encontraban envueltos en llamas, solo una lagrima logra escapar de ellos, era como una fiera a la que le habían arrebatado su presa, era Katniss quien había llegado a tomar sus clases.

Nos quedamos sorprendidos por su aparición, Delly solo puede decirme. —Ve con ella, no dejes que piense lo que no es. —Es el momento en el que siento que la he perdido.

* * *

jaja en las que se mete peeta sin proponerselo!

creo que Katniss esta un poquitin molesta... a ver que pasa!

agradezco a los que me mandaron sus comentarios y me han puesto en favoritos y seguidores! en verdad GRACIAS, ES LINDO VER SUS OPINIONES, asi que hoy publicare la continuacion para que no se queden con la duda jaja... chau!


	4. La he perdido

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**La he perdido.**

—Katniss no es lo que parece. —Trato de explicarle lo sucedido pero no puedo, no me deja, ya que apenas puedo levantarme del suelo, cuando ya ha salido corriendo.

No puedo evitar correr hacia ella, no me importa nada solo aclararle lo ocurrido, pero no lo consigo, a desaparecido de mi vista, pienso que tal vez fue a su casa, por lo que me dirijo hacia allá.

La gente del distrito me ve con extrañeza, indudablemente han podido escuchar mis gritos llamando a Katniss pero eso no me interesa, solo puedo sentir la necesidad de explicarle todo, me duele tanto que crea que he sido capaz de dejarla de amar que siento un dolor en el pecho, pero es lo menos importante ahora.

No sé cómo soy capaz de llegar a su casa, pero está cerrada, solo puedo escuchar el sonido de cosas rompiéndose en el interior.

—Katniss por favor ábreme. —Repito con mi voz ahogada entre las lágrimas y la desesperación.

—Todo es un malentendido. —Exclamo sin obtener respuesta alguna, me quedo sentado en la puerta de su casa, no puedo dejar de repetirme a mí mismo que la he perdido, esta vez sí.

El cielo se empieza a caer sobre mí, como si el supiera de mi desesperanza, de mi dolor, la lluvia es fría y me empapa completamente, pero sin importar nada me quedo ahí esperando por ella, siempre por ella.

Dentro de mi desesperación me pregunto ¿Por qué reacciona así? ¿Acaso había logrado su amor? O solo era la idea de no tenerme a su lado para lo que necesitara, lo que la molestaba al grado de no querer verme. De cualquier forma ya no importa, no creo que pueda perdonarme el haberme visto con Delly, aunque solo fuera por obra de un accidente.

Pasa el tiempo, no soy consciente exactamente de cuanto, solo pienso en el por qué ha oscurecido, el ruido se ha ido, y una inquietante calma reina en el lugar. Pienso que tal vez se ha quedado dormida, pero es algo raro, bueno todo su comportamiento lo es, viniendo de ella.

Es entonces cuando percibo una palmada en la espalda, es Haymitch con una expresión desencajada en su rostro.

—Vamos, te enfermaras si te quedas aquí toda la noche, y de ese modo no podrás servirle de mucho a Katniss. —Dice cambiando su expresión a sus sarcasmos de siempre, al momento en que me da la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

—No creo que me quiera tener cerca ya nunca más. —Respondo casi sin darme cuenta, seguro mi aspecto es lo suficientemente patético como para que Haymitch tenga compasión de mi.

—Ya se calmara y hablara contigo, las mujeres son muy predecibles en estas cosas.

—Responde tratando de darme ánimos, a lo que yo respondo. —No lo creo, ella es diferente.

—Ella es muy impulsiva y cabeza dura, pero inteligente, claro después de haber desahogado su furia y terminara comprendiendo que todo fue un malentendido. —Me dice, a lo que yo lo veo con duda, ¿Cómo es que sabe lo que paso?

Parece comprender mi expresión y me dice. —Delly vino a contarme todo, según ella yo puedo ayudarlos.

—Pero la verdad no creo poder hacer mucho por ti, solo decirte que te calmes y pienses con la cabeza, no con el corazón, en estos casos el exceso de impulsos no ayudan en nada.

—Me dice con un tono algo serio, nunca lo había visto a sí.

—Alguna vez yo también fui joven y sentí lo mismo que tu, pero bueno, eso es historia antigua. —Sigue diciéndome cosas para tratar de calmarme, y no se tal vez tenga razón, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar que ya no estaremos juntos nunca más, y eso me parte en dos el corazón.

Llegamos a mi casa, en donde nos sentamos en la mesa de la sala, Haymitch sigue tratando de calmarme, yo ya no puedo decir ni hacer nada, me encuentro en estado de shock solo lo veo con mirada ausente.

—Creo que ya no puedo decirte mas, te dejo solo para que lo pienses. —Dice en el momento en que sale por la puerta.

—Me he quedado solo. —Pienso mientras un gran vacío me recorre en el interior, mis ropas están completamente mojadas, me siento muy sucio y como puedo me quito la ropa y me meto a la regadera, el agua esta tibia y logra relajarme por un momento, es entonces cuando pienso por un minuto que a pesar de todo, aunque Katniss no me quiera cerca de ella, yo estaré ahí cuando me necesite, aunque sea de lejos.

Han pasado dos días y aun no puedo acercarme a ella, no sé cómo hacerlo, se que está muy molesta, de nuevo se la pasa encerrada en su casa, ni siquiera ha querido salir a cazar.

Es de noche y el invierno empieza a hacer estragos en el tiempo, todo parece más frio, no solo por el clima sino por la preocupación y el miedo a perderla, y a su vez a regresar a la oscuridad, hace ya un tiempo que no necesito de hacer la pregunta ¿real o no real? Pero cada vez me acedia la sensación de sentir cerca mis antiguos "episodios" y francamente me asustan.

Me recuesto en mi cama, trato de dormir, ya es muy tarde pero no puedo, las luces están apagadas, me envuelvo en las sabanas y en el ligero aroma a lavanda de mi shampoo, como siempre dejo la ventana abierta y deja pasar el leve resplandor de las estrellas que es lo único que ilumina mi habitación.

Y ahí me encuentro, con los ojos abiertos en la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, así es que me llega la idea de pintar, es de las pocas cosas que pueden relajarme, hasta que…

—¡No, no, Peeta, Peeta! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —Escucho un fuerte grito, es Katniss, de inmediato y sin pensar corro hacia su casa y para mi sorpresa la puerta está sin llave así que entro rápidamente y me apresuro hacia su habitación.

La encuentro temblando en la cama, la abrazo, trato de tranquilizarla pero parece no darse cuenta de que solo ha sido un sueño, de nuevo se aferra a mis brazos apretando fuertemente los ojos, hasta que por fin se relaja y abre los ojos, al verme me rechaza instintivamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta con una voz muy fuerte y molesta.

—Es que yo… no pude evitar escucharte y quise ver que te pasaba. —Le digo. Y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho, evidentemente estaba muy molesta conmigo.

—No haces falta aquí vete, no lo entiendes vete, no te quiero ver, no te necesito, ya nunca más lo hare. —En la vida había sido tan explícita, me destrozaba con sus palabras pero algo me impulsaba a quedarme.

—Por favor entiende que solo fue un malentendido, jamás podría amar a nadie más que no seas tú, por favor créeme, jamás podría. —Le repito al momento en que sujeto sus manos.

Pero es imposible, forcejea conmigo zafándose de mis brazos.

—No tienes nada que decirme, no me interesa escucharte, yo sé lo que vi, y no era precisamente un malentendido, ¿Por qué si ya no me querías, dejaste que creyera que te había recuperado?, solo has jugado conmigo. —Dice con mucha fuerza y coraje en sus palabras, su mirada envolvía mucha rabia. Al mismo tiempo en que sus manos se movían de un lado a otro.

—No quiero volver a verte ni hablar contigo. —Me dice, y es entonces cuando comprendo que nunca más volveremos a estar juntos. Así es que me retiro.

Ya en mi casa, no puedo dormir ni concentrarme en nada mas así es que la idea de pintar ya no me satisface, en realidad ya nada puede hacerlo, paso la noche casi en vela, cuando por fin me rinde el sueño solo pasa una hora antes de que amanezca y es entonces cuando me apresuro a abrir la panadería.

El día pasa entre dudas, además de haberme sucedido un "episodio mental", así es, por fin han llegado nuevamente esas terribles alucinaciones y con ellas el temor a volverme loco y sentirme perdido, hasta que llega el atardecer y empiezo a limpiar y arreglar todo para cerrar cuando veo a Katniss en la puerta de la panadería.

* * *

Oh pobre Peeta, como sufrio en este capi :( tendra alguna espernza? o sera el fin de todo, antes de empezar?

comenten si les gusta para seguir publicando!


	5. Hagamos un trato

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Hagamos un trato.**

Su expresión me llena de dudas, al menos he podido verla de nuevo, ya me estaba resignando a verla solo de lejos, ya había comprendido que mi lugar en la vida era solo en las sombras, finalmente eso era algo que yo sabía hacer muy bien.

Me quedo completamente anonadado, no sé qué decir solo la veo, con esos hermosos ojos que anoche me veían con mucho rencor y que ahora extrañamente me miraban con algo de vergüenza, no sé que pudo pasar para que ahora tenga esa actitud.

Nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro por un par de minutos, hasta que ya no puedo más e intento decirle algo.

—Ya estoy cerrando. —Genial solo algo tonto pudo salir.

—No sé cómo empezar, es que no soy buena para pedir disculpas, por eso te pido que me escuches y me dejes terminar. —Me dice al momento en que toma un respiro, ¿acaba de decir disculpas? Mi conmoción ahora es mucho mayor, pero no le respondo nada, sé muy bien que mas me vale estar callado.

—Peeta, discúlpame por todo lo que de dije, es que cuando te vi con Delly, me llene de una ira que nunca había sentido, yo creía que podíamos estar juntos y de un golpe me sentí traicionada, tuve que lidiar con la idea de que me encontraba completamente sola y no lo resistí. —Me dice con voz entre cortada, y evadiendo su mirada, se nota que está haciendo un esfuerzo al demostrar sus sentimientos, esa era un área intacta en ella.

Al tiempo en que me repetía a mí mismo. —Yo conozco perfectamente esa sensación, es lo mismo que sentí al verte con Gale todos los días, lo mismo que sentí cuando te vi besarte con él, lo que tú sentiste se llaman celos.

Pero no se lo dije, solo la escuchaba no quería que se arrepintiera, un momento… esta celosa, definitivamente es una nueva sensación y es tan agradable. Creo que vale la pena el haber pasado por todo ese sufrimiento.

—¿Acaso por fin he alcanzado su corazón? ¿Será que… me ama? —La idea es demasiado dulce que sin querer sonrío.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —Me pregunta, con una expresión de nuevo molesta.

—Claro que no, jamás podría, solo sonreí porque creo que… —Titubeo al decirlo, creo que ya he dicho demasiado y no sé cómo componerlo.

—¿Qué, por qué? —Me pregunta insistentemente, ahora centra sus ojos en mi.

—Estas… celosa. —Termino la palabra.

—¿Celosa? ¿Deberás lo crees? —Pregunta al momento en que se sonroja.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podría? —Exclama con duda en su mirada.

Toma asiento, creo que la ha tomado por sorpresa la idea.

—Nunca había tenido que enfrentar mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti, es decir, todo ha estado claro entre nosotros desde el principio, al menos tu amor por mí, además no había tiempo para meditarlo, hemos pasado por tantas cosas que siempre… —Trata de explicarlo de forma tranquila, pero no la dejo terminar, sujeto sus manos con suavidad, estamos tan cerca el uno del otro, que puedo sentir su respiración entrecortada.

—Tomate tu tiempo para reflexionarlo todo. —Le digo. Claro que me muero por saber qué es lo que en realidad siente por mí, pero no quiero presionarla, ella debe esclarecer sus sentimientos sin presión alguna.

—No quiero presionarte, el hecho de saber que no me odias es suficiente para mi cree…

—No me deja terminar la oración, me ha callado con un beso en los labios.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el momento, por su calor, por los latidos de su corazón, sus labios cada vez se vuelven más apasionados, es capaz de transmitirme tantas cosas, que siento un nudo en la garganta.

Poco a poco nos separamos, mi corazón late muy aceleradamente y no puedo dejar de repetirme a mí mismo, ¡me ama! Creo que por fin ¡me ama!

—Perdóname. —Me susurra al oído al momento en que acaricia mi espalda con sus manos, soy como un niño entre sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, gracias por este momento, no podía vivir con la idea de que me odiabas. —Digo.

—Nunca te odie. —Me dice al oído.

—Solo estaba muy molesta y triste, pero nunca te he odiado. —Me dice separándose un poco de mí.

—¿Pero cómo es que sabes que fue un malentendido?, la verdad es que no creí que quisieras escucharme, ¿Qué te hiso cambiar de opinión? —Pregunto.

—Es que Delly fue a veme a mi casa, bueno como sabía que no quería hablar con nadie Haymitch y ella me engañaron para que la recibiera. —Me cuenta, ahora su expresión es amable y un poco centrada.

—¿Te engañaron? ¿Cómo? —Pregunto.

—Si, Haymitch toco a mi puerta y me convenció para abrirle, lo cual le costó algo de trabajo, debo decir, y entonces cuando le abrí me encontré con Delly, a lo que él solo dijo. —Escucha cariño tienes que hablar con ella. —Pero al ver mi expresión molesta.

—Bueno me tengo que ir. —Al instante en que salió casi corriendo de mi casa.

—Delly solo insistió en pasar y me conto todo lo que en realidad paso, con un gran sentimiento de culpa ante lo ocurrido, entonces me di cuenta que era cierto. Y me sentí tan tonta, por haberme encerrado en mi misma y no querer escuchar explicaciones. —Su rostro refleja vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, todo está olvidado, bueno con una sola condición. —Le digo con una sonrisa.

—Nunca más vuelvas a dudar de mí, no lo resistiría. —Le digo con algo de seriedad, en ese momento me extiende la palma de su mano en señal de aprobación.

—Prometido. —Me responde, su mirada es relajada.

—Pero yo también tengo una condición para ti. —Me dice con algo de dulzura en sus palabras.

—¿Cuál? —Le pregunto.

—Que todo vuelva a ser como antes. —Dice.

—No. —Respondo, a lo que ella me ve con algo de confusión.

—¡Será mucho mejor! Nos tenemos el uno al otro ¿verdad? —Digo con una gran sonrisa, aparentemente no puedo dejar de sonreír.

—Claro no podría ser diferente gracias por tu paciencia y por soportar lo rara que soy.

—Me dice, con voz tranquila.

—Entonces… ¿somos amigos? —Le pregunto.

—Siempre hemos sido más que amigos. —Responde con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Mi corazón late muy aceleradamente, me sudan las manos.

—Entonces… ¿tenemos un trato? —Le digo controlándome a mí mismo.

—Por su puesto. —Responde con una leve sonrisa.

Nos quedamos platicando hasta que oscurece, luego caminamos hacia su casa, de nuevo la poca gente que se encuentra en la calle, nos miran con curiosidad, al parecer somos como un pasatiempo para ellos, incluso un niño nos sonríe.

—Todos nos miran. —Dice Katniss con un tono de voz algo tenso.

—Déjalos, creo que es su forma de compartir nuestra alegría, ¿no lo crees? —Le digo, tratando de tranquilizarla, conozco a Katniss y estas cosas no le gustan mucho.

Ya es invierno, hace mucho frio, tanto que las ropas que traemos no son suficientes y Katniss esta temblando, aunque trata de aparentar no tener demasiado frio. Así que la abrazo, mientras caminamos.

Al llegar a su casa lo que más deseo es que me diga que quiere que me quede a dormir con ella, pero no sé cómo decírselo.

—Bueno, ¿nos vemos mañana? —Le pregunto.

—¿No te quedas conmigo esta noche? —Me responde con otra pregunta, con una mirada confundida.

—Estos días te extrañe mucho y no estoy dispuesta a pasar una noche más sin ti. —Me dice.

—No creo que tanto como yo. —Le respondo, claro que la había extrañado, como no hacerlo.

—Si dependiera de mi, dormiría contigo toda mi vida, sería muy feliz, siendo tu lo último que viera antes de dormir, y lo primero que viera al despertar. —Creo que he vuelto a decir lo que siento en voz alta.

Me mira con un brillo muy particular en sus ojos. —¿Y qué te lo impide? —Me responde.

—Al parecer nada ¿verdad? —Le digo.

—Pasa esta es tu casa. —Me dice, dejándome entrar en su casa, la cual está muy desordenada, aun hay cosas rotas en el piso.

—Disculpa el tiradero, pero no me dio tiempo de limpiar, tenía algo más importante que hacer. —Me dice algo avergonzada por el desorden.

—No te preocupes. —Digo, evidentemente no era nada comparado con la alegría de estar de nuevo ahí.

—Te ayudo. —Le digo al memento en que me pongo a recoger las cosas.

Se nos hace muy noche limpiando y ordenando su casa, estoy exhausto, en serio si es desordenada cuando se enoja, esa es una de las cosas que me encantan de Katniss, su carácter fuerte.

Bueno, su carácter, no su desorden pero en fin, se lo disculpo ya que fue por mí, y eso me llena de esperanza al sentirme cada vez más cerca de su corazón.

Abro su ropero para acomodar algunas cosas, y me encuentro con el libro de memorias, a pesar de todo su enojo ha cuidado bien el libro, y ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, entiendo que es algo muy importante, yo mismo he aportado en el mis bosquejos, lo abro y empiezo a recorrer sus páginas, tantos recuerdos llegan a mi mente, que sin querer derramo una lagrima, es un momento triste por todo lo que hemos perdido, familia, amigos, personas muy importantes que se quedaran grabadas en nuestros corazones por siempre, ya que nos salvaron la vida y a cambio dieron las suyas.

—Nunca los olvidaremos. —Murmuro.

—Jamás. —Repite Katniss, que ha estado viéndome desde el principio, su expresión es de tristeza.

—Tenemos que vivir por ellos, nuestra vida tiene que ser buena, así su muerte no habrá sido en vano. —Dice con tono triste.

—Por supuesto. —Digo, correspondiendo a su confianza.

Es un momento muy conmovedor, cerramos las páginas del libro, prometiendo que siempre tendrán un lugar muy especial en nuestra memoria.

Continuamos trabajando, a modo de relajarnos y así pasa más de una hora.

—Por fin terminamos, gracias por ayudarme. —Dice.

—No hay porque. —Respondo.

—Ya tienes sueño. —Me dice con cierta intensión en sus palabras.

—Si mañana será un día pesado en la panadería, iré a ducharme, en un momento estoy contigo. —le digo.

—No tardes mucho. —Contesta.

Casi sin darme cuenta ya estoy listo, no sé como ha pasado el tiempo, creo que han sido mis ganas de que el tiempo vuele para estar junto a ella de nuevo, lo que hace que no me tarde casi nada.

Llego a su casa y parece ser costumbre que las luces están apagadas, la encuentro en su habitación recostada en la cama, solo que esta vez la ventana está cerrada, debido al frio, ahora no se encuentra dormida como las otras veces, ahora esta despierta y me extiende sus brazos.

Obviamente me apresuro a su encuentro y la acomodo junto a mi corazón, las sabanas son suaves y cálidas, nos quedamos un tiempo así, abrazados sintiendo solo los latidos de nuestros corazones, envueltos en un sutil aroma a jazmín que desprende de su cabello, el cual acaricio lentamente hasta llegar a la piel de sus brazos, es una sensación tan maravillosa que no me importa que mañana me tendré que levantar temprano.

El frio solo logra que estemos mas unidos el uno al otro, no puedo evitarlo y le doy un dulce beso en los labios.

Ella me responde tiernamente, y entre sollozos me repite que nunca me vaya de su lado.

Nos quedamos dormidos, esta noche no puede haber pesadillas.

Me despierto para encontrarme con la agradable sensación de su calor, entre mis brazos.

—Buenos días. —Me dice con una voz muy suave y tierna.

—Buenos días. —Le respondo con el mismo tono de voz.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Le pregunto.

—Entre tus brazos, maravillosamente bien. —Responde.

Es raro en ella que sea tan dulce, lo que me comprueba que poco a poco me está llegando a querer.

Es entonces cuando le pregunto. —¿tú me amas? ¿Real o no real? —Ella me responde, real.

Me ama, por fin me ama, no puedo dejar de pensarlo, de sentirlo, he logrado su amor.

Después de esto, los meses pasan lentamente, eso es mucho mejor ya que puedo disfrutar de su compañía, de su amor.

Delly me felicita, yo le doy las gracias porque sin ella, katniss no estaría ahora conmigo, siempre tendrá mi cariño y mi gratitud.

Haymitch con sus consejos, estoy seguro que sin su ayuda, ahora mismo estaría perdido.

Las noches son frías, pero siempre junto a ella, son muy cálidas, hay veces en las que ambos no podemos dormir, ya que las pesadillas siguen siendo una sombra en nuestras vidas, pero eso no importa tanto siempre que estemos juntos.

Hay días en los que tengo horribles visiones que me gritan que debo odiarla, pero es más fuerte mi amor por ella que lucho contra esos nefastos sentimientos, hasta que desaparecen.

La vida no es tan sencilla, aun hay muchas heridas que sanar pero tengo la seguridad que juntos lo lograremos.

Es por eso que cada vez más me salta una idea, la cual logra que mi corazón estalle en ilusiones, lo que mi corazón mas anhela es convertirla en mi esposa, y planeo pedírselo en primavera, ya que se, que es su estación favorita.

* * *

mmmm habra boda? o Katniss se pondra sus moños? no se hay que verlo jajaja


	6. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

Es un hermoso día el hielo se ha derretido casi por completo, de nuevo los arboles empiezan a recuperar su verdor, y las plantas comienzan a prepararse para renacer en forma de hermosas flores de distintos colores, las aves forman nidos en los arboles, y nos deleitan con su hermoso canto, poco a poco empieza a surgir la primavera y con ella el anhelo de convertir a Katniss en mi esposa.

La sola idea me hace suspirar, pero ¿Cómo se lo diré? ¿Me aceptara?, son las preguntas que me acompañan cada vez más seguido, deseo ofrecerle algo que le recuerde que mi amor por ella no tiene fin, ahora con la prosperidad que existe es más sencillo que podamos comprar cosas de otros distritos, ya que la vía comercial está abierta.

Que distintas son las cosas a cómo eran antes, todo parece más vivo, mas colorido, e indudablemente eso beneficia a mis planes, ya que voy en busca de algo que le repita cuanto la amo.

Me doy un tiempo para ir al nuevo quemador del distrito, ahora es más concurrido, hay un sinfín de cosas y entre todas las áreas destinadas para distintas clases de mercancías, hay una muy particular. Son piezas muy bellas, collares, pulseras etc.

Veo que en el aparador hay muchas piezas de oro en sus exhibidores, y centro mi vista en todas las cosas bonitas que se hay.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —Me pregunta el encargado con voz curiosa. Es un señor amable y de apariencia alegre.

—Sí, quiero algo especial. —Le digo.

—¿Es para tu novia? —Pregunta al instante en que se refleja en su mirada un tinte de astucia.

—Sí, quisiera pedirle que se case conmigo. —Le respondo.

—¡Vaya! es una ocasión especial. —Contesta.

—Por suerte tengo algo que quizás te interese. —Me dice al momento en que saca debajo del mostrador una cajita de madera con diferentes anillos.

De entre todos me llama la atención uno, ya que la piedra colocada en el es muy brillante, despidiendo diferentes tonalidades de colores, predominando en ella la tonalidad gris y resplandeciendo a la vez un tono azulado, es muy hermosa me recuerda a mis propios ojos, reflejados en los hermosos ojos de Katniss, no sé cómo explicarlo pero de inmediato se que es lo que he estado buscando.

La piedra tiene forma de corazón, es mediana y a su alrededor hay un pequeño marco de diminutas piedras transparentes, obviamente es el complemento perfecto para el anillo. Luce muy bien.

Tomo entre mis dedos el anillo, y lo veo con mucha curiosidad.

—¿Es hermoso verdad? —Me dice el vendedor.

—No pudiste haber hecho mejor elección la gema se llama piedra luna y es la gema de los enamorados, esta es de un tono algo raro, ya que la mayoría refleja un color blancuzco.

Pero esta es una rara y hermosa combinación. —Me dice muy entusiasmado el vendedor.

—Es precioso. —Le digo con voz suave, recordando a mi Katniss.

—Me lo llevo. —Digo de inmediato al vendedor.

—Si quieres le podemos hacer una inscripción. —Me responde.

—Es una muy buena idea, y tengo justo la frase que debe llevar.

Por siempre.

Ya tengo lo que había estado buscando, ahora me queda encontrar el momento adecuado.

Katniss y yo hemos podido estrechar cada vez mas nuestra relación, nos contamos todo, somos los mejores amigos, y es perfecto ser el mejor amigo de tu novia, ahora sí puedo decir estas palabras con seguridad, "mi novia" porque todo lo que hemos compartido en estos meses, nuestras largas platicas, todas las noches en que dormimos abrazados, los instantes de alegría que disfrutamos y hasta los malos momentos en donde temblamos de miedo debido a las pesadillas o las malas mañanas en las que un silencio incomodo nos hace su presa, todos esos momentos nos hacen ser cada vez mas unidos.

—Hola, ¿estás muy ocupado? —Me dice katniss, en el instante en que entra por la puerta de la panadería, lleva puesta su ropa de caza, y esta armada con su arco y flechas, su cabello se encuentra trenzado y su mirada es tranquila. Aun es temprano por eso me toma por sorpresa.

—Ahora me encuentro dándole los últimos detalles a la decoración de un pastel, pero…

—Me apresuro a contestarle con una gran sonrisa. —Para ti nunca estoy ocupado.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a cazar? —Me pregunta con una ligera mueca entre sonrisa y desconcierto.

—Como he visto que hoy es un día muy tranquilo aquí en la panadería, creí que sería buena idea que me acompañes. —Dice.

—Claro que te acompaño, solo dejo encargada la panadería a mi empleado y nos vamos. —Le respondo.

Solo toma un minuto el prepararme para acompañarla, en el camino Katniss está muy callada, solo voltea para verme con seriedad, lo cual me deja algo confundido.

Nos adentramos en la pradera y de inmediato siento una combinación de aromas tan sutiles que me llenan de paz, olor a hierba fresca, a la resina que gotea de la rama de un árbol, una amalgama de perfumes florales entremezclándose entre sí.

Llegamos a un claro en donde el sol rebota de entre los árboles, este lugar tiene mucho del carácter de Katniss ya que es muy hermoso y cautivador, al mismo tiempo primitivo y un tanto peligroso.

Katniss sigue seria, no me ha hablado, pero la entiendo ya que nunca antes me había mostrado un lugar tan íntimo para ella, eso debe ser algo perturbador, pero no entiendo el por qué de su acción.

Es entonces cuando recuerdo a Gale sin poder evitar sentir algo de celos por tener su compañía mientras yo la anhelaba.

Descansamos un rato sin hablar gran cosa y seguimos caminando, no sé en realidad cuanto, pero ya debemos estar muy retirados del inicio de la pradera.

Hasta que por fin llegamos a un lago, el cual da una impresión de paz, el agua es cristalina tanto, que es fácil ver en su interior a muchos pececillos nadando, a las plantas acuáticas y un sin número de lirios flotando por encima.

—Este es un buen lugar. —Me dice mientras pone sus cosas en el suelo.

Nos sentamos en un tronco que se encuentra a un lado del lago.

—¿Sabes?, aquí he pasado muchas horas pensando. —Me dice con su mirada concentrada en el lago, con tono de voz melancólica.

—¿Qué pensabas? —Pregunto con voz suave.

—En tantas cosas, en lo que fue mi vida, y en lo que ya nunca tendré, en mi familia que jamás volverá a estar unida. —Me dice con nostalgia y algo de molestia.

—¿Cómo era tu padre? —Le pregunto.

—Era un gran hombre, me enseño muchas cosas, me enseño a sobrevivir. —Me dice.

—Este lugar me lo recuerda mucho, aquí mi padre y yo solíamos cazar cuando yo era muy niña, bueno, ya han pasado muchos años desde entonces, aun así este lugar es muy especial para mí. —Dice.

Yo solo puedo verla con algo de tristeza, cuando de pronto se escucha un ruido, desde dentro de los arbustos. Es un ciervo.

Pero Katniss no hace nada por cazarlo, solo deja que se valla.

—En realidad, nunca fue tu intensión venir a cazar ¿verdad? —Le pregunto.

—Me descubriste, solo quería mostraste un lugar muy especial para mí y quise compartirlo contigo. —Me dice, viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

Ahora sé que este es el lugar perfecto para hacerle la pregunta, solo debo encontrar el momento adecuado.

Platicamos mucho ese día, y hemos visitado ese lugar muchos más, se ha convertido en nuestro lugar, ahí podemos ser realmente quien somos, rodeados por la naturaleza. Unas veces solo nos quedamos recostados en el pasto abrazados hasta que pasan las horas y tenemos que regresar, otras retomo mis clases de natación, hay veces en las que Katniss caza mientras yo la observo, es tan cautelosa, tan certera, siempre he admirado mucho su destreza.

Pero aumenta el número de veces que quisiera ya no regresar, al menos no por unos días.

Esta tarde es muy bella, vemos juntos la tranquilidad del lago, mientras puedo percatarme de que esta algo pensativa.

—¿En qué piensas? —Le pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

—En que este es un lugar perfecto en el mundo, nuestro lugar. —Me dice.

—¿No te gustaría tener un sitio donde pudiéramos refugiarnos para dormir sin tener que irnos de este lugar? —Me dice con algo de melancolía en sus palabras.

—Tienes razón, sería algo hermoso. —Le respondo, ahora sé que siente las mismas ganas que yo, de no separarnos de este lugar, al menos por unos días.

En realidad me encanta la idea de tener un sitio solo para nosotros, se me ocurre que podría construir una pequeña cabaña a orillas del lago.

—¿Qué opinas de construir una cabaña aquí? —Le pregunto con un poco de inseguridad, ¿tal vez no le guste la idea?

—Seria perfecta. —Me responde con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces me lleno de ilusión solo de pensar en algo tan personal para los dos, nuestra cabaña, suena maravilloso.

Todos los días dedico horas a la construcción de la cabaña, ha sido duro ya que no soy muy hábil para manejar la madera, pero la sola idea de verla terminada me impulsa a seguir adelante, Katniss ha venido pocas veces ya que le he pedido que no la vea hasta que esté terminada, quiero que sea una sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Tengo la ayuda ocasional de Haymitch que entre pláticas y una que otra ironía me deja entre ver que está feliz por nosotros, ahora lo comprendo mas, su vida es muy solitaria y solo se refugia en el alcohol para sobrellevarla, lleva a cuestas el fantasma de muchas generaciones de tributos muertos, además del dolor de haber perdido todo en la vida, que su carácter es producto de tanta soledad.

Desafortunadamente el no tuvo el consuelo de tener en su vida a un ser tan especial como lo es Katniss para mí.

Ahora nos ha tomado como si fuéramos sus hijos, bueno unos hijos independientes que viven sus propias vidas, pero de vez en cuando tenemos su compañía y orientación.

También recibo la ayuda de unos cuantos amigos que tengo en el distrito, personas que me conocen y creo que aprecian, sin ellos esto sería una labor que me llevaría meses.

Falta un poco más de un mes para su cumpleaños y me encantaría darle no solo la sorpresa de ver la cabaña terminada, si no también darle el anillo que compre para ella, con la seguridad de que mi corazón solo puede ser suyo.

Y así, pasan los días y las semanas, ya casi termino la cabaña, cuenta con una sola recamara con una ventana mediana que iluminara la habitación, las paredes son barnizadas y en ellas se percibe un refrescante aroma a madera, la chimenea está en la pared a un costado de la sala es posible verla al entrar por la puerta, la cocina se encuentra ubicada justo después del comedor que colinda con la sala, siendo una puerta de madera la única separación con la cocina, y en la misma dirección, atrás de la chimenea se encuentra la recamara.

He puesto un principal interés en las ventanas ya que es muy importante estar rodeados de mucha luz.

El pórtico mide aproximadamente tres metros, rodeado de un barandal en forma de baritas cuadradas y en el he puesto una silla para varias personas.

Pero siento que aún le falta algo, así es que pinto en la pared de la sala un cuadro en el que se encuentra Katniss en la pradera tomando entre sus manos un diente de león, es una imagen que me ha perseguido desde siempre por eso la plasmo en ese preciso lugar como un recordatorio de que ella es la única dueña de mi vida.

Planto un pequeño jardín, quiero que sea el lugar perfecto y que solo con verlo inspire una sensación de paz y hogar.

Ahora todo está preparado para pedirle que me de la gran felicidad de convertirse en mi esposa.

Es su cumpleaños, me levanto muy temprano para hacerle el desayuno, quiero que este sea el día más feliz que haya tenido, bueno al menos será el mío si me acepta como su esposo.

—Buenos días. —Le digo, llevándole el desayuno a la cama, ella se levanta un poco aturdida, abre los ojos lentamente y se encuentra conmigo.

—Buenos días. —Me dice lentamente frotándose los ojos, aun con el cabello un poco alborotado por las sabanas.

—Te prepare algo de comer, espero te guste. —Le digo mientras le muestro la charola, con huevos fritos, jugo de naranja y galletas de nuez, además de una pequeña flor que corte para ella.

—Todo se ve delicioso, pero no te hubieras molestado. —Me dice con voz un poco turbada, no entiendo creo que la moleste.

—¿Disculpa te he molestado? —Le pregunto con algo de desconcierto.

—Claro que no, es solo que eres tan… tan tú, no creo merecer tanto, no te merezco. —Me dice.

—No digas eso, estamos juntos ahora, y eso es lo que me mantiene con los pies en la tierra. —Le digo mirándola fijamente a los ojos con expresión muy convencida, y siento un gran alivio de no haberla molestado.

—¿Bueno que te parece? —Le pregunto cambiando mi expresión a una más relajada, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Todo está muy rico. —Me responde al momento en que prueba el desayuno.

—¿Tú no vas a comer? —Me pregunta.

—Claro, ahora traigo mi desayuno. —Le digo con una sonrisa, ya es costumbre que comamos juntos.

Ya hemos terminado de desayunar, y ahora nos conducimos hacia la pradera, ya le he dicho que hoy le mostrare nuestra cabaña terminada.

Llegamos a unos metros de la cabaña y le digo que cierre los ojos, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—¿Ya mero llegamos? —Me pregunta.

—Sí, ya mero. —Le respondo, al momento en que la sujeto suavemente del brazo, ayudándola a caminar a ciegas.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos. —Le digo.

—Es preciosa. —Exclama con asombro.

—Ven mira. —Le muestro la entrada, la cabaña ahora se encuentra amueblada con lo indispensable.

Al entrar pone un particular interés por el cuadro en la pared de la sala, lo ve fijamente, en su expresión se muestra algo de asombro y nostalgia.

—¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió hacer esta pintura? —Me pregunta con voz algo agitada.

—No lo sé, es que cuando pienso en ti, me llega esta imagen a la mente y quise plasmarla en esta pintura. ¿Te molesta? —Le digo.

—No, claro que no, es que es extraño, para mi tu representas, además del amor, la esperanza y la paz y todo se refleja en este diente de león. —Me dice.

—Entonces creo que le atine. —Le digo con una sonrisa, creo que le ha gustado mucho.

Y es entonces cuando le doy una flor roja que corte para ella, en el centro lleva un brillo muy especial, mi segundo regalo de cumpleaños.

—Toma esta flor, es para ti. —Le digo, con la intensión de que descubra el anillo.

—¿Qué es esto?, nunca había visto algo así, es perfecto. —Dice con una ligera sonrisa, tomando el anillo entre sus dedos, poniendo mucho interés en el brillo de la piedra, la cual se refleja en sus ojos.

—Es tuyo, con todo mi corazón. —Le respondo, al instante en que la tomo de la mano y le coloco el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Y le doy un tierno beso en los labios, que ella me responde con mucha dulzura, siento que es el momento perfecto para decírselo. Hasta que poco a poco nos separamos.

—Gracias, pero no me colmes de regalos que podría acostumbrarme. —Me dice con algo de duda y ligereza en sus palabras, se que solo esta bromeando.

—Katniss Everdeen me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si me aceptaras como tu esposo ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —Le digo con voz pausada y suave, pero con un ligero toque de nervios y duda.

* * *

mmm no se, creo que la historia esta avanzando algo rapido jaja a ver que pasa despues!


	7. Por siempre

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Por siempre.**

Me mira fijamente a los ojos, su expresión es de desconcierto, y a su vez refleja una ligera chispa en su mirada, definitivamente ha quedado perpleja.

Pasan unos minutos y aun no sale de su letargo, ahora pienso que tal vez no era el momento, o tal vez no está preparada para unir su vida a la mía, solo sé que ahora siento mucho miedo de que me rechace.

—¿He sido inoportuno verdad? —Rompo el silencio.

—Ahora toma un respiro y me dice —No sé qué decir.

—Es que nuestras vidas han estado unidas desde siempre, aun sin saberlo, que el casarnos solo reafirmaría ante el mundo, lo que ya sabemos. —Me dice

—Entonces ¿me aceptas? —Le pregunto.

—Tengo que pensarlo ha sido demasiada emoción por este día, ¿no lo crees? —Me responde.

Bajo la mirada, no quiero que pueda ver en mis ojos cuanto me duele que tenga dudas, así es que me controlo lo mejor que puedo y le digo —No te preocupes —Con una leve sonrisa en los labios y la mirada reflejando paciencia, al instante en que la tomo suavemente de las manos.

—¿Por qué no dejas nunca de decirme palabras duces? —Me pregunta con algo de enojo en sus ojos.

—Porque desde que tuve el valor de confesar mi amor por ti, lo hice en serio, y me prometí nunca más volver a callar todo lo que me asfixiaba por dentro cada vez que solo podía verte de lejos. —Le digo.

—Solo me conformaba con estar a tu lado y disfrutar de tu compañía, no me malentiendas así ha sido desde que tuvimos la mala suerte de estar en los juegos. —Le sigo diciendo con tono muy convencido.

—Es solo que ahora no puedo evitar sentir la necesidad de tenerte junto a mí por el resto de mi vida. Discúlpame si soy algo emotivo. —Ahora que ya había empezado, no podía para de hablar, mientras ella veía fijamente cada uno de mis movimientos.

—No quiero que sientas que te estoy presionando. —Termino de hablar, creo que ya he dicho demasiado.

Katniss solo me ve, y de pronto se enciende su mirada.

—Entonces… ¿juntos para siempre? —Me pregunta.

—Solo si tú así lo deseas. —Respondo.

Sus ojos reflejan un brillo especial, creo que nunca la había visto así, una lágrima corre por su mejilla.

—Claro que acepto, como no hacerlo, sin ti estaría perdida. —Me dice.

Ahora siento que ha valido la pena haber sufrido tanto, este momento es el más feliz de mi vida, Katniss me ha aceptado, será mi esposa, y ahora admito que no puedo dejar de dar gracias a la vida por haber logrado su amor.

No puedo evitar abrazarla, sentir su respiración, los latidos de su corazón los cuales son algo acelerados, hundo mi cabeza en su cabello, y me dejo embriagar por el ligero aroma a jazmín que desprende su pelo.

—Tú me amas, ¿real o no real? —Le pregunto por qué me encanta que me diga real, podría morir escuchando esa dulce respuesta.

—Real. —Me responde con su entrecortada respiración, además de escucharla sollozar, al momento en que me acaricia la espalda.

Eso me comprueba que es verdad, que aunque ella no sea muy hábil con las palabras, es capaz de demostrarme su amor al dejarme percibir todo lo que soy capaz de provocar en ella.

Poco a poco nos separamos solo para encontrarnos con nuestros labios, los cuales sellamos con un exquisito beso, es tan dulce y a la vez muy intenso que enciende en mi interior la imperiosa necesidad de tener cada vez mas de ella.

—Entonces… ¿estamos comprometidos? —Le pregunto, al termino de nuestro beso.

—Siempre lo hemos estado. —Me responde.

Pasamos todo el día juntos, ahora sí, realmente somos los amantes del distrito doce.

Acordamos que la boda seria dentro de un mes, tiempo suficiente para prepararlo todo, bueno en nuestro distrito una boda es algo sencillo, pero nosotros teníamos personas conocidas a las que les agradaría compartir nuestra felicidad, y como no vivían aquí, habría que avisarles y el viaje que tendrían que hacer lleva tiempo.

Mientras tanto ya tenemos el lugar adecuado para pasar nuestra luna de miel, no había mejor lugar en el mundo que nuestra cabaña en el lago.

Pasan las semanas entre el nerviosismo y la confusión, la madre de Katniss llegaría solo para la boda, ya que está muy ocupada en el distrito cuatro y aunque no se hable mucho de eso, yo se que este lugar le trae muy malos y tristes recuerdos.

Johanna confirmo su asistencia "por nada me lo perdería, ahora si se te ha hecho" fueron sus palabras.

El Doctor Aurelius es una de las personas a las que le debemos este momento, ya que sin su acertada intervención ni yo me hubiera recuperado casi al cien por ciento ni Katniss estaría libre, así es que el no puede faltar.

Paylor se entero y por supuesto mando un grupo de reporteros a que cubrieran la noticia.

— "ya ha pasado un año desde lo sucedido, las cosas se han tranquilizado lo suficiente y todo Panem querrá ser partícipe de la felicidad de los trágicos amantes del distrito doce."

Además nos mando un guardarropa completo, para la boda, y un grupo de trajes de novios para escoger, definitivamente nuestra boda no pasaría desapercibida.

Pero eso sí, nosotros no queremos dejar de conservar nuestras tradiciones no nos sentiremos casados hasta después del tueste.

Annie, parece estar mejor de ánimo, creo que va a venir con su pequeño hijo.

Entre preparativos y llamadas telefónicas de felicitación se han pasado los últimos días antes de nuestra unión, pero nos tomamos un tiempo para nadar en el lago, Katniss lleva puesta una camiseta blanca que se le transparenta un poco, y unos shorts de color rojo, su cabello luce su trenza característica se ve muy bien, ahora que hemos pasado mucho tiempo en este sitio, me he convertido en un buen nadador, la brisa sopla suavemente, relajándome, ella se concentra en nadar.

Voy a su lado y la abrazo entre el agua, el cual me responde con amor, y un beso siento que a pesar de que la temperatura del agua se mantiene constante, cada vez mas va en aumento, pero no es el agua, creo que somos nosotros.

—Casi no puedo creer que mañana en la noche serás la señora Mellark. —Le digo.

—Casi no puedo creer que me siento muy feliz, si en serio, nuestra boda me causa mucha ilusión. —Me responde con alegría, lo cual es algo raro en ella ya que se que siempre se ha esforzado por espantar los fantasmas de nuestro pasado.

Pero esta vez la siento completamente genuina en sus sentimientos, lo que me hace disfrutar mucho más el hecho de saber que realmente me ama.

Me sonríe y me besa nuevamente, el aroma de su piel fresca encanta todos mis sentidos, pero soy incapaz de decírselo, no puedo arriesgarme a que se enfade conmigo.

Solo me concentro en deleitarme con sus besos, un escalofríos me recorre por completo y la idea de hacerla mía cada vez es más constante.

—No podemos perder el control. —Le digo, reponiéndome de mí fatiga, con voz intermitente y suave.

—Sí, lo sé, aun no estoy preparada para esto. —Me responde, ella también se encuentra algo agitada, luciendo un rubor en sus mejillas.

Es una situación un poco incomoda, pero a la vez de mucha confianza.

—Nunca pasara algo que tú no quieras ni de lo que no estés segura, aunque estemos casados. —Le digo, lo más importante en mi vida es ella y su felicidad.

—Gracias por tu comprensión. —Me responde, con expresión de alivio.

Esa tarde regresamos temprano a nuestro distrito, aun hay cosas que hacer, quedamos exhaustos por los preparativos, todo nuestro distrito está invitado, creo que lo ven como una forma de renacimiento, el hecho de que dos personas que han sufrido mucho en la vida, puedan alcanzar la felicidad, les da esperanza a ellos mismos, para seguir adelante.

Por otro lado, las cámaras del capitolio están aquí desde hace una semana, grabándolo todo, es una situación algo engorrosa por que no es de nuestro agrado que se metan demasiado en nuestra vida, eso nos trae malos recuerdos, pero el saber que de algún modo inspiramos confianza y fe, nos tranquiliza un poco.

Como siempre dormimos abrazados, dándonos apoyo en esos momentos difíciles, en que las pesadillas nos hacen su presa. Pero esta vez creo que estamos lo suficientemente exhaustos y nerviosos para tenerlas.

Nuestra boda será a las cuatro de la tarde, y el tiempo pasa casi sin darnos cuenta, solo tenemos tiempo de desayunar y arreglar algunas cosas, cuando de pronto llegan de improviso y sin avisar, los estilistas del capitolio los cuales nos maquillan y visten para la ocasión, argumentando que todo debe ser perfecto y que apenas tienen tiempo para dejarnos impecablemente vestidos para el evento.

Se llevan a Katniss a otra habitación, para prepararla, y hacen lo mismo conmigo, me peinan y me visten con un elegante esmoquin, la tela es muy suave y aterciopelada, sobresaliendo del traje un pequeño distintivo en flores blancas, me veo al espejo, mi expresión es radiante de felicidad, creo que no hay nada que pueda opacar mi emoción y alegría, no lo puedo creer. —Qué tan lejos hemos estado y que tan cerca hemos llegado.

Es un pensamiento que me acecha, si algún vez me hubieran dicho que este día llegaría, no lo hubiera creído, yo Peeta Mellark preparándome para mi boda con Katniss Everdeen, tanto lo había soñado, tanto lo había deseado que por fin el día ha llegado.

Sé que afuera hay un gran alboroto, entre el arreglo del lugar, la colocación de las cámaras, la elaboración de la comida, este día hay mucha comida cortesía del capitolio, creo que quieren televisar nuestra unión para cerrar con broche de oro un capitulo muy oscuro en la historia de Panem.

Pero por supuesto yo me encargue del pastel, no podría ser de otra manera, en este he puesto todo mi corazón, que distinto al pastel que decoré para la boda de Finnick y Anne, que solo fue parte de una terapia para ver si podía recuperar de nuevo la razón, ahora este es el pastel de mi boda, es de cuatro pisos de alto, de betún color blanco, decorado con flores blancas con leves tintes en color naranja y hojas en tintes verdes, el arreglo es muy delicado, las flores están en posición diagonal y como centro llevan perlas de cristal nacarado, me ha quedado muy bien detallado.

Se ha construido un jardín sobre las cenizas de lo que algún día fue la casa en donde vivió Katniss de niña, ahora es un lugar lleno de flores, pasto, pequeños árboles frutales, es un lugar encantador, donde nos casaremos.

Puedo ver el detalle del lugar, un pequeño quiosco sobresale de en medio, adornado con flores blancas y naranjas, creo que todavía recuerdan con mi color favorito es el naranja, y el de Katniss el verde, porque toda la decoración tiene tintes de esos colores.

Un camino de pétalos guiando hasta el quiosco, en donde se encuentra el encargado de justicia, quien nos casara, todos los invitados colocados hacia la derecha e izquierda en sillas de madera color blancas, adornadas también con flores y listones en forma de moños matizados.

Y ahí se encuentran todas esas personas que nos aprecian y comparten nuestra felicidad.

Haymitch con esmoquin, el es un hombre apuesto a pesar de todos sus defectos y esta vez esta sobrio. —Necesito estar en mis cinco sentidos, no puedo perderme este momento.

—Me murmura, con malicia ya que se encuentra a mi costado.

Puedo ver a Johanna muy bella, con un vestido azul con detalles de encaje en sus hombros, sentada junto a Annie que sostiene entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, ambas con mirada tranquila a pesar de sus diferencias de carácter, se mantienen constantes en sus expresiones.

Johanna me sonríe pícaramente, como diciéndome. —Tienes una sonrisa de tonto que no se te quitara en mucho tiempo.

Paylor está muy bien arreglada, con ese vestido gris perla con detalles de cristales de fantasía, se ve como si estuviera esperando el momento de decirnos algo.

Delly me ha felicitado un sinnúmero de veces, ha participado en los preparativos y esta vez se encuentra sentada en primera fila, junto a la madre de Katniss, quien a pesar de tener en su mirada algo de tristeza, sonríe y se mantiene tranquila.

Todos están ahí, hay muchos invitados, además de las cámaras que le muestran a todo Panem los instantes más felices de mi vida.

Hasta que al fin puedo ver a Katniss caminar hacia mí, el corazón me empieza a latir muy aceleradamente, luce tan hermosa que de inmediato nadie más puede tener mi atención, solo ella.

Su vestido es de un exquisito corte y belleza, bordado con detalles de flores en hilo de seda y satín, dejando ver un delicado escote redondeado por encaje, la tela de sus mangas esta finamente bordada, dándole un toque de belleza y candidez, lleva un ramo de flores con pringas de perlas, se ve muy encantador, su velo es de la misma tela de sus mangas, combinado a la perfección, luce su cabello con un peinado hacia arriba, parece un moño, y como toque final sujeto a su pelo, una flor del mismo estilo del ramo, es una princesa mi princesa.

Lentamente camina hacia mí, y no puedo evitar pensar en mi padre, en cuanto debió amar a la madre de Katniss, recuerdo ese día en la escuela, cuando me señalo a mi princesa, recuerdo como yo también quede irremediablemente perdido por su hermoso canto. Si pudiera verme ahora que me diría, seguro estaría orgulloso de que yo me he ganado a la chica de mis sueños.

Ahora se encuentra frente a mí, descubro su rostro y entrelazo mis manos con las suyas, siento mucha felicidad y no puedo disimularla, me es imposible, sonrío mucho.

El encargado de justicia nos dice unas breves palabras y nos disponemos a firmar y rellenar los formularios, es cuando la veo fijamente a los ojos.

—Siempre te amare, gracias por aceptarme. —Le susurro.

—Como no hacerlo si tu eres mi vida. —Me murmura con una sonrisa.

Mi corazón estalla. —me ama, me ama.

Los invitados nos aplauden, todo Panem esta conmovido, tomados de las manos caminamos juntos como marido y mujer.

Nos felicitan muchos, nos abrazan y demás muestras de cariño, entonces empieza a sonar la música, ahora estamos en la recepción, se que se cantara una canción pero no logro distinguir la música, es algo nueva.

—Este es mi regalo para ti. —Me dice Katniss

Me abraza y empezamos a bailar la música suave, arrullándome entre sus brazos cuando me lleno de sorpresa al oír su voz cantándome.

[1]Recuerdo las lágrimas corrían por su rostro,  
Cuando le dije que "nunca te dejaré ir".  
Cuando todas esas sombras estén a punto de apagar tu luz…  
Recuerdo que dijiste: 'no me dejes aquí solo',  
Ahora todo eso ha muerto y se ha ido esta noche.

Sólo cierra tus ojos  
El sol se está poniendo  
Vas a estar bien,  
Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora.  
Ven luz de la mañana,  
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos.

No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana,  
Cariño todo está en llamas.  
La guerra tras nuestra puerta ha sido desatada,  
Aférrate a esta canción de cuna,  
Incluso cuando la música se ha ido, ido...

Sólo cierra los ojos,  
El sol se pone.  
Vas a estar bien,  
Nadie puede hacerte daño.  
Ven luz de la mañana,  
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos.

Sólo cierra los ojos,  
Usted va a estar bien.  
Ven luz de la mañana,  
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos...

Es maravilloso volver a escuchar su canto, es maravilloso este momento.

Lentamente nos separamos y me siento muy dichoso cuando de repente veo entre los invitados a Gale.

* * *

[1] Letra en español de la canción "_**Safe And Sound" de "Taylor Swift" junto a "The Civil Wars"**_, que forma parte de la banda sonora de la película _**"The Hunger Games"**_.

Hola chicos! y ahora que hace Gale entre los invitados? habra venido a buscar problemas? veanlo en el proximo capitulo jajaj y en cuanto a este, espero que les haya gustado, haaa una cosita mas, ya se fijaron en la imagen del fic? pues es el anillo que Peeta compro para Katniss, para que se den una idea de como lucia en su dedo...

muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, créanme que son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, en fin espero que este fic pegue qui, aunque tal vez no... no se, ya veremos como avanzan las cosas!


	8. Felicidades

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

** Felicidades.**

Lo veo con duda, luce un traje gris muy elegante, Katniss puede percatarse de mi cambio, ligeramente voltea hacia él, su expresión es de desconcierto y a la vez algo de tranquilidad, no sé qué pensar.

Gale se acerca hasta nosotros y con una sonrisa un tanto fingida nos felicita.

—No pude dejar de ver con mis propios ojos que eres feliz, además te vez realmente hermosa. —Dice, refiriéndose a Katniss, a lo que ella solo le sonríe.

—Gracias por venir, no te hubieras molestado. —Responde.

Voltea hacia mí y me da la mano, en señal de felicitación.

—¿Sin rencores? —Me pregunta.

—Sin rencores. —Le respondo, no puede haberlos el día más importante de mi vida.

La situación se relaja un poco, nos dirigimos hacia un lugar algo apartado del jardín para poder hablar con mas privacidad, los invitados nos ven con algo de desconcierto, francamente es un momento inesperado para todos.

Ahora entiendo que era lo que Paylor nos trataba de decir, pero en fin, ese era el momento de serrar un capitulo mas de nuestras vidas, para comenzar de nuevo y sin dudas.

—Quiero que sepan que de verdad quise compartir este día con ustedes, Katniss no pudiste haber escogido mejor esposo, se que Peeta te hará feliz. —Dice mientras percibo algo de nostalgia en sus palabras.

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos, ahora entiendo que Peeta es a quien siempre he querido, disculpa si en el camino te lastime. —Responde Katniss con voz tranquila y determinada.

—No te preocupes, todos nos hemos lastimado sin querer. —Responde, creo que lo dice por el recuerdo de Prim, yo solo los oigo hablar porque entiendo que es algo que tienen que aclarar ellos.

—Creo que al final tuve la razón. —Dice girando su atención hacia mí.

—No la tuviste en realidad, estoy con Peeta porque descubrí que a su lado puedo ser una mejor persona, porque no importa lo malo de nuestras pérdidas, el siempre estará a mi lado brindándome un nuevo renacimiento. —Katniss reacciona algo molesta, no la entiendo pero me llenan de alegría sus palabras.

—No fue mi intensión molestarte Katniss, es solo que aun no me resigno a todo lo ocurrido. —Responde, con voz algo agitada.

—Pues yo creo que sí, te fue muy fácil olvidarte de todo, ya que te fuiste a vivir al distrito dos sin dudarlo ni un minuto. —katniss sigue refiriéndose a él con molestia.

—¿Que no lo dude? Fue la decisión más difícil de mi vida, pero comprendí que mi falta había sido muy grave, y que no me alcanzaría la vida para pedir tu perdón, ni yo mismo lo haría nunca, así que decidí que sería mejor no volver a vernos jamás, pero cuando me entere de su boda no pude resistir el verla con mis propios ojos, tenía que cerciorarme de que sería feliz con quien podrías sobrevivir. —Dice con voz reflexiva y triste.

—Peeta espero que la hagas feliz. —Me dice, no dejando reaccionar a Katniss.

—Pondré mi vida en ello. —Respondo.

—Más te vale, porque a pesar de todo, ella siempre tendrá en mí a un amigo. —Me dice con voz de advertencia.

—No tienes por qué decirlo. —Responde al instante Katniss, su expresión se ha relajado un poco.

—¿Te quedas a la celebración? —Pregunto, no quiero que hayan más discusiones.

—No puedo tengo mucho trabajo, solo quería saludarlos, pero ya me tengo que ir.

—Responde de nuevo con sonrisa fingida, y dirigiéndose con una señal de adiós.

Se da la vuelta y se va, es un momento algo confuso, no sé qué pensar se que ella lo quiso mucho.

—¿Aun lo quieres? —No puedo evitar preguntar.

—No lo sé, creo que me siento bien por él, porque este bien, pero solo lo veo como un antiguo amigo que fue importante para mí. No sé si me entiendas pero ya no siento nada por él. —Me dice con seguridad en su voz.

—Te creo. —Respondo.

Regresamos a la celebración, la madre de katniss tiene una expresión de preocupación por lo ocurrido.

—¿Todo bien? —Pregunta.

—Claro. —Responde katniss.

No vuelve a hacer ningún comentario del tema, solo se limita a abrazarnos y desearnos lo mejor.

Abre su bolsa de mano y extrae una cajita de madera, la cual se la ofrece como regalo a Katniss, no sé que pueda ser.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunta.

—Es algo para que no tengas ningún problema con lo que me contaste. —Dice con voz secreta.

No entiendo que es lo que pasa, o que problema le pudo contar Katniss a su madre, pero no me preocupo demasiado, no parece ser algo grave.

De pronto llega Johana a felicitarnos, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, a lo que la madre de Katniss se retira dando privacidad a Johana.

—Que sean felices y te la pases muy bien, esta noche. —Dice, refiriéndose a Katniss, a lo que ella reacciona frunciendo el seño, y dejando ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, como siempre Johana dice lo que piensa.

—Gracias. —Respondo con voz tranquilizadora, tratando de calmar un poco el ánimo de la situación, ya que es un momento un poco incomodo y vergonzoso.

—Pero en fin ahora sí, ¿a vivir felices por siempre? —Pregunta, relajando un poco su expresión de hace un momento y dejando ver en ella algo de ironía.

—Lo intentaremos. —Responde Katniss.

—Lo sé ustedes de verdad merecen ser felices. —Ahora su expresión es de alegría por nosotros, siempre me ha parecido que su carácter algo irreverente alberga en su interior un sentimiento de soledad, ella también ha sufrido mucho y ni mayor deseo para ella es que encuentre la felicidad, tanto como yo lo he hecho.

Entre felicitaciones y buenos deseos de todos lo que nos conocen, pasan las horas, incluso las cámaras del capitolio no han dejado de grabar, ¿Cómo lo harían? Si es justo lo que vinieron a hacer, nunca creí que algún día mí boda sería así, con tantos invitados con tanta comida, música etc.

Aun recuerdo como había sido mi vida en la panadería, con mi madre, sé que no era una persona muy amorosa, pero era mi madre y la quise mucho, mi padre con su comprensión, mis hermanos con su amistad y cariño, si tan solo ellos pudieran compartir mi felicidad, pero siempre tendrán un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, y esta gran alegría se las dedico a ellos, así su sacrificio habrá valido la pena.

Pero aun nos faltaba lo más importante, llegamos hasta nuestra casa, porque hemos decidido que viviremos en la casa que estaba destinada para mí,

Nuestros amigos son testigos de nuestra ceremonia del tueste, en la que tostamos un poco de pan, entre los dos y lo compartimos, ahora por fin siento que somos marido y mujer, por siempre y para siempre.

Todos nos aplauden y celebran nuestra ceremonia, como dándonos ánimos e inspirándonos a llevar una vida plena.

—¿Eres feliz? —Pregunto con una gran sonrisa a Katniss.

—Como no podría serlo, este es un momento perfecto. —Me responde.

—Mi mundo solo es perfecto porque tu estas en el. —Le murmuro con gran alegría.

Hay momentos en los que quedan parte de nuestras vidas, unos son buenos y otros son malos, mas nos vale disfrutar al máximo los buenos, para que cuando lleguen los malos se nos haga menos pesada su carga.

* * *

**Que lindo! creo que ha sido un capi muy bonito, ustedes que opinan? **

**mmm en el proximo capitulo:**

_**De nuevo me deslizo hasta su cuello, ahora me estorba su blusa para deleitarme con la piel de sus hombros, con extrema delicadeza la desabotono, uno a uno los bonetones se van rindiendo a mis dedos ansiosos por acariciar su piel, soy capaz de sentir la excitación de Katniss ya que no ha parado de estremecerse y responder a mis besos...**_


	9. Luna de miel

Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!

ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!

**Otro aviso importante: este capitaulo contiene un lemon! mismo que esta dividido en dos versiones por ser la primera vez, asi que una sera la version sensurada y la otra sin sensura ya que considere que tenia que ser mas especial, y por lo mismo lo separe de la siguiente forma!**

**por lo mismo apreciaria demasiado que me comentaran si les gusto o no, para seguir publicando ya que creo que esta historia no ha tenido exito en este sitio, asi pues, espero les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

** Luna de miel**

Lentamente se fueron retirando uno a uno los invitados, hasta quedar prácticamente vacía nuestra casa, todo parece tener un mejor color, el mundo parece estar más vivo que nunca.

Nos encontramos en la sala de la casa, al fin solos, pienso aunque sé que es solo un decir ya que es la situación más familiar del mundo el hecho de que Katniss y yo estemos solos.

La veo con algo de sueño, creo que el día ha sido muy pesado para ella, entre tantas personas y ella no es la chica más sociable del mundo, por eso la entiendo aunque yo me sentía en mi ambiente.

—¿Estás cansada? —Le pregunto a Katniss.

—Mucho. —Responde.

—¿Ya te quieres dormir? —Sigo preguntando, la veo exhausta.

—Sí, el día ha sido muy agotador. —Me dice mientras bosteza.

Así que me apresuro hacia ella y sin avisarle la tomo en mis brazos hasta nuestra habitación.

Ella reacciona con asombro, no se lo esperaba pero es una forma de decirle que siempre estaré ahí para protegerla.

Enrolla sus brazos en mi cuello y hunde su cabeza en mi pecho, creo que le ha agradado, la amo tanto, que me siento muy orgulloso de ser su esposo.

Entro por la puerta de la que apenas ayer era mi habitación y ahora es nuestra, que me parece un sueño el estar viviendo este momento.

Lentamente la recuesto sobre la cama tratando de no despertarla, pero en ese instante abre los ojos.

—Aun no me puedo dormir. —Me dice entre sollozos.

—¿Me ayudas a quitarme este incomodo vestido? —Me dice al memento en que expresa una mueca de incomodidad.

—Claro. —Le digo, solo que es extraño para mí que me pida eso, pero ya la he visto antes en ropa interior cuando nos bañamos en el rio que la entiendo, a ella le toco la peor parte, su vestido es precioso pero debe ser algo incomodo.

Lentamente le ayudo a quitarse el vestido, hasta quedar en ropa interior, siento un poco de nervios pero trato de disimularlos, aunque no puedo evitar rozar su piel con mis dedos. Puedo percibir que se ha ruborizado un poco.

—Bueno me voy a bañar. —Me dice, con cierta inquietud en su voz, creo que ella también está nerviosa.

Yo también me apresuro a bañarme utilizando la ducha del cuarto de baño de la planta baja.

El tiempo pasa casi sin darme cuenta, y ya estoy en pijama, subo hasta la habitación y la encuentro recostada sobre la cama, lleva puesta una bata de seda color lila con ligeros detalles de encaje en el suave escote, como el clima es cálido solo hay unas ligeras sabanas de satín color salmón cubriendo la cama.

Suavemente me recuesto, deslizando mi cuerpo junto al suyo, puedo sentir que su respiración se entrecorta un poco.

—¿Te gusto la boda? —Le murmuro.

—Fue perfecta. —Responde.

—Ya eres mi esposa, soy muy feliz. —Le digo al momento en que acaricio su cabello, relajándome por el suave aroma a jazmín que desprende del, y deleitándome con la sensación de su piel fresca entre mis manos.

—Sabes que te he amado tanto, durante tanto tiempo, que…—No puedo seguir con la frase porque Katniss me ha callado con un tierno y cálido beso en los labios, que solo puedo centrarme en deleitar tan hermosa prueba de amor.

Lentamente nos separamos y Katniss me ve fijamente a los ojos que puedo perderme en el gris intenso de su mirada.

—Tú me amas, ¿real o no real? —Le pregunto.

—Real. —Me responde sin ninguna duda, ni en sus palabras ni en sus ojos.

—La vida no es perfecta pero este instante es lo más cercano que hay a la perfección, teniéndote a mi lado sé que puedo ser una mejor persona por que tú me inspiras la paz que necesito en mi vida, por eso es que te amo tanto, porque sé que tu eres mi destino. —Me dice con voz decidida y cálida, pero a la vez puedo percibir un ligero tinte de melancolía, se que tiene muy presente las terribles cosas que hemos vivido.

En ese momento la estrecho en mi pecho, me encanta tenerla junto a mi corazón, extiendo mi brazo para apagar la luz y poco a poco se queda dormida entre mis brazos.

La noche pasa sin grandes problemas, hace días que no tenemos pesadillas, pero creo que no podría ser diferente ya que el nerviosismo de la boda nos ha dejado lo suficientemente cansados para no soñar.

Nos levantamos temprano, tenemos que revisar los regalos que nos han hecho, son varios y uno a uno los abrimos, algunos accesorios para la cocina, sabanas, toallas, diferentes artículos enviados por personas de los distritos, pero de los que más nos llaman la atención es una bolsita de papel amate, que lleva una nota que dice: _espero que lo disfruten_.

Katniss la abre y se sonroja un poco. —¿Qué es? —Pregunto.

Es una diminuta bata de dormir de encaje, tela delgada y suave, de color rojo muy provocativa. No puedo evitar yo también el sonrojarme solo de imaginar a Katniss usarla.

—¿Quién mando el regalo? —Es lo primero que se me ocurre preguntar, recuperándome de mi sonrojo.

—A ver… no tiene nombre, tal vez fue alguien de los seguidores que teníamos durante los juegos. —Dice katniss al momento en que revisa al reverso de la tarjeta.

Tratamos de no darle mucha importancia, Katniss guarda el regalo con algo de molestia y vergüenza.

Hay otro regalo que nos llama la atención, es de Paylor, una hamaca tejida a mano, de color verde, es un bonito detalle y la colgaremos en nuestra cabaña.

Pasan las horas y ya estamos listos para pasar unos días solos en la pradera.

Llegamos a la cabaña y acomodamos nuestras cosas en el closet, la limpiamos un poco, prácticamente nos instalamos, yo me encargo de adecuar la cocina, mientras Katniss se ocupa de colgar la hamaca que ye nos regalaron en un árbol en la parte de delante de la casa.

Es un típico día de finales de primavera, el sol rebota de entre los árboles, mientras sopla una agradable brisa, y con el tiempo que nos queda antes del atardecer, katniss y yo nadamos un rato, el agua es fresca y relajante.

La noche la pasamos junto a la chimenea, en la cual hemos extendido una colchoneta de seda, rodeada de cojines, viendo solo el reflejo de la pequeña fogata, ya que el tiempo se ha puesto algo fresco. Poco a poco somos vencidos por el sueño.

Es un día normal de primavera, nos encontramos en el bosque, los arboles parasen estar más dispersos, creo que nos hemos alejado un poco de nuestra cabaña, Katniss caza y yo le sirvo de aprendiz, es una tarea algo difícil, nunca creí que lo fuera tanto, definitivamente lo mío no son las armas, a diferencia de Katniss a ella se le da muy bien. Así pasamos casi todo el día, hasta el atardecer.

De pronto, el cielo comienza a nublarse y empiezan a pringar pequeñas gotas de lluvia, al parecer no es nada que cree mucha dificultad.

La lluvia cae sobre nosotros de manera refrescante, una leve brisa empieza a soplar, los arboles mueven sus ramas de forma rítmica, es una sensación muy agradable, hasta que de pronto el viento sopla cada vez más fuerte.

—Creo que debemos irnos a casa. —Dice Katniss con voz algo preocupada.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor, no quiero que te enfermes. —Contesto con algo de inquietud en mi voz.

Mientras tanto la suave llovizna se convierte en una fuerte lluvia, estamos completamente empapados, corremos hacia la cabaña, el viento sopla y cada vez hay más frio, el agua empieza a formar caminos de arrollo en la tierra. Katniss se resbala con una rama tirada en el sendero.

—Oh, rayos. —Dice mientras su pierna se enreda y cae, está completamente mojada al igual que yo.

—Cuidado. —Le digo, pero ya es tarde, se que está muy molesta, entonces la tomo entre mis brazos y la cargo todo el camino hasta llegar a la cabaña.

Llegamos entre tropiezos, y me apresuro a prender la fogata de la chimenea, mientras Katniss se cubre con unas sabanas que estaban encima de los muebles, esta temblando por el frio.

—Acércate al fuego. —Le digo, al instante en que la acerco a la chimenea.

En este momento me recuerda a aquel día en el que se encontraba sola y tan indefensa en la lluvia.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, en sus ojos se enciende una chispa, adoro el poder reflejarme en ellos, no lo sé, creo que tal vez es el momento, pero siento una terrible atracción hacia ella, bueno siempre la he tenido pero nunca me he sentido seguro, no quiero hacer nada que ella no apruebe. Pero es mi esposa, esa idea me salta cada vez más, mi esposa, cuanto la amo, cuanto la deseo.

No puedo evitar darle un beso en los labios, que para mi sorpresa me responde muy apasionadamente, puedo sentir su calor inundar todo mi cuerpo, nuestras respiraciones son cada vez mas aceleradas, nuestras ropas se encuentran húmedas, pero no podemos tener frio, esta vez no, ya que la temperatura corporal es cada vez más cálida, ahora soy presa de un fuego que me recorre todo el cuerpo y puedo sentir que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se vuelven cada vez más sensibles.

**Versión censurada**

Es tan perfecto es memento, no puedo pensar solo sentir, respirar, vivir por ella, sentir su aliento, el contacto con su piel húmeda me causa escalofríos, unos ardientes escalofríos que me recorren desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, la amo tanto…

No puedo evitar pensar en la serie de eventos que nos llevaron a este precioso momento, nuestra precipitada presentación, nuestros lastimeros momentos en la arena, aunque me sentía feliz por un lado ya que pude tener la inmensa dicha de besar sus labios, aquellos que creí jamás podría llegar ni a rozarlos con los míos.

Hasta la angustia de pensar en verla morir a manos de Cato, y sobre todo ante mis ojos, en ese momento me hubiera vuelto loco de dolor y hubiera sido capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos dejando que a su vez el me hiriera de muerte para no tener que vivir sin ella, con mis últimas fuerzas me arrastraría hasta llegar a tocarla, muriendo a su lado.

Toda la frustración de mi corazón, por verla enamorada de Gale, todo mi dolor al verla besarlo, es solo la milésima parte de la emoción que siento ahora al estar entre sus brazos, y disfrutar de su pasión.

Ahora todos los momentos de dolor, de angustia, de pánico se han ido y solo puedo disfrutar de su maravillosa entrega, por fin me ha aceptado completamente, jamás creí sentir tanta felicidad, tanto amor.

Los latidos de nuestros corazones son cada vez más y más acelerados, somos envueltos por la más pura y cristalina pasión, amor, deseo, todo es conjugado en la manifestación más dulce de nuestro amor.

Este momento de intimidad que me está regalando lo atesorare por siempre y para siempre, ahora me he perdido, en un sinfín de caricias, de anhelos de no terminar jamás con esta dulce y tierna locura, una locura de amor.

Nuestros movimientos están cada vez más sincronizados con nuestros sentimientos, con las emociones, con las mil y un caricias que nos propinamos, es maravilloso tenerla entre mis brazos, sentirla vibrar, suplicar por no detenerme, es un sueño hecho realidad.

Tanto lo había anhelado, tanto lo había soñado que ahora me parece que estoy de nuevo soñando pero me doy cuenta que no es un sueño debido a todo lo que soy capaz de sentir, de disfrutar, de gozar.

Me besa, me acaricia me vuelve loco, es increíble sentirla en todo mi cuerpo, es maravilloso hacerle el amor, no puedo apartar esa sensación de tener un fuego ardiendo en mi interior, es demasiado que no puedo mas y estalla entre miles de besos y mucho calor.

Ahora somos uno solo como nunca antes lo había sentido, de verdad me ama, de verdad me siente.

Poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos, esta noche solo puedo atesorar su existencia, solo puedo soñar con ella.

La he amado tanto, desde hace tanto, que siento que todo lo que he sufrido, lo que me han torturado a valido de verdad la pena, solo por llegar a este sublime momento.

Se abraza de mi, nuestros cuerpos se dan calor el uno al otro entre las sabanas, jamás había dormido tan bien en toda mi vida, y creo que ya no podría volver a dormir en paz si ella no estuviera a mi lado.

Estamos recostados sobre la misma colchoneta que la noche anterior nos albergo, pero esta vez estamos más unidos que nunca, guardando en nuestros corazones el más puro y hermoso secreto.

**Versión sin censura **

Cada fibra de mi piel puede sentir con extrema facilidad, este es un momento muy embriagador, mis manos responden por si solas, siento que mi corazón va a estallar y que necesito cada vez mas y mas.

Beso con vehemencia su cuello, acariciándolo con mi lengua, lentamente hasta su oreja y por instinto la mordisqueo con mucho cuidado, Katniss se estremece y aprieta sus manos sobre la colchoneta en la que estamos sentados, puedo sentir que esta tan descontrolada como yo, una corriente eléctrica me estremece, beso sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas, su frete, toda su cara se convierte en el objeto de mi devoción.

De nuevo me deslizo hasta su cuello, ahora me estorba su blusa para deleitarme con la piel de sus hombros, con extrema delicadeza la desabotono, uno a uno los bonetones se van rindiendo a mis dedos ansiosos por acariciar su piel, soy capaz de sentir la excitación de Katniss ya que no ha parado de estremecerse y responder a mis besos, pero de pronto llega a mí el recuerdo de lo que me dijo hace unos días "aun no estoy lista para eso"

Con dolor me separo de ella y le digo:

Hay que parar no quiero que después te arrepientas de esto, no lo resistiría. —Me mira fijamente a los ojos y con toda seguridad me dice. —Creo que jamás podría arrepentirme de esto, no tengo duda alguna, te necesito. —Me implora.

Sus ojos se encuentran en llamas, ahora es presa de un hambre que nos consume a los dos, un hambre que parece no tener fin, entre mas la beso, mas la acaricio, es mayor mi necesidad, la amo tanto, he soñado tanto con este momento que ahora me parece un sueño llegar a tal intimidad.

Continúo besando sus hombros, cierra los ojos, dejándose envolver por el momento, ahora su sostén me estorba, es una pieza delicada de encaje color rosa, es muy agradable, aunque para ser sinceros es lo que menos me llama la atención en este instante.

Su trenza se deshace dejando ver su cabello suelto que es como un fuego ardiendo salvaje e indomable.

Mientras más me besa, me acaricia atrevidamente más me rindo a sus pies, puedo sentir que quiere quitarme la playera, y la ayudo con rapidez y mucha dulzura, hasta quedar sin ella, katniss me besa vehementemente el pecho, con cada rose de sus labios siento que alcanzo una felicidad que nunca había experimentado, y creo que ella siente lo mismo ya que cada vez esta mas y mas excitada, apretando mis brazos con fuerza.

Lentamente las prendas se caen solo estamos en ropa interior, nuestros cuerpos húmedos se deslizan uno sobre el otro perdiéndose en un sinfín de caricias y besos apretados.

Ahora sí, ni quiero ni puedo parar experimento un sinfín de cosquillas cálidas en mi vientre, me deshago hábilmente de su sostén siendo capaz de, por primera vez ver sus hermosos senos, son tan perfectos que me hacen perder la razón solo quiero besarlos y sentirlos cada vez mas y mas, que suavemente los recorro con mis labios.

Katniss gime y se contrae su respiración al sentir mis labios al instante en que la acaricio con malicia y ansiedad, me siento tan orgulloso de provocara tanto en ella.

Lentamente caemos recostados sobre la colchoneta, el único obstáculo entre nuestros cuerpos se ha rendido, ahora estamos completamente desnudos, gimo una y otra vez, es tan maravilloso sentir tanto placer, mismo que solo podría sentir entre sus brazos.

Sus piernas se abren por instinto dejándome posicionar entre ellas, nuestras piernas se acarician por si solas, con cada roce me dan mas y mas ansias de estar completamente unidos, nos besamos tanto que no sé qué es lo que me causa más deleite, si la fricción que hay entre nuestros cuerpos, el aroma de su piel la dulzura de su aliento, nuestras voces expresando tantos gemidos y sollozos o la combinación de todos esos maravillosos momentos.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos, ya no puedo más, necesito adentrarme íntimamente en ella, nuestras miradas se encuentran, sus ojos están en llamas, su cabello gotea sudor al igual que el mío. yo solo sonrío un poco, soy inmensamente feliz. Con precisión y fuerza entro en ella.

—Grita creo que la he lastimado al entrar y dudo. —¿estás bien? —Le pregunto con voz sollozante.

—Jamás he estado mejor, no te detengas. —Me dice con tono suplicante, lo que me refuerza que está disfrutando tanto como yo.

Nos balanceamos en un sinfín de movimientos ardientes e intensos, mueve sus caderas hacia mí, creo que voy a morir la sensación es demasiado profunda.

Con cada movimiento estoy mas y mas dentro de ella, ahora siento que toda la desesperación se ha convertido en una satisfacción infinita que estalla en mi interior, entre gritos y gemidos, mi espalda arde de tantos rasguños y caricias de Katniss, es como un ser completamente nuevo para mí, tan pasional y entregada que me demuestra todo lo que me desea, pierdo la noción del tiempo solo deseo no terminar jamás con esta dulce entrega, nuestras manos siguen unidas, como siempre, como nunca, de esta forma constantemente nos hemos dado valor y ahora nos apoyamos el uno al otro, somos por fin una pareja plena, nos encontramos tan unidos que no se sabe donde empieza uno y termina el otro, la sola idea de separarnos me duele, me siento latir dentro de ella.

Lentamente salgo de entre sus piernas y ya siento que la extraño, la extrañan todos mis sentidos pero necesito un respiro solo para continuar con más, mucho más.

Creo que jamás podría cansarme de esto, sus caricias son cada vez más ardientes, más certeras que empiezo a reconocer lo que más placer le causa, lo que más la estremece, acaricio sus piernas con mis manos, con mis labios eso la hace vibrar, hasta llegar a su vientre donde concentro todos mis besos, lentamente deslizo mi lengua sobre sus caderas, por su estomago hasta encontrarme de nuevo con sus senos, me enciendo de nuevo, me encantan, me hipnotizan, los recorro uno a uno con mis besos, con mi lengua trazo un camino entre ellos y su cuello.

Cada quejido de su voz, cada suplica por mas y mas, alimenta todos mis sentidos, me besa y acaricia, mordisquea mi piel me estrecha con vehemencia, con ansiedad, elevando mi necesidad al límite, ya no puedo mas y de nuevo entro en ella, es tan agradable que me parece imposible haber llegado hasta este punto.

Entre gritos asfixiados y mucho placer quedamos exhaustos, poco a poco nos rendimos quedando solo recostados entre las sabanas, Katniss suspira, y yo acaricio su espalda descubierta, gira hacia mí, abrazándose de mi pecho, nuestros cuerpos están perfectamente acoplados, ahora ya nada podrá ser igual entre nosotros.

—Este precioso momento jamás lo voy a olvidar, te he amado tanto, durante tanto tiempo que vivir esta felicidad me parece un verdadero sueño, podría morir ahora mismo y sentir que todo ha valido la pena. —Le digo sollozando.

—No soy buena hablando, pero soy completamente sincera al decirte que desde siempre, tú has sido el primero en todo, el primero en amarme como mujer, el primer beso, el primero en acompañarme en mis sueños y pesadillas, la primera entrega, tú has sido siempre el primero y el único amor de mi vida. —Me dice en tono pausado y relajado, girando su cabeza hacia mi rostro.

—Mi compañero en la vida. —Termina de decirme con algo de sensibilidad y dulzura en su voz.

—Somos esposos, señora Mellark. —Le digo, encerando en mis palabras el éxtasis del momento.

* * *

**y bien? que les parecieron las dos versiones? una vez mas espero que les haya gustado...**


	10. Por favor comprendeme

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

** Por favor compréndeme.**

El sol me acaricia cálidamente el rostro, la arena de la playa es húmeda y envolvente es una sensación muy relajante, Katniss se encuentra a mi lado y junto a ella siento que no hay nada más que me haga falta en el mundo.

Katniss desaparece de mi vista, y me invade la desesperación, hasta que unas tiernas manos me acarician, me mira inocentemente con sus hermosos ojos grises tan fascinantes y encantadores, que consiguen perderme en ellos, pero no puedo evitar darme cuenta de sus rizos rubios que le caen en ondas sobre su rostro, es un niño muy tierno y al verlo de pronto tengo una sensación de amor y devoción que no puedo explicar.

Se abraza de mí, se me hace un nudo en la garganta, quiero llorar de la emoción, no sé porque pero me he conmovido mucho.

De entre sus pequeñas manos descubro la perla que le he regalado a Katniss, me sorprendo y le pregunto. —¿Quién eres tú?

A lo que solo puede verme, tristemente.

—Espérame no te desesperes, algún día me volverás a ver, y esta vez será para siempre.

—Me dice entre sonrisas.

No puedo entenderlo, pero era muy hermoso y lo que provoco en mi fue aun más intenso.

Me levanto con sobresalto al escuchar sus palabras, todo ha sido un sueño, inmediatamente veo a Katniss abrazada de mí pecho, caigo en la cuenta de todo lo maravilloso que sucedió anoche, nuestros cuerpos aun se encuentran desnudos entre las sabanas, y no puedo evitar recordar tantas caricias, tantos besos, tanto amor.

Irremediablemente suspiro recordando nuestra primera entrega y en toda la pasión de la que es capaz mi Katniss, es muy sencillo dejarse llevar entre sus brazos y tan fácil perderse en sus caricias una y otra vez sin reservas.

Aun la siento latir en mi piel, mi cuerpo aun esta sensible a sus besos, a sus caricias a toda ella.

Acaricio suavemente su piel, me siento completamente pleno.

Empieza a suspirar y a moverse ligeramente, se ha despertado.

—Buenos días. —Le digo con una sonrisa y tono muy cariñoso.

—Buenos días. —Me responde dulcemente.

—¿Sin pesadillas? —Me pregunta.

—Al contrario. —Le respondo, pero no le cuento del sueño tan inquietante que tuve.

—Esta fue la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida, gracias por darme la oportunidad de amarte plenamente. —Le digo con vehemencia.

—Gracias a ti por lo que me hiciste sentir. —Me responde.

—¿Eres feliz? —Le pregunto.

—Entre tus brazos, ¿Cómo podría no serlo? —Me responde con voz pausada, notando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Pudiste sentirme?, sentir mi cuerpo, mis ganas de ti, mi entrega. —Me pregunta con algo de sensibilidad en su voz.

—Más que eso, pude sentir el cielo entre mis manos. —Le respondo, no puedo hacer nada más que decir la verdad.

Es una mañana muy feliz, nos duchamos y preparamos para salir a pasar el día en la pradera, pero no podemos evitar vernos de una manera diferente, ya nada podrá ser igual entre nosotros.

La suave brisa acaricia mi rostro, el tiempo es fresco y tranquilizador.

—¿Quieres nadar un rato? —Le pregunto a Katniss.

—Sí, eso sería muy refrescante. —Me responde, expresando una ligera sonrisa, hay un brillo muy particular en sus ojos, al instante en que percibo algo de vergüenza en su tono.

Pasan los minutos y nos sumergimos en el lago, nadamos un rato hasta que como un imán soy atraído de nuevo a ella.

El agua es fresca y me llena de una nueva sensación, nos besamos una y otra vez, como si con eso pudiéramos apagar la sed que sentimos el uno por el otro, de nuevo nos entregamos cada vez con mas y mas ganas, todos los momentos que pasamos juntos son como un verdadero sueño, ahora se ha abierto una nueva puerta para nosotros, la intimidad que somos capaces de compartir, pero yo no puedo contenerme la amo tanto, la deseo tanto que podría morir entre sus brazos y me iría completamente feliz.

Pasan los días y cada vez estamos más unidos, entre nosotros ahora hay mucha más confianza, más intimidad, ahora no puedo tener dudas de que en realidad me ama, ya que me lo ha demostrado con cada caricia con cada entrega de su piel.

Por el día nos ocupamos en actividades de casería, de cocina, de recreación, por las noches no podemos evitar entregarnos a la pasión, al deseo de no separarnos, he disfrutado infinitamente del regalo que nos mando algún habitante de Panem, ese camisón rojo que al principio nos sonrojo, ahora me ínsito mas a devorar a Katniss con mis besos.

Han quedado grabadas nuestras intensas muestras de amor por todos nuestros lugares, la cabaña que nos ha arropado de la lluvia, el lago nuestro lago por que en el hemos dejado parte de nosotros, ha sido fiel testigo de nuestra entrega, la pradera, hasta la hamaca que colgamos en el árbol nos ha dado la oportunidad de dormir abrazados al aire libre, arrullándonos por los sonidos del bosque y la tranquilidad del momento, tantos momentos que nos han llenado completamente, ahora somos cómplices de nuestro amor, de nuestra pasión.

Y así pasan las semanas, en las que he logrado alcanzar el éxtasis del amor entre sus brazos, pero ya tenemos que regresar a nuestro distrito a seguir con nuestras vidas, hemos decidido que yo me encargare de hornear y katniss se encargara de atender a los clientes en la panadería, nuestra panadería, claro que sale a cazar a menudo cuando no hay mucho trabajo, sé que es algo que la distrae y calma.

Todos nos ven de una forma diferente, en sus rostros se podía reflejar una chispa de compasión por todo lo que nos ha ocurrido, pero ahora nos ven con esperanza, creo que los hemos inspirado a seguir adelante, que a pesar de las tragedias se puede alcanzar la felicidad.

Como el distrito se ha convertido en un lugar prospero, ahora los habitantes se pueden permitir cosas que antes no, como una cena caliente, medicinas, ropa, son cosas que antes eran solo un sueño y ahora son realidad, creo que ha valido en algo tanto dolor, tanta guerra.

Haymitch está tratando de dejar de beber, aunque no con mucho éxito, aun no puede controlarse totalmente pero hay días en los que no consume nada de alcohol y pone más atención al cuidado de sus gansos, Effie nos ha llamado por teléfono para preguntarnos por nosotros, pero deja entre ver que está preocupada por Haymitch, creo que extraña verlo todos los años, a pesar de sus desavenencias creo que lo aprecia mucho, pero no se atreve a venir a verlo.

Delly es una muy buena amiga, ahora también de Katniss, pasan mucho tiempo platicando, creo que la ha hecho recordar su vieja amistad con Madge, cada vez es mayor el tiempo que veo que sonríe, aunque somos presas de las pesadillas de vez en cuando, siento que es algo con lo que tendremos que lidiar el resto de nuestras vidas, pero el hecho de despertar el uno junto al otro nos tranquiliza.

La madre de Katniss llama frecuentemente queriendo saber de nosotros, ahora he descubierto que es lo que le regalo a Katniss el día de nuestra boda, pero no he sido capaz de decírselo a ella, no he sido capaz de decirle que me ha destrozado por no querer tener un hijo mío.

Pero ya es tiempo de enfrentar la verdad, hoy le preguntare el porqué de su actitud.

Es un día normal en la panadería, todo es como siempre, los mismos clientes, la misma atención las mismas recetas, hasta que llega la tarde, y preparamos todo para cerrar he ir a nuestra casa.

Katniss se concentra en barrer el lugar, yo aun tengo algunos bultos que cargar desde la bodega, pero entre todo, detengo mi labor y le digo. —Katniss hay algo de lo que he querido hablar contigo. —Me escucha detenidamente con algo de duda en sus ojos.

—¿De qué se trata? —Responde.

—¿Qué es lo que tu madre te regalo el día de la boda? —Le pregunto con voz pausada.

No quiero que piense que estoy molesto con ella, pero si siento una gran tristeza ya que mi mayor anhelo es tener un hijo, que será nuestra continuación en el mundo, el fruto de tantas caricias, de tantos besos, de toda la entrega sin reserva alguna, el fruto de nuestro amor.

—¿Ya te diste cuenta de lo que me regalo verdad? —Me responde con voz tranquila y un ligero toque de duda.

—Dímelo tú. —Respondo con tono triste.

—Son anticonceptivos, pero ¿ya lo sabías verdad? —Me responde, siento que esta algo apenada.

—Sí, lo descubrí hace unos días, al ver la cajita en el baño, además creo que era más que obvio que aun no estuvieras embarazada. —Le digo pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco, a pesar de todo es algo relativamente nuevo hablar de nuestra intimidad.

—No quiero que creas que te lo oculte por maldad, lo hice porque no supe como decírtelo. —Dice con tono persuasivo.

—Por favor tenme algo de confianza, ¿creíste que no entendería tus razones? —Le respondo con tranquilidad dándole seguridad.

—No te niego que lo que más anhelo en el mundo es tener un hijo tuyo y mío, pero no yendo en contra de tus deseos, eso jamás lo haría. —Sigo expresándole mis pensamientos.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos, en ellos se puede percibir una rabia inexplicable, no sé qué pensar.

—No quiero perder lo que más ame en el mundo, no lo resistiría de nuevo, no quiero que me arrebaten mi razón de vivir, por eso no quiero tener más seres amados que me puedan arrancar del corazón, no quiero que me quiten la vida. —Me responde con mucha furia en su voz y su mirada.

No sé qué decir, ahora comprendo que para Katniss tener hijos representa el miedo de perderlos, y eso es algo que le tenemos que reprochar al Capitolio, a Snow que aun después de muerto siga lastimándonos.

Ahora yo también siento una profunda rabia y dolor por que todo lo que nos ha pasado aun sigue hiriéndonos, y nos perseguirá hasta el fin de nuestros días.

Está en estado de Shock creo que es demasiada su angustia al recordar todo lo vivido que no puede evitar maldecir esta situación.

Trato de calmarla, se que ella es muy fuerte pero en estos momentos actúa a través de la furia, y yo debo ser quien la calme, la tomo por la cintura y la estrecho contra mi pecho en un abrazo profundo.

—Todo está bien, nos tenemos el uno al otro. —Le digo al momento en que acaricio sus espalda tranquilizadoramente.

Al principio forcejea un poco, pero es más fuerte mi deseo de brindarle protección y seguridad que se rinde a mis caricias.

—En mi puedes encontrar a demás de un enamorado esposo, a un amigo incondicional, mi amor, no te preocupes. —Sigo repitiéndole en tono alentador.

—Solo tenías que decírmelo, no te juzgo por no querer tener hijos, comprendo tus motivos. —Le digo.

Nos separamos del tierno abrazo, sus mejillas se encuentran enrojecidas por la pasada furia, me mira con algo de incredulidad.

—Eres tan… tan… tú, que no puedo creer que seas mi esposo. —Me dice.

—Nunca creí que alguien como tú me amara, en la escuela solo te veía de lejos y pensaba en lo extrovertido y amigable que eras y en lo amable que fuiste al salvarme la vida, pero como nunca me hablaste y yo no soy muy buena hablando, no tuve el valor de agradecerte el que me dieras esperanza y manimos de seguir viviendo. —Me dice con voz pausada y tranquila.

—No sabes cuánto deseaba poder tener el valor de hablarte, pero la timidez era mi peor enemiga, cada vez que te veía junto a Gale, quería corre a decirte que no lo quisieras a él, que yo te amaba más que nadie en el mundo, que por favor me vieras, que yo estaría siempre para ti. —Oh, creo que hable de más, como siempre.

—No me mal entiendas, yo te he respetado mucho y sobre todo tus decisiones es solo que no podía imaginarte cazada con alguien más. —Le digo, tratando de suavizar un poco mis palabras.

Me sonríe ligeramente, creo que esta algo apenada. —Creo que esto debió ser desde el principio. —Me responde.

—Entonces… ¿Es tu última palabra? —Le pregunto.

—Lo siento pero si, no quiero tener hijos, no por ahora, no puedo apartar el miedo de mi mente, es demasiado fuerte. —Me dice con tono determinado.

—Está bien, lo comprendo, a mi me basta con vivir y disfrutar de tu amor. —Le digo con tono triste y comprensivo.

Pero en el interior me ha destrozado la idea de no tener un hijo, se que Katniss está decidida a no tenerlo, pero yo también estoy decidido a no darme por vencido, tal vez no será ahora pero algún día se realizara mi anhelo, siempre me he distinguido por mi tenacidad.

—Gracias por comprender. —Dice con tono algo afligido.

Y así pasan los meses y con ellos viene nuestro primer año juntos, como esposos.

Nosotros durante todo este año nos hemos dedicado a llevar una vida tranquila, entre nuestras actividades en la pradera, los días de descanso que nos permitimos cada dos meses en donde nos aislamos del mundo en nuestra cabaña, las platicas con Haymitch, las llamadas telefónicas con nuestros amigos, a los que vemos de vez en cuando.

Aunque claro, no todo ha sido felicidad hay veces en las que soy presa de viejas alucinaciones del infierno que viví, y de las horribles visiones de Katniss convertida en un muto, pero afortunadamente ella siempre está junto a mi ayudándome a no perderme, en esas situaciones se comporta con mucha delicadeza y amor por mí. Yo también lo soy cuando ella sufre de las terribles pesadillas que la asechan cada vez que pueden.

Todo ha cambiado, nuestro distrito celebra la resurrección de sus vidas, y el paso de la prosperidad, ya hace dos años que la fábrica de medicinas y las minas cerradas nos dan nuevas esperanzas de vida.

Ahora la tierra de verdad produce, produce vida, produce alimentos destinados a nuestra subsistencia, son cada vez más frecuentes los huertos y hortalizas caseros.

Han pasado cosas interesantes y entre ellas la ayuda que Haymitch recibió de Effie en su recuperación del alcoholismo, tomo tiempo el que Effie se decidiera a venir a verlo, pero creo que no se aguanto las ganas.

Y aun tomo más tiempo Haymitch en aceptarla pero poco a poco se fueron encaminando las cosas, fue raro verla sin tanto maquillaje y luciendo su cabello natural, rubio ceniza con rizos ondulados, ha dejado un poco su vestimenta estrafalaria, ahora es un poco mas reservada al vestir, pero sigue conservando su carácter alegre, aunque ahora es más prudente.

Pero lo que tomo más tiempo fue que ambos reconocieran que se necesitaban el uno al otro para ser felices, siendo tan diferentes y a la vez parecidos, aparentando siempre estar en desacuerdo y fingiendo ser algo que en realidad no eran, Effie siempre sonriendo y hasta en los momentos más preocupantes y Haymitch refugiándose en el alcohol para no pensar en su propio infierno.

Pero ahora han decidido hacerse compañía, hace dos meses que se casaron y viven en la casa de Haymitch, es gratificante ver que dos amigos puedan encontrar la felicidad juntos.

* * *

hola!

que tal? a partir de aqui habra un salto en la historia, pues pasaran varios años, espero que les guste...

ha se me olvidaba, aca les dejo mi facebook especial para los que quieran comunicarse conmigo, solo tienen que mandarme un mensaje diciendo que vienen de fanfiction porfa... es este:** Seilen Rodriguez **chau! hasta la proxima...


	11. Resurreccion

Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!

ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!

**a partir de aqui saltaremos unos añitos en la historia, y veremos a unos peeta y katniss mas crecidos pero igual de enamorados!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

** Resurrección**

Uno a uno pasan los días, los meses, lo años, trece años han transcurrido desde que tuve la inmensa felicidad de convertirme en el esposo de Katniss, mi preciosa, trece años en lo que he podido disfrutar de su compañía, de su entrega, de amor.

Todo es de un mejor color, la vida ahora pasa tranquilamente, las escuelas son más coloridas, ya no existe el fantasma del hambre, ya no existe el fantasma de los juegos, la tierra a renacido por completo, hace doce años que se acordó realizar una gran celebración anual, en la que no se celebra el fin de una guerra, si no el inicio de la resurrección de nuestra tierra.

La función del festival es recordar que aun en los peores momentos, aun en las peores tragedias, tenemos la fuerza de levantarnos de entre nuestras propias cenizas como un ave fénix, que a pesar de que fuimos terriblemente golpeados por el hambre, por la guerra, por los juegos, de esa misma manera ahora somos afortunados de vivir en un mundo en paz, es por eso que todos lo celebramos para recordar que aun hay esperanza.

Cada primer domingo de mayo, la plaza se ilumina de pequeñas luces de colores, de adornos, ofrecemos nuestros mejores platillos, nuestra mejor sonrisa, ahora si podemos sonreír, la plaza está rodeada por pequeños árboles frutales, que son decorados con espirales de cinta metálica, dan la impresión de pequeñas chispas de estrellas reluciendo del interior de los arboles.

Pequeñas frutas de cristal cuelgan de las lámparas que se colocan como centros de mesa, hay diversidad de puestos que nos ofrecen juegos, alimentos, diversión, información sobre las tradiciones de todos los distritos, el pasto se viste de gala al parecer una delicada alfombra de vida.

Todos colgamos en la puerta de nuestras casas una guía de flores y frutos secos, decorada con las mismas espirales de cinta metálica que adornan los arboles de la plaza, esto anuncia que estamos felices de poder compartir un mismo sueño, que es el de mantener nuestra unión como distrito.

Como es primavera es el mejor momento para disfrutar de un clima fresco que nos inspira tranquilidad, matizado con los mil y un colores de las flores de la pradera, con el murmullo de los arboles, con el brillo de la luna rebotando entre la tierra y el cielo, el aroma a tierra mojada, a hojarasca, combinados con el aroma de las flores es un verdadero deleite a los sentidos.

En todo el distrito hay monumentos alzados que nos recuerdan el nombre de quienes dieron sus vidas por defender nuestra actual libertad.

El festival de la tierra se lleva a cabo en la noche, ya que las luces significan la luz que no debemos perder en la oscuridad, como para mí lo es mi Katniss, la luz que ilumina mi vida.

Nosotros a pesar de la paz, a pesar de la promesa de que nuestras vidas han sido privilegiadas con una segunda oportunidad, aun no podemos deshacernos de nuestras pesadillas, de nuestros miedos, hay mañanas en la que un silencio incomodo logra captúranos, hay segundos en los que siento que aun puedo regresar a la oscuridad, afortunadamente son solo segundos ya que Katniss siempre se encuentra a mi lado para hacerme regresar del infierno.

Todos estos años hemos vivido en calma, Haymitch y Effie tuvieron un bebe hace diez años, el pequeño Donovan llego a darle alegría a sus vidas, es un niño de carácter amable y tierno, muy bien educado, bien se ve que Effie lo ha conducido por ese camino, pero a la vez es fuerte e independiente, hay veces que llega a ser algo pretencioso por ser muy hábil, su aspecto físico es muy agradable, su cabello lacio y rubio combina muy bien con sus ojos color verde olivo, casi siempre viste formal a pesar de ser solo un niño, pero Effie se esfuerza tanto en hacerlo ver perfecto, cosa que a Haymitch no le parece muy bien ya que él considera que es solo un niño y debe ser lo más normal posible.

Todos los días nos visita, es como nuestro sobrinito, en estos años nos hemos hecho más amigos que nunca, aunque Haymitch sigue teniendo el carácter algo acido, creo que es para no perder la costumbre, Effie sigue siendo muy optimista y ahora que es madre lo es mucho mas.

Han formado una hermosa familia, si tan solo yo pudiera tener esa gran dicha, si bien es cierto que Katniss llena por completo mi vida, también es cierto que a lo largo de estos años es cada vez mas impetuosa mi necesidad de compartir todo lo que soy y darle todo mi amor a un hijo.

Katniss sigue renuente, hemos platicado muchas veces el tema, pero ella sigue sin poder alejar sus miedos, yo solo me resigno a que, "este año no será, tal vez el próximo", pero no pierdo la oportunidad de insinuarle que mi mayor anhelo es ver a nuestro hijo.

Mañana será el festival de la tierra, y como ya es costumbre surtiremos los panes y pasteles para el festejo, hemos horneado casi toda la noche en nuestra cocina, Katniss está algo cansada, pero trata de que no me dé mucha cuenta, creo que es parte de su carácter, me ayuda yo preparo y amaso, mientras ella le pone el toque final, ya sea de mermelada o chispas de dulce y los mete al horno, en todos estas años ha podido aprender a hacer pan, al igual que yo me he esforzado por seguirle el paso en la casería.

La cocina esta algo desordenada, entre la pisca de harina regada en el piso, las canastas llenas de panes y pastelillos que hemos terminado, los demás ingredientes en la mesa, y demás utensilios.

Katniss se encuentra con el seño fruncido, muy concentrada en nuestra labor ya mero acabamos, siempre nos esmeramos en mantener una muy buena calidad en nuestros panecillos, aunque ahora tenemos algo de competencia ya que hay más panaderos en el distrito.

—¿Quieres descansar un rato? —Le pregunto, la veo cansada.

—No, ya mero terminamos y no quiero irme a dormir sin haber cumplido con el pedido.

—Responde con tono enérgico.

—Mañana temprano tenemos que entregar las canastas —Sigue diciendo ahora con voz algo preocupada.

—No te preocupes, ya sabes que siempre entregamos a tiempo —Le digo tratando de relajarla un poco, se ve tan linda con su traje de panadera y su trenza de lado sujeta por una maya, en estos años se ha puesto mucho más hermosa, no hay duda alguna que entre más tiempo pasa más la amo.

—Tienes razón, debo ser un poco más relajada. —Me responde con tono comprensivo.

Seguimos con nuestra tarea, hasta que sacamos del horno la última charola, hemos terminado y doy un respiro de alivio, esta vez el pedido fue mayor al del año pasado.

—Esta es la ultima charola, puedes irte a dormir mi amor, yo recojo todo, no te preocupes. —Le digo con tono suave y tierno.

—Claro que no, te ayudo a recoger, tú debes estar mucho más cansado que yo. —Me responde con tono firme.

—Entonces hay que apurarnos, mañana será un día muy cansado. —Le respondo.

Empezamos a recoger todo el tiradero pero katniss resbala con un poco de cascara de huevo tirado en el piso, cae de una manera muy graciosa sobre un costal de harina llenándose todo el rostro, no puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas, su aspecto es muy divertido.

Creo que me he pasado esta vez, se ve muy molesta, me mira fijamente a los ojos, su expresión es molesta, pienso que ahora si me va a matar.

Me quedo perplejo, no sé qué decir, si sus ojos fueran cuchillos, seguro y ya estaría muerto. Salgo de mi asombro al sentir un golpe de betún en mi rostro.

Expresa una amplia carcajada al ver que me ha engañado en respecto a su molestia, salgo de mi sorpresa y le tiro más harina en la cara a lo que ella responde con más harina, y muchas sonrisas.

Y ahí estamos sucios, cansados, pero eso si riéndonos como tontos, el uno del otro, propinándonos una buena tunda de alegría.

Entre tanto juego caemos uno sobre el otro, en los sacos de harina, mi brazo extendido se recarga sobre el costal, inclinándome hacia ella.

Katniss solo me ve con ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

—Tú me amas ¿real o no real? —Le pregunto, porque me encanta que me diga real.

—Real. —Me responde estrechando sus labios en los míos con un tierno beso.

Después de tantos años sigue siendo maravilloso sentir su calor, lentamente nos separamos, sus ojos son de un gris profundo, sobretodo en estos momentos se puede percibir una chispa de alegría en su mirada.

—Te amo. —Le murmuro al oído.

Ella solo me abraza con vehemencia, al instante en que me acaricia la espalda con sus manos.

—Bueno hay que terminar de limpiar porque si no mañana pasaremos el día como sonámbulos. —Dice con tono bromista.

—Tienes mucha razón. —Le respondo, con una leve sonrisa.

Preparamos todo, nos duchamos y nos recostamos en la cama, como siempre dormimos abrazados, es lo más maravilloso del mundo dormir junto al gran amor de tu vida.

Delicados rayos de sol que entran por la ventana me acaricia suavemente el rostro, el clima de la mañana es agradable y fresco, la sutil brisa del ambiente me llena de paz, aun se encuentra entre mis brazos mi amor, por unos segundos me relajo siendo inundado por el dulce aroma de mi Katniss que aun sigue dormida, su expresión es tranquila y sollozante me encanta verla dormir.

Hasta que me percato de lo agitado que será el día, lentamente me separo de mi princesa procurando no despertarla, anoche fue muy cansado hornear todos esos panecillos y pensar que solo servirán para la merienda de bienvenida a los personajes importantes de los demás distritos, ya que el pan debe estar lo más fresco posible.

Me ducho y me cambio de ropa, unos pantalones azul marino y una playera blanca son el atuendo perfecto para el día, sin mencionar mi mandil de panadero y mis zapatos de trabajo.

Me apresuro a la cocina y preparo el desayuno, unos huevos fritos, pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, chocolate caliente y jugo de naranja, ahora los desayunos son de verdad sustanciosos, corto una flor de nuestro jardín, me gusta que Katniss se despierte con el desayuno listo y una linda flor que le recuerde que para mí es la persona más importante en el mundo.

Subo hasta la habitación pero Katniss no está en la cama, se encuentra en la ducha.

—Cariño te dejo el desayuno en el buro, yo mientras acomodo las cosas para irnos a la panadería. —Le digo con tono amable.

—Ahora salgo. —Me responde con tono algo agitado.

—Tomate tu tiempo mi amor. —Le respondo al instante en que me dirijo a prepararlo todo, haciendo algo de tiempo para desayunar juntos.

Pasan los minutos hasta que de nuevo subo a la habitación y la encuentro secándose el cabello con una toalla, me fascina verla con su cabello húmedo y suelto desprendiendo un exquisito aroma a jazmín, su piel es húmeda y fresca definitivamente me encanta verla después de bañarse, es como una flor en el amanecer conservando algunas gotas de rocío de la noche.

Me mira tranquilamente —Peeta, no tenias que molestarte en hacer el desayuno. —Me dice con tono agradecido.

—Ya sabes que nunca podrá ser una molestia. —Le respondo con voz algo dulce y amable al momento en que nos sentamos a desayunar en la cama.

Al terminar el desayuno, estamos a punto de irnos a la panadería cuando tocan a la puerta, es el pequeño Donovan se ve muy lindo con ese trajecito a cuadros color azul cielo, creo que es una de las excentricidades de Effie el vestirlo así, aunque él no desaprovecha la oportunidad de deshacerse el atuendo cada vez que puede y arreglarse delante de su pintoresca madre.

—Buenos días tío. —Me dice, con voz cordial y tono amable y muy correcto, desde siempre se ha referido a nosotros como sus tíos, debido a la cercanía de nuestras familias.

—Buenos días Don pasa, quieres un poco de chocolate caliente, lo acabo de hacer y una galletitas de nata —Le digo con tono afectuoso, me gusta decirle Don de cariño.

—Claro, me encanta el chocolate. —Dice con tono alegre, se ilumina su carita, el no desaprovecharía una invitación de chocolate y galletas.

Se sienta en la sala y disfruta de las galletas y el chocolate, Katniss aprovecha para preguntarle que lo trae tan temprano a nuestra casa.

—Vine para saber si tienen algunas canastas vacías que les sobren, lo que pasa es que mi madre necesita algunas para hacer unos adornos para el festival. —Dice con tono amable y voz infantil muy tierna.

—Claro que si, ahora te las busco. —Le respondo con tono afable viéndolo con mucho cariño.

Katniss puede percatarse de mi tono y solo me lanza una mirada de extrañeza, combinada con compasión, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

—No Peeta, yo las busco. —Dice al instante en que se apresura a buscarlas.

Las ha traído con mucha rapidez y se las da al pequeño al momento en que lo mira con ternura, creo que ella también siente la necesidad de tener un hijo solo que es más grande su miedo, ese terrible miedo que me ha traído mucha tristeza.

—¿Pero dime como van los preparativos de Effie? —Le pregunto al pequeño.

—Bien, mi mama le pone mucho entusiasmo a todo lo que hace, mi papa la ayuda pero de vez en cuando se molesta con ella por ser tan insistente con su trabajo. —Me responde haciendo una mueca de forma bromista, seguro él es quien más puede ver los comentarios sarcásticos que de vez en cuando Haymitch le propina a Effie.

—Bueno me tengo que ir si no a mi mama le va a dar un ataque si no llego pronto. —Dice al instante en que deja su taza y platito en la mesita de la sala y se va, expresando una sonrisa.

—¿cuanto a crecido verdad? —Le pregunto a katniss con voz sollozante y muy cariñosa, refiriéndome al pequeño.

—Sí, ya lo he notado. —Responde con voz tranquila desviando mi mirada.

—Effie y Haymitch son muy afortunados al tener en sus vidas a su hijo, ¿No te gustaría que nosotros también pudiéramos disfrutar de esa gran dicha? —Le digo con voz melancólica.

—Ya tenemos que irnos. —Me dice con voz preocupada, evadiendo mi pregunta.

Ya en la panadería el día transcurre algo agitado, hay muchos clientes todos quieren los panecillos de cajeta, este año son los más populares, tenemos que hornear tres veces en el día para darnos abasto.

Serramos temprano, a los cinco de la tarde, una vez entregado otro pedido de panes y pasteles para el festival.

Vamos a casa a ducharnos y prepararnos para el evento, katniss decide vestirse con un hermoso vestido color azul celeste con bordados de encaje en los hombros y pecho, la tela es muy suave y aterciopelada, y llevando unas zapatillas plateadas, combinando muy bien con su atuendo de princesa, su cabello suelto calleándole en ondas sobre sus hombros, y en su cuello lleva colgada la perla que le regale hace ya muchos años, la cual mande a incrustar en un delicado dije en forma de gota con diminutas piedras de cristal a su alrededor.

Su piel desprende un ligero aroma a vainilla, es tan hermosa, yo solo la miro con mucho detenimiento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Me pregunta frunciendo el seño.

—Nada, solo me gusta verte y sentirme muy orgulloso de que seas mi esposa. —Le digo con voz susurrante.

Sonríe levemente, a pesar de los años, sigue sonrojándose con mis comentarios, yo me visto con unos pantalones negros y una playera verde seco, zapatos negros, de punta cuadrada.

Estamos a punto de salir cuando de nuevo tocan a la puerta.

* * *

que tal? quiero dar la gracias a mis amigos Nelightbute, MarEverdeen, michicodelpan, yusha, juliper22, Chica.11.1994, Begoup, por apoyarme con sus comentarios en este proyecto... a Magictributegirl que me mando un correo, el cual no supe como contestar por este medio jaja es que soy nueva en esto.. bueno a ti amiga quiero que sepas que te agradezco mucho tu comentario, creeme que me levantaste el animo! y a todos los que me han dado alertas y favoritos, en verdad que ustedes son los que hacen todo esto posible! muchas gracias


	12. Algo inesperado

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Algo inesperado.**

Abro la puerta solo para encontrarme con un joven mensajero que me da un sobre que ha llegado del distrito dos, y en el remitente dice Gale Hawthorne, me quedo perplejo, no sé qué pensar, hace tantos años que no sabemos nada de él, salvo las noticias que se publican en el periódico, algunas diciendo de sus logros y ascensos que era normal leer sobre esos temas.

—Quien toca? —Pregunta Katniss desde la sala.

—Es un mensajero mi amor. —Le respondo con voz algo pensativa.

Recibo el sobre y despido al chico con una propina.

—Es un sobre de Gale. —Digo con voz tensa, al instante en el que lo abro, es una invitación para su boda.

—Gale se va a casar. —Le digo a katniss con tono de sorpresa.

Katniss reacciona tranquila, solo gesticula una mueca de extrañeza.

Será en dos semanas y nos envía junto a la invitación dos boletos de tren para confirmar nuestra asistencia.

Han pasado tantos años que ya no me causa celos saber de el, y ahora menos, que se que es feliz y se casara. Qué bien que haya seguido con su vida.

—¿Quieres ir a su boda? —Le pregunto.

—No lo sé, creo que sí, debo apoyarlo por la vieja amistad que nos unió. —Me responde con voz serena.

—Entonces vamos. —Le digo.

Ya en el festival nos divertimos en los juegos que se llevan a cabo, el tiro al blanco es obviamente el favorito de Katniss, en el que puede hacer gala de su destreza, ya ha acertado todos los tiros hasta que nos llama la atención un grupo de gente que se reúnen en el puesto de lanzamiento de cuchillos, así que vamos a ver cuál es la novedad.

Es el pequeño Donovan que esta ostentando sus habilidades, llama mucho la atención porque solo es un niño, se ve tan hilarante con su trajecito gris aperlado con las mangas arremangadas demostrando su buen tino.

Siento una palmada en el hombro, es Haymitch que se encuentra detrás de mí.

—¿Qué tal vez a mi hijo, Peeta? —Me pregunta orgulloso expresando una gran sonrisa.

—Es un niño maravilloso, eres muy afortunado al tenerlo en tu vida. —Respondo con tono algo melancólico.

Katniss solo me ve y desvía la mirada al momento en que mis ojos coinciden con los suyos.

—Es muy hábil te ha heredado en eso. —Responde Katniss.

—Pues a mí me parece que no debe ser tan atrevido, eso lo distraerá de su buen comportamiento. —Comenta Effie con tono algo bromista.

—No seas tan obsesiva con el niño, recuerda que por más que lo quieras disfrazar de princesa es fuerte y hábil como su padre. —Responde Haymitch con tono sarcástico.

Effie solo expresa una mueca de desacuerdo seguida de una sonrisa fingida, creo que está molesta, bueno a pesar de estar casados mantienen a veces una relación un tanto satírica por parte de Haymitch pero creo que él lo hace solo para no perder la costumbre.

En una ocasión platicando con él, me dijo que no podría imaginar su vida sin Effie ni su hijo, "Ellos son todo lo que tengo, lo que es realmente mío" fueron sus palabras, y es difícil que Haymitch se abra de ese modo.

Empieza la música, es muy alegre y pintoresca, así que nos dirigimos hacia la pista, es muy hermosa, con pilares en forma de remolinos, decoradas con luces doradas de fibra óptica y tela de tul blanca, da la impresión de sutiles centellas resplandeciendo, siempre he admirado las decoraciones de la plaza.

La noche la pasamos muy divertida, a lo largo de los años Katniss poco a poco ha cambiado su estado de ánimo, ahora es un poco más alegre, tal vez porque nuestras vidas ahora son tranquilas.

Al llegar a nuestra casa todo es como siempre, nos duchamos, y nos preparamos para dormir, y disfrutamos de una placentera noche hasta que…

Un grito de terror me sobresalta, No, No, Prim, es demasiada su angustia, tiembla incesantemente, y no deja de llorar.

—El fuego me quema, me asfixia, no, no, Prim se quema, se muere y no puedo hacer nada. —Repite una y otra vez entre gritos de terror y angustia.

—Cálmate, cálmate, no pasa nada, todo está bien, despierta, solo en una pesadilla. —Le repito tratando de tranquilizarla, al momento en que la estrecho protectoramente entre mis brazos.

Se aferra a mí como siempre, hasta que abre los ojos, su expresión es de miedo, pero lentamente se calma, no dice nada solo se calma, hasta que de nuevo nos dejamos vencer por el sueño.

Tengo mucho frio, siento un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, mis sentidos están petrificados, no puedo moverme solo siento un terrible miedo, me encuentro recostado sobre la arena, ¿y Katniss? ¿Dónde está Katniss? Ahora mi desesperación aumenta cada vez más, no puedo respirar del pánico de sentirla perdida, de pronto la veo entre sombras, su expresión es tranquila y relajada.

Soy capaz de ver detrás suyo a un muto, una bestia horrible con sangre chorreando de su hocico , Katniss no es capaz de verlo y yo siento una impotencia terrible, no puedo correr a su lado, no soy capaz de protegerla, es demasiada mi incertidumbre, grito una y mil veces sin percibir el sonido de mi voz.

Y soy testigo de mi mayor temor, Katniss es presa de la bestia, está siendo mutilada, hay sangre en todos lados, salpicando mi rostro, rompiéndome la vida, es tanta mi desesperación que me despierto de la terrible pesadilla, sigo inmovilizado por el miedo no puedo expresar con gritos mi dolor.

Solo al sentir su calor entre mis brazos, al descubrir que solo fue una pesadilla me tranquiliza, ya tenía algo de tiempo que no nos perseguían en una misma noche las pesadillas, pero esta es una prueba de que siguen viviendo en nosotros.

La noche ha sido larga a pesar de nuestra diversión en el festival, pero ni hablar no se puede tener todo en la vida.

El día es más tranquilo que el de ayer, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, la panadería tiene sus ventas algo lentas he decidido cerrar temprano es un buen momento para relajarnos un poco de las pesadillas de anoche, solos de casería en la pradera.

El día transcurre normal, hemos dejado la panadería encargada con un empleado de confianza, por lo cual nos relajamos a tal punto que ponemos todo nuestro empeño en nosotros mismos, en nuestra vida en pareja.

Hoy es un día tranquilo, nadamos en el lago toda la mañana y por la noche prendemos una fogata en la chimenea la cual es cálida y abrazadora, katniss toma un baño, mientras yo preparo algo de comer, creo que en nuestra relación los papeles están un poco invertidos, pero no me interesa, para mí el mejor placer es proveer a mi Katniss de la mejor vida posible.

Creo que esta es una buena ocasión para platicar sobre mi inquietud por tener un hijo, así es que se lo comentare en cuanto se dé la mejor oportunidad.

Katniss termina de ducharse y enseguida se recuesta sobre la colchoneta lleva puesta una delicada bata de tela holgada de color verde pálido su cabello se encuentra suelto y húmedo, como siempre ella es el centro de mi total atención.

—Que día hemos pasado, ha sido muy relajante. —Le digo a mi amada esposa al momento en que le sirvo una taza de chocolate caliente, poniéndola sobre la mesita de madera que tenemos a un lado de la colchoneta y acomodándome junto a ella.

—Sí, me la he pasado muy bien. —Responde al instante en que me mira con sus hermosos ojos grises, sacudiéndose un poco la humedad de su cabello.

De pronto descubro que entre sus manos se encuentra nuestro libro de memorias, ya hace muchos años que lo hemos terminado, pero de vez en cuando nos gusta verlo para recordar a todos los inolvidables amigos que dieron sus vidas por nosotros.

—Recuerdo las palabras de aliento de Cinna, el me ayudo mucho con su apoyo, hasta el final el fue un gran amigo. —Dice con voz melancólica y mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, el fue muy importante para nosotros, recuerdas la vez en que fuimos en llamas a la presentación de tributos, las miradas incrédulas del público, y tú te veías preciosa. —Digo tratando de traer un buen recuerdo a su mente.

—Todo fue su idea. —Dice con voz un poco más relajada, expresando una leve sonrisa.

—Pero tú de verdad me impresionaste ese día, nunca te lo he dicho pero te veías sensacional, las llamas combinaban perfecto con el azul profundo de tus ojos, eso me cautivó, solo que estaba lo suficientemente confundida, entre la confianza que me inspirabas y la idea de que solo fingías para poder matarme después. —Dice con tono intrigante.

Lo cual me causa una enorme alegría, ella se fijo en mi en ese momento, cuando yo no hacía otra cosa más que emocionarme por tener sus manos entre las mías y sentir que era su compañero.

—Ahora sabes que yo siempre estuve dispuesto a dar mi vida a cambio de la tuya, y que nunca fue mi intensión hacerte daño. —Respondo con tono convencido.

—No tienes que decirlo, estoy convencida de tu amor por mí. —Responde con tono pausado y una sonrisa al instante en que le da la vuelta a la hoja del libro.

—Mira, Finnick el fue muy importante ya que te regresó a la vida, y eso es algo que le agradeceré por el resto de la mía. —Dice con voz, de nuevo algo triste.

—Por trillado que parezca, ellos ahora están en un lugar mejor. —Digo tratando de relajar el momento.

—Sí pero no es justo, no es justo que hayan tenido que sacrificar sus valiosas vidas, como no es justo todo lo que nos paso, todo lo que hemos perdido. —Dice ahora con tono muy molesto, expresando una mueca de indignación.

—Es por eso que nosotros debemos vivir, Katniss, vivir una buena vida, de esa forma todos sus sacrificios habrán valido la pena. —Respondo con voz persuasiva, al instante en que le sujeto las manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

—Tienes razón, ellos nos dan el valor para tener una buena vida, es solo que a veces me cuesta tanto trabajo recordarlos sin molestarme contra todo lo que nos paso. —Dice.

—Quiero que sepas que estos años casados han sido los más hermosos de mi vida. —Le digo con una sonrisa y con mirada muy cariñosa, desviando la conversación.

—Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, y por soportar mis arranques, para mí también, estos años han sido los más felices, y eso solo me los pudiste dar tú. —Me dice con mirada tranquila.

—¿Y no te gustaría que pudiéramos compartir nuestra dicha con un ser completamente fruto de nuestro amor? Un ser que llegue a hacernos los padres más felices del mundo.

—Le digo con voz alegre e ilusionada, no puedo disimular mi gran alegría solo de imaginarme la carita de nuestro hijo.

—Por fin tendríamos la felicidad completa y yo me sentiría pleno como padre, un hijo tuyo y mío es el gran sueño de mi vida, se que tú no estás de acuerdo pero ya han pasado tantos años que creo que debemos olvidar los viejos terrores de nuestro pasado. —Insisto, ahora que he empezado no puedo parar de hablar.

—Peeta, es que… no me creo con el valor suficiente para eso, aun no. —Me dice con voz entrecortada, bien se ve que le cuesta mucho trabajo imaginar que algún día le puedan arrebatar su tesoro.

—Recuerda que todo lo que hemos vivido nos ha hecho más fuertes y que todas las personas que han dado su vida por nuestra libertad merecen que nosotros vivamos plenamente, de esa forma su sacrificio no habrá sido en vano. —Respondo de forma persuasiva, expresando una sonrisa de confianza en el futuro.

Se ve pensativa, ha quedado estática, sus ojos se encuentran ausentes, inmersos en sus pensamientos, hasta que me ve fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Es lo que realmente quieres? —Pregunta.

—Con todo mi corazón. —Le respondo.

—Te he hecho sufrir todos estos años de negativa, ¿verdad? —Me pregunta.

—No he sufrido porque he compartido contigo mi vida, al contrario me has hecho muy feliz, pero no te niego que me hace falta la dicha de convertirme en padre, de cargar en mis brazos a nuestro hijo, es lo que más deseo. —Digo con tono serio y pausado.

Katniss solo me mira fijamente, en su expresión se ve dibujada la duda.

* * *

hola!

Gale se casa! ja! espero que todo salga bien jaja

huy Katniss por fin le dijo que si a Peeta! que bueno jaja el pobre la sufrio varios años pero, que les deparara el destino? todo saldra bien o antes la pasaran mal? quien sabe jaja hasta la proxima y muchas gracias por sus comentarios!


	13. Felicidad

Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!

ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

** Felicidad.**

—Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. —Dice tomando un respiro, con una mueca de duda y el seño fruncido.

—Solo por ti estoy dispuesta, pero eso si deja que las cosas se den por si solas. —Me dice con voz algo agitada.

No puedo creerlo, Katniss está dispuesta a intentarlo, es mi gran sueño, y no puedo evitar expresar una amplia sonrisa, después de tantos años, está de acuerdo con darme el mejor regalo de mi vida, ahora llegan a mi mente todas esas veces en las que le suplique que lo intentáramos y me siento un poco apenado por insistirle tanto pero creo que ha valido la pena ya que la felicidad la sentiremos los dos cuando tengamos en nuestros brazos a nuestro hijo.

—Me estás dando una felicidad inmensa. —Le respondo, no puedo dejar de sonreír, sintiendo la calidez de una lágrima deslizándose por mi mejilla.

—Créeme que no te arrepentirás mi amor, nuestro hijo llenara por completo nuestras vidas. —Sigo repitiéndole, pero ella solo se mantiene algo pensativa, no lo sé tal vez ya se arrepintió de lo que dijo, eso me frustraría mucho pero no me daría por vencido.

—¿Oh es que ya te has arrepentido de lo que dijiste? —Le pregunto con tono cauteloso, no quiero inquietarla más de lo que esta, pero por otro lado no quiero quedarme con una idea equivocada y después darme cuenta de que no está cien por ciento segura, no resistiría una desilusión, no de ese tipo.

—No me mal entiendas, no es que este arrepentida de lo que dije, es solo que trato de convencerme a mí misma, de que ya no puedo seguir negándome la posibilidad de tener un hijo, creo que te lo debo y me lo debo a mi misma. —Responde con tono, esta vez mas convencido.

—Gracias por esas palabras mi amor, me das un gran alivio. —Le respondo con una gran felicidad.

Ahora pasan por mi mente tantas cosas, la imagen de la carita de mi bebe, la felicidad que sentiré al tenerlo en mis brazos, ¿se parecerá a mi o más bien será como mi Katniss? Espero que se parezca a ella, así será como tener un pedacito suyo que me recuerde todos los días que vivo una hermosa realidad en la que el gran amor de mi vida me ha dado una familia.

Trato de no verme tan feliz pero no puedo, me desborda la felicidad por los ojos, Katniss solo me ve con ternura, creo que la he conmovido, no sé si estoy exagerando pero no me interesa mucho, solo sé que soy muy dichoso.

Katniss está un poco inquieta, es muy de ella ese comportamiento, la abrazo con mucha ternura para calmarla, poco a poco se rinde ante mi abrazo protector.

Me inclino hacia mi amor y le doy un tierno beso en los labios, después de todos estos años la sensación sigue siendo maravillosa, sus labios son tan cálidos que no me doy cuenta y ya he avanzado hasta sus mejillas, sus ojos están cerrados y prosigo a besarlos con vehemencia, es una sensación muy intensa la que empiezo a sentir y me estoy acalorando mucho así que tomo sus manos entre las mías y le digo dulcemente.

—Te amo tanto. —Le murmuro al oído, ella abre lentamente los ojos, y me ve con un brillo en su mirada.

—Tienes la cualidad de hacerme perder la cabeza en un instante. —Me responde con voz intermitente.

La noche es fresca pero entre sus brazos es muy cálida, muy estremecedora, aun sigue siendo fantástico dejarnos llevar por nuestros deseos, nuestro amor es tan intenso que solo puede expresarse de una forma total. Creo que nunca podría cansarme de vivir una y otra vez la maravillosa alegría de sentirme completamente perdido de amor por ella, mi vida y todo mi ser le pertenecen desde hace ya tantos años, que es increíble que pueda vivir tanta felicidad en una sola noche.

La luz del sol me ilumina el rostro, aun estamos envueltos entre las sabanas, nuestras manos se han quedado entrelazadas, siempre ha sido maravilloso despertar junto a ella, pero despertar de una noche como la que pasamos, es lo más extraordinario.

Me quedo hipnotizado por Katniss que aun duerme, su cara está muy relajada y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa, debe tener un dulce sueño porque se ve muy contenta, me fascina verla así, tan… tan… mía.

Acaricio sus ondulados cabellos, suspirando de satisfacción, nuestros cuerpos aun se encuentran desnudos y muy juntos, es otra mágica sensación, el tiempo es fresco y la suave brisa entra por la ventana acariciando mi rostro y mi pecho que es lo único que se encuentra descubierto, lo que me hace ensoñarme más, de todos modos tenemos estos días solo para nosotros, así es que no hay problema en levantarnos tarde.

Katniss empieza a moverse, creo que se está despertando, suspira y abre los ojos, de forma lenta y me expresa una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien? —Me pregunta con tono relajado.

—Como no podría dormir bien, estando como estamos ahora. —Le contesto pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco, a pesar del tiempo sigo ruborizándome con estas situaciones. Es lo maravilloso de esta relación que aun no hemos perdido el encanto, creo que nunca podríamos.

—Entonces deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, digo, de esa forma dormiríamos más cómodos ¿no lo crees? —Me dice con tono coqueto, a lo que yo me sorprendo un poco, no es muy común ese comportamiento en ella, y a su vez, dijo, "deberíamos hacerlo más seguido" mas de mi Katniss es un sueño hecho realidad.

—Sería una forma muy agradable de espantar las pesadillas. —Le respondo con voz picara.

Nuestra relación es más picante desde hace años, bueno la diaria convivencia en pareja nos ha dado mucha confianza a los dos, somos cómplices de nuestro amor.

Los días transcurren sin más incidencias, siempre el hecho de pasar días solos aislados del mundo, es muy enriquecedor y estimulante.

Llegamos a nuestro distrito a enfrentarnos a los sucesos cotidianos de nuestro trabajo, pero ahora recuerdo que la boda de Gale será en apenas una semana y que Katniss y yo hemos decidido ir.

Ya es una tradición llevar algo que ofrecer de regalo a los novios, entonces no se que le gustaría a Katniss que regaláramos, bueno no pienso mucho en eso pero si es algo que contemplar, sobretodo el viaje al distrito dos.

Esos días deberemos dejar de nuevo encargada la panadería, y eso no me gusta mucho ya que pienso que nadie puede atender mejor la panadería que los propios dueños, pero en fin, no hay otra opción.

Interrumpo mis pensamientos al ver que Katniss está batallando con unos clientes, creo que tienen una queja sobre la calidad de nuestro pan, estos clientes no son del distrito.

—Si no están conformes con nuestros panes, entonces se pueden ir por donde vinieron, no es mi culpa que no tengan buen gusto. —Exclama Katniss muy enfadada, con el seño fruncido y una mirada que parece que los va a matar.

Me encanta que sea tan apasionada para defender nuestro negocio, los clientes se retiran enfadados, pero no es importante porque nosotros ya contamos con una buena reputación.

—Me molesta que quieran venir a insultar nuestro trabajo. —Me responde con voz acalorada, y molesta al instante en que presiona su mano contra la mesa del mostrador.

—No lo tomes en cuenta nosotros sabemos que hacemos un buen trabajo. —Le digo tratando de calmarla, creo que el chico que nos ayuda se ha quedado sorprendido del carácter de Katniss.

—Amor recuerda que falta poco para la boda de Gale y tenemos que organizar todo para el viaje al distrito dos, ¿oh ya no quieres ir? —Le pregunto.

—Claro, me gustaría compartir ese momento con Gale, me da gusto que el también encontrara la felicidad. —Me responde con tono calmado.

—Entonces hay que prepararlo todo para nuestro viaje al distrito dos, como la boda será en una semana, debemos partir a más tardar pasado mañana para llegar a tiempo. —Respondo, no quiero que nos ganen las prisas.

La tarde pasa sin más contratiempos, y dejamos todo arreglado en la panadería para estos días de ausencia, ya en nuestra habitación Katniss se cepilla el cabello húmedo mientras yo termino de ponerme la pijama, son unos pantalones verde claro y una playera blanca, y mi preciosa lleva puesta una bata de tela holgada de color lila con encaje en el escote, que me encanta, no puedo evitar imaginarme tantas cosas, que hacen que se me acelere la respiración.

Expresa un claro bostezo, se ve que tiene mucho sueño, bueno no siempre se puede tener todo lo que se desea, al menos no esta noche, pero en fin mi katniss es lo más preciado para mi, y su bienestar es primero.

—Descansa mi amor, mañana será un día algo ocupado. —Le digo con tono cariñoso, obligándome a mí mismo a dejar mis apasionados pensamientos.

—Sí, me siento algo cansada. —Me dice con tono ensoñado, acomodándose sobre las sabanas de la cama, las suaves y muy placenteras sabanas.

Me apresuro a cubrirla y acomodarme junto a ella, para dormir, la recuesto sobre mi pecho, y soy capaz de sentir su rítmica respiración.

—Dulce sueños mi amor. —Le digo con voz muy dulce, al instante en que le acaricio su cabello suelto y aun húmedo, el aroma a jazmín me invade los sentidos, y empiezo a relajarme peligrosamente.

—¿En qué piensas Peeta? —Me pregunta con tono atento a mi agitada respiración.

—En nada mi amor. —Le respondo, no quiero que se sienta persuadida por mis impulsos.

—No sabes mentirme Peeta. —Me responde con tono acusador.

—No sé de qué me hablas, mi amor. —Le respondo sin poder evitar expresar una sonrisa picara y feliz, pero sonrojada al mismo tiempo.

Katniss se da la vuelta hacia mi rostro y centra su mirada en mis frágiles intentos por desviarla de mi evidente exaltación, creo que la he incomodado y eso no me gusta, pero es que no pude evitar dejarme llevar por mi imaginación.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando siento sus manos acariciándome lentamente el cabello, hasta llegar a mis mejillas, un escalofrío muy familiar me recorre todo el cuerpo, y mi respiración es cada vez más acelerada, no puedo evitar hacerme muchas ideas en la cabeza.

—No hagas eso si no te vas a atener a las consecuencias. —Le digo con tono suplicante y a la vez convencido de lo peligroso que es para ella esa acción.

Pero parece ignorarme y sigue acariciando mi rostro, y mi pecho con movimientos cíclicos y muy excitantes, se inclina hacia mí y me regala un beso muy apasionado a lo que yo reacciono por instinto, muy enardecido, acariciando sus suaves piernas por debajo de su bata de dormir, ahora ya no puedo detenerme.

Poco a poco se inclina cada vez más hacia mí y no puedo resistir la tentación y la impulso hábilmente acomodándola encima de mí, ahora si he perdido la cabeza.

—¿No que estabas muy cansada? —Le pregunto con voz sollozante, y muy acelerada, al instante en que le deslizo la bata de dormir.

—Al parecer he recuperado mi energía, ¿no te molesta? —Responde con tono anhélate, tratando de quitarme la playera.

—No… jamás me molestarías. —Le digo con mi respiración entrecortada y voz nublada por el deseo.

Definitivamente la vida da sorpresas y yo que creía que me quedaría con las ganas de amar a mi preciosa esta noche, ahora soy capaz de zacear esta interminable sed que me consume por dentro, aquella que no ha desaparecido ni creo que lo haga nunca y que solo grita su nombre, Katniss…

Lentamente abro mis ojos, y recuerdo cada momento que vivimos anoche, sin poder evitar suspirar de emoción, pero mi preciosa no está a mi lado, es entonces cuando me percato de su ausencia.

—¿Mi amor donde estas? —Le pregunto sin tener respuesta alguna, lo cual me deja algo preocupado.

Me giro hacia su lado de la cama y encuentro una nota que dice: "No te preocupes tuve la necesidad de salir al bosque regreso antes de las ocho de la mañana", bueno me tranquilizo al saber que está bien, ya son las siete treinta y seguro está por llegar, así es que tomo un baño y termino de prepararlo todo para ir al trabajo.

Se abre la puerta y es Katniss, tan hermosa como siempre, con su traje de caza y su cabello con su trenza de siempre, pero la veo con una expresión algo rara en el rostro, y trae consigo a un Sinsajo herido.

—Lo encontré atrapado en una rama, tiene el ala un poco lastimada, yo lo cuidare. —Dice con tono inquieto, de alguna forma está preocupada por el ave esa es otra faceta de mi Katniss, a pesar de todo es capaz de sentir compasión.

—Traeré alcohol para curarlo. —Le digo con tono acomedido.

Curamos su ala y la vendamos suavemente, pero al parecer no es casi nada, solo es el golpe, y estará bien al atardecer.

—Creo que es mucho menos de lo que parece, no te preocupes. —Le digo a mi Katniss con tono relajado.

—Sí, creo que ha sido solo el susto, no me gusta ver sufrir a los inocentes. —Me responde con tono melancólico, creo que a su mente ha llegado un mal recuerdo.

Bueno, dejamos al Sinsajo en una pequeña caja de cartón que improvisamos para mantenerlo mientras se cura por completo.

El día es algo agitado, hay muchos clientes y nos toco hornear tres veces en el día, ahora si estamos muy cansados, al llegar a nuestra casa Katniss se apresura a revisar al Sinsajo y para su alegre sorpresa ya puede moverse con libertad.

—Es fuerte. —Dice con tono complacido, expresando una mueca airosa, creo que se identifica con él, y como no hacerlo si ella es el Sinsajo.

—Yo solo la veo, con detenimiento y amor, a lo que ella reacciona algo inquieta, y me dice con voz pensativa. —Podríamos regalárselo a Gale, creo que será un buen recordatorio de la libertad que ahora tenemos.

—Es una buena idea, así tendríamos algo que ofrecerle de obsequio para su boda. —Le respondo, porque a pesar de que ya me había acordado del regalo, en todo este día agitado se me olvido por completo, además mañana partiremos muy temprano en el tren de camino al distrito dos.

Ahora sí, caemos noqueados en la cama y sin más, dormimos como siempre, abrazados y muy juntos.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos y terminamos los últimos preparativos para nuestro viaje, yo me adelanto y voy a la panadería a ver como esta todo y si no hay algún imprevisto, pero todo parece estar normal, así es que regreso con Katniss quien ya me está esperando para marcharnos.

La entrada al tren me hiso recordar tantas cosas, la primera vez en que subimos a un tren estaba completamente aterrado, sentía un miedo muy grande a ver morir a mi preciosa, y una desesperación ante mi suerte, por tener la seguridad de nunca poder alcanzar su amor.

No puedo evitar sentir miedo ante el horror que vivimos, aun hay veces en las que me siento preso de la confusión, pero no debo decaer ahora, estamos en el tren dirigiéndonos a una gran celebración y eso es motivo de bienestar, no de tristeza.

Inmerso como estoy, en mis pensamientos me percato de que Katniss también esta recordando, así es que me obligo a mi mismo a salir de ese letargo y a su vez apoyar a mi esposa.

—¿Como han cambiado las cosas verdad? Ahora la mayoría de los habitantes de Panem pueden permitirse viajar en tren. —Le digo con tono alegre, a modo de hacerla cambiar de pensamientos.

—Tienes razón, antes era solo un sueño para la mayoría. —Me contesta con una leve sonrisa un tanto fingida.

—¿Se van a quedar en la entrada del tren todo el día? —Una voz nos distrae de nuestra plática.

* * *

hola! espero que les haya gustado este capi, y pues a ver que nuevas cosas nos depara el destino jaja chau! hasta la proxima!


	14. Te deseamos lo mejor

Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!

ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Te deseamos lo mejor.**

Me giro y veo frente a mí a Haymitch, que está acompañado de Effie y el pequeño Donovan, expresando una sarcástica sonrisa, la que combina muy bien con su traje color gris pálido y una corbata color azul rey, a pesar de todo en sus ojos se ve reflejada la nostalgia.

—Como en los viejos tiempos. —Me dice con tono algo nostálgico, pero a su vez expresando una mueca de distracción.

—Claro como si no hubiera, ya de por si poco tiempo para el viaje. —Interrumpe Effie con tono optimista, como siempre usando sus sobresalientes atuendos, creo que para ella es una buena oportunidad de revivir sus mejores tiempos, obviamente dejando de lado los juegos y la guerra.

Su traje color lila aperlado con una mascada dorada enrollada en su cuello, aunque esta vez no luce una peluca que combine con su llamativo vestuario, se ve muy bien en ella ya que siempre le han quedado bien ese tipo de colores.

—Tómatelo con calma Effie, el tren no se va a detener solo porque estamos platicando.

—Dice Haymitch a Effie con tono irónico y manifestando una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Vamos no se incomoden por eso, además ya estamos aquí, ahora todo depende de la velocidad del tren y por más que queramos eso no está en nuestro control. —Digo con tono encantador a modo de calmar los ánimos y expresando una leve sonrisa, aunque no es raro ver este tipo de conversaciones entre Haymitch y Effie.

—Peeta tiene razón. —Dice Katniss con tono algo pesado, supongo que la hemos sacado de quicio.

—¿Como están? —Dice esta vez con voz más relajada, pero en ese instante da un giro hacia una pareja de señores como de cincuenta años cabello castaño muy bien vestidos que también abordan el tren, ella se percata de mi vista.

—¿Los habías visto antes? —Le pregunto.

—Si son los clientes insatisfechos del otro día. —Responde, entonces los asocio y me doy cuenta que son ellos, pero no les tomo demasiada atención.

—Bien, aquí platicando con tu enamorado esposo. —Responde Haymitch con una sonrisa delatadora, a modo de regresar a la anterior conversación.

—Pero no logra vencer la curiosidad de preguntar. —¿Clientes insatisfechos?, es difícil imaginarlo en el distrito.

—Sí y Katniss los atendió. —Respondo con tono algo burlón.

—¿Y cómo es que siguen con vida? —Pregunta manifestando una sonora carcajada.

—No lo tomes en cuenta Katniss ya lo conoces. —Responde Effie con tono apaciguador porque es obvio que a Katniss no le pareció su comentario.

—Sera mejor que me vaya adelantando a mi camarote, cuando los adultos empiezan a platicar no hay quien los pare, y como estoy emocionado por el viaje no quiero que se me haga muy aburrido el camino. —Exclama el pequeño Donovan, con un tono inocente y a la vez pretendiendo sonar muy maduro, aunque es solo un niño bien se ve que tiene su carácter.

Yo solo puedo sonreír al ver su simpatía e inocencia, eso nos ha sacado totalmente de la conversación, ya que todos lo vemos con sorpresa y ternura, su simpático trajecito azul marino combinado con una corbata plateada y boina del mismo tono azul, y pantalones cortos lo hacen ver muy cándido.

Katniss no puede evitar sonreír al verlo marcharse cargando su equipaje, eso lo hace verse más ingenuo, como si no supiera que aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para desarreglarse el traje.

El clima se ha relajado bastante y entonces nos tomamos el tiempo de instalarnos, todo es tan distinto a las veces en las que hemos estado en un tren, pasan las horas y ya es de noche, estamos en el área de recreación, es muy lujosa como siempre, hay tantas personas conviviendo y platicando amablemente, nosotros solo cenamos acompañados por Haymitch y Effie ya que el pequeño Don ya se ha dormido.

—Todo ha cambiado mucho ¿Verdad? —Dice Effie, con voz melancólica al ver a la gente de todas clases sociales convivir como iguales y tan contentas.

—No hay comparación con el pasado, recuerdan. —Dice Haymitch.

—Ustedes eran solo dos niños asustados, tratando de aparentar valor, y yo solo era un enfermo tratando de aparentar que no me afectaba ver morir a tantos tributos a lo largo de los años. —Continúa diciendo.

—A mí nunca me gusto tanta muerte, aunque no lo pareciera. —Interrumpe Effie.

—Pero ahora todo es diferente a lo que vivimos hace quince años, seguimos siendo nosotros pero muy distintos en el interior, nuestras historias han cambiado tanto, que no puedo creer que seamos nosotros. —Digo a modo de recordatorio de lo afortunado que hemos sido.

La noche pasa tranquila, después de eso todo es más alegre, hasta que pasan los días y por fin llegamos al distrito dos.

Vemos desde la ventana del tren el paisaje del distrito dos todo hacia donde miramos está plagado de los pueblos que lo componen, hasta pasar por la montaña central y el comando el cual no nos alegra ver, pero en fin el lugar es muy prospero, llegamos en la mañana hasta la estación y nos dirigimos hacia un hotel donde tenemos reservaciones por ser invitados a la boda y donde a su vez se llevara a cabo la recepción, lo están preparando todo porque la boda será al atardecer.

El hotel es muy lujoso, típico del distrito, decorado con muy buen gusto, el piso es de mármol encerado, tanto que podemos ver nuestro leve reflejo en el, hay flores blancas adornando el lugar y en el centro una enorme piscina.

—Sí que la pasan bien aquí. —Dice Haymitch.

—A mi no me gusta mucho el lugar. —Responde Katniss.

Una persona del servicio nos dirige hacia nuestras habitaciones y por suerte nos toco junto a la habitación de Haymitch y Effie, al pequeño Donovan le toco una habitación conectada a la de ellos.

—Creo que seremos vecinos, como siempre. —Dice Haymitch.

—Sí, creo que es la historia de nuestras vidas. —Le respondo con expresión sarcástica a modo de coincidir con sus comentarios.

—En todo este tiempo ya vas aprendiendo Peeta. —Responde secundando mi tono.

—Bueno démosle una oportunidad más de sorprendernos al lugar. —Sigue diciendo.

Katniss y yo entramos a la habitación la cual es muy atractiva hay una gran ventana donde se puede ver todo el distrito, las paredes están cubiertas por un tapiz color arena con ramos dorados pintados lo que le da un buen toque, una alfombra color guinda con diseños en varios colores cubre todo el piso de la habitación, con cada arreglo floral finamente ubicado y los muebles de estilo señorial parece más bien una sala de exhibición y no una habitación. La cama es grande con unas cortinas blancas transparentes sujetas a ella.

Katniss se posiciona en la ventana apreciando el paisaje yo me inclino por detrás suyo y enredo mis brazos en su cintura, hundiendo mi cabeza en su hombro, siento su respiración y su relajación.

Contesta a mi abrazo con una sonrisa y respiración acelerada. —¿Qué haces? —Me pregunta.

—Solo quiero abrazar a mi amada esposa. —Le digo con cierta seducción en mis palabras al momento en que acaricio la piel de sus brazos y beso su cuello.

—¿Cómo es que tienes la habilidad de hacerme perder la cabeza? —Me pregunta precisamente ella, quien es, quien me ha hecho perder la cabeza desde que la conocí.

Entonces la giro suavemente hacia mí, y beso sus labios vehementemente, puedo sentir su emoción, aunque francamente no sé cual sea más grande, si la suya o la mía.

Caminamos sin rumbo en la habitación con los ojos serados fundidos en nuestros besos, cuando tropezamos con una silla y caemos al suelo provocando un ruido, y reímos siendo participes de nuestra exquisita locura.

Cuando tocan a la puerta.

—¿Ya quieren estrenar tan pronto la habitación?, hasta afuera se ha escuchado el golpe.

—Dice Haymitch con tono burlón por detrás de la puerta.

Nos quedamos sorprendidos de que se haya escuchado hasta afuera nuestra caída, pero lejos de molestarnos nos da más risa, y es increíble ver sonreír tanto a Katniss, por eso mi felicidad se multiplica.

—No es nada de lo que crees, no ha pasado nada. —Le grito desde mi lugar en la alfombra.

—Si claro, no se molesten en abrir la puerta, parecen dos adolescentes, ya ni cuando en realidad lo eran. —Dice con voz aislada y risueña, se puede escuchar que va hablando solo.

Solo quedamos recostados en la alfombra sin hacer ningún ruido, Katniss tiene la mirada perdida en el techo marrón de la habitación, yo solo me concentro en su expresión pensando que tal vez han llegado recuerdos a su mente.

—Peeta, todo esto es envolvente este lugar es típico de este distrito y no estoy segura de estar cómoda aquí, ¿y tu como te sientes en este lugar? —Me pregunta con tono perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Siéndote sincero yo estoy cómodo en cualquier lugar donde estés tu, aunque sea el más desagradable, no obstante este no es el caso. —Le digo con voz alegre, a modo de distraerla un poco, no me gusta que recuerde cosas tristes.

Gira su rostro hacia mí y fija sus ojos en los míos por unos segundos, mismos en los que me deja sin palabras, pero un instante después sonríe levemente.

—Creo que nunca podrás decirme algo desagradable, ¿verdad?, no está en tu naturaleza.

—Me dice con expresión algo incomoda.

—Solo digo la verdad. —Le respondo, ¿cómo no se ha dado cuenta que es solo con ella, que soy una mejor persona de la que puedo ser?

—Estando juntos todo es mucho mejor para mí, y te lo digo en serio. —Digo con tono muy convencido.

—Tienes razón juntos podemos enfrentar cualquier cosa. —Ahora está más relajada.

Después de ese pequeño detalle el día transcurre sin más incidentes, tomamos el sol en la alberca del hotel pero lo raro es que en ningún momento vemos a Gale, supongo que lo veremos en la boda.

Aprovechamos el tiempo de paseo y lo tomamos como unas muy pequeñas vacaciones de nuestro trabajo en la panadería, hasta que llega el atardecer y con él se acerca cada vez más la boda.

El salón es muy amplio y detallado a la perfección, en el techo hay lámparas de vidrio que lo iluminan el lugar con luces en colores blancas y azules combinando con el tono negro del techo, parece un cielo estrellado, en las mesas predomina el color azul con centros de flores de cristal.

El suelo está perfectamente alfombrado y en el centro hay una pista de baile, quedando alineado con el reflector central del salón, que es una lámpara con forma de araña dorada y cristalina.

Aun es un poco temprano pero pase por el lugar al bajar a buscar la cinta para el cabello de Katniss que se le cayó en la alberca, de esa forma me llamaron la atención los preparativos.

Llego a la habitación donde mi preciosa se está preparando para la boda, pero sin avisar llega un grupo de estilistas a ayudarnos a vestirnos para la celebración, me quedo confuso, ¿Cómo es posible si hace mucho que no tenemos tratos con estilista alguno?, y más aun ¿qué tienen que hacer con nosotros?

Pero alegan que vienen departe del novio, que es un detalle para los invitados, y pienso que en todos estos años Gale ha podido amasar una fortuna trabajando para el distrito dos, y más aun que esto es solo para embellecer mas a mi Katniss.

Pero lo acepto como un gesto amable para ella, así es que dejo que nos ayuden, a mi me visten con un traje gris plata y corbata negra en forma de moño.

En realidad no tardan mucho ya que el estilo estrafalario del capitolio paso de moda hace ya muchos años, es por eso que no me maquillan como antes.

Cuando ya han terminado conmigo me dirijo a ver como ha quedado mi esposa y me sorprendo al ver su atuendo es un hermoso vestido color naranja sin mangas, y encaje en el contorno del escote, delineando a la perfección su cuerpo y cintura hasta volverse holgado al final dándole vuelo al vestido y un broche dorado en forma de Sinsajo en separación de lo ajustado y lo holgado, portando unas pulseras de cristal de colores y unas zapatillas doradas.

Katniss nunca ha dejado de provocar que se me corte la respiración con solo ver su belleza, la veo con un gran brillo en los ojos sin poder gesticular palabra, me ha dejado hechizado.

—Estas preciosa, mi preciosa. —Es lo único que sale de mi boca después de quedar paralizado.

—Gracias. —Me responde con voz relajada y una sonrisa, al instante en que me ofrece su mano para caminar hacia la recepción.

Yo me siento muy orgulloso al llevar a mi esposa del brazo y sonrió ampliamente mientras caminamos hacia el salón, hay cámaras a la entrada y personas de la televisión muy atentas a los invitados.

—No me gusta tanta atención. —Me dice con tono estresado.

—Tranquila estamos juntos en esto, como siempre… juntos. —Le respondo tranquilizándola.

El salón está lleno y por fin vemos a Gale, luce muy bien con un esmoquin negro muy elegante, esperando a la novia en la mesa donde se encuentra el encargado de justicia que es quien los casara.

Cuando vemos de nuevo a aquellos clientes insatisfechos, me sorprende pero creo que son familiares de la novia, porque están en primera fila muy cerca de Gale, y se ven muy bien vestidos, la señora lleva un traje de dos piezas azul marino con detalles de flores bordadas en la chaqueta y un sombrero de la misma tela del vestido y pequeñas piedras de cristal a modo de adorno, el cual combina perfecto con su tono de piel que es muy clara de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, con expresión amable y feliz.

El señor es más distinguido con un esmoquin negro, sus ojos son grises, cabello cenizo, piel apiñonada y complexión delgada con una expresión de seriedad un tanto rígida, ambos se ven muy bien como pareja y hasta su estatura es a tono ya que los dos son altos.

—¿Vieron a los padres de la novia? —Pregunta Haymitch, el también luce muy bien con un traje negro muy elegante.

—Me acaban de decir que él es un diplomático muy importante en el distrito. —Secretea.

—Si son los clientes que Katniss casi asesina el otro día. —Digo con tono bromista.

Katniss solo me lanza una de sus miradas aniquiladoras, creo que está enfadada, pero no puede ser mayor a la sorpresa de saber que son los padres de la novia, además ¿Qué harían ellos en nuestro distrito? Es una duda que me llega de pronto.

—Pues aquí son personas muy importantes, me han contado que la novia es muy bella y se conocieron por medio de su padre quien fue que los presento. —Dice Effie con tono comunicador, ella también está muy bien arreglada con un vestido dorado y plisado de la falda con toques de cristal traslucido en el área del pecho y su cabello peinado en forma de moño.

Estamos concentrados en la conversación cuando de pronto empieza a sonar una melodía, creo que es el momento en que llegara la novia, bueno en realidad no se mucho de las costumbres del distrito dos pero al ver que todos los invitados guardan silencio supongo que ya es hora de la ceremonia.

Se abren las puertas del salón y por ellas entra una figura estilizada, no le puedo ver el rostro porque lo lleva cubierto por un velo de encaje, su vestido es blanco con una cola muy larga y bordada, solo puedo ver que lleva en sus manos un ramo de rosas blancas.

Gale se ve muy emocionado a la aproximación de su prometida, Katniss trata de disimular pero sé que también quiere conocer a la novia, y es algo lógico tratándose de una amistad como la que tuvieron.

Llega hasta el frente de Gale y el descubre su velo, dejando ver a la chica, y es… no lo creo es muy parecida a Katniss con esos ojos grises y cabello castaño, solo sus rasgos faciales son diferentes pero no se puede negar que es muy parecida físicamente.

Transcurre la ceremonia y empieza la celebración, todo es muy elegante y lujoso en la fiesta, las finas copas, los manjares, los candelabros de oro, las luces, la alberca en la que flotan flores de loto, la fuente a un costado de la pista, en fin es una fiesta al más puro estilo del distrito dos.

Pero veo que Katniss está algo aturdida, así que aprovechamos el momento y nos aislamos un poco de los invitados.

—¿Ya te había dicho que eres lo más maravilloso que tengo en la vida? —Le digo con tono muy cariñoso.

—Creo que lo había escuchado antes. —Responde con voz cautivante.

Entonces me acerco a ella y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos, apoyando mi rostro en su hombro e inundándome con el perfume de su piel, me dejo envolver por su exquisita presencia, y no puedo evitar expresar un leve ronroneo, el cual ella responde terminando con el abrazo y acortando la distancia entre nosotros con un muy dulce beso en los labios, el momento es mágico entre la música y la soledad de este momento, me siento muy feliz.

—¿Se la están pasando bien en la fiesta? —Pregunta Gale, con una sonrisa fingida.

* * *

en el proximo capitulo...

Gale se libera de viejos rencores! ¿pero que? ¿a la hermana de la novia le gusta Peeta? ¿como reaccionara Katniss?


	15. Una noche muy caprichosa

Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!

ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

** Una noche muy caprichosa.**

Quedamos algo sorprendidos al ser observados, pero Katniss solo sonríe al volver a verlo, creo que está muy contenta por él.

—Claro, todo ha estado muy bien, la fiesta es encantadora y muchas felicidades, debes sentirte muy dichoso. —Respondo con delicadeza y elocuencia, al momento en que expreso una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, este es un día muy feliz para mí y más porque sé que ustedes lo son también, veo que les ha agradado la terraza del hotel. —Responde con tono alusivo, dejando entre ver que no está muy contento.

—Gale te felicito por tu boda y te deseo que seas muy feliz, tanto como lo he sido yo en estos años con Peeta. —Interrumpe Katniss con tono cauteloso.

Entonces Gale centra su atención en ella, mirándola fijamente y con mucha nostalgia, tanto que llega a incomodarme un poco, no es algo agradable ver como el ex mejor amigo de tu esposa la ve con tanta vehemencia.

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos tratare de serlo lo más que pueda, Eveline es una gran mujer. —Responde con tono un poco más relajado, refiriéndose a su ahora esposa.

—Me alegra que hayas podido encontrar a alguien especial para compartir tu vida. —Le digo a modo de felicitarlo, pero a su vez con tiento, no quiero que se suscite una mala escena entre nosotros, no en este día.

—Bueno no siempre obtienes lo que más se quiere en la vida, pero te acercas mucho a tenerlo. —Responde con tono taciturno y en este momento si siento la necesidad de golpearlo, no se necesita ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de la doble intensión en sus palabras, y no hay hombre lo suficientemente noble para dejar pasar algo así.

—Amor, ¿no me presentas a tus amigos? —Nos sorprende escuchar la voz de su novia, que de seguro ya está algo inquieta al ver nuestra pesada conversación y ha llegado justo a tiempo para impedir que le propinara su merecido a Gale.

En fin la chica no tiene la culpa de que Gale sea tan irritante, entonces mejor centro mi atención en ser convincente y cambiar el tono incomodo de la plática.

—Por supuesto mi amor, ellos son unos viejos amigos, Katniss y Peeta, ya te había hablado de ellos. —Dice a manera de presentación.

—Claro que si, quien no podría reconocerlos, es solo que no nos habían presentado.

—Responde gentilmente.

—Tenía ganas de conocerlos en persona, y ver que han podido ser felices a pesar de todo. —Sigue diciendo y ahora que lo pienso, aun seguimos siendo recordados por la gente.

—Me da mucho gusto el conocerte Katniss mi nombre es Eveline Murphy, bueno ahora soy la señora Hawthorne, Gale me ha platicado que fueron buenos amigos. —Dice refiriéndose a mi preciosa.

—Igualmente, me da gusto conocerte Eveline. —Responde Katniss.

Es una chica encantadora, pero es innegable el gran parecido físico con Katniss, por eso es algo raro hablar con ella, ya que es lógico que ambas se hayan percatado de su parecido.

Tanto que llega a ser algo incomodo para las dos, expresando una falsa sonrisa en sus rostros, en realidad no se qué pensar de Gale, si bien es cierto que Katniss es inolvidable también es cierto que no entiendo su actitud al casarse con una persona con tanto parecido físico con ella, yo nunca lo habría hecho de haber estado en su posición, en verdad yo siempre considere el hecho de no casarme jamás si no era con ella.

—¿Y díganme se la están pasando bien en la fiesta? —Dice la chica con tono agradable.

—Por supuesto, todo es encantador, aunque debo decir que esa fuente me tiene maravillado. —Respondo con alegría, siempre me he caracterizado por mi fluidez con las palabras.

—Sí, es muy hermosa y fina, la han traído desde el Capitolio. —Responde con tono emocionado, se nota que es muy dedicada en ese sentido.

—Entonces recuerdo nuestro obsequio para Gale, no es muy elegante pero creo que le gustara, así que digo. —Nosotros trajimos algo para ustedes, es sencillo pero deseo que les guste.

Le hago una señal a Katniss para que vayamos a buscarlo de entre la mesa de obsequios, donde lo pusimos.

No tardamos nada en ponerlo ante sus ojos, es un objeto cubierto con una manta, Gale se muestra confuso, pero la confusión se termina cuando descubrimos el regalo. Es el Sinsajo en una jaula dorada con una manta roja que lo cubría.

Se ve muy bien, ya no tiene señales de haber estado lastimado.

—Que ave tan bonita. —Dice Eveline con una expresión agrado.

—Es un Sinsajo. —Dice Gale con ligereza.

—¿Pero cómo es que se les ocurrió? —Pregunta.

—Quisimos darte algo que te recuerde el lugar de dónde vienes. —Dice Katniss con seriedad, creo que está algo molesta por la expresión de Gale al ver al Sinsajo.

—No me malentiendan es un buen recordatorio de la libertad que ahora tenemos. —Gale responde ahora con tono solemne.

—Eso creí. —Advierte Katniss.

—Ahora tú sabrás que hacer con él. —Intervengo en la plática.

—Es un muy bonito detalle, gracias por el obsequio. —Dice Eveline con tono amable.

—Sí y me ha hecho recapacitar en algunas cosas, ahora creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es esto. —Dice con voz reflexiva al instante en que abre la jaula y sujeta al Sinsajo entre sus manos.

—¿Que vas a hacer Gale? —Dice su sorprendida esposa.

—Lo más apropiado. —Expresa Gale.

Ahora caigo en la cuenta de lo que planea hacer con el Sinsajo, y creo que sí, es lo mejor que podría hacer.

—Por la libertad que nunca estaremos dispuestos a perder. —Dice al instante en que libera al Sinsajo, dejándolo expandir sus alas al vuelo.

El Sinsajo vuela por el cielo obscurecido de la noche, pero sería imposible no ver su majestuosidad he ímpetu.

—Ahora puedes ser libre tu también. —Dice Katniss.

Eveline esta conmovida ante esta escena, tanto que dejo escapar de sus ojos unas lágrimas, puedo notar que es una chica sensible a estas cosas, yo solo veo el instante como la oportunidad de liberarse de viejas rencillas, es dejar ir algo a lo que se ha estado aferrando todos estos años, creo que representa el inicio de una nueva vida para ambos y a pesar de todo me da gusto por el.

Eveline y Gale entrelazan sus manos y entiendo que es un momento íntimo para ellos y que Katniss y yo estamos de más, mi preciosa así me lo demuestra al verme a los ojos en señal de saber qué es lo que pienso, en ese instante nos alejamos de ambos, dándoles su privacidad.

—Creo que este ha sido el fin. —Dice Katniss con voz liberada.

—Si ahora podrá iniciar una nueva vida, de la mano de su esposa. —Contesto a su comentario.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le pregunto.

—Muy bien por él. —Me dice con tono alegre.

—Fue una buena idea la del Sinsajo. —Dice.

Tratamos de distraernos del momento y nos sentamos en una de las mesas reservadas para los invitados, Haymitch y su familia están en otra mesa, conviviendo con varias personas que se ve que son conocidos suyos, y ahora que lo pienso en tantos años ya deben tener muchas amistades.

Comienza la música que es suave y romántica, Gale y Eveline bailan en la pista central, se ven muy emocionados, de inmediato veo que los demás invitados comparten la pista.

—Bailamos? —Le pregunto con tono cariñoso a mi Katniss.

—Esa sería una buena idea pero no me siento con ánimos. —Responde con algo de pereza en su voz y no la culpo la verdad es que nuestros compañeros de mesa no son personas con las que tengamos mucho en común, pero aun así la conversación es amena, al menos para mí, que se mantener bien la situación.

Aunque Katniss parece estar aburrida y conociéndola ya está esperando el momento para irnos a dormir.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos. —Una suave y optimista voz resuena.

Es una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, piel apiñonada quedando a la perfección con su vestido color verde sin mangas y algo pegado a su figura.

—Soy Katherine Murphy y soy hermana de la feliz novia, quise venir a saludarlos personalmente porque ¿Quién no querría conocer a Katniss y Peeta Mellark? —Dice con tono amable y coqueto.

—Eres muy amable. —Responde Katniss a sus palabras, pero sé que no le ha simpatizado mucho que digamos.

—Gusto en conocerte. —Le digo a modo de cortesía.

—Disculpen si soy algo atrevida pero… ¿Quieres bailar conmigo Peeta?, claro si estás de acuerdo Katniss. —Dice con tono risueño, podría decirse que más que eso.

—Por mí no hay problema, diviértete Peeta. —Eso sonó como ha "Ya me las pagaras al rato".

Pero no puedo evitar sonreír al ver su reacción, creo que esta celosa y eso lejos de molestarme me gusta mucho.

—No tardo amor. —Le digo suavemente.

La chica es muy vivaz y bailamos una melodía alegre, así que no hay mucho problema. Hasta que empieza a sonar una canción romántica, entonces me rodea con sus brazos para bailar muy pegados.

—Peeta, desde hace tanto he soñado con este momento. —Me solloza al oído.

Me quedo muy sorprendido, esta mujer me ha dejado sin palabras, y es algo extraño en mí, pero sí, me ha dejado perplejo.

—¿Ya me conocías? —Perfecto, es lo primero que se me ocurre decir obligándome a tomar el control de la situación separándome abruptamente de ella.

—Y quien no sabe de ustedes, si todo Panem los conoce, aunque hayan pasado años de la guerra, yo solo era una niña cuando soñé con este momento. —Me confiesa con voz seductora.

—Al verte en llamas en la presentación de los tributos para septuagésimos cuartos juegos, desee tanto que tú ganaras, me cautivaste a tal grado que cuando en la entrevista dijiste que amabas desde hace mucho tiempo a tu compañera de distrito aun mas desee que ella muriera. —Dice con tono molesto.

—Después en la confusión de la guerra no podía dejar de pensar en ti, pero en fin, que mas podría hacer una niña como lo era yo, con escasos quince años de edad. —Ahora su tono ha recuperado su encanto, demostrando seducción, lo cual me molesta un poco.

—Disculpa no quiero ser grosero pero yo tengo todo lo que puedo desear en mi vida, tengo a mi Katniss y para mí no hay nadie más en el mundo. —Digo con tono muy serio y convencido.

—Peeta no te lo tomes así, solo era una broma. —Dice muy relajadamente e insinuante.

—No quiero ser descortés, pero no me gustan ese tipo de bromas. —Le repito.

—Bueno no te lo tomes a mal, pero solo dime ¿Crees que soy fea? —Me pregunta con tono seductor.

La música es suave y el momento es incomodo, evidentemente es una chica hermosa pero no me gusta el tono de su voz y mucho menos sus insinuaciones.

Interrumpo mis pensamientos de golpe ya que Katniss está muy cerca de nosotros.

—¿Te molestaría devolverme a mi esposo? —Gruñe con tono molesto, aparentando estar tranquila, pero hay que aceptar que no se le da muy bien la simulación y menos cuando está molesta, quien más que yo sabría algo así.

—Claro es todo tuyo. —Responde alegre y sarcásticamente.

Katniss expresa una mirada triunfante, pero yo sé muy bien que guarda en su interior un fuego que me consumirá más tarde, pero no le temo aunque se pone como una fiera, a la vez tengo la seguridad de que me ama.

Bailamos en la pista, la música es romántica pero la situación no lo es, Katniss me presiona junto a ella a modo de abrazo muy apretado haciéndome ver que está muy enojada.

—Te la estabas pasando muy bien con esa chica que se ve a todas luces que le gustas, de la que no quedara mucho una vez que termine con ella. —Dice con tono sarcástico.

—Podrán haber mil chicas hermosas a las que le pueda gustar pero ninguna, jamás estaría a tu altura porque solo tú eres mi vida. —Le digo a modo de tranquilizarla.

Nos detenemos y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, Katniss adopta una actitud diplomática ante la situación y eso me da más desconfianza, la Katniss más peligrosa es cuando aparenta calma, ya que algo trama y eso es más que obvio.

—¿Todo ha sido de su agrado? —Pregunta Evelyn a modo de ser una buena anfitriona, pero veo que Gale está rodeado de compañeros de trabajo.

—Todo es muy alegre. —Responde Katniss con una amplia sonrisa fingida.

—Quisiera presentarles a mi hermana Katherine, ella tiene mucho interés en conocerlos, desde siempre ha hablado de ir a visitarlos a su distrito, es una gran admiradora de ustedes. —Dice con tono amigable.

—¿En serio? Qué bien que tengas una admiradora. —Dice Katniss al instante en que centra su mirada en mí, ahora sus ojos reflejan un fuego peligroso.

—Pero no debiste molestarte en querer presentárnosla, ella misma ha venido a presentarse y ya tuvimos el gusto de conocerla. —Responde a Evelyn, y ahora si se que algo anda muy mal con mi esposa, esa es una reacción muy rara en ella por eso me lleno de recelo por la suerte que correré esta noche.

—Si tú hermana, es encantadora. —Respondo a modo de cortesía.

—Deberían quedarse más tiempo, después de la boda, para que puedan convivir mas con las dos familias. —Dice, refiriéndose también a la familia de Gale.

—Precisamente mis padres estuvieron en su distrito hace una semana, conociendo el lugar donde nació Gale. —Expresa una sonrisa al momento de su comentario.

—Sí, ya los conocimos hace unos días en la panadería. —Dice Katniss, tratando de disimular su molestia al recordarlos.

—Espero les hayan causado una buena impresión, suelen ser algo exigentes con el servicio a veces. —Dice apenada, creo que sabe muy bien como fue nuestro primer encuentro.

—Despreocúpate pudimos saber cómo son en realidad. —Respondo.

—Ok entonces me alegra que empecemos a ser amigos. —Expresa Evelyn con una gran sonrisa.

La fiesta se vuelve algo incomoda por el evidente enfado de Katniss hacia la chica Katherine, que no deja de verme a lo lejos y sonreírme coquetamente.

—Esa mujer quiere terminar como una pizarra del tiro al blanco. —Dice con tono burlón y macabro, creo que esta imaginándose muchas cosas.

—Me siento algo cansada me voy a la habitación. —Me dice con tono irritado, lanzándome una mirada fulminante y es injusta con migo porque nunca le he fallado.

—Tu quédate si quieres, no pienso arruinarte la fiesta. —Sigue molesta, al instante en que se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia el cuarto del hotel.

Yo la sigo, como si Katniss no supiera que la fiesta solo es un lugar donde estoy solo por ella, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Ya en la habitación, Katniss se encierra en el baño y pasa un buen tiempo dentro, se pueden escuchar sus pasos enérgicos, al igual que el momento en que avienta sus zapatos contar el suelo.

—Amor no te molestes con migo, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, ni siquiera la conozco. —Digo a modo de sonar convincente.

Pero no me contesta, y ahora sí, se que esta noche la pasare muy mal.

Después de un buen tiempo sale con su cabello desarreglado a fuerza de jalones y una expresión de ira incontenible.

Es entonces cuando caigo en la cuenta de que es muy injusta conmigo, que yo jamás sería capaz de hacer algo que me llevara a perderla, porque sería como perderme a mí mismo y eso me llena de ira.

—¿Cómo es posible que coquetearas con otra? —Dice con tono muy enfadado.

—¿Y cómo es posible que tú desconfíes de mí? cuando nunca te he dado motivos. —Le respondo, yo también estoy muy molesto por su comportamiento al instante en que me llevo el brazo a la cabeza.

—Ahora me vas a decir que me imagine que te sonreías seductoramente con esa pobre tonta, a la que voy a dejar como coladera. —Cada palabra que sale de su boca es cada vez más hiriente hacia mí.

—No es posible que no me tengas la más mínima confianza, y no es justo que dudes de mi amor. —Le respondo muy tenso.

—Entonces soy una loca. —Responde.

La sujeto de los brazos a modo de calmarla, ella trata de zafarse pero soy más fuerte que ella, entonces nuestras miradas se encuentran a modo de reto.

Sus ojos reflejan mucha tensión y no puedo evitar sentirme atraído a su indomable rebeldía, sus cabellos son como una furiosa llama de obstinación la cual me parece irresistible.

Y como un impulso la beso con mucha fuerza y pasión, tanto que me deja sin aliento, con cada caricia de sus labios me dice que soy suyo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, su instinto no es nuevo para mí, pero con este beso me está haciendo sentir su gran atracción hacia mí.

Yo no hago otra cosa más que responder de la misma forma, es un beso muy estimulante, muy excitante, tanto que nos perdemos en el irremediablemente.

Su aroma me invade los sentidos, su aliento es muy dulce y me encanta pero sobre todo la intensidad con la que me besa, es tan fuerte su deseo de hacerme sentir suyo que nunca había experimentado esta nueva sensación.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo y solo puedo sentir su ímpetu y su fuerza, hasta que nos separamos quedando a solo milímetros de nuestros labios, aun siento su aliento el cual me atrae como un imán y no me resisto en lo más mínimo y vuelvo a besarla con tal fervor que me domina.

Mis manos actúan por si solas, acariciando su cuerpo por encima de su vestido mismo que se convierte en un obstáculo para amarla con toda facilidad.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y ahora están envueltos por una indómita pasión, no sé cómo hemos pasado de la discusión a esta situación, pero es muy estimulante.

No deja de ronronearme al oído acción que me enloquece, y me excita mucho, entonces tomo el control de la situación y la cargo sin dejar de besarla hasta la cama donde la recuesto, nuestras miradas se encuentran por un segundo, en el que puedo reflejarme en las llamas de sus ojos.

Katniss me sigue besando ardientemente en los labios, siento que ya he perdido la cabeza y la despojo hábilmente de la ropa que me estorbaba, entonces ya no puedo parar…

* * *

huy las cosas se ponen muy intensas jaja espero que les haya gustado!


	16. Confusión y redención

Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!

ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!

* * *

**Capitulo 16 **

**Confusión y redención.**

Soy como un volcán en erupción no puedo parar de besar sus ojos, su cuello, sus senos son una tentación irresistible a la que no me niego y ella me ínsita mucho con cada fibra de su cuerpo, la siento estremecerse entre mis brazos y eso no hace más que seducirme mucho mas.

Las sabanas son muy suaves y acariciar su piel es muy estimulante, ahora Katniss esta indefensa a mis deseos, y tomo el control al entrelazar mis manos con las suyas con fuerza moderada a modo de hacerla sentir en mis manos y es tan encantadora esta situación que me fascina hacerla sentir mía, solo mía.

A lo que ella trata de resistirse jugueteando conmigo, besándome el pecho con mucha vehemencia y deslizándose lentamente a mis caderas, y luego volviendo a subir y mordisqueando seductoramente mi piel.

Este nuevo juego me parece muy excitante y perturbador ya que me deja de nuevo indefenso ante ella solo por un momento, después retomo el mando de la situación por el resto de la noche.

La mañana es cálida, y al recordar todo lo que vivimos hace unas escasas horas, no puedo creer que haya reaccionado de esa forma, bueno fue algo muy excitante, pero no dejo de preguntarme ¿Qué nos llevo a esto? ¿Por qué explote de tal forma si yo nunca he querido manifestarle mi enojo a Katniss? Aunque por ahora no quiero angustiarme pensando en eso, solo quiero disfrutar de tener a Katniss entre mis brazos.

Sé que se ha despertado, puedo sentirlo pero no ha dicho una sola palabra, eso me inquieta un poco, tal vez sigue enfadada. Yo solo comienzo a acariciarle el cabello ya que se que es de las cosas que más la calman. Ella solo se limita a suspirar una y otra vez, hasta que se gira hacia mí.

—¿Qué fue lo que nos paso anoche? —Pregunta con tono algo relajado.

—Creo que ambos estábamos algo tensos. —Respondo.

—¿En serio crees que fue por eso? —Me interroga, al instante en que frunce el seño y me ve con algo de molestia, ahora creo que empezaremos lo que no pudimos terminar anoche por razones más interesantes.

—Bueno creo que estabas celosa de la hermana de Eveline, ¿o me equivoco? —Creo que dije las cosas sin pensar.

—Ah sí ya me acorde de la chica que pedía a gritos que la dejara como coladera. —Dice con tono siniestro.

—Si esa mera. —Digo con una sonrisa, se ve tan hermosa aun desnuda, entre las sabanas blancas, expresando una mueca de molestia con su cabello revuelto y mirada inquieta haciéndome sentir que esta celosa.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Pregunta con tono ofendido.

—De lo hermosa que te ves cuando estas celosa. —Le digo con tono cariñoso y juguetón, aunque no sé porque lo hago, seguro Katniss quiere hacerme acompañar a Katherine al tiro al blanco.

—No intentes desviar el tema. —Responde, pero para mi sorpresa lo hace con una leve sonrisa, creo que esta vez sí le ha caído en gracia mi halago.

—Sabes que para mí no hay nadie más que tú y solo tú eres mi vida. —Le digo con tono muy convencido viéndola a los ojos sin dudar ni un segundo.

—Mira Peeta, te diré esto solo una vez, tu eres mi esposo y te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, así que no permitiré que coquetees con nadie, no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente. —Me sorprenden sus palabras y su tono, ya que ella no es tan emotiva, pero ha dicho las palabras más encantadoras de mi vida "te quiero más que a nada en el mundo".

—Preferiría morir antes que separarme de ti, eso jamás lo dudes. —Le digo al instante en que le doy un beso muy tierno, disipando sus dudas.

Después de nuestra conversación matutina, el día pasa sin contratiempos, sabemos que Gale y Evelyn han tomado un tiempo para estar solos y disfrutar de su matrimonio, entonces, nos preparamos para el viaje en tren de regreso a nuestro distrito, ahora estamos empacando nuestras pocas pertenecías cuando alguien nos toca a la puerta.

—Disculpen señores Mellark pero tienen una invitación. —Habla un trabajador del hotel por detrás de la puerta.

Entonces abro la puerta a modo de saber de qué se trata la invitación, el chico me entrega un sobre diciéndome que es algo de parte de los señores Murphy, cosa que nos intriga, debido a la pésima primera impresión que nos dieron. El joven se retira y nos quedamos pensando si vamos o no.

—Es una invitación a comer en el restaurant del hotel a las cuatro de la tarde. —Leo el sobre.

—¿Quieres ir? —Le pregunto.

—En verdad no tengo ningún ánimo de volver a verlos, no me cayeron para nada bien.

—Me responde con tono molesto al recordar su antipatía.

—Bueno ya es el final de nuestro tiempo en este distrito, tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo. —Le digo con voz optimista.

—Está bien, pero si empiezan con sus comentarios antipáticos no respondo. —Dice con voz algo resignada y retadora a la vez.

—Ok entonces en un rato estaremos ahí. —Digo a modo de sonar simpático.

El día transcurre normal, salvo por unas flores que nos enviaron a nuestro dormitorio, es un arreglo muy ostentoso con diferentes flores blancas, por un momento pensé que se habían equivocado de habitación, pero en la tarjeta decía: "con toda mi admiración para la chica en llamas, me tienes a tus pies". Solo eso decía, sin nombre alguno.

Eso me molesto porque no sé quién se atreve a referirse a mi esposa de esa forma, además de ser atrevido es tonto porque ella solo me ama a mí. Aun así no deja de incomodarme.

Pero Katniss no le dio la más mínima importancia, para ella ese tipo de cosas no la tienen en lo absoluto.

—¿Quién crees que te las haya mandado? —Le pregunto con tono relajado, no quiero que se dé cuenta de lo que me incomoda.

—No lo sé, pero tampoco me interesa. —Responde.

—Es cierto debe ser algún viejo admirador. —Digo con tono sonriente.

Ella solo me ve con desconfianza, pero no parece ser tanta ya que cambia su expresión a una más relajada y continua acomodando nuestras cosas en la maleta.

Pero de pronto escucho un golpe en la alcoba de Haymitch, entonces me apresuro a ver qué ha pasado, y lo que encuentro es algo muy…

Gracioso, es Haymitch en el suelo y encima suyo esta Effie, al parecer se enredaron en la alfombra y cayeron sobre ella, lo más gracioso es que ambos están sonrojados, y es difícil ver una escena así entre ellos.

—¿Ya van a empezar con sus arrumacos? —Exclama Donovan desde la puerta de su recamara.

—Aquí no ha pasado nada, solo fue un accidente. —Dice Effie recuperándose de su confusión por el momento.

—¿Pero que te has hecho en la ropa niño? —Pregunta con tono ahora sí, enérgico.

—Ah, este…. No es nada mama. —Dice Donovan con asombro al ver que la situación ha cambiado en su contra, por traer la ropa desarreglada.

—Como nada, estas desfajado y traes el cabello alborotado. —Continúa Effie al instante en que entra al cuarto del niño y cierra la puerta, hasta mi lugar se pueden oír sus regaños, mientras le arregla la ropa.

—Esta mujer sigue tan loca como siempre, creo que nunca va a cambiar. —Dice Haymitch, con tono entre sarcástico y molesto.

—Bueno no sería la primera vez que él los ve en una situación como la de hace rato.

—Digo con tono pícaro.

—A ver hijo, el que hace ese tipo de comentarios aquí soy yo, y tú no estás tan libre de ese tipo de situaciones. —Dice ahora con tono completamente sarcástico.

—Crees que nadie se dio cuenta en como salieron de la fiesta demasiado temprano, evidentemente tenían mucho que hacer en la habitación. —Sigue diciendo al momento en que se levanta del suelo y expresa una sonrisa irónica.

—Supongo que no se puede ocultar lo evidente. —Ahora es Haymitch el que se sorprende ante mi franqueza.

Haymitch y yo hace tiempo que compartimos un humor sarcástico y eso nos ha hecho un poco mas unidos, entonces no hay ningún problema. Después de mi pequeña contingencia con él, me dirijo a mi habitación y encuentro a Katniss dispuesta a nuestra cita con los Murphy.

—Ya estoy lista pero no me hagas que me tarde mucho tiempo, no tengo el menor inconveniente en estar más de diez minutos, después podremos irnos al tren. —Dice con tono seco y determinado, además de verse muy bien con ese vestido verde aperlado y zapatos dorados, durante la estancia en este distrito nos vestimos más a tono con él, usando los ropajes de bienvenida que recibimos.

—Ok vamos. —Le respondo con una sonrisa, dispuesto a no tardarnos más de los diez minutos que dijo Katniss.

Ya en el restaurant nos sentamos en una mesa a modo de esperar a los señores, pero pasan los minutos y no aparecen, entonces ya estamos dispuestos a irnos hasta que vemos a un joven de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel blanca, muy bien vestido, algo que me llama la atención es que se parece un mucho a Katherine acercarse a nosotros.

—Disculpen la tardanza, se me ha hecho un poco tarde. —Dice con voz tranquila.

—No hay problema pero creo que te confundiste de mesa, nosotros esperamos a los señores Murphy. —Digo con delicadeza.

—Creo que aquí hubo una confusión, los señores Murphy son mis padres, me presento soy Alexander Murphy y yo los cite en este lugar para hablarles de un negocio. —Dice con voz agradable y un tono que no me convence mucho que digamos.

—¿Entonces porque no te vimos en la boda? —Pregunta Katniss.

—Es que llegue algo tarde, por asuntos de trabajo y supongo que ustedes ya se habían ido, supongo que ya conocieron a Katherine, es mi hermana gemela. —Dice, y ahora me doy cuenta del porque de su parecido.

—A todo esto, ¿Cuál es la intensión de vernos? —Pregunto.

—Solo quería conocerlos y persuadirlos para que se queden más tiempo en mi distrito, no siempre tenemos la oportunidad de conocer a dos personas tan importantes como ustedes. —Dice con un tono que no me deja confiar mucho en el, además es una tontería lo que dice, yo no lo haría, desde cuando esta familia puede ser tan amigable con nosotros sin conocernos de verdad, definitivamente no me inspira confianza.

—¿De verdad solo es eso? —Me roba la pregunta de la boca mi amada esposa, con tono incrédulo y mirada dudosa.

—Sí, no hay ninguna razón más. —Dice Alexander con tono convencido, a lo que yo no le creo ni el saludo.

—¿Cuál es el negocio del que hablaste al principio? —Pregunto.

—Ok quiero convertir su panadería en un negocio más rentable y por eso quiero comprárselas. —Dice.

—La panadería no está en venta. —Responde Katniss sin darme tiempo a hacerlo yo primero, pero que bien que piense igual que yo, jamás vendería la panadería y menos a un sujeto tan pretencioso como ese.

—Piénsenlo, pagaría lo que me pidieran y eso les convendría mucho a ustedes, con ese dinero podrían poner otro negocio mejor. —Trata de convencernos.

—No estamos interesados en el dinero, lo que nos gusta es nuestro trabajo. —Digo con tono educado.

—¿Es su última palabra? —Pregunta.

—Sí y no cambiaremos de parecer. —Decimos al mismo tiempo.

Cada vez me causa más dudas su actitud, creo que esta familia algo raro se trae, Evelyn aparenta ser amable, pero no se sus verdaderas intensiones, Katherine definitivamente es muy falsa y demasiado atrevida al coquetearme, sus padres son muy antipáticos y Alexander es quien más me inquieta, no deja de ver a mi esposa con mucho deslumbramiento y eso es algo que no soporto.

—¿Ok entonces que mas quieres de nosotros? —Le pregunto con tono alegre, pretendiendo ocultar mi molestia, además le pregunto a ver si ya no tiene otra cosa que decirnos para que así mismo se valla.

—Nada solo lo que ya les he dicho, además creo que no les vendría nada mal una vacaciones de su trabajo y yo con mucho gusto los hospedo en mi casa, es muy amplia y hay lugar suficiente para todos. —Dice con tono amigable

.

—No gracias nosotros estamos bien siempre y cuando estemos juntos y en nuestra casa, pero agradecemos tu oferta. —Respondo con tono diplomático.

—Bueno creo que esta tarde no me ha ido bien con ustedes. —Dice con tono resignado.

—No hay problema, veo que ustedes son muy unidos y eso me alegra mucho, siempre es agradable ver matrimonios tan felices. —Sigue diciendo al instante en que se levanta de la mesa.

—Entonces fue un gusto conocerlos y tal vez nos estaremos viendo en otra ocasión. —Dice al momento en que se retira.

Katniss y yo solo lo vemos alejarse y nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunta.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero me pareció muy falsa su proposición, si de verdad su intensión era comprar la panadería no se hubiera dado por vencido tan fácilmente, ¿no lo crees? —Digo con voz interrogante.

—Si para mí también fue muy extraño, mas siendo hermano gemelo de tu admiradora.

—Responde Katniss reflejando una mirada de molestia por acordarse de Katherine.

—Lo mejor será irnos lo antes posible, ya me está pareciendo muy mal todo esto, esta familia es muy extraña. —Digo con tono convencido.

—Tienes razón, ya no quiero estar ni un minuto más en este distrito de locos. —Dice Katniss con tono fastidiado.

Entonces nos retiramos al cuarto del hotel a terminar de empacar, como el tren sale en una hora, tenemos que estar bien listos.

Caminamos por el recibidor del hotel, es un lugar muy lujoso y pintoresco pero nos encontramos con el pequeño Donovan quien parecía estarse escondiendo de alguien, de seguro era de Effie, porque estaba de nuevo desarreglado, nunca he entendido ese habito de ella de querer mantenerlo como un muñequito si a él no le gusta.

—Tío Peeta… ¿No has visto a mi mama? —Me murmura con tono confidencial al instante en que se lleva los dedos a la boca en señal de secreto y expresa una picara mirada.

—¿Te gusta mucho hacerla enfadar verdad? —Le pregunto con tono silencioso, al instante en que dejo las maletas sobre el suelo a modo de atenderlo.

—Que puedo decir, es lo más divertido que me queda por hacer en este aburrido lugar.

—Responde el niño con tono malicioso.

—Mereces que Effie te encuentre por cínico. —Dice Katniss con una leve sonrisa.

—Sin duda me encontrara pero por ahora es muy divertido hacerla renegar, aunque la reprimenda de mis padres será buena. —Dice con tono muy alegre, el niño es muy osado para su edad, creo que eso lo heredo de Haymitch.

—No debes hacer enojar a tus padres, pero si lo haces, cerciórate de que no se den cuenta de tu travesura. —Le digo a modo de consejo.

Katniss solo nos ve con una clara sonrisa, estos momentos son muy hermosos, cuando ella puede expresar su alegría sin limitantes, y por ahora le caen en gracia las ocurrencias de Donovan y mías.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Donovan? —Pregunta Effie a lo lejos muy concentrada en la búsqueda del travieso.

—Ahora si te agarraron... —Dice Katniss con tono de burla.

—A ver si me alcanza. —Dice Donovan al momento en que se apresura a correr por su vida.

Ahora Effie está frente a nosotros y nos sigue preguntando por su hijo.

—Si lo vi mientras corría, se fue por allá. —Le digo desviándola del verdadero rumbo del niño, supongo que no dejara de buscarlo y cuando lo encuentre le hará ver su suerte, pero en fin es uno de los juegos favoritos de Donovan aunque la mayoría del tiempo es un niño obediente, de vez en cuando le gusta salirse de la rutina y jugarle bromas a sus padres.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en encontrarlo? —Me pregunta Katniss con una mirada picara y alegre.

—Pues conociendo a Donovan la hará renegar todavía un buen rato. —Digo al instante en que enredo mis brazos en su cintura y me deleito con el aroma de su cabello.

—¿Y ahora? —Me pregunta.

—Solo quiero abrazar al gran amor de mi vida. —Le respondo, la verdad lo hice como un impulso al sentirme muy relajado con las travesuras de Donovan, siento que algún día nuestro hijo también nos gastara bromas.

—Qué lindo niño es Don. ¿No lo crees? —Le sollozo a mi esposa.

—Sí lo es, y su carácter es muy intrépido, al tener el valor de ir contra las reglas. —Me dice con tono pensativo.

—Si tendré mucha suerte si nuestro hijo se parece a ti fuerte y decidido. —Como siempre la alegría se me salió de control y termino haciendo este tipo de comentarios.

—Ni siquiera está en mi vientre aun, y ya estas pensando en cómo será. —Me dice con tono seco, creo que la ha molestado un poco mi comentario.

—Lo sé mi amor, solo lo digo porque me encantaría que fuera como tú. —Le digo a modo de hacerla cambiar su actitud.

—No, lo mejor será que sea tan noble como tú. —Me dice con una sonrisa.

Y así abordamos el tren dejando atrás el distrito dos y sus extrañas personas, que bien que no causo demasiados estragos en nuestra relación la visita al distrito, pero aun sigo preguntándome tantas cosas, en fin lo bueno es que ya no veremos más a los Murphy ni a sus extraños gemelos.

De nuevo viajamos junto a Haymitch y Effie eso hace el viaje más ameno y divertido, como tardaremos más o menos dos días para llegar entonces tendremos tiempo de calidad juntos.

Nos instalamos de nuevo en el camarote y esta vez vemos que nos ha tocado una ducha con tina incluida, hace tiempo que no tomo un baño de tina.

Ya se ha hecho de noche, y me voy a dar un baño pero Katniss me dice que tiene antojo de una tarta de fresa, se me hace un poco extraño pero voy al restaurant a ver si la consigo y la dejo acomodando la ropa.

Por suerte si hay tarta de fresa y pido varias porque sé que cuando algo se le antoja come sin ningún reproche.

Entro pero no la veo, solo puedo escuchar la llave del grifo, al parecer se me ha adelantado en el baño, entonces dejo sobre una mesita las cosas que traje.

—Peeta, pásame la toalla por favor, es que se me quedo en la cama. —Escucho se voz desde el interior del baño.

—Claro ahora te la paso. —Le respondo al momento en que me apresuro a dársela.

Abro la puerta del baño y puedo ver su delineada silueta a través de la cortina, creo que ha terminado de darse un baño de tina mi corazón empieza a latir muy aceleradamente, entrecortándome la respiración, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo me obligo a mi mismo a no pensar nada más, ya que mi inocente esposa se encuentra muy lejos de mis atormentados pensamientos.

—Así es que trago saliva y le digo. —Toma aquí esta.

Ella abre ligeramente la cortina del baño, su cara y cabello están muy mojados, yo solo puedo girara mi cabeza hacia otro lado, no quiero que mi imaginación me traicione, y extiendo mi brazo a modo de darle la toalla.

—Gracias. —Me responde con tono complacido.

Sale enrollada en la toalla y yo no puedo evitar verla, creo que mis esfuerzos por no imaginarme tantas cosas, han sido en vano.

—¿Peeta aun no has terminado de preparar tus cosas para entrar a bañarte? —Dice con algo de premura.

—Si ya tengo todo listo, solo te estaba esperando para ducharnos. – Le digo con tono distraído. —¿Oh porque se lo he dicho? Ahora pensara que yo solo pienso en eso y no quiero que tenga esa nueva impresión de mí.

—Ducharme. —Corrijo al instante con algo de rubor en mis mejillas.

Katniss solo me ve fijamente…

* * *

huy como que siguen muy intensas las cosas jaja chicos necesitos reviews para saber si les gusta o no la hisotoria!


	17. El inicio del gran sueño

Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!

ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**El inicio del gran sueño.**

—¿Quieres ducharte conmigo? —Me pregunta de forma cautivadora, creo que me conoce lo suficiente como para adivinar mis deseos, y eso me hace vulnerable a ella, pero no puedo ni quiero evitarlo.

No sé qué contestarle, para ella no hay elocuencia que funcione y mis intensiones son más que claras, además en todos estos años no nos hemos bañado en tina y sería algo nuevo para nosotros.

—Jamás podría desear lo contrario. —Digo estas palabras desde el fondo de mi corazón y sin pensarlas en lo absoluto, con un arrebatador fuego en los ojos.

Se acerca peligrosamente a mí con una mirada que no puedo descifrar, su cabello mojado y la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo me excitan imparablemente, a cada paso que da para llegar a mi lado mi corazón se va acelerando cada vez más y más.

Por fin esta frente a mí, y siento que fue una eternidad el tiempo que tardo, porque me ha desesperado su lejanía, es extraño porque he oído que al paso de los años en el matrimonio las cosas se enfrían un poco pero yo estoy cada vez mas enamorado y la deseo mas, entre más le hago el amor mas la necesito, porque no es solo su cuerpo lo que me enloquece, es ella, su carácter, su presencia, su rebeldía, su amor, lo que en realidad me pierde y estoy muy feliz de eso.

Me mira con algo de enfado y eso me cohíbe, tal vez la he incomodado, aunque es mi esposa y nuestras expresiones físicas ya son algo común entre nosotros.

—Por favor no creas que yo… —No puedo terminar la frase porque me ha tapado los labios con sus dedos.

—No digas nada, solo bésame. —Me dice ahora con voz suave y arrulladora, al momento en que me besa muy apasionadamente, tanto que soy capaz de percibir el aroma de su piel mojada y fresca, lo que provoca en mí un insaciable deseo de hacerla mía, de entregarnos a nuestros más íntimos placeres.

Me inclino hacia sus manos e introduzco sus dedos en mi boca, con una mirada perdida en sus ojos y encendida por el deseo, eso la estimula mucho y ni hablar de mí, que con esa simple acción me he desarmado a mí mismo.

El fuego se enciende en sus ojos, enrolla sus brazos en mi cuello y me vuelve a besar, ahora introduce su lengua en mi boca a lo que yo le contesto de la misma forma, acariciándola con la mía con movimientos suaves que ocasionan graves estragos en mi conciencia, sobretodo porque me acaricia la nuca de manera seductora.

Hasta bajar sus manos a mi pecho y me acarician muy apasionada y ágil mente a manera de quitarme la playera, la cual no es obstáculo a sus intensiones, siento un gran escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo y centrarse en mi vientre, un fuego que me acelera todos los sentidos, y la dejo besarme y deslizar su lengua sobre mi pecho.

Solo cierro los ojos y dejo que haga lo que quiera de mí, pero por instinto me recupero de la sensación y me concentro en acariciar su piel, pero aun tiene enrollada la toalla de baño, no quiero quitársela aun porque prefiero hacerlo ya en la bañera, entonces solo me deleito con su cuello, dándole suaves mordiscos y candentes caricias.

—Te has vuelto un experto en mis debilidades. —Dice entre sollozos y con tono entrecortado.

—Y tú en las mías. —Respondo con voz temblorosa y segada por la pasión.

Sus agiles manos me desabrochan el pantalón, después de eso lo demás cae por sí solo, y con pasos lentos llegamos hasta la bañera que aun se encuentra con agua tibia y la espuma del jabón de su baño.

Al entrar experimento la sensación de un choque eléctrico que me estremece por completo, y creo que ella también lo sintió ya que sentí el temblor de su cuerpo entre mis brazos, ahora si deslizo la toalla que la separaba de mi, y la descubro tal como es, mi apasionada y sexi esposa.

Del lado izquierdo en la cabecera de la bañera hay unos botones para hacer surgir las burbujas, es una de las funciones de la tina, dar un masaje relajante y esta misma función nos ofrece aun más placer al sentir la chispeante sensación del agua tibia inundar nuestros cuerpos, aun no sé cómo puedo percatarme de esto ya que me encuentro muy descontrolado.

Froto su espalda con una esponja y con cada cíclico movimiento nos excitamos cada vez más, ya no puedo mas y beso su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, la exquisita fricción de nuestros cuerpos desnudos es muy provocadora tanto que ambos no podemos dejar de expresar gemidos y sollozos, y más ella que se eriza una y otra vez comprobándome que voy por muy buen camino.

No puedo respirar de la emoción y por un instante y con mucha dificultad me separo de ella.

—No me dejes… por favor. —Me implora.

—Jamás…jamás. —No puedo hacer otra cosa más que decirle lo evidente, jamás me iré de su lado.

Nos besamos y acariciamos una y otra vez entre la espuma, la que me estimula aun más, el rítmico movimiento de sus caderas hacia mí me enloquece, y ahí estamos, desnudos siendo presas de un fuego ya más que conocido y encantadoramente electrizante.

—Te deseo tanto… te amo. —Le digo con tono muy excitado.

—Yo te necesito… te necesito… te amo... te amo. —Me responde entre suspiros y gemidos, con tono suplicante.

—Eres y serás por siempre mi preciosa. —Le digo y es lo último por el momento ya que estoy cegado por un incandescente delirio.

Sube sus piernas hasta mi rostro y no puedo dejar de besarlas y acariciarlas con mucha vehemencia y candor, cada vez es más notable su pérdida de la razón, y la mía es mucho mayor, ahora no podría detenerme aunque mi cuerpo me lo pidiera, mi corazón seguiría latiendo por ella.

Con suavidad me acomodo justo entre sus piernas y la acerco a mí hasta quedar completamente unidos, como siempre somos uno, las embestidas son fuertes como fuerte es mi amor por ella, y soy invadido por un gran placer que siento desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies.

Estar dentro de ella es lo máximo, sentirme latir dentro, me hace elevarme al cielo, y es maravilloso poder hacerlo tantas veces como queramos.

No puedo parar de acercarla más y más a mí, y con cada rítmico movimiento pierdo el control de mi vida, toda esta en sus manos, aun en su interior beso sus hombros hasta sus senos que como siempre me hacen sentirme en la gloria.

Hay una explosión en mi interior y la expreso con un fuerte gemido que me estremece, pero a pesar de eso puedo oír que no soy el único que lo expresa de esa forma.

Poco a poco nos vamos tranquilizando hasta quedar recostados en la bañera, solo abrazados dentro del agua.

—¿Te cansaste mucho? —Me pregunta con tono travieso.

—Siempre me dejas sin aliento, ¿y tú como estas? —Le pregunto.

—Jamás he estado mejor en mi vida. —Me dice con tono convencido y a la vez algo triste.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Ha llegado un mal recuerdo? —Le pregunto porque me entristece su actitud, no quiero que se vuelva un momento incomodo, este que ha sido una maravillosa experiencia entre sus brazos.

—No es eso, es solo que de pronto siento una gran emoción y unas ganas de llorar de felicidad, como si algo mas hubiera sucedido esta noche entre nosotros. —Me dice con voz triste.

—Claro que ha pasado algo mas, yo también soy capaz de sentirlo, aunque de diferente manera pero tengo una sensación inexplicable de mucha felicidad, tal vez es la emoción del momento. —Le digo la verdad, yo me siento algo raro.

Todo es tan tranquilo esta noche que solo nos quedamos así, abrazados en el agua, sin hablar solo podemos sentir el latir de nuestros corazones.

Después de unos minutos salimos de la bañera y ya frescos y limpios, muy limpios nos quedamos dormidos en nuestra cama.

Son las tres de la mañana, katniss se encuentra durmiendo entre mis brazos, yo me he despertado por un impulso que realmente no puedo describir, la luz de la luna entra por la ventana y puedo ver el movimiento del tren que cada vez más nos acerca hacia nuestro hogar.

Así que puedo verla dormir adornada por el resplandor de la luna, es tan hermosa y tan mía que no puedo evitar recordar las maravillosas cosas que hicimos hace tan solo unas pocas horas, recuerdo la intensidad del momento, la calidez de su cuerpo y lo arrebatador de su entrega y me siento cada vez mas suyo.

Jamás podría cansarme de dormir siempre a su lado, y de disfrutar de su pasión, con ella soy plenamente feliz, en casi todos los sentidos de mi vida, ella es la reina de mi corazón.

Duerme placenteramente y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, creo que está soñando con nuestro encuentro y eso me hace sentir más orgulloso de poder hacerla sentir plena.

Uno de sus cabellos se acomoda sobre su rostro por acción de la brisa que entra por la ventana y yo lo acomodo enrollándolo en su oreja y con esta acción me pierdo acariciando su piel, y como una implacable tentación beso su hombro descubierto.

Agradeciéndole al destino el que me haya permitido cumplir el sueño más grande de mi vida, Katniss sigue sonriendo en sus sueños y murmura entre sollozos… Peeta…Peeta.

Y ahora si este es uno de los momentos más dulces de mi existencia, tanto que no puedo evitar que una lagrima de felicidad se escape de mis cuencas.

Me acomodo aun mas junto a ella y la abrazo quedándome dormido entre el perfume de su piel y la agradable sensación de este momento.

El sol entra de manera relajante y eso me hace abrir los ojos a un nuevo día, mi amada esposa se encuentra aun entre mis brazos y esta es la forma perfecta de despertar todos los días, veo el reloj que se encuentra junto a la mesa de tocador a un lado de nuestra cama y son las ocho de la mañana.

Aunque seria tarde para abrir la panadería, recuerdo que estamos en el tren así que como no hay presiones esta mañana, me acurruco aun más junto a mi preciosa.

Pero no cierro los ojos, no puedo solo me quedo viéndola dormir frente a mí, y respirar tranquilamente.

—Puedo sentir tu mirada fija en mí. —Dice con voz muy suave y adormecida, creo que se despertó sin que me diera cuenta.

No le digo nada solo la continuo viendo con vehemencia, hasta que abre lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos y de nuevo puedo reflejarme en el gris profundo de su mirada.

—Buenos días mi amor. —Le digo con tono muy dulce y cariñoso.

—Buenos días. —Responde expresando una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Como amaneciste? —Le pregunto.

—Muy bien ¿y tú? —Dice con tono un poco juguetón, creo que se refiere a nuestro paso por la tina de baño.

—Maravillosamente. —Le respondo con una gran sonrisa y respiración tranquila.

—Esa tina sí que es de buena calidad. —Le digo, haciéndole una más que obvia referencia a nuestro momento de intimidad en ella.

Puedo sentir un calor en mi rostro, creo que estoy sonrojado y es exquisitamente raro que aun me ruborice con la idea, aunque a ella también se le suben los colores al rostro.

Por un minuto nos vemos frente a frente sin decir una sola palabra, es un momento intenso a pesar de no decir nada, solo podemos ver el encarnecido reflejo de nuestras caricias, nuestros besos y todos los maravillosos sucesos de anoche.

—Yo no estoy tan segura, tal vez deberíamos inspeccionarla de nuevo, quizás no sea tan buena. —Me dice con tono sonrojado pero pícaro a la vez.

Yo solo le expreso una gran sonrisa, a lo largo de estos años Katniss se ha vuelto un poco más expresiva con respecto a sus deseos y eso me da una idea de lo que más le gusta.

—Estaría dispuesto a revisarla cuantas veces podamos en el viaje. —Como siempre le digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

Ahora si me expresa una muy amplia sonrisa y una mirada de complicidad que me derrite.

Nos levantamos de la cama, pero no tenemos la intensión de salir de nuestro camarote en realidad solo queremos pasar el día juntos, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía.

Es entonces cuando veo aquellas tartas de fresa que deje en la mesita, y que ahí siguen, lo bueno es que Katniss tenía antojo de ellas, pero al final creo que me le antoje yo.

Inmerso en mis pensamientos solo reacciono a las manos de mi esposa que me sujetan abrazándome por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda.

—Disculpa no me comí las tartas que me trajiste anoche. —Dice con tono cariñoso y algo apenado, hablando con la cabeza aun recargada en mi espalda.

—No te preocupes mi amor, no estoy para nada molesto por eso. —Le respondo con voz dulce y maliciosa a la vez, dándome la vuelta, quedando abrazados el uno del otro y con una amplia sonrisa le doy un tierno beso en los labios.

—Anoche me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo. —Le murmuro entre el beso posicionando mi frente en la suya y quedando nuestros labios muy cerca.

—¿Solo anoche? —Pregunta con tono travieso, expresando una aguda mirada.

—Anoche y siempre. —Le respondo hábilmente.

Nos quedamos así, juntos durante unos segundos hasta que escucho el resonar de unos delatores intestinos… ah son los míos, ya que no puede comer nada anoche, estaba muy ocupado en otra acción mucho más placentera.

Katniss no puede evitar liberar una espontanea carcajada, misma que se tiñe por un rubor en sus mejillas, al expresar también un gruñido de su estomago.

—¿Ahora si quieres las tartas? —Le pregunto.

—Esa es una buena idea. —Dice, reponiéndose de su sonrojo.

Esa mañana fue muy revitalizante, todo es mas colorido cuando podemos compartir buenos momentos juntos, por eso me aferro mucho a estos, ya que cuando llegan súbitamente los malos, son estos instantes los que me hacen volver a mi realidad, una que no quiero perder por ser la mejor de mi vida, la realidad de compartir mi vida con Katniss.

Después de eso el viaje transcurre en calma, salvo por los desbarajustes de Haymitch, Effie y Donovan que son una familia muy peculiar.

Ya de regreso en nuestro distrito, nos ponemos al corriente de nuestros pedidos y ocupaciones de trabajo, y así pasan los días y con ellos llegan los meses, dos para ser exactos y los hemos pasado algo extraños, Katniss ha tenido muchos cambios de humor, y tratándose de ella no es algo raro, lo raro es que yo también los he tenido.

En este tiempo han surgido de nuevo las pesadillas, tanto las mías como las de Katniss y aun mas, me preocupa estar entrando de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Pero me prohíbo a mi mismo dejar que mis "episodios mentales" arruinen mi vida, no quiero regresar a la penumbra y el terror.

Hoy ha sido una mala mañana, anoche nos despertamos repetidas veces siendo presas de las pesadillas, aunque las mías se pierden fácilmente al despertar junto a mi esposa, las suyas son mas estrepitosas debido a sus gritos de pánico.

El convencerla que solo ha sido un mal sueño me es cada vez mas tardado y por eso me preocupo tanto.

Aunque ahora todo está relativamente tranquilo, solo estamos uno frente al otro compartiendo el desayuno, el ambiente es tenso, tanto que podría cortarse con una navaja, Katniss se queda perdida en sus pensamientos, no dice nada solo come despacio y sin expresar ninguna muestra de alegría.

—¿Me pasas la sal, por favor? —Le pregunto a Katniss.

—Claro, tómala. —Me responde al instante en que me la alcanza.

—Gracias. —Le respondo, no sé qué hacer esta mañana con ella, ya que cuando se pone en plan tenso, pueden pasar horas antes de que adopte una actitud más positiva.

El desayuno consiste en huevos fritos, pan de nuez, mermelada de pina, leche tibia y jugo de naranja, pero por alguna extraña razón no se ve muy apetitoso que digamos.

Más bien siento que se me está revolviendo el estomago tan solo con probarlo, no sé qué está pasando pero de pronto tengo unas terribles ganas de devolver el estomago.

Al contrario de katniss que a pesar de su mal humor, disfruta del desayuno sin ningún problema aparente y es cuando ya no puedo más…

Me levanto de forma acelerada y corro al baño antes de que me gane el asco, y vomito como si no hubiera un mañana.

Me siento muy mal del estomago, pero creo que esta acción logro sacar a mi esposa de su estado de letargo y corre al baño a ver como estoy.

—¿Qué tienes Peeta? —Me pregunta con tono de preocupación.

—No me siento nada bien del estomago, creo que algo me cayó mal. —Le digo.

—Es extraño en ti, siempre has sido muy sano. —Me dice con muchas dudas.

—Lo sé, yo mismo estoy sorprendido. —Le respondo, ya mas recuperado.

Y ahí estamos dándonos apoyo mutuo, salimos del baño y nos dirigimos de muevo al comedor.

—Debes tener más cuidado en lo que comes, no quiero que te me vayas a enfermar. —Me dice, expresando una leve sonrisa de consuelo.

—Procurare estar lo mejor, para ti. —Le respondo, la situación se ha tornado algo divertida entre mis nauseas y los intentos de Katniss por hacerme sentir mejor.

A lo que ella responde con una sonrisa muy amplia y revitalizante, tanto que me la contagia con ahínco.

Seguimos caminando riéndonos cuando de pronto veo que mi esposa se bambolea un poco y duda al caminar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Le pregunto muy alarmado al ver su dificultad para mantenerse en pie.

—No es nada, solo fue un leve mareo, creo que necesito vitaminas, no te preocupes no es... —No puede terminar la frase ya que se ha desvanecido en mis brazos.

* * *

muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! me alegra mucho saber que les gusta la historia! pero disculpen si no les he podido responder personalmente, es que ahora mis ocupaciones están algo apretadas! :( y a mis chicas Guest, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! son muy especiales para mi! todos me alegran el dia! los quiero mucho!

pero... y ahora, que tendra Katniss? estara empachada? jaja hasta la proxima!


	18. Expectativa e ilusión

Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!

ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Expectativa e ilusión.**

—Mi amor…mi amor, ¿Qué tienes? Responde por favor. —Le digo sin obtener respuesta alguna al instante en que la recuesto sobre el sofá de la sala.

—¿Qué te ocurre mi cielo? —Le repito con desesperación, no sé qué le pasa y tengo miedo de perderla.

Paso unos minutos verdaderamente angustiantes en los que no dejo de moverla y repetirle que regrese a mí. Pero recuerdo que lo mejor para estos casos es hacer que la persona desmayada huela el alcohol y corro por un poco para ver si la puedo hacer volver en sí.

Sostengo su cabeza con mi mano y la inclino hacia la torunda con alcohol que sujeto en la otra mano.

Lentamente abre sus ojos, mirándome con confusión, yo solo doy gracias porque regresara a la conciencia.

—¿Qué me paso? —Me pregunta un tanto desorientada.

—Te desmayaste, ¿no lo recuerdas? —Le respondo.

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y trata de levantarse del sofá, sentándose con una actitud aturdida, parece no ser consciente de lo que le digo, entonces me propongo no cuestionarla más por el momento.

—Ahora recuerdo que se me nublo la vista por un momento y ya no supe más de mí. —Me dice con tono un poco más calmado.

Pero es demasiado extraño en ella entonces de pronto me llaga una duda, no será que… mi gran anhelo pronto se cumplirá, no será que por fin tendremos un bebe.

Una gran alegría inunda todo mi ser, una calidez que tiene origen en mi corazón y se distribuye a todo mi cuerpo, no puedo dejar de sonreír y suspirar ante la sola idea, un hijo de mi gran amor y mío, será una parte de nosotros, una prolongación de mi propio ser, y la prueba de que los sueños se pueden lograr, tal vez mi esposa este embarazada.

Si así lo es sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, no puedo dejar de ilusionarme con la sola idea, siento como si todo mi mundo se perdiera en esta maravillosa duda.

Pero me recupero de esta impresión al instante en que veo el rostro de Katniss, creo que ha tenido la misma idea que yo, ya que se ha quedado muy pensativa, pero hay un miedo en su rostro que no puedo entender.

Es entonces cuando mi felicidad se termina al ver el rostro desencajado mi esposa, al parecer no le ha caído en gracia la sospecha, a pesar de todo no puede evitar sentir angustia ante la situación, pero debo mantenerme tranquilo y apoyarla en lo que pueda.

—No te asustes, debemos estar seguros primero. —Le digo con tono comprensivo, no queriendo demostrar mi tristeza ante su preocupación.

—¿A caso crees que… estoy? —No es capaz de terminar la pregunta, pero se a lo que se refiere.

—Creo que sería lo más normal, ¿hace cuanto que no te cuidas? —Le pregunto.

—Desde que prometí que lo intentaría. —Me responde aun sin dar crédito a su posible estado.

—Entonces creo que deberías hacerte unos estudios para estar completamente seguros.

—Le digo con tono cariñoso, al instante en que la estrecho contra mi pecho a modo de hacerla salir de ese estado aparente de shock en que se encuentra.

No me responde, solo me estrecha con mucha fuerza, no sé qué pensar de este momento, es muy confuso entre mi felicidad y sus dudas.

—Iré lo antes posible, no quiero permanecer con esta duda. —Me dice con tono triste, simulando una sonrisa fingida.

Después de eso ya nada puede ser normal en el día, trabajamos como siempre pero veo que ella está demasiado inmersa en sí misma, tanto que pienso en cerrar temprano para ir juntos al hospital del distrito, en donde le harán las pruebas necesarias para salir de toda sospecha.

—Katniss es muy importante que vayamos de una vez al hospital. —Le digo con tono muy convencido.

—Si lo sé, es solo que aun estoy muy confusa. —Me responde.

—Estamos juntos en esto, yo jamás de dejare sola. —Le respondo.

—Entonces… creo que no tengo de que preocuparme. —Me dice con tono un poco más relajado, aunque no mucho.

Entonces le damos la tarde libre a nuestro empleado y empezamos a cerrar la panadería, aun no terminamos de limpiar cuando vemos en la puerta de entrada a Effie, quien venía por un poco de pan.

—¿Ya están cerrando, tan temprano? —Pregunta con su tono alegre característico en ella y algo de asombro en su voz, se ve muy bien como siempre con su vestido azul turquesa muy bien planchado y sus zapatillas plateadas, haciendo juego con su bolsa del mandado del mismo color, hace años que sus bolsas de mandado deben combinar con sus zapatos, eso ya es su estilo.

—Si es que tenemos algo importante que hacer. —Le digo con tono amable.

—¿Entonces ya no hay pan? —Pregunta.

—Si aún nos queda algo, pasa para verlos. —Le digo.

Katniss solo la ve sin darle mucha importancia a su visita.

—Ah estos pastelillos de cajeta se ven deliciosos, dame tres. —Me dice con tono muy optimista.

—Claro. —Le respondo al momento en que los coloco en una bolsa de papel a modo de paquete.

—Katniss te veo algo distraída ¿te pasa algo? —Pregunta haciendo referencia a la apariencia de mi preciosa.

—No es nada, solo no me he sentido muy bien últimamente. —Responde.

—Hay niña, debes alimentarte mejor porque te vez algo demacrada, justo así me veía cuando estaba esperando a Donovan, ¿recuerdan? —Dice con algo de malicia en su tono.

Nos miramos el uno al otro con algo de complicidad y duda, a lo que Effie solo nos ve algo confusa.

—¡No!... no lo creo, ¡estas embarazada! —Exclama estrepitosamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, aun no lo sé. —Replica Katniss sin dudarlo y con un tono algo molesto.

—Bueno después de tantos años de casados lo raro es que no los tengan. —Dice ahora con tono un poco quisquilloso.

—Aun no lo sabemos, por eso queremos ir a confirmarlo, si es que es verdad y si no, pues a que nos digan que es lo que tiene Katniss. —Respondo a modo de calmar los ánimos.

—Entonces suerte con eso, y que sea lo que estoy pensando, que no les caería nada mal tener una ilusión más en la vida. —Nos dice al momento en que me da el dinero justo para pagar los pastelillos.

—Bueno me tengo que ir, y suerte con sus sospechas. —Dice con tono cariñoso, saliendo por la puerta.

—No me gusta que se metan en lo que no saben. —Dice Katniss algo enfadada.

—Solo quiere ayudar. —Le digo con una leve sonrisa.

Esta situación me incomoda un poco, pero trato de comprenderla, aunque me cuesta un poco de trabajo.

Ya en el hospital pasamos con el médico y Katniss le explicó su repentino desmayo de la mañana y demás síntomas que yo no sabía que tenía.

El doctor que es una persona mayor como de cincuenta años con cabello color cenizo y ojos grises solo se limito a escuchar lo síntomas y asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Desde cuándo siente esos malestares señora? —Pregunta el doctor.

—Hace solo unos días. —Responde Katniss.

—Entonces ahora mismo sabremos qué le pasa. —Dice.

Entonces toma unas muestras de sangre de katniss y la enfermera las lleva al laboratorio, lo bueno de esta época es que ahora hay muchos avances tecnológicos en la medicina y eso hace que los diagnósticos sean más rápidos.

—En unos minutos estará listo el análisis. —Dice el doctor.

—Peeta también ha tenido malestares. —Dice mi Katniss.

—Bueno tenemos tiempo para ver qué le pasa a usted. —Responde el doctor refiriéndose a mí.

—En realidad no es nada, solo creo que es algo que me sentó mal al estomago. —Le digo.

—¿Ha comido algo contaminado, o sucio? —Me pregunta.

—Pues no, todo lo que comemos lo preparamos cuidadosamente. —Le respondo.

—Entonces no está de más que le haga un análisis a usted también. —Dice al instante en que prosigue a extraerme una muestra a mí también.

Después de unos angustiosos minutos, bueno angustiosos para mí porque ya me he hecho muchas ilusiones con la idea, pero sé que a ella no la entusiasma tanto la posibilidad, llegan los resultados.

El doctor solo los lee y nos ve repetidamente al ver el contenido de los resultados, mirada extrañada, tanto que me desespero aun mas con esa acción.

—¿Qué sucede doctor pasa algo malo? —Le pregunto.

—No, usted no tiene nada malo, no es una infección ni nada que se le parezca, más bien está completamente sano. —Me dice, aunque no es el resultado que esperaba, bueno que bien que no tengo nada malo, pero lo que yo mas quiero saber es si vamos o no a tener un bebe.

—Anqué, por el contrario usted señora necesitara de regular su alimentación y cuidarse de no levantar cosas pesadas ni hacer muchos esfuerzos por unos meses, nueve para ser exactos, está usted embarazada. —Dice con tono suspicaz.

No tengo palabras para describir mi felicidad y asombro, tanto que me he quedado en estado de shock.

Todo mi mundo ha dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, siento como mi corazón es la fuente de una gran felicidad que fluye por todo mi cuerpo, no sé qué decir, no sé qué hacer, solo sé que esta es la noticia más maravillosa de mi vida.

Todo un mar de sensaciones se apoderan de mi cuerpo, lo único que no puedo hacer es hablar, no me salen las palabras ante tanta alegría, no puedo dejar de sonreír y suspirar de tanta emoción.

Giro mi cabeza y entonces veo como la expresión de Katniss es completamente diferente a la mía, se ha quedado pasmada sin poder expresar más que un gran miedo y angustia, es entonces cuando toda mi felicidad se convierte en una gran sentimiento de culpa.

—¿No hay ninguna duda doctor? —Reacciono.

—Claro que no la hay, ustedes van a ser padres, usted señora tiene dos meses de embarazo. —Dice refiriéndose a Katniss quien solo se encuentra inerte sin dar señal de felicidad alguna.

—Ah, dos meses. —Dice Katniss con tono inexpresivo.

—Solo tiene que seguir mis indicaciones y todo saldrá bien, usted tendrá un bebe sano y hermoso, ahora tiene que tomarse estas vitaminas. —Dice al momento en que escribe en la receta las indicaciones y medicinas que debe consumir.

—Seguiré sus indicaciones. —Responde aun con tono inexpresivo.

Creo que aun no ha caído en la cuenta exacta de lo que significa la noticia que nos han dado, yo me acerco a ella y entrelazo sus manos con las mías a modo de apoyo, ahora solo escuchamos las recomendaciones del doctor.

De camino a casa no decimos ni una sola palabra, el ambiente es algo tenso entre nosotros, aun me siento mal por haber causado esta reacción en Katniss, porque finalmente ella lo ha hecho todo por mí, y de esa forma llegamos a casa.

Estoy en la cocina preparando algo de comer para Katniss ahora debo cuidarla mucho más que antes y me encargare de que este lo mejor posible, ella está sentada en el sofá, aun sin decir nada.

Así que le llevo una pequeña charola con pan de queso y una taza de chocolate caliente, esta es una situación algo confusa entre a felicidad y la expectativa, pero aun así me arriesgo a ser el primero en hablar.

—Ya verás que todo va a salir bien. —Le digo al instante en que pongo la charola en la mesita de centro de la sala y la tomo de las manos con tono muy cariñoso.

—Nos tenemos el uno al otro. —Le digo con tono dulce y comprensivo.

Katniss me ve fijamente a los ojos con una mirada entre la confusión y el dolor, no dice una palabra solo me ve y yo ya no necesito mas, se por lo que está pasando, tiene miedo.

Entonces la estrecho contra mi pecho con todo mi amor, quiero decirle que aquí estoy, que yo siempre estaré para ella, que mientras estemos juntos podremos enfrentarlo todo y que la comprendo y nunca dejare de agradecerle el que ahora me este dando esta gran felicidad, pro no lo hago, solo la abrazo.

Ahora Katniss se aferra a mis brazos y me estrecha con fuerza, entonces empieza a llorar, y me parte el corazón en dos, yo solo le brindo todo mi apoyo y comprensión.

—Mi amor no llores, piensa que pronto tendremos en nuestros brazos a un ser completamente ajeno a nuestro dolor, a nuestros recuerdos y que estará a salvo de todo el daño que nos hicieron. —Le digo con ternura.

—Lo sé, es solo que no puedo alejar este miedo de mí… no puedo. —Dice entre sollozos y con voz entre cortada, aun con su cabeza hundida en mi pecho.

—No tienes que explicar nada mi amor, te comprendo. —Le digo a modo de tranquilízala yo se lo difícil que es para ella llorar, es como demostrarse vulnerable y eso la enfada.

—Además, todo estará bien. —Le digo viéndola fijamente a los ojos, expresándole una confiada sonrisa.

Creo que algo en mis palabras la ha clamado porque me ha regalado una leve sonrisa, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Pero no quiero que me cuides como si fuera un bebe, he… solo voy a tener uno, que es diferente. —Me dice con una mirada acusadora anticipándose a mis cuidados, creo que soy muy predecible a ella.

—¡Esta bien! Pero tampoco te pases. —Exclamo con tono muy tierno, finalmente se que ella tratara de hacer las cosas como siempre, pero también sabe que no dejare de mimarla.

Ahora el ambiente es mucho más relajado, tanto que empiezo a disfrutar de la emoción de ser padre.

—Ok ahora a comer bien. —Le digo con tono alegre al momento en que le señalo la comida que le traje.

Ella solo me ve con un leve enfado en su mirada agachando la cabeza y moviéndola de un lado a otro expresando una sutil sonrisa.

—No me extraña ni un segundo viniendo de ti. —Dice con tono resignado y ligeramente alegre.

Así pasa nuestro asombro por la dulce noticia, ahora nos quedan siete meses más de espera, cuidados y por mi parte de mucha alegría y felicidad, ahora solo comemos y nos preparamos para ir a dormir.

Esta noche no pueden haber pesadillas, es maravilloso sentir que puedes crear vida que nada podría arruinarme esta dicha.

Estamos abrazados entre las suaves sabanas de nuestra cama sin poder dormir, solo el resplandor de las estrellas nos ilumina esta noche, y la suave brisa nos acaricia frágilmente, se que Katniss está despierta pero no dice palabra alguna y yo no le pregunto nada, este es un momento de intimidad en nuestros sentimientos, el cual pasa tranquilamente.

La mañana es fresca y tranquila, lentamente abro los ojos a los primeros rayos de sol que acarician mi rostro, y expreso un gran suspiro, toco el lado de la cama en el que se encuentra mí amada esposa, pero no puedo sentirla, no se encuentra acostada junto a mí.

Me levanto y reviso la habitación, pero no la encuentro, solo encuentro una nota que dice: _Peeta no te preocupes estoy en la pradera cazando, llego a la panadería en la tarde._

Ahora entiendo que lo necesitaba, esa es su forma de enfrentar lo que la incómoda.

En fin, el día pasa sin más incidentes lo único que me tiene preocupado es que Katniss no ha regresado de la pradera, ya son las cuatro de la tarde y no da señales de vida, eso me tiene inquieto.

Tanto que dejo la panadería en manos de mi empleado de confianza con un pedido de Pan en el horno y salgo a buscarla, sé que es algo que ella debe hacer sola pero no puedo evitar mi preocupación.

Pero antes de salir de la panadería me la encuentro en la puerta, entonces retrocedo para que termine de entrar y platicamos en el mostrador de la panadería.

—Ya regrese. —Me dice con tono algo inquieto.

—¿Qué te paso mi amor veo que estas algo preocupada? —Le digo con algo de sobresalto, no me gusta que se sienta mal y menos ahora.

—Nada solo me maree un poco y no pude cazar mucho, me molesta que me sucedan estas cosas. —Responde con tono enfadado.

—No te preocupes solo toma lo que indico el médico para las molestias. —Le digo con dulzura y sin poder disimular mi sonrisa.

—¿Te burlas de mi? —Me pregunta con voz inquisitiva.

—Claro que no mi amor, jamás lo haría. —Le respondo pero no puedo dejar de sonreír ya que soy muy feliz.

—No me convences con esa risita, además todo esto es tú culpa por embarazarme.

—Exclama de forma irritada.

—¿Escuche bien? dijiste que estas embarazada. —Exclama Haymitch desde la puerta con una mirada picara y maliciosa.

Y el momento incomodo se agrava al ver que no viene solo, Effie y Donovan lo acompañan.

—Bueno tendrás que enterarte algún día. —Dice Katniss algo incomoda por su comentario.

—Felicidades deben sentirse muy contentos. —Dice Effie con voz muy alegre y optimista al momento en que nos abraza a ambos.

—Hay que hacer planes, comprar ropita, preparar todo para que cuando nazca no le falte lo indispensable. —Sigue diciendo con gran alegría.

—Aun no hemos pensado nada. —Responde Katniss.

—Entonces que bien que me tienes para ayudarte en lo que pueda. —Le responde Effie son singular cariño.

—Te felicito Peeta ahora si le atinaste al premio mayor. —Me dice Haymitch sarcásticamente.

—Gracias pero yo no soy el embarazado. —Respondo con tono alegre tratando de amenizar la ocasión, pero a Katniss no le ha caído en gracia ya que me ve con ganas de dejarme como coladera.

Es entonces cuando caigo en la cuenta de mi gran error pero ni hablar ya lo hice y me tendré que atener a las consecuencias al rato.

—¿Que bien, voy a tener un primito verdad? —Dice Donovan inocentemente.

—Y será un niño par que sea mi compañero de juegos. —Sigue diciendo muy felizmente.

Situación que relaja la actitud de mi amada esposa, haciéndola sonreír ante la inquietud del niño.

* * *

que tal? espero que les haya gustado este capi! tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar capitulo, todo depende de mis obligaciones! :( muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, mis chicas guest y a los lectores en silencio! en verdad ustedes hacen todo esto posible!


	19. Una inesperada visita

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**Una inesperada visita.**

Y así pasa el primer mes desde la noticia, entre mareos, ascos, desmayos, y el carácter extraño de Katniss, entre la alegría, el llanto, el enfado y la tranquilidad, aunque ambos hemos padecido molestias me doy cuenta que es porque estamos muy unidos y eso de hace muy feliz.

Hemos ido periódicamente al doctor y seguido sus indicaciones, pero hay veces en que tengo que negociar con Katniss para que me deje mimarla todo lo que pueda.

También han sido más frecuentes sus idas de caza matutinas y supongo que es porque necesita relajarse en lo que a ella más le gusta, para poder espantar todos sus miedos, si bien no ha sido muy fácil esta situación para ella, también es cierto que hemos tenido momentos de gran dicha, y es por esos instantes que me hacen creer que la vida aun nos tiene preparadas más sorpresas y que no todo puede ser malo, al contrario estamos en una etapa de retribución si, la vida nos está retribuyendo lo que nos han arrebatado.

Esta mañana comienza como cualquier otra con algunas molestias por parte de Katniss que anoche tuvo un mal sueño, pero por lo regular ya es algo normal en ella, sé que se tranquiliza en un par de horas por lo que le doy su espacio y todo continua sin más imprevistos.

Al salir de la casa me quedo quieto por unos segundos en los que tengo un mal presentimiento que no me puedo explicar pero no le doy demasiada importancia ya que todo se lo atribuyo a los malestares que yo también he tenido últimamente, entonces muevo mi cabeza a modo de convencerme que todo ha sido obra de mis malestares.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunta Katniss con mirada extrañada al ver mis gestos.

—Nada creo que no he dormido muy bien y eso me tiene un tanto nervioso. —Respondo con algo de duda.

—Peeta no puedes mentirme, se que algo te preocupa. —Ahora su tono es más cálido.

—Es solo que… no lo sé de pronto sentí que algo se avecina a nosotros y no sé si sea bueno. —Le confieso.

—Pero en fin tal vez solo sea un malestar pasajero. —Le digo a modo de convencerla de que solo es producto de mi imaginación, y para que no se preocupe por algo que no tiene importancia alguna.

Ella solo me ve con mirada incrédula, seguro piensa que esta situación ya me está afectando demasiado y no la culpo suena muy raro, y ciertamente nunca he tenido presentimientos así que tal vez lo tome como lo que es… una tontería.

—Creo que ya te está afectando el embarazo más que a mí ¿y no crees que debería ser al revés? —Me dice con tono algo risueño.

—Tienes razón el sensible soy yo. —Respondo con tono alegre.

Así seguimos a nuestro trabajo y en el día no hay más inconvenientes lo que refuerza mi teoría de que solo estoy sensible.

Katniss está terminando de ayudarme a colocar los detalles de encima de los bollos de cajeta, algunos llevan encima algo de chispas de chocolate y otros llevan un toque de merengue azul, mientras que nuestro ayudante está encargado del mostrador nosotros le damos forma a los panes, entonces la veo tan cómica con su mandil blanco llegándole muy por debajo de la rodilla, con su cabello sujeto por la maya de trabajo, aunque una hebra se le ha escapado y le queda colgando del lado izquierdo del rostro, además de que una mancha de harina le ha alcanzado la mejilla, eso aunado a su seño fruncido al concentrarse en el trabajo la hace ver muy tierna y graciosa.

Agacho la cabeza, no quiero que vea mi expresión risueña, ya que se enfadaría, así es que me quedo con la vista hacia la masa que estoy moldeando, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en su apariencia, y al momento en que le paso la charola para que le de los toques finales la veo como se lleva la mano a la frente y se la colorea del blanco de la harina y ahora si no hay forma de que me detenga.

Entonces lanzo una sonora carcajada, que la deja algo molesta mirándome con ganas de estrangularme.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Me pregunta con tono acusador.

—De lo preciosa que te vez, con tu cara enharinada. —Le digo con una amplia sonrisa.

Entonces se lleva la mano a su mejilla y sacudiéndose la harina y observa que le ha quedado pegada a su palma, su mirada demuestra una mezcla de sentimientos entre la vergüenza y el disgusto pero a la vez haciendo un guiño de "me la vas a pagar" en forma graciosa.

—Como siempre, tratando de salvarte de mí reprimenda. —Me dice con tono entre alegre y fiscal, creo que le ha caído en gracia pero no quiere dar su brazo a torcer.

—Solo digo la verdad. —Le respondo entre risas y mirada cariñosa.

—Ah eres muy gracioso. —Exclama al momento en que se me acerca de forma cautelosa quedando a unos escasos centímetros de mí con tono retador, soy capaz de ver que en su otra mano oculta algo.

—Pues a ver si ahora te ríes. —Me dice al instante en que me frota el rostro con el merengue que ocultaba en su otra mano, ahora es ella quien no deja de reír.

—Creo que me queda muy bien, combina con mis ojos. —Le digo, no me molesta para nada esos arranques de mi linda esposa, y al instante la sujeto con delicadeza de sus brazos y termino con la poca distancia que hay entre los dos con un tierno beso en los labios.

Problema resuelto, ella se aferra a mí con ternura mientras que yo no desaprovecho la oportunidad de demostrarle todo lo que la amo, es un momento muy dulce hasta que regreso a la realidad al percibir el aroma del pan quemado.

—¡Peeta! el pan. —Exclama katniss.

—Déjame ver, creo que todavía podemos salvarlo. —Le digo con tono calmado al momento en que lo reviso a ver si hay posibilidades de que no se halla arruinado.

—No paso nada solo se quemaron las orillas de dos bollos, solo hay que rasparlas y todo aquí no ha pasado nada. —Le digo.

—¿Ya ves lo que pasa por burlarte de mí? —Dice con tono juguetón.

—No hay ningún problema por eso no me importaría quemar la charola completa si con eso te puedo besar. —Le contesto.

—Cuando dejaras de hacer esos comentarios. —Me dice.

—Nunca. —Le respondo al instante y con mucha decisión.

El momento es muy tierno a pesar de la pequeña contingencia del pan quemado, y por la poco romántica atmosfera, entre masa, charolas y harina regada, pero es un momento perfecto.

Mismo que termina al instante en que entra por la puerta Danny nuestro ayudante, quien nos dice que hay unas personas en el mostrador preguntando por nosotros.

—¿Quienes serán? —Exclamo.

—Habrá que ver. —Dice Katniss al limpiarse el rostro.

Nos dirigimos a ver quién nos habla cuando vemos en el mostrador a Katherine y Alexander Murphy, oh no ese par de antipáticos, pero en fin a ver que se les ofrece y como me los quito de encima.

—Buenas tardes, ¿interrumpimos? —Dice el pesado de Alexander con su conjunto de pantalón negro y camisa azul marino a rayas, y una falsa sonrisa.

—No solo estábamos horneando, pero ¿a qué se debe su visita? —Pregunto con cortesía.

Katherine solo nos sonríe con entusiasmo debo decir que se ve muy bien aunque demasiado arreglada para mi gusto, con ese vestido lila brillante y zapatillas del mismo color y cabello bien peinado, pero Katniss solo la ve con una siniestra mueca de alegría fingida, evidentemente no le ha hecho la menor gracia su presencia aquí.

—Estamos de vacaciones y quisimos venir a verlos, espero que no les moleste. —Dice Alexander con tono de broma y viendo insistentemente a Katniss, cosa que me molesta pero trato de ser amable.

—Si venimos a quedarnos unos días en el hotel del distrito, será divertido que nos veamos todos los días. —Interrumpe Katherine, dejándome sus palabras resonando en mi oído, ahora sí o Katniss explota o la chica va a quedar como ardilla, con una flecha en el trasero, o más bien como una combinación de las dos opciones.

Estos entrometidos no saben que ahora Katniss esta de carácter mucho más sensible y hasta caótico me atrevería a decir, con todas las molestias y hormonas del embarazo.

—Que bien que se tomen unas vacaciones pero nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo así que les agradecería su ayuda o si no su comprensión. —Dice Katniss, creo que es más que lógico pensar que está molesta, ya lo ha dejado bastante claro con lo que dijo.

—Oh no quisimos quitarles el tiempo, ¿Qué les parece si los invitamos a cenar como muestra de nuestras disculpas? —Dice Alexander con tono amigable.

—No gracias tal vez otro día mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano a trabajar. —Le responde Katniss cruzando los brazos en señal de no estar muy de acuerdo.

—Bueno ¿qué tal el domingo, no tienen trabajo ese día o sí? —Pregunta Katherine.

—Está bien será el domingo, gracias por la invitación. —Digo a modo de suavizar en algo la situación tensa pero me molesta la forma en la que se presentan a molestar.

—Ok es una cita. —Dicen al instante en que se van.

—¿Qué opinas? —Le pregunto a Katniss.

—Que será mejor que no se metan mucho conmigo, porque no estoy dispuesta a soportar tantas tonterías y Katherine está a punto de jugarse la vida, si empieza a coquetearte de nuevo. —Dice con una macabra sonrisa, creo que esta imaginando diferentes escenarios.

Pero yo pienso en que nuevos problemas nos traigan ese par, ya que la última vez que los vimos no fue muy agradable para Katniss, y ni hablar de mí que no me termina de caer bien Alexander, es muy falso además de que no desaprovecha la oportunidad de ver con malicia a mi esposa y eso no lo pienso aguantar.

Esta tarde ha sido muy extraña pero siempre lo han sido ese par, pero no quiero pensar demasiado en eso, aun faltan tres días para el domingo y si el caso es que nos traerán problemas pienso resolverlo en ese momento porque si no Katniss se dará cuenta de mi preocupación y no me gustaría que se sintiera estresada por mi actitud.

Al caer la noche me concentro en la concina, solo quiero proveer a katniss de todos los cuidados que necesita dado su estado, aunque eso la incómoda un poco, tanto que hay veces en que la descubro algo fastidiada pero en lugar de molestarme la comprendo, no está en su carácter la tranquilidad, a pesar de vivir en paz.

—No le pongas mermelada a las tostadas. —Me grita Katniss desde la sala donde está dándole mantenimiento a su arco y flechas.

—Claro. —Le respondo ya que ahora todo tiene que ser más cuidadoso porque hay veces en las que la comida le da asco, y pues tengo que lidiar con eso y sobre todo con su mal humor pero que mas puedo hacer si soy el más feliz por nuestra situación.

Esta noche esta algo intranquila y no la culpo todo es muy incomodo pero de ninguna manera pretenderé hostigarla con preguntas, solo me centrare en hacerla sentir bien.

Sigo en mi labor, entre el pan, las tostadas y el chocolate, y Katniss sigue con lo suyo cuando escucho el toque de la puerta, seguro debe ser el pequeño Donovan pidiendo algo de parte de Effie así que lo tomo con ligereza el hecho de que katniss ha abierto la puerta.

—¿Que hacen aquí? —Pregunta Katniss con sorpresa y algo de enfado en su timbre de voz, lo que me hace caminar hacia la sala.

—¿Quién es katniss? —Pregunto.

—Hola espero que no seamos inoportunos. —Dice de nuevo ese par como siempre con su ya característico tono de burla disfrazada de gentileza.

Esto no podría ser peor son Katherine y Alexander que están de nuevo de advenedizos pero ahora en nuestra casa, ella luce un vestido rosa con detalles de flores de listón bordadas en el cuello y zapatos del mismo tono del vestido y el con pantalones azules y camisa a cuadros .

—No ¿por qué habrían de serlo? Pasen y siéntense esta es su casa. —Me apresuro a contestar porque sé que si yo no medio las cosas Katniss se encargara de ponerle punto final a la situación y no será muy diplomática, aunque es claro que no me alegra en lo más mínimo su molesta visita.

—Gracias son muy amables al aceptarnos en su casa, veo que es un momento de relajación entre ustedes. —Dice Katherine con voz suave pero dejando entre ver una mirada maliciosa hacia a mí, cosa que Katniss es capaz de notar y a si mismo me lanza una mirada de advertencia.

—De nada, siéntanse cómodos traeré algo de tomar. —Digo con tono gentil para relajar un poco la tensa situación.

—Te acompaño. —Dice Katniss.

Entonces empezamos a preparar unos bocadillos, katniss está muy seria y eso no es una buena señal, así que rompo el silencio.

—Te molesta ¿verdad? —Digo haciendo referencia a esos pesados.

—Si me molesta que vengan a hacernos perder el tiempo como si no supieran que tenemos que trabajar mañana, además de ser muy antipáticos. —Me dice con tono de fastidio.

—Solo se van a quedar unos días, sabes que solo acepte la cena por mero compromiso pero no me emociona en nada. —Digo con tono algo fastidiado.

—Entonces porque tenemos que darles gusto ellos no son nada nuestro solo son dos que se nos pegaron por obvias razones. —Dice con voz molesta, haciendo referencia a Katherine.

—Bueno ya tenemos el compromiso y tenemos que cumplir. —Le digo con tono algo molesto por la situación, aunque solo estoy esperando una excusa para no volver a verlos.

La plática termina cuando regresamos a la sala con los bocadillos.

—Espero que les guste son solo unos panecillos de cajeta. —Dice katniss con voz aparentemente tranquila.

—Pues se ven deliciosos. —Dice Alexander al instante en que toma uno de la charola y se lo lleva a la boca, Katherine hace lo mismo y expresan su gusto por los panecillos.

—Y bueno ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? —Pregunto.

—Nada solo decirles que estos días seremos vecinos. —Exclama Katherine.

—¿Cómo que vecinos? —Pregunto haciendo un gran esfuerzo en disimular mi molestia.

—Si acabamos de alquilar una casita cerca de aquí, queremos sentirnos lo más cómodos posibles y que mejor opción que una casita. —Dice Katherine sin poder disimular su ironía ante nuestros fallidos intentos por disimular la incomodidad que sentimos.

—No tenían necesidad de venir a informarnos de ello. —Dice Katniss con tono incomodo viendo fijantemente a Katherine.

—Hay disculpa si los incomoda la idea, solo creímos que sería bueno estar cerca, como somos amigos. —Replica Alexander con tono engañosamente avergonzado.

—No nos incomoda solo nos tomo de sorpresa. —Como siempre me apresuro a contestar para calmar un poco la situación, ya que no le conviene a Katniss tener demasiados altercados en su estado y esta situación es extenuante.

—Entonces me imagino que no hay ningún problema ¿verdad? —Dice Katherine con una gran sonrisa.

—No hay ningún problema. —Contesta Katniss de forma fría y seca, no pudiendo disimular su molestia.

—Ha que despistado soy, traigo un presente para Katniss espero y no te incomode. —Dice Alexander viéndome a los ojos de forma tranquila, al instante en que deja ver una maleta de forma rectangular, mediana, de color negra.

—No ¿Por qué abría de molestarme? —Respondo a su evidente insinuación, obviamente no estaba para nada cómodo, es mas ¿Cómo se atreve a traerle un regalo a mi esposa? Y más aun ¿a cuenta de qué? Es lógico que algo trama.

—Es un pequeño detalle de mi hermano para tan apreciada amiga. —Exclama Katherine con mirada algo burlona hacia mí.

Katniss se encuentra molesta pero ante el presente no hace más que agradecer de forma fingida el detalle, tomándolo en sus manos y abriéndolo de forma casi obligada, pero al momento en que abre la maleta saca un arco de color gris oscuro dando la paraciencia de ser muy fino por los detalles en las palas teniendo una doble curva en s, indudablemente es un bello arco.

—Gracias, no tenías porque molestarte. —Exclama Katniss con mirada tranquila, expresando una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—No es molestia, al contrario es un gusto poder ofrecerte algo que te agrade, además mi pasatiempo favorito es el tiro al blanco podríamos salir a cazar un día de estos. —Dice Alexander con entusiasmo, a lo que yo ya no puedo soportar la osadía de este sujeto.

¿Qué le pasa? Llega a mi casa a coquetearle de forma descarada a mi esposa y yo me tengo que aguantar las ganas de sacarlo a golpes, creo que por más amable que sea no puedo soportar tal osadía, siento un fuego que recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo, hace tiempo que no sentía tantos celos.

Entre mi molestia me percato de la mirada traviesa de Katherine, es como si disfrutara mis evidentes celos, mismos que no eran del conocimiento de mi esposa ya que seguía viendo el arco y las flechas.

Al ver esa mirada comprendí que todo era parte de un retorcido entretenimiento entre Katherine y Alexander, así que no les daré el gusto de verme molesto.

—¿Peeta te sientes bien? —Me pregunta Katherine con voz entrometida y alegre al mismo tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Yo estoy bien. —Digo a Katherine con aparente tranquilidad, disfrazando mis celos a lo que Katniss reacciona de inmediato viéndome a los ojos.

—Bueno creo que ya es tarde y nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer mañana. —Dice Katniss con aparente tranquilidad.

—Ha disculpen nuestra intromisión, los bocadillos estuvieron deliciosos, nos vemos el domingo amigos. —Dice Katherine con entusiasmo.

—No, gracias a ustedes por el regalo. —Digo con tono gentil, tratando de disimular la molestia que me hicieron pasar, al momento en que salen por la puerta.

—Es un bonito arco. —Digo a katniss con tono algo molesto sin poder controlar mis celos, sé que no es su culpa pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Sí lo es pero no vale nada como regalo, prefiero cualquier cosa que me des tú.

—Responde con tono aparentemente tranquilo, lo cual me calma un poco.

—¿Y aceptaras cazar con él un día de estos? —Pregunto.

—No me agrada la idea. —Responde de forma algo molesta, supongo que la estoy incomodando con mis evidentes celos.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —Me pregunta abiertamente de mi estado de ánimo.

—Me molesta que tengan que venir a nuestra casa a molestarnos, eso es lo que me molesta. —Las palabras fluyen sin que pueda detenerlas.

—A mi me molesta que Katherine tenga que estar cada vez más cerca de ti y ver que tu le correspondes a sus insinuaciones. —Me dice muy exaltada.

—¿Qué insinuaciones? ¿Qué te pasa? Aquí el de las insinuaciones es Alexander que no deja de darte detalles, que a mí me molestan mucho. —Respondo muy ofuscado.

—Si como aquí la tonta soy yo, pero no te preocupes que después de que termine con ella, no tendrá nada que volver a insinuar en su vida. —Exclama con furia, su mirada refleja una gran molestia, misma que es algo exagerada, nunca la había visto así.

Esta reacción suya me hace entrar en razón, no debemos disgustarnos por un par de entrometidos y menos en el estado de Katniss, así que mi expresión cambia a modo de tranquilizarla.

—No peleemos, esto no le hace ningún bien al bebe, ¿recuerdas? —Le digo con voz comprensiva, dejando ver que mi molestia se ha ido totalmente.

Cosa que la serena haciéndola cambiar su mirada a una un poco menos molesta.

—Tienes razón, no le hace bien…pero me molesta tener que soportar a ese par. —Dice ya más calmada.

El ambiente se relaja con una sonrisa de ambos, afortunadamente no paso a mayores y no terminamos diciéndonos cosas que no sentimos.

Después de eso la noche pasa sin más contratiempos, y a la mañana siguiente me percato de que katniss no se encuentra junto a mí.

* * *

que tal? espero que les haya gustado... y me comenten que les pareció! chau! hasta la próxima!


	20. voces entre las sombras

Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!

ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!

**a partir de aqui saltaremos unos añitos en la historia, y veremos a unos peeta y katniss mas crecidos pero igual de enamorados!**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**Voces entre las sombras.**

El viento sopla a través de la ventana, la brisa matutina en este momento me sabe a duda, cosa que me preocupa mucho, la discusión de anoche me hizo sentir muy mal, porque katniss no tiene la culpa de nada y yo no pude controlar mis celos.

No puedo evitar mi ansiedad por cómo se siente katniss en este momento, se que no es extraño que salga temprano sin avisarme, porque entre nosotros no se necesitan las palabras para saber lo que sentimos, y esta vez se que esta algo perturbada por la molesta visita de Katherine y Alexander, a lo cual comparto su malestar, ya que son demasiado desagradables sus respectivas presencias.

Trato de pensar que no hay ningún problema, que seguro esta en el bosque cazando y relajándose de todo a lo que yo contribuí, no quiero que katniss se sienta mal por mi culpa, eso no me lo perdonaría nunca, pero no puedo evitar la intranquilidad de la que soy presa, a su vez, trato de no discurrir en ello, ya que no quiero que se repita la lamentable escena de anoche, donde le cuestione cosas de las que no tenia culpa.

Así que mejor me preparo para emprender un nuevo día de trabajo, se que katniss regresara cuando se sienta más calmada.

El transcurso de la mañana es habitual, pero en el ambiente se siente una pesadez e incomodidad que no entiendo bien, es como si se avecinara una tormenta, inmerso en mis pensamientos no me doy cuenta que empiezan a llegar más clientes de lo común.

Cosa que me entretiene y me prohíbe concentrarme en este nuevo problema, entre atender a los clientes y el mostrador el tiempo pasa considerablemente, hasta el momento en que ya no hay más clientela, pero como aún es temprano nos preparamos para la siguiente remesa, solo que aunque trato de evitarlo, ahora regreso a pensar en katniss y el inconveniente de anoche.

—Señor se terminaron los panques. —Me dice Danny haciéndome regresar a mis obligaciones.

—Ahora mismo prepararemos mas, para la tarde. —Le respondo al instante en que tomo los ingredientes para empezar a elaborarlos.

—¿Hubo mucha clientela hoy? —Escucho la voz de Katniss resonar junto a mí, a lo que reacciono con una sonrisa de alegría por su llegada.

—Sigue con la preparación como siempre y no viertas demasiada azúcar. —Le doy las últimas indicaciones a Danny antes de no tomarlo más en cuenta.

—Si mi amor, pero no te preocupes todo salió bien, y nosotros pudimos controlar la situación. —Le digo, centrando mi atención solo en ella, haciéndola sentir mejor por no estar presente en ese momento, con una mirada de tranquilidad y amor.

—Ha, que bueno que todo salió bien. —Me responde dando un corto suspiro de alivio por la situación, su voz es apacible, pero en su mirada noto escondido algo de resentimiento.

Mismo que no quiero incitar, al contrario quiero que se dé cuenta que estoy arrepentido y que jamás ha sido mi intención incomodarla.

Su cabello trenzado de forma asidua, aun húmedo, con un mechón de cabello ondulado que le sobresale en la frente, su vestido celeste con pliegues de tela sobre su pecho, a forma de adorno, y sus zapatos de piso del mismo color la hacen combinar su atuendo. A Katniss no le agrada venir al trabajo con traje de caza, por lo cual siempre pasa a la casa a dejar sus presas y ducharse.

Se acerca de forma quieta y tranquila, con sus ojos centrados en mí, es como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido y solo estuviéramos nosotros en el, cosa que me llena de una sensación de paz y serenidad.

—Katniss, yo…—No deja que termine la frase, poniéndome suavemente la palma de su mano en la boca.

—Shhh…No digas nada, todo está olvidado. —Me murmura de forma dulce y cariñosa, al momento en que me abraza muy tiernamente.

Entre sus brazos puedo sentir el perfume de su cabello y de su piel, el suave latir de su corazón, lo que me inunda de una relajante quietud. Siento que no hay problemas, que podemos enfrentar lo que se nos venga con total seguridad de nuestro amor.

Ahora somos más que solo esposos somos una familia y la defenderé con mi vida, además me considero un tonto por haber tenido celos.

—Entonces, ¿te las ingeniaste sin mi hoy? —Me pregunta de forma juguetona, con una sonrisa, dejándome ver que el resentimiento que note en ella se ha esfumado por completo.

—Nunca me las ingenio sin ti, sobrevivo que es diferente. —Le digo, haciéndole ver que sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido alguno.

—Me refería a la clientela. —Me responde de forma pensativa y a la vez graciosa, demostrándome que quiere que el momento sea lo más relajado posible.

—Tenemos que hacer el inventario. —Le menciono con una sonrisa y mirada algo picara.

—Apresurémonos entonces, que ya quiero llegar a la casa. —Me contesta de forma cariñosa.

Nos dirigimos a la bodega, dejando a Danny encargado del pan, mientras nosotros revisamos las provisiones, ya que pronto será fin de semana, y tenemos que ver lo que nos haga falta.

Ya en la bodega me percato de que faltan por acomodar bien algunos sacos de harina, también cuento con poca reserva de leche y demás ingredientes, así que empiézanos el inventario.

Katniss revisa el contenido de chocolate, canela, azúcar y demás, ya que por su estado no me gusta que se esfuerce más de lo debido

—Mira ya quedan muy pocas nueces y pasas, hay que comprar más. —Me dice.

—Si saca lo que quede y llévalo a la cocina, aquí me quedare yo, acomodando los sacos de harina. —Le digo, a lo que ella se apresura a seguir mis indicaciones.

Estando solo en la bodega me apresuro a mover los sacos a un estante especial para ello, el cual hice hace más de catorce años, cuando reconstruimos la panadería, las repisas se encuentran sujetas por pequeñas vigas de metal empotradas a la pared por tornillos.

Uno a uno apilo los sacos que me quedan ya que son varios, cuando noto que Katniss está tardando en llegar de la cocina.

Así que termino de acopiar uno de los sacos y me dirijo hacia la cocina a ver el motivo de su tardanza, tal vez llegaron más clientes y este en el mostrador atendiéndolos, es lo que pienso.

—¿Y la señora? —Pregunto a Danny.

—Está en el mostrador atendiendo clientes. —Me dice.

Mis suposiciones eran correctas, así que voy a ver, tal vez sean varios como hace rato.

Y cuál será mi sorpresa al ver que de nuevo es Alexander, pero ahora invitando a Katniss a ir de caza justos, ahora sí, ya es demasiado y por un segundo todo el bienestar de hace rato se esfumo y solo me queda un gran enojo ante tal osadía y descaro.

—¿Entonces qué dices Katniss? ¿Me acompañas? —Dice Alexander de forma alusiva y provocadora al mismo tiempo.

—No tengo interés por dejar mi trabajo, por tu invitación, lo siento. —Responde de forma algo incomoda y muy directa.

—Gracias por tu invitación pero estamos muy ocupados y te agradecería que no nos interrumpieras de nuestras obligaciones. —Ahora soy yo quien responde antes que siga la fastidiosa plática.

—Lamento importunar solo quise que Katniss me ayudara a conocer la pradera del distrito doce ya que podría perderme en ella durante la cacería. —Dice aparentando aflicción por su desatino.

—No hay ningún problema solo no supiste llegar en el momento correcto. —Digo de forma quieta, tratando de esconder mi gran molestia.

—Entonces será en otra ocasión, espero que tengan un buen día. —Se despide.

—Ya no soporto mas sus insinuaciones para contigo, es más de lo que puedo soportar.

—Digo al instante en que me doy la media vuelta retirándome a la bodega, no quiero empezar una nueva discusión.

—No eres el único molesto. —Me dice katniss.

Pero no quiero empezar algo que tal vez termine mal así que pronto llego a la bodega, y continúo apilando los sacos de harina en el estante.

—Peeta, no tienes por qué molestarte así, nunca lo habías hecho. —Me dice a lo que yo permanezco callado, y trabajando.

—¡Mírame! No me dejes con la palabra en la boca. —Exclama Katniss de forma muy insistente e indignada, sé que no debo hacerlo y me siento mal por ello pero prefiero calmarme por lo que continuo con mi labor.

Coloco el último saco en el estante, pero escucho un crujido de una de las tablas de la repisa, todo me parece tan rápido, solo tengo tiempo de reaccionar para ver que una madera se ha roto y que los sacos nos caerán encima.

No puedo permitir que nada malo le pase a Katniss, así que la desvío del camino, de forma muy acelerada, empujándola en la dirección contraria.

Solo que no corro con mejor suerte que ella y los sacos se desploman sobre mí, siento un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, provocado por el golpe de uno de los pedazos de la madera rota, y el peso de los sacos que me cayeron encima, luego de eso solo pierdo la conciencia.

Lo que sigue es muy frustrante, solo sé que manipulan mi cuerpo, para brindarme ayuda, pero el dolor de cabeza es muy intenso, tanto que es como si me atravesara una serie de espinas, inmovilizando todo mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme, siento como si en mi cerebro resonara una trágica melodía de horror y desesperanza, que a la vez se sacude dentro de ella y con cada movimiento me acercara cada vez más a la oscuridad, aquella a la que tengo pánico de retornar.

Sé que katniss está junto a mí, puedo escuchar sus gritos, su llanto, su pesar, es como si la vida misma se me alejara lentamente, quedando solo el dolor y la desesperación de mi propia culpa.

Tengo mucho frio y calor al mismo tiempo, un escalofrío recorre toda mi espina, de entre la más desesperada soledad de mi estado, me reflejo en el instante que es y se ha perdido solo por mi obstinación.

No soy consciente de lo que pasa, porque me desvanezco entre el suplicio y el límite de mis pensamientos, pero lentamente el dolor se aleja, pasan uno a uno los minutos y con ellos el recorrer de las horas.

Supongo que me encuentro en el hospital, porque puedo sentirme conectado al suero, trato de abrir los ojos, de hablar, o al menos de moverme, pero es inútil, no soy capaz de hacerlo y ahora mi angustia es más grande, no sé lo que me pasa y tengo miedo de quedarme así para siempre.

Hace años fui objeto de una cruel tortura que me llevo casi a la locura, hoy solo me encuentro sin poder despertar otra vez a la vida, es como si de nuevo la oscuridad me reclamara, como si me recordara que no pedo escapar de ella y eso me aterra, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando creí que por fin podía ser feliz? Es tan irónica la situación como tan escalofriante es mi temor de no recuperarme jamás, no puedo ver nada, solo las sombras de lo que ha sido mi vida, de entre la penumbra solo puedo ver pequeñas imágenes de mi gran amor, de mi gran dolor, de mi gran desesperación.

¡Y todo es mi culpa! sí, yo me ofusque, yo no quise escuchar, solo para calmarme a mí mismo y mi egoísmo me llevo a esto, lo único bueno es que no le paso nada a Katniss, ya que si por salvarla de un peligro tengo que pasar por esta tortura, entonces la recibo mil veces con gusto solo por defender lo que más amo en la vida.

—¿Por qué no reacciona doctor? ¿Qué tiene? —De entre las sombras soy capaz de escuchar la perturbada y lastimera voz de katniss, exigiendo saber mi estado.

—Debería reaccionar ya, es extraño que no lo haga, ya que la contusión a causa del golpe no es tan grave. —Escucho al médico decir que mi situación no es tan grave, y si es así, entonces ¿por qué no puedo reaccionar ya? ¿Por qué no puedo despertar y ponerme en pie? Son cada vez mas desesperadas mis preguntas, soy capaz de escuchar lo que pasa pero no soy capaz de despertar.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿Se quedara así para siempre? —Las interrogantes de Katniss son cada vez mayores.

—Necesitaremos hacerle más estudios, pero por lo que he visto su estado no es tan grave, tal vez habrá que esperar a que reaccione. —Escucho el diagnostico poco claro de mi condición actual.

—A mi lo único que me interesa es saber si se recuperara o no. —Dice Katniss con tono muy decidido.

—No te preocupes Katniss, todo saldrá bien, Peeta sabe cómo salir de las peores cosas, si se escapa de tus rabietas ¿no lo crees? —Escucho el tono burlón de Haymitch brindándole apoyo.

—Trata de estar tranquila, no te hace ningún bien preocuparte en tu estado. —Ahora sé que Effie también está cerca ya que su característica voz es inconfundible.

—No puedo calmarme, escuchaste te exijo que te levantes y nos vayamos a casa, no me puedes hacer esto, entiendes no te perdonaría que me dejaras sola, así que te levantas o te mato. —Ahora si está furiosa conmigo, se nota en su tono más que enfadado, moviendo mi cuerpo y hablándome al oído, si esa es mi Katniss.

—¡Aquí estoy! ¡Puedo escuchar lo que dicen! ¡Katniss no te preocupes por mí! ¡No me dejes! No dejes que me pierda de nuevo, regrésame como antes, como siempre, de entre las garras de la oscuridad, de entre el temor y la soledad. —Es el grito que se ahoga en el silencio de mi voz, y aquel que necesita dar consuelo a mi amor.

—No sufras, no llores, todo estará bien. —Me desespera no poder confortarla en estos momentos, como me pesa el causarle este dolor.

Me mantengo en estado de supuesta inconsciencia —si tan solo supieran que soy capaz de percibir lo que pasa a mí alrededor. —katniss si pudieras saber cuánto lo siento, cuanto me duele que esto sucediera pero por no poder reconfortarte, por no poder decirte que me perdones y que lo siento.

No sé cómo hemos llagado a este extremo, mi mente se maneja entre la confusión, la desesperación y la tortura que es el no poder moverme, el saber que el mundo jira a mi alrededor y no puedo ver, solo sentir y escuchar lo que sucede.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Katniss pregunta con tono muy molesto y exaltado.

—Estamos aquí para brindar la ayuda necesaria, no te dejaremos sola. —¿Qué es esto? De nuevo están aquí Katherine y Alexander, el par de extraños que entraron a nuestras vidas solo para regocijarse de mi situación, solo para burlarse de mí, y yo sin poder gritarles que se vayan y se alejen para siempre de nosotros.

—Que amables al mostrar interés en un nuevo amigo. —Escucho la ironía en el tono de voz de Haymitch.

—¡Peeta! qué difícil es verte así, tú que eres tan perfecto, ahora estas tirado en esta cama. —Siento la presencia de Katherine junto a mí, su respiración muy cerca de mi rostro, lo que me pone inquieto, Katniss no aguantara esto.

—No puede moverse y será mejor que no te le acerques tanto. —Siento como Katherine se aleja muy bruscamente, casi con violencia, y ahora sé que Katniss la distanciado a empujones de mi y celebro su acción.

—No me mal entiendas solo estoy preocupada. —Continúan su altercado, cosa que me incomoda ya que no quiero que le suceda nada a mi hijo por culpa de tan desagradable presencia.

—Creo que estas algo perturbada y sensible por la situación Katniss, será mejor que nos retiremos solo quisimos apoyarte en lo que necesites. —Ahora es la voz de Alexander la que resuena en mi mente, y sé que no es sincero en sus bondades, puedo sentirlo.

—Chicos cálmense, y tu, no debes molestarte tanto que puedes dañar al bebe. —Dice Effie con tono de reprimenda.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Katniss tendrás un bebe? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —Escucho el total asombro de Alexander, su voz parece muy consternada por la noticia, ya que ha cambiado radicalmente su tono.

—No tenia porque hacerlo, solo son desconocidos para mí. —Su respuesta es más que clara, solo son un par de desconocidos para nosotros.

—Disculpa nuestro atrevimiento, y en verdad lo que necesites, estamos aquí para apoyar, lo digo en serio. —Algo ha cambiado en su voz, ahora lo siento genuino en sus ganas de ayudar, es como si la noticia lo hubiera centrado en lo que de verdad es, solo un intruso en nuestras vidas.

—Todo es producto del momento, ¿Por qué no mejor van a tomar algo? Ya somos muchos aquí y eso inquieta a Peeta. —Effie interviene de forma tranquila a manera de aplacar la situación, hasta podría ver su gesto para excusar el comportamiento de mi molesta esposa.

—Yo no me voy de aquí, hagan lo que quieran yo me quedo hasta que despiertes, entendiste. —Oigo su voz entre tranquila y después en decreto de Katniss, puedo sentir su mirada fija en mí.

—Nosotros si nos retiramos a tomar algo, creo que ha sido algo atropellada nuestra intervención aquí, vamos Katherine. —Alexander esta apenado, puedo percatarme de ello.

—La noticia nos ha tomado por sorpresa, pero te deseamos lo mejor, aunque ahora estas algo aturdida, querida amiga. —No obstante el tono de Katherine es mas mordaz que de costumbre lo que me dice que ella no se ha dado por vencido aun.

Después de eso solo escucho pasos saliendo de la habitación, el roce de su templada mano sosteniendo la mía con delicadeza y su cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho, su calor y su presencia es todo lo que necesito para sobrellevar este amargo momento, no dice nada solo sé que sufre por mí.

—¿Sabes que no puedes dejarnos verdad? —Rompe el silencio con su voz fría y turbada, solo se pone así cuando esta mas que afligida.

Siento la calidez de una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla y perderse en lo profundo de mi dolor por no poder confortarla.

Mi respiración es cada vez más acelerada, necesito despertar, no puedo quedarme así para siempre, no puedo perderme en las sombras, no ahora.


	21. Nuestra esperanza

Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!

ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

**Nuestra Esperanza.**

La luz del sol acaricia frágilmente mi rostro, la brisa me invade de una gran paz y alegría, siento el inconfundible aroma a tierra mojada desprendido del más puro y vehemente respirar del campo en verano, mezclándose con el aroma de las flores que cubren el valle, lentamente abro mis ojos para encontrarme con la luz de un nuevo día y el rítmico movimiento de las hojas de los arboles, impulsadas por el céfiro de la tarde, es como si danzaran al compas de la mas encantadora melodía de júbilo y dicha.

El melódico cantar de las aves aleteando en el cielo, entre las ramas de los arboles, en el acogedor y protector regazo de sus nidos, es una sensación sumamente placentera, tanto que solo puedo pensar en el maravilloso momento que estoy viviendo, el cielo es claro y en él se dejan ver las más hermosas nubes con sus maravillosas tonalidades llenas de luces y sombras, matizadas por el chispeante y luminoso sol, es un espectáculo digno de admiración.

El campo es tan bello, tan relajante, tan encantador, me encuentro recostado debajo de un gran árbol con ramas envolventes y abrazadoras, respiro profundamente arrullado por el murmullo del bosque y cierro mis ojos nuevamente, dejándome llevar por la serenidad del momento.

—Ho…Katniss si pudieras ver esto, si pudieras estar aquí conmigo y sentir esta paz, que ahora siento, ya no hay dolor, ya no hay pesar solo la paz en mi corazón, te amo tanto mi amor, que aunque no estés presente en este lugar, estas…siempre estas…—Pienso cada vez más en Katniss, en todos los hermosos momentos que hemos vivido juntos, en todos estos años en los que me ha regalado la gran felicidad de su compañía, de su amor, la amo tanto, como tanto es mi deseo de regresar a ella.

—¡Peeta!, ¡Peeta! ¿Donde estas? —La escucho llamándome una y otra vez de forma muy desesperada y a la vez lejana, la angustia me domina de nuevo, tanto que abro los ojos de forma intempestiva, encontrando frete a mí que la luz del cielo ha desaparecido y en lugar de aquel bello paisaje solo hay nubes de tormenta, con sus oscuras tonalidades grises y palominas.

Los arboles ya no albergan en ellos sus verdes hojas, en su lugar solo se encuentran las ramas secas, haciéndolas escalofriantes y lúgubres al contraste de la oscuridad la cual me hace su presa de nuevo, pero no me asusta, solo me asusta el no poder encontrarme con Katniss, en que se que me necesita y no puedo estar ahí para ayudarla.

Corro sin rumbo buscándola, su voz se escucha cada vez más lejana, estoy perdido, no se a donde ir, siento el golpe de una repentina y muy fría lluvia sobre mi piel, que me deja completamente empapado y su chasquido al precipitarse sobre la tierra es inquietante, pero lo verdaderamente desesperante es saber que pierdo a mi katniss.

—No te preocupes, no te perderás, yo no te dejare, siempre habrá esperanza… siempre habrá esperanza. —Escucho una cálida voz infantil y muy tranquilizante.

En un segundo ya no siento la angustia de antes, la lluvia deja de golpearme, las nubes de tormenta se alejan dejando ver de nuevo la encantadora pradera tan verde y cubierta de flores como antes, las cuales intensifican su aroma cada vez más, y una delicada y pequeña silueta se manifiesta ante mí, y de nuevo la tranquilidad me invade con su sola presencia, al fin puedo verla es una hermosa niña de cabello castaño , su cándida sonrisa y su inocencia reflejada en el azul profundo de su mirada en la que podría perderme, es tan hermosa y me recuerda tanto a Katniss.

Me sonríe expresándome no solo su inocencia, si no su gran y encantadora belleza infantil, una gran calidez invade todo mi corazón, liberándose en forma de un suspiro.

—¿Eres un ángel? —Mis pensamientos se afinan a mi voz y le pregunto lo evidente, ¡claro que es un ángel! ¿Qué mas podría ser?, si no un hermoso y encantador espíritu de amor.

No me responde solo me ve con mucha ternura, al instante en que me toma de la mano, y con el roce de su piel, siento una gran emoción y ganas de llorar, es tan maravilloso sentirse tocado por una ángel…

De repente la voz de katniss resuena más vívida que nunca, y solo el rostro de aquella hermosa niña poco a poco se desvanece ante mis ojos, y lentamente una luz me retorna de nuevo a la vida.

—Por fin despertaste. —Katniss me habla con suavidad, la única persona que veo ante mi es ella, mi gran amor, y no puedo evitar recordar a aquella hermosa niña, ahora me doy cuenta del fantástico parecido que hay entre las dos.

Me ve con una sonrisa y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. —¡Ya era hora! Valiente excusa para no trabajar. —Me dice con voz algo quebrada por las lágrimas.

—Disculpa amor, decidí tomar un descanso y no me di cuenta del tiempo. —Le digo a modo de responder a su emoción, expresándole una sonrisa.

Lentamente se inclina hacia mí, dejando solo una corta distancia entre nuestros labios, dándome la dicha de percibir el aroma de su respiración, y ya no puedo más, es demasiado irresistible, acorto la poca distancia que existe entre nosotros y deposita sobre mis labios un dulce y tierno beso, siento su calor y su aroma colmar cada parte de mis sentidos plagándolos de una gran y llana emoción, como siempre es todo mi mundo… hasta que lentamente se separa de mi, rosando su nariz con la mía.

Si algo me faltaba para terminar de regresar a la vida era sin duda un invaluable y maravilloso beso de mí amada esposa, tenía que regresar, no podía privarme de tan sublime e irresistible regalo.

—No podía dejarte jamás. —Le digo viéndola a los ojos, con mirada decidida y voz muy convencida.

—De cualquier forma no te habría dejado hacerlo, como sea te habría traído de vuelta, así tuviera que ir al infierno por ti, lo habría hecho y después… te mato, no te librarías tan fácilmente de una buena reprimenda. —Exclama de forma temeraria y con una risa maliciosa, se que está muy feliz.

Siento mis manos posadas suavemente sobre su vientre. —Seguro ella la acomodo ahí todo este tiempo. —Pienso mientras giro mis ojos hacia él.

—Es para que no olvidaras que somos dos, los que te esperábamos y necesitamos, así que no tenias excusa para no regresar. —Me dice con tono algo serio e inquisitivo, escondido tras una sonrisa.

Entonces regresa de nuevo la imagen de la niña a mis recuerdos, y de sus palabras. — "No te preocupes, no te perderás, yo no te dejare, siempre habrá esperanza… siempre habrá esperanza." —Y sin darme cuenta ya las he pronunciado ante Katniss.

—Esas mismas palabras las escuche en un sueño. —Me dice algo sorprendida.

—Ustedes me trajeron devuelta a la luz, ¡si fueron ustedes! —Exclamo aun con mis manos sobre su vientre y le cuento a Katniss que soñé con nuestra niña.

—Sé que es prematuro decir que es una niña, pero así lo siento en mi corazón, es nuestra niña. —Le digo con tono emocionado.

A lo que Katniss responde de la mima forma, no sé si es por el jubilo del momento, pero es lo que sentimos, una gran emoción.

— "Siempre habrá esperanza." —Ahora es Katniss la que repite estas palabras con tono serio y pensativo.

Mismas que resuenan en mi mente y la imagen de la tierna y delicada sonrisa de nuestra niña, porque ahora estoy seguro que es ella a quien vi en el sueño, es mi ángel, es mi hija.

—Hope… nuestra esperanza. —Exclamo con vehemencia, tan grande es nuestra emoción que se nos ha olvidado el lugar donde estamos y mi adolorido estado de salud, pero eso no importa al fin y al cabo este es nuestro momento, solo nuestro y el lugar y las condiciones no interesan, solo esta emoción.

—Nuestra hija se llamara Hope por ser nuestra esperanza, en esta nueva vida que estamos llevando desde hace un tiempo y que todo puede ser mejor de lo que fue alguna vez, ahora somos una familia. —Digo con tono muy cariñoso y decidido.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan en un minuto quedando completamente acorde el uno con el otro y expresando tanto en cada segundo, la magia del momento es coronada por la vehemencia de nuestra emoción.

—Si me parece que Hope es un nombre maravilloso para nuestra bebe. —Le digo con tono muy tierno y cariñoso con una mirada muy dulce, el momento es tan hermoso que no existe ni el dolor ni los sufrimientos pasados ya que esto compensa todo.

—Es perfecto. —Me responde con una cálida expresión en su mirada y su tono de voz tranquilo, tomando mi mano y arropándola entre las suyas.

—Pero lo siento mi amor, tal vez querías que se llamara Prim. —Me disculpo, ahora pienso que he sido imprudente y que no me percate de los sentimientos de mi gran amor.

—Peeta, yo amo a Prim y nunca la olvidare, ya que donde sea que este nos ve y es muy feliz por nosotros, en mi corazón vivirá por siempre, no necesito mas. —Me dice con tono convencido y triste a la vez, sé que es difícil para ella expresarse de esta forma lo noto a la vez en el ligero temblor de sus manos al sujetar las mías y la lagrima que deja escapar de sus preciosos ojos grises.

—La mejor manera de recordarla y honrar su memoria está grabada en cada rayo de esperanza en nuestras vidas. —Le digo con amor en mi mirada al recordar a la pequeña Prim, acariciando sus manos entre las mías para que sienta que siempre la apoyare y que yo también le tengo mucho cariño a Prim a pesar de que no esté entre nosotros.

—Entonces se llamara Hope por ser la esperanza que renace con cada amanecer de un nuevo día, nos dice lo maravilloso que es estar vivos, además de recordar a Prim y a Rue, las niñas que tocaron nuestra alma y la marcaron para siempre ya que ellas jamás perdieron la esperanza. —Le digo de forma pausada y emotiva a Katniss quien me responde con un suspiro y secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos y sonriéndome levemente.

—¡Vaya ya despertó! —Escucho la exclamación de la enfermera entrando por la puerta, vestida con su uniforme blanco haciendo buen contraste con su cabello color castaño y sus ojos color miel, lo que nos provoca distracción del momento.

A lo cual contesto con una leve sonrisa, mientras la vemos salir en busca del médico.

—No tardaran en llegar a ver como estoy. —Le digo a Katniss con tono tranquilo, expresando una ligera mueca de dolor ya que el cuerpo me recuerda mi estado de salud, e impulsándome para quedar más cómodo en la cama, ya habiéndome repuesto de lo conmovedor que es recordar a Prim y a Rue.

—Sí pero no debes desgastarte tanto para que te recuperes lo antes posible, ¿entendiste? Que no me tienes muy contenta, me preocupaste mucho y eso tardare en perdonarlo. —Me dice con tono determinado y hasta inquisidor, se que ella también se ha repuesto de la emotividad del momento, con su seño algo fruncido pero a la vez me expresa una leve sonrisa, se que sufrió mucho cuando estuve sin poder reaccionar.

—No te preocupes de aquí nos iremos a casa pero eso si tendrás que ser más suave conmigo. —Le digo en tono de broma mientras que de nuevo llevo su mano junto a mi corazón. A lo que ella responde de forma repentina con un gran y cálido beso en los labios, el cual me invade de su maravillosa presencia, y como lo había dicho antes me regresa cada vez más a la vida.

—¿Tan pronto despierta y ya está besando a su esposa?, supongo que esta medicina es mejor que la que podemos ofrecer y mucho mejo recibida. —Nos sorprende el doctor con sus palabras, su mirada algo picara, su voz es grave y templada lo que lo hace sonar mas delatador, es una persona mayor, como de unos cuarenta años, su cabello es rubio cenizo y sus ojos azules.

—Disculpe doctor. —Le digo con tono algo apenado.

—No, el que pide disculpas soy yo por interrumpir, pero tengo que revisar al paciente.

—Dice con su vista puesta en Katniss.

—Claro doctor se lo encargo. —Dice al momento en que me dirige una mirada de "me la vas a pagar si no te recuperas pronto" ya que la conozco tan bien que se que no está jugando y me tengo que reponer lo antes posible. Y eso es lo que más me gusta de Katniss, su carácter fuerte.

Así pasa el primer día de mi recuperación, entre análisis, los cuidados de Katniss que no se quiere despegar de mí y las divertidas visitas de Haymitch, Effie y el pequeño Donovan.

El doctor me dice que si todo sigue tan bien como hasta ahora no tendrá problemas en darme de alta muy pronto, ya que al parecer no fue tan fuerte la contusión y mi estado de inconsciencia se debió a una leve inflamación cerebral producida por el golpe, pero mi mejoría es muy alentadora, solo tengo que cuidarme un poco mas y estaré completamente recuperado.

Con todas las indicaciones y cuidados pasan así tres días más desde mi recuperación, mismos en los que Danny se ha hecho cargo de la panadería y Katniss no ha dejado de cuidarme y regañarme entre bromas, por suerte no hemos tenido la visita de Katherine y Alexander y eso me deja más tranquilo, tal vez ya se han regresado a su distrito de donde no debieron salir.

Esta mañana empieza con una tranquilidad cotidiana, y me siento muy feliz de ser mi último día en el hospital y por fin regresar a mi casa.

—Ya éstas casi listo, solo tengo que pasar a la administración a pagar y podemos irnos.

—Me dice Katniss con su voz tranquila y concentrada guardando mis pocas pertenencias en una maleta, mi cepillo de dientes, jabón y demás artículos de aseo personal.

—Si ya me quiero ir, ya estoy más que aburrido de estar acostado todo el día, me falta trabajar. —Contesto con una ligera sonrisa, llevándome la mano a mi cabeza aun vendada al instante en que un leve quejido sale de mis labios por mi frente aún adolorida, pero es normal después de todo.

—¿Ya ves?, no debes tocarte la cabeza Peeta, aun estas convaleciente. —Exclama Katniss de forma fiscal, con su tono serio pero a la vez expresando un sollozo de comprensión.

—Lo siento amor tendré más cuidado. —Le digo.

—Bueno regresare en un momento, no me tardo iré a pagar la cuenta del hospital. —Me dice mientras me aquedo sentado en la cama de la habitación.

Pero no tarda ni un segundo en irse Katniss que no toquen a la puerta, a lo que contesto que pase.

—Peeta que gusto que ya estés recuperado, quise venir antes pero no me fue posible. —Es Katherine quien entra al cuarto del hospital, con un ramo de flores de varios colores, expresándome una sonrisa que más bien parece una insinuación, debo decir que ese vestido color turquesa le queda bien al tono verde olivo de sus ojos.

—Gracias por el detalle, ya estoy bien, no debiste molestarte. —Le digo con cortesía.

A lo que ella reacciona de forma muy cariñosa, depositando las flores en la pequeña mesita de junto de la cama y se sienta junto a mí, es una situación muy incómoda ya que me mira con mucha decisión en sus ojos.

—Peeta estoy muy feliz de que te hallas recuperado y quiero confesarte algo que he callado hace mucho tiempo y ahora es el momento. —Me dice acercándose a mi cada vez más.

—No quiero ser grosero pero no me interesa nada que tengas que decirme, así que me harías un gran favor si te marchas de una vez. —Le digo con tono muy serio, recuperándome de inmediato de la incomodidad del momento, ya que está en juego lo que más quiero y no puedo ser demasiado amable con una persona que quiere y ha logrado inquietar mi matrimonio.

Me siento algo culpable porque no me gusta ser descortés o causar alguna molestia a una chica, pero esto no tiene razón de ser.

—No me rechaces Peeta, yo no quiero decirte nada malo, solo confesarte que desde niña estoy enamorada de ti y no me interesa que estés casado, necesitaba decírtelo. —No hace caso a mis peticiones y me confiesa lo que ya me temía, acercándose cada vez más y con tono muy dulce.

Me levanto de donde estoy, me molesta su presencia, así que pongo fin a sus insinuaciones de forma muy segura.

—Lo siento, no me interesa lo que dices y será mejor que no regreses más a buscar algo que no tendrás jamás. —Exclamo sin tener más respuesta que un repentino beso en los labios.

La sensación es tan súbita como incomoda y amarga, es solo un segundo pero contiene un rechazo y fastidio sorprendentes, la retiro de mí de forma brusca, no quiero avergonzarla pero no me sale otra forma de hacerlo.

El estruendo de un inesperado y violento portazo se escucha a mis espaldas lo cual me hace girar enseguida, y ante mis ojos se encuentra Katniss con una mirada encendida por rabia y celos, todo es muy rápido.

* * *

hola! disculpen la tardanza! he tenido dias muy duros... y no he podido actualizar! pero ya estoy aca! muchas gracias por sus reviews! mm yo actualizo cada 2 o tres dias pero ahora si me fue mal! bueno jaja espero estar muy recuperada! porfa disculpen tampoco he podido responder individualmente sus comentarios! pero quiero que sepan que los reviso en mi cel! y me hacen feliz... bueno es todo, chau!


	22. Picante y caramelo

Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!

ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Picante y Caramelo.**

—Katniss no es lo que crees, por favor escúchame. —Le digo de forma suplicante viéndola con gran conmoción en mi mirada.

Pero ella es inmune a mis explicaciones ya que no me dirige la palabra, ni una sola mirada, solo está centrada en Katherine con tal furia en sus ojos que no sé lo que sea capaz de hacer en este momento.

Independientemente de lo que me espere lo que más me preocupa es la salud de Katniss debido a su estado.

La maliciosa carcajada que escucho me hace voltear irremediablemente hacia Katherine, su expresión es de triunfo ante la situación, parece loca.

Ahora si no se qué decir, todo lo ha planeado de eso puedo darme perfecta cuenta, el marco de esta atemorizante situación pasa en tan solo unos segundos dejándome confundido y sin poder reaccionar bien puesto que siento que la cabeza me da vueltas ante la confusión y la desesperación debido a mi convalecencia pues aun no estoy muy bien.

Katniss reacciona con mucha rapidez quedando frente a Katherine y borrándole la burlona expresión con un impacto a puño cerrado directamente en la cara, sin darle tiempo alguno de defenderse.

La sujeta por los cabellos de forma muy fuerte y segura con su mano derecha y con la izquierda le toma el brazo derecho, noto también que cruza su perna en la de ella dejándola inmovilizada totalmente, algunas gotas de sangre de la nariz de Katherine se resbala sobre su barbilla, manchando el brazo de mí esposa.

Escucho su llanto cobarde tratando de librarse de la agresiva he incontrolable fuerza del ataque, sin ningún resultado, puesto que en estos momentos Katniss no tiene ningún tipo de piedad, solo se maneja por el instinto de venganza.

—¡Katniss, reacciona por favor! —Le digo, reponiéndome de mi sorpresa, no quiero que se agite demasiado.

Centra su mirada en mí, sus ojos están inyectados de una indómita fiereza, con una sola mirada me dice que no me meta, lo cual me confirma que no se detendrá hasta descargar su molestia en su contra y regresa su atención en ella.

—Que jamás se te ocurra volver a acercarte a Peeta, si no quieres morir ¿entendiste? —Le dice con un tono muy violento, su respiración es muy acelerada y se escucha entre coléricos sollozos.

Le atiranta demasiado el cabello, agitándole la cabeza de arriba abajo, demostrándole su total dominio sobre ella.

—Peeta ayúdame por favor. —Grita pidiendo mi ayuda pero evidentemente no moveré un dedo para defenderla puesto que no me pondré en contra de Katniss por alguien que nos ha hecho ya bastante daño y más aún porque no se la suerte con la que corra más tarde por su culpa.

Me da pena porque es una chica pero ella se lo busco, es mas lo pidió a gritos y no tiene más que lo que ella misma suplico.

—No te escucho, ¿entendiste o no? —Mi muy molesta esposa le inquiere.

—¡Suéltame por favor…por favor! —Solo es capaz de suplicar que la suelte con tono lastimero y atemorizado.

—Mientras no me digas si entiendes o no, no te soltare, bien se ve que no eres más que una estúpida cobarde. —Le repite con una ligera y macabra sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la deshecha expresión de su adversaria.

—Lo prometo no volveré a molestar, perdón…perdón. —Por fin entendió lo que tenía que decir ya que de no hacerlo Katniss la hubiera torturado aun más.

—Entonces te largaras y no regresaras nunca, esta es solo una advertencia. —Le dice con tono muy seguro y molesto, haciéndole una certera promesa.

—¿Que está pasando aquí? Hasta afuera se escuchan los gritos. —Escucho la voz sorprendida de Alexander al momento en que abre la puerta.

—¿Katherine que hiciste? —Aparentemente no reacciona a favor de su hermana, con un tono extrañado.

—No pasa nada solo aclaramos un punto, pero no creo que tengamos más problemas ¿verdad? —Dice Katniss con tono ya más repuesto soltándola de forma brusca.

—Alexander Katniss me lastimo. —Exclama llorando y tocándose la sangre que le sale de la nariz.

—Ofrezco mil disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hermana, se que ella provoco la situación. —Dice con tono calmado y apenado a la vez, en su rostro se puede apreciar el arrepentimiento.

—Que bien al aceptar que ustedes ya han intervenido demasiado en nuestras vidas. —Le digo con calma y tono serio.

—Por lo mismo estoy apenado y prometo que no los molestaremos mas, se que una disculpa no es suficiente ante nuestro atrevimiento. —Su tono es tranquilo.

—¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso después de cómo me han lastimado? —Katherine interviene.

—Guarda silencio, te dije que no los molestaras mas y no me hiciste caso así que tú misma te lo buscaste. —Pone fin a su rabieta infantil con tono decidido y de reproche viéndola a los ojos a lo que ella responde quedándose callada.

—Entiende que no podemos interferir en donde no nos llaman, ellos ya tienen una vida hecha y nosotros no tenemos ningún derecho a inquietarlos. —Su tono ha cambiado a uno más tranquilo y a forma de hacer entender a Katherine, lo que me sorprende es que lo han frente a nosotros.

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza, parece que ha comprendido.

—Entiendo que están por tener un bebe y eso lo respeto, les suplico que nos disculpen y tomen nuestra amistad como algo completamente sincero. —Su tono es cada vez más sincero, o al menos así es como lo siento.

—No creo que podamos ser amigos en realidad, lo siento. —Le digo con tono cortes y tranquilo ya que esta vez no siento ningún tipo de agresión de su parte, su disculpa es genuina.

—Espero que tengan un buen viaje. —Escucho a Katniss decirlo de forma un poco más serena.

La escena se ha tornado mucho más moderada de lo que pensé, después de esto solo se retiran tranquilamente aquellos gemelos que nos hicieron pasar por malos ratos.

—Katniss no fue mi intensión jamás que esto llegara a tanto, por favor créeme. —Le digo con tono muy avergonzado, tengo miedo de que haya creído que yo bese por mi voluntad a Katherine.

No me dice ni una palabra pero sus ojos me afirman que no me perdonara nunca, y eso me aterra, de nuevo el ambiente es tenso, no sé que me espere después de todo esto.

Se acerca con su mirada molesta y agresiva, tengo en mente tantas cosas pero no me sale palabra alguna, es como estar frente a la inquisición y no tener argumentos para defenderme, pero por cómo le fue a Katherine creo que correré una suerte mucho peor, tal vez no me perdone y eso terminaría con mi vida.

—Escúchame por favor, tengo que explicarte que no…—No me deja terminar la frase ya que me ha dejado lo suficientemente sorprendido como para gesticular palabra alguna.

Me rodea con sus brazos de forma delicada y muy cariñosa dejándome más que impresionado ante tal reacción, pero decido no pensar tanto en ello y le respondo al abrazo con mi alma y corazón.

Hundo mi cabeza en su hombro dejando que el aroma de su piel invada todos mis sentidos, creo que entiende lo que paso en realidad.

—¿Me crees entonces, verdad? —Le digo con tono muy dulce, temblando ligeramente en sus brazos por la emoción.

—¡Peeta! —Me dice sollozante entre mis brazos.

Ligeramente se separa del abrazo, manteniendo una muy corta distancia entre nosotros, sus ojos reflejan un particular brillo lleno de amor y ternura, de verdad estoy confundido ante esto, pero a la vez muy feliz tanto que no puedo evitar dar un dulce suspiro de alivio.

—¿Pero cómo es esto? —Pregunto sin dar crédito a su reacción con tono gratamente sorprendido.

—Escuche todo lo que le decías a Katherine, como la rechazabas pero no pude soportar su osadía por eso intervine. —Me dice con tono tranquilo al principio, mismo que cambia a molesto con solo mencionar a Katherine.

—Escuche que estaban hablando y no quise interrumpir porque vi que la rechazabas, sé que no fue tu culpa. —Me explica.

—Pero creo que a Katherine no le quedaran ganas de regresar jamás. —Me dice con una sonrisa, creo que esta recordando cómo fue capaz de golpearla.

—Nunca creí que estuvieras observando la escena. —Le digo con una ligera vergüenza en mi tono.

—Es para que veas que estoy en todos lados. —Me responde con una mueca pícara dejando ver cierta malicia disfrazada de intimidación en sus palabras.

—Siempre estás en todos lados porque te llevo conmigo en mi corazón, no pasa un minuto sin que piense en ti. —Le digo con tono muy cariñoso expresándole mi total amor por ella.

—Lo sé, pero aun así fue muy repulsivo ver cómo te besaba Katherine. —Me dice con el seño fruncido y dejándome sentir un pellizco en el brazo.

—Esta vez la pase pero otra… jamás. —Sigue diciendo, comprendo que tenía que hacerme pagar de alguna forma, es muy su estilo.

—Y no hace falta decir que no tendrás ningún beso de mi parte por el momento. —Me dice de forma lúgubre y seria.

Y comprendo perfectamente bien el porqué…

Después de esto pasan dos meses más, meses en los que me he podido recuperarme por completo de mi accidente, en los que dedico mi tiempo no solo al trabajo, si no al cuidado de mi Katniss… de mi gran tesoro.

Los días nos han colmado de sensaciones agridulces, con ya casi cinco meses de embarazo el humor de Katniss es cada vez mas variante y caótico, entre la dicha y el desquicio todo en un segundo, y en los que comprendí que son apenas el comienzo de una nueva etapa en la vida, y como nueva etapa es algo perturbador adaptarse a ella.

Estos han sido meses en los que las pesadillas han regresado a ser comunes, pesadillas de las que despierta llorando, aferrándose cada vez más a mí, en las que grita una y mil veces el nombre de Prim, pero ahora matizadas también con el nombre Hope… se que en lo más profundo de sus pesadillas se trasluce el rostro de nuestra niña aun antes de nacer y teme por ella.

Con aquel miedo que no la deja ser feliz por la llegada de nuestra hija, el miedo que incluso la paraliza y deja sin aliento en aquellos agonizantes momentos, el mismo miedo que me estremece a mi por completo, es terrible ver como hay instantes en los que podemos ser felices, y otros en los que nuestra vida cambia tan solo por el recuerdo de lo que nos han arrebatado, de lo que ya jamás tendremos, del adiós a lo que fue gran parte de nuestra vida.

Pero también hay días en los que la tranquilidad reina, ocasiones en los que encontramos la paz, esto nos recuerda que podemos ser dichosos, que la espera de nuestra bebe es algo por lo que tenemos que agradecer a la vida, la cual nos ofrece una nueva oportunidad.

Hemos visitado periódicamente al doctor, quien nos ha dicho que todo va bien con el embarazo, y que solo tenemos que seguir al pie de la letra los cuidados y nuevas indicaciones que, de hecho a Katniss no le agradan mucho, ya que se cansa con mayor facilidad, restringiendo sus cacerías matutinas.

Su hermoso vientre ha empezado a crecer, yo jamás creí que Katniss podría ser más hermosa de lo que ya es, pero veo con asombro que me equivoque, nunca la había visto tan maravillosa, como se encuentra ahora, en su mirada se refleja una nueva luz, un nuevo brillo que me causa más que fascinación, me embelesa por completo, solo que a veces esa luz se opaca lo suficiente para hacerme padecer la más terrible de las tristezas.

Esta mañana es común para mi, y empieza con el primer rayo de luz de la mañana acariciando frágilmente mi rostro, intercambiando protagonismo con la brisa otoñal del amanecer, y como siempre el encontrar entre mis brazos a mi Katniss, es una hermosa manera de comenzar el día, no podría imaginar una vez en la que no despierte abrazado de mi amor, en el que no pueda sentir el latir de su corazón junto al mío ni su calidez, ni el aroma dulce de su cabello, ni el roce de su piel, solo por poder regocijarme e inundarme de su presencia le doy gracias a la vida, lentamente abro mis ojos y estiro mi cuerpo como resultado de un reflejo involuntario.

Pero debo ser precavido no quiero despertarla, ya que debido a mi estremecimiento Katniss se mueve también entre sueños, con un brazo la acurruco mas a mí, y con el otro cierro delicadamente el abrazo para mantenernos juntos hasta que por sí sola despierte, y por un instante la observo con gran deleite, su rítmica respiración, el aspecto relajado de su rostro, una tenue sonrisa se asoma entre sus labios, y un sollozo la delata, creo que está teniendo un buen sueño.

Sería algo raro dado que son más comunes las pesadillas, pero la noche anterior estuvo muy tranquila así que asumo que está muy relajada entre sus sueños.

Un mechón de su cabello le cubre parte de su cara, el cual le acomodo suavemente hacia su oreja para tener una mejor vista, y me doy cuenta de que empieza a despertar, de forma lenta parpadea llevándose una mano hacia sus ojos a forma de frotarlos levemente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? —Me pregunta al instante de dar un suspiro de forma adormilada.

—No mucho. —Le contesto cariñosamente con una mirada dulce y relajada.

—¿Qué hora es? —Me pregunta frágilmente debido a que aun se repone del sueño.

Giro mi atención hacia el reloj junto al tocador, y lo sujeto a forma de ver la hora, son las 6:30 de la mañana. – Le digo con tono tranquilo, pues aun tenemos algo de tiempo para empezar bien el día.

—Aun tenemos unos minutos para seguir abrazados, ¿no te parece? —Le digo.

—Sí, solo unos minutos más. —Me responde con algo más de sueño acurrucándose plácidamente junto a mí, a medida que pasa el tiempo Katniss se torna un poco mas renuente a despertase temprano y es natural por el embarazo.

De repente abre súbitamente sus ojos, al momento en que se sienta de forma acelerada, su expresión cambia de forma violenta, es una mirada de pánico la que veo en sus ojos, su respiración se incrementa cada vez más, llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza, sus dedos hondan en su cabello y lo toman fuertemente.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? Dime por favor. —Le digo con toda mi desesperación, mirándola con extrema confusión, al instante en que me siento yo también quedando junto a ella.

Las lágrimas se apoderan de sus ojos, no me contesta solo esta temblando y yo con ella, son segundos insoportables pues no se qué es lo que está pasando y temo por ellos.

Baja su mirada hacia su vientre incapaz de gesticular palabra alguna, solo continua temblando, lentamente baja una de sus manos hacia el mismo, posándola sobre su vientre aun de forma temblorosa.

Ahora estoy más desesperado y llevo mis manos hacia las de ella sobre el vientre, y entonces lo siento…

Su vientre se estremece por sí solo, siento unas suaves pataditas, se mueve tenuemente pero a la vez en forma nerviosa, es algo tan extraño, nunca había sentido lo que es que mi bebe se moviera dentro de Katniss… es un maravilloso pulsar.

Siento que el corazón se me quiere salir del pecho, es un milagro el poder sentir esto. Una lágrima se resbala por la mejilla de Katniss y cae justo en mi mano que acaricia su vientre, esta me regresa a la realidad, "Katniss esta aterrada"

No puede más y se abalanza en mis brazos a llorar descontroladamente, es presa de un pánico que la consume y a mí con ella, ya que no puedo creer como el más dulce de los momentos es opacado por el más terrible de los miedos.

Ni por un solo momento he dejado de pensar que katniss no ama tanto como yo a nuestra bebe, y sé que por lo mismo es que siente este miedo, miedo a que nos arrebaten la vida misma, que sería lo mismo que nos arrebataran a nuestra niña, y es que aun las marcas de la guerra y de todo lo que sufrimos no se han desvanecido de nuestras mentes por eso es que la comprendo muy bien.

Pienso mientras la abrazo tiernamente dándole el apoyo que necesita pues siempre me tendrá para ella, de eso no le cabe la menor duda.

Permanece sin decir una sola palabra, solo llora frágilmente aferrándose fuertemente a mí, es como si no quisiera que nos separáramos nunca, es como si quisiera congelar este instante y vivir por siempre en el, como si con esta sola acción me demostrara que jamás nos separaremos los tres.

—Siempre juntos ¿verdad? —He atinado a su sentir, pues me dice las palabras justas de lo que estoy pensando aun abrazada de mi y con tintes de fragilidad y desazón en su voz.

—Siempre juntos amor…siempre juntos. —Le repito con voz dulce y pacífica, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

—No puedo evitar sentir este miedo, no puedo dejar de pensar en que quizás le toque vivir lo mismo que nosotros, no puedo… no puedo. —Me dice entre lágrimas separándose del abrazo.

—No tengas miedo, no pasara nada, ella no vivirá lo que nosotros, además solo nos está dando los buenos días, solo quiere decirnos que ya puede moverse, que está creciendo y todo gracias a ti mi amor. —Le digo con vehemencia acariciando su rostro y secándole las lagrimas suavemente con mis dedos.

—Siéntela, está feliz y es su forma de decírnoslo. —Sigo diciendo, mientras le acaricio el vientre, viéndola con extrema dedicación y ternura pues al fin y al cabo la vida nos dio hoy la mejor prueba de que todo puede mejorar a pesar del temor y el dolor, pues siempre habrá esperanza.


	23. Mi mejor regalo

Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!

ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**Mi mejor regalo.**

Esta mañana ha sido más que feliz para mí, pues si bien he tenido que lidiar con el sufrimiento, también me ha dado una de las dichas más grandes de mi existencia, que importa el dolor, que importa el miedo…

El día pasa de forma menos que habitual ya que es domingo y a pesar de no abrir hoy, me encuentro solo en la panadería porque faltaban algunas cosas por acomodar en la bodega y Katniss insistió en que viniera yo solo ya que deseaba hacer la limpieza de la casa, cosa que me dejo algo sorprendido, por el hecho de que no quisiera que la hiciéramos juntos como siempre.

Pero se lo atribuyo a su humor variable, así que aquí estoy trabajando con el empeño de siempre, las horas pasan de forma tranquila, y como no es mucho el trabajo ya estoy por regresar a mi casa.

—¿Ya casi terminas? —Escucho la voz de Katniss en la puerta, se ve tan linda con ese vestido rosa pastel de tela delgada, con florecitas bordadas de hilo brillante en toda la falda, parecen pequeñas estrellas incrustadas en el vestido, el cual es holgado en la falda haciéndolo muy cómodo para la preciosa pancita de mi Katniss, y con un ligero escote en el pecho, con manguitas de tela tranparente, y en su cabello una cinta de tul blanca sujetándolo a forma de moño, combinando muy bien con sus zapatos de piso del mismo color.

Siempre me ha parecido la más hermosa de las mujeres, no hay otra como ella, mi Katniss…mi preciosa.

—Ya estaba por irme, no creí que vendrías por mí. —Le digo con una amplia sonrisa pues siempre es más que un gusto poder vela.

—Estaba algo incomoda sin ti. —Me dice con tono alegre, y un particular brillo en sus ojos.

—Sin mí no estarás nunca, pues te amo con todo mí ser. —No hay oportunidad que no aproveche para procesarle mi gran amor.

—Entonces vamos a casa que ya quiero llegar. —Me dice con algo de rubor en su mirada y algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

—Si ya termine, podemos irnos. —Le digo con suavidad, colgando el delantal que traigo puesto.

Katniss me ayuda a cerrar la panadería y en todo el camino, recorremos las calles tomados de las manos, pasamos por la plaza y una hermosa niña rubia jugando con burbujas de jabón logra llamar mi atención, deteniéndome un instante.

Veo su alegría, sus risas y su inocencia reflejándose en las tonalidades multicolores y traslucidas de las burbujas y pienso en la tranquilidad que se puede disfrutar ahora, y en que todo lo que sufrimos en la guerra, bien valió la pena pues ahora vivimos en paz.

—Está feliz. —Me dice Katniss con tono melancólico y una leve sonrisa, creo que está pensando lo mismo que yo.

—Pronto tendremos a la nuestra. —Le digo liberando un ligero suspiro, girando mi atención hacia su vientre.

No puedo evitar posar mis manos sobre ella y le sonrío de forma muy tierna, a lo que ella responde con la misma intensidad, este es un momento muy dulce entre los tres, así que el camino se vuelve mucho más placido y confortable, tanto así que sin darme cuenta ya estamos frente a la casa.

Abro la puerta y me sorprendo al escuchar gritar —¡sorpresa! "Feliz cumpleaños" —En forma de coro.

—¿Pero…que es esto? —Digo muy asombrado, mirando a Katniss de forma interrogante.

—Sabía que no recordarías que hoy es tu cumpleaños. —Me dice de forma entusiasta.

Oh ahora recuerdo que si, tienen razón hoy es mi cumpleaños, y llego de forma inadvertida para mí, con tantas cosas en mente, pero sin lugar a dudas, también muy felices.

—¿Tu planeaste todo esto? —Le pregunto a Katniss con tono impresionado.

—Quería que recordaras este como tu primer cumpleaños con la bebe en mi vientre. —Me dice con voz pausada.

—Mi amor, no tenias que hacerlo, yo siempre soy el más feliz por estar a tu lado. —Le digo al instante en que la abrazo y le doy un dulce beso en los labios, mismo que ella responde con mucho candor.

—Lo más difícil era que estuvieras lejos para que prepararan toda la casa. —Me dice al separarse del beso, pero aun entre mis brazos.

—Ah… fue por eso que me insististe en que fuera yo solo a la panadería. — Le digo descubriendo su plan, con una sonrisa traviesa.

A lo que ella responde con un tono de broma y algo de timidez, pues no es su estilo este tipo de sorpresas, pero se lo agradezco con el corazón.

—Pero no se queden en la puerta, pasen "esta es su casa" —Dice Effie con tono un tanto burlón, haciéndome ver que todos están frente a nosotros, se ve algo contrastante con la celebración puesto que su atuendo es algo vistoso con ese vestido en color verde olivo, entallado en las caderas pero con un vuelo al inicio de las rodillas, combinando con la blusa de la misma tela, una funda de encaje blanco floreado en ella, y un tocado de listón en el cabello, definitivamente no pierde ocasión para recordar sus viejos tiempos.

A cada paso veo rostros más que conocidos y queridos para mi, Haymitch con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul celeste, con mangas a tres cuartos, y una sonrisa picara en su rostro, ya que se que le divierten las sorpresas.

—Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas. —Me dice.

—Tienes razón, es una sorpresa agradable. —Le respondo con tranquilidad.

—No te imaginas como lo planearon, creía que no saldría con vida de todo esto, pues se ponían como fieras cuando hablaba, claro para dar mis acertadas opiniones. —Me dice con tono de complicidad al instante en que se lleva las manos a la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

—Te escuche. —Exclama Effie.

—¿De qué hablas? yo no he dicho nada. —Responde tratando de ocultar sus comentarios sarcásticos y divertidos.

—Ya ves, ¿qué te dije? ¡Igual que una fiera! —Me murmura con una sonrisa.

Pero mi atención la distrae el pequeño Donovan tirando del brazo de su padre, que ha llegado a tratar de jugar con él, con esos zapatitos de charol negro reluciendo al contraste con su trajecito azul celeste, combinando con la camisa de Haymitch y ahora descubro que Effie los vistió a tono.

Delly con su esposo Billy hace años que se caso y ahora es feliz junto él y sus hijos Erik y Max dos niños de diez y once años de edad, que se parecen mucho entre sí, con su cabello negro y ojos azules, ella también pudo forjarse una vida tranquila después del horror de la guerra.

—Felicidades Peeta, que siempre seas muy feliz. —Me dice al darme un abrazo afectuoso y una sonrisa de gran amistad.

—Gracias por venir y desearme lo mejor. —Le digo con tono afable.

—No podíamos faltar, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. —Me dice Billy con tono amigable.

A lo que respondo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Veo también que están mis ayudantes de la panadería, y algunos vecinos más.

La celebración es muy divertida, la música, la algarabía y cuidado con la que está hecha me comprueba que Katniss sin duda tiene más sorpresas que dar.

En el centro de la mesa se encuentra un hermoso pastel con betún color blanco y chispas en tonos azules, sin duda es un pastel singular.

—Qué bello pastel. —Exclamo.

—Qué bueno que te guste, lo hizo Katniss. —Me dice Effie con la emoción que la caracteriza.

Katniss hizo el pastel con sus propias manos, es una dulce idea el saber que lo hizo por mí ya que se ve que puso su mayor esfuerzo en ello y no se le da muy bien la paciencia, así que lo aprecio mucho mas.

Una sonrisa sale de mis labios al imaginármela peleándose con el betún, con su seño fruncido, tratando de que le aquede lo mejor posible, casi puedo verla rabiar con eso y mancharse el rostro con merengue.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Escucho la voz inquisidora de Katniss, seguro sabe lo que me estoy imaginando.

—¿Yo? No amor de nada en especial, solo me imaginaba tus lindas manos decorando el pastel. —Le digo tratando de disimular mi sonrisa.

—Como si no supiera lo que piensas, bueno ya tendré tiempo. —Me dice con tono travieso pero me deja con la duda ¿de qué tendrá tiempo? ¿de torturarme? Entonces recuerdo a Haymitch decir "como fieras" y vuelvo a sonreír.

—Sí, si chicos dejen sus cosas para otro momento, hay que partir el pastel. —Dice Effie invitándonos a compartir la rica tarta.

Sin duda este día ha sido muy estimulante, esta mañana comenzó de forma muy feliz con las pataditas de mi bebe, ella fue la primera en felicitarme por mi cumpleaños y no hay mejor regalo en la vida, que mis dos grandes amores a mi lado.

La sorpresa de la fiesta, que estuvo rodeada de entrañables amigos, fue muy gracioso ver a todos reunidos, divertirse y convivir al ritmo de la música y la jovialidad.

—Todo estuvo fantástico, gracias amor. —Digo a mi amada esposa, al momento en el que me recuesto en la cama, pues estamos solos de nuevo ya que la fiesta termino y nosotros apenas acabamos de limpiar.

—Si fue muy alegre. —Me responde serenamente.

—El pastel te quedo estupendo. —Le digo.

—Sí, me costó un poco de trabajo pero al fin quedo bien. —Me responde con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces viene a mi mente la misma escena de Katniss peleándose con el pastel, con las mejillas manchadas de betún, incluso amenazándolo con destruirlo si no queda a su gusto, y un suspiro seguido de una gran risa me delatan frente a ella.

—¿En qué piensas? —Pregunta con tono inquisidor.

—En lo linda que te veías decorando el pastel. —De nuevo mis palabras no miden las consecuencias y se precipitan ante ella.

—Es cierto, ahora recuerdo que te la tenía jurada. —Me responde con el seño fruncido, expresándome una mueca de molestia.

—¿Yo? Claro que no…—Le respondo con simpatía.

—Vamos confiesa que te burlabas de mi. —Me inquiere suspicazmente con mirada un tanto juguetona.

—Te juro que nunca sería capaz de burlarme de ti, mi amor. —Le respondo con ternura.

Una lagrima brota de sus hermosos ojos, ¿Qué hice? ¡Soy un tonto!, de alguna forma que no me puedo explicar la incomode, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que la pudo haber molestado.

—No te pongas así, mi amor, si te incomode discúlpame soy un tonto. —Le pido disculpas.

Es muy raro que Katniss reaccione de esa forma, cada vez la siento más extraña, definitivamente las hormonas están jugando con su carácter en estos días.

—No me incomodaste, en realidad no sé ni porque estoy así y me detesto por eso, pues no es mi forma de ser. —Me dice con tono molesto al decir que no es su carácter llorar por cualquier cosa.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos a acostar, mañana será otro día. —Le digo con tono tranquilizador, pues finalmente es algo que no está en nuestras manos, las hormonas juegan con su estado de ánimo, pero la comprendo muy bien, se que en estos casos es mejor dejar que las cosas fluyan.

La noche transcurre plácidamente, el clima es muy fresco y el ambiente es de tranquilidad, por el momento no hay pesadillas que le interrumpan el sueño a mi Katniss, pero no puedo dormir, solo estoy acostado viendo hacia la ventana, no hay estrellas en el cielo y el frio de la noche es cada vez más presente y arropo a katniss entre las sabanas y el calor de mi pecho, no quiero que se vaya a resfriar.

Enciendo la lámpara que está en el buro al costado de la cama y veo el reloj que marca las 11:00 de la noche, no es muy tarde pero aun así Katniss y yo acostumbramos a dormir temprano, pero esta vez, me la paso pensando en lo que fue el día, en la gran ilusión que me provoca el saber que pronto nacerá nuestra hija.

Extiendo mi brazo para apagar la luz, acaricio suavemente la piel de katniss, y me concentro en ella, en ver como duerme tranquilamente, su respiración es calmada y rítmica.

De forma repentina comienza a llover torrencialmente, el frio es cada vez más envolvente, lo que me hace separarme del lado de Katniss para serrar la ventana.

El estrepitoso estruendo de un rayo al caer resuena en toda la habitación, y me conmociona por un momento, pero no lo suficiente para ver que Katniss despierta con sobresalto y de un tirón en la cama.

—¡Peeta! ¿Donde estas? —Exclama con un tono de miedo en su voz, frotándose los ojos por la oscuridad de la recamara y tratando de encontrarme entre las sabanas sin ningún resultado.

—Aquí estoy amor, solo estaba cerrando las cortinas. —Le digo con suavidad, al instante en que me presento ante ella rápidamente.

—No me dejes nunca… nunca te alejes de mi, ¿entendiste? No lo soportaría. —Me dice aferrándose cada vez más a mí, puedo sentir que aun esta sensible.

—Jamás me separare de ti amor, de eso puedes estar segura. —Le repito una y otra vez, acariciando su cabello, con todo dulce y muy cariñoso.

En la oscuridad de la noche se encuentran sus labios con los míos, de forma muy tierna y suave, siento su cálida respiración y el aroma de su dulce aliento.

Al separarse de mí, siento la necesidad de seguir besándola cariñosamente, necesidad de la que no me privo.

Así continuamos propinándonos dulces y cortos besos en los labios, siguiendo con sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente, su cuello, recorriendo cada parte de su rostro con mis labios.

Siento como nuestra respiración se acelera cada vez más, pero solo quiero demostrarle que siempre estaré junto a ellas, siempre serán la luz de mis ojos.

De sorpresa, Katniss comienza a besarme muy apasionadamente, casi cortándome la respiración, es una sensación muy placentera, ya que me demuestra su dominio y sus ganas de mi.

A lo que yo respondo con la misma intensidad, se que la noche es fría pero no puedo sentirlo realmente ya que hemos entrando en un excitante juego de seducción.

Mi respiración se entrecorta cada vez más, Katniss me deja sin aliento es total su deseo que no me da tregua alguna para tomar un respiro.

—¿Qué tienes? —Le murmuro, apenas pudiendo recuperarme, la situación me deleita pero a la vez me extraña.

—Nada solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te deseo ¿no te gusta? —Apenas alcanza a decirme al instante en que me muerde el cuello de forma suave y seductora, deslizando su lengua cálida y húmeda por mi piel, seguida de un succionador beso en esa zona, provocando que me enloquezca, el escalofrió que siento es inmediato y me recorre todo el cuerpo.

—Sabes que soy incapaz de resistirme a ti. —Son las últimas palabras que alcanzo a decir antes de dejarme arrastrar por la pasión y encanto del momento.

El tiempo transcurre casi volando, han pasado alrededor de cuatro meses, los cuales avanzan cargados de felicidad, momentos agradables, excitantes ya que Katniss está algo incitada en este tiempo debido a esto el invierno fue un poco más cálido en este año, pero también el tiempo nos trajo inquietud, malos ratos y otros peores debido a las pesadillas cada vez más habituales al acercarse el noveno mes de embarazo.

Ahora ya luce un vientre muy redondo y abultado, también se han restringido mucho mas sus esfuerzos, cosa que la tiene algo molesta pues es muy independiente y testaruda, los viajes de cacería matutina ya son nulos, y yo por mi parte no dejo de ayudar y cuidarla en lo que puedo, se que muy pronto nacerá mi bebe, y la idea me mantiene lleno de ilusiones.

Estamos en el mostrador de la panadería, la mañana está un poco inactiva ya que ayer hubo fiesta en la plaza.

—La mañana esta algo floja ¿verdad? —Katniss me dice con un tono un tanto fastidiado.

―Si esta algo muerto, mejor vámonos a la casa. ―Le digo con tono también algo aburrido, cruzándome de brazos sonriéndole cariñosamente.

—O tal vez podemos pasar un tiempo en la cabaña, eso te relajaría un poco. —Le digo con tono dulce, sería una buena idea para pasar unos días tranquilos.

—Es verdad la cabaña me relajara un poco de la tensión del aburrimiento. —Me responde con una muy ligera sonrisa.

—Entonces mañana vamos ¿te parece? —Le pregunto.

—Entonces preparemos todo para ir. —Me responde con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Y así pasa una hora más, en la que no hay gran venta, y cerramos para regresar a la casa a prepararlo todo, pues desde hace media hora se fueron nuestros ayudantes ya habiendo terminado su labor por ser un día relativamente muerto en el trabajo.

El camino lo transcurrimos tomados de las manos, viendo los arboles y las nubes, el momento es relajante pues siento que Katniss está algo adormilada.

—Veo que tienes algo de sueño, ya mero llegamos y podrás tomar una buena siesta, no te preocupes por nada amor, yo arreglo todo, tu solo descansa. —Le digo mientras le sonrío.

—Creo que será lo mejor, el día me aburrió tanto que mejor tomo una siesta. —Responde con un ligero bostezo, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo reacciono rodeándola con mis brazos desde su espalda, apenas si puedo por su vientre pero así las abrazo a las dos juntas y seguimos caminando de esa forma hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa.

Nos detenemos un momento para abrir la puerta, pero en ese instante siento que la bebe se mueve dentro de Katniss, pues aun estoy abrazado a ambas.

Sonrío con amor, mi niña reacciona feliz ante nuestro acercamiento, pero Katniss no responde con el mismo miedo que otras veces, esta ocasión solo me sonríe ligeramente.

Pero su expresión cambia violentamente al propinar un grito de dolor, arrodillándose y llevando sus manos al vientre.


	24. Hope

Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!

ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!

* * *

**Capitulo 24 **

**Hope.**

—¡Esto es insoportable! —Exclama al tiempo en que se lleva las manos al vientre, inclinada sobre sus rodillas.

—Tranquila por favor, Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. —Son las únicas palabras que logran salir de mi boca.

—¡A si, dices tranquila! —Exclama en tono sarcástico, tomándome con mucha fuerza el brazo.

Es cuando doy gracias por estar en las puertas de nuestra casa, así que la dejo recostada en la sala para que descanse un rato mientras yo, llamo por teléfono al hospital.

El viaje de camino es angustioso por la expectativa, parece que se calmaron un poco las cosas y el dolor cesó por un momento, el suficiente para que me relaje un poco.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, solo mantente tranquila amor. —Le digo al instante en que le doy un beso en la frente.

—Se que todo estará bien, pero tengo algo de miedo, no quiero que le pase nada a la bebe. —Me responde con tono de preocupación.

—Nada pasara, jamás me separare de ustedes te lo prometo. —Son frases que logran salir de mi corazón, jamás me separare de ellas.

—¿Y acaso creías que permitiría que fuera diferente? Recuerda que ambos participamos en esto, ahora te quedas ¿está claro? —Me dice de forma algo burlona y tajante.

Lo cual me produce una risa de satisfacción ya que si tiene ánimos de bromear, las cosas deben ir por buen camino.

Ya en el hospital todo es muy rápido, la llevan a la sala de maternidad y la preparan pues la labor de parto ya va algo avanzada.

Mientas me toca estar afuera en la sala de espera, y solo puedo pensar en lo feliz que estoy de saber que por fin tendré en mis brazos a mi hija.

Ruego por que no exista complicación alguna y pronto pueda regresar a casa con mis dos grandes tesoros.

Estoy tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no veo a mí alrededor hasta que siento una palmada en la espalda.

—Si sigues así no serás de mucha ayuda. —Es Haymitch el que me habla con tono de comprensión.

—Déjalo es normal que este preocupado, ¿ya olvidaste como estabas tú, cuando estaba por nacer Donovan? —Effie le hace referencia al día en que nació el pequeño, y ahora recuerdo que si no hizo surcos en el pasillo del hospital fue por milagro, pues paseaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo.

—¿Cómo se enteraron? —Pregunto ya que con las prisas no pensé en ellos.

—¿Bromeas? Sabes que todo el distrito los conoce, y si algo les pasa no se tardan en formar las habladurías. —Contesta Haymitch con tono risueño.

—Tienes razón, pero no pensé en nada. —Digo.

Es entonces cuando pienso en la madre de Katniss y en que tiene que estar aquí compartiendo la llegada de la bebe.

—Hablare por teléfono a la madre de Katniss. —Exclamo al instante en que me levanto de mi asiento.

—Tranquilo no te preocupes ya lo hice por ti. —Responde Effie de forma relajada.

—¿A caso creíste que Effie desaprovecharía la oportunidad de organizar una visita? —Dice entre risas Haymitch.

—Todo está arreglado y llegara mañana temprano. —Dice con gran entusiasmo.

La noticia me deja más tranquilo ya que a Katniss le agradara mucho que su madre este aquí para apoyarla en estos momentos.

—Señor su esposa lo está llamando. —La enfermera me conduce a la sala de maternidad.

Me acomodo junto a ella, entrelazo mis manos con las suyas y la mantengo así todo el tiempo.

Cada vez es más fuerte su desesperación, sus gritos de dolor, la fuerza con la que me sujeta y mi sentido de apoyo.

—¡Sigue así! Ya casi puedo verla. —Exclama el doctor.

—Hago lo que puedo. —Responde entre gritos.

—Solo un esfuerzo más, puja, puja. —Sigue diciendo.

Su respiración es muy acelerada, su corazón late muy fuerte, soy capaz de sentirlo, llora por el dolor y suda mucho.

Experimento una gran emoción pero a su vez, me desgarra el alma el hecho de verla sufrir tanto, quisiera ser yo quien sintiera el dolor y no ella.

—buaa, buaa. —Por fin se escucha el llanto de la bebe.

—¡Es una niña! —Exclama el doctor al llevara a la luz a mi pequeña.

—Te dije que sería una niña. —Le digo entre risas de emoción.

El doctor la envuelve en una manta y la lleva al regazo de Katniss para mostrársela, apenas si tiene un muy delgado cabello color castaño, su piel es tan suave y blanca y esta toda arrugadita. —Es preciosa. —Dice Katniss con mirada dulce.

—¡Es Hope! Nuestra Hope. —Respondo.

—Si amor, es nuestra Hope. —Me dice con mucho cariño.

—Es el ser más hermoso que he visto. —Digo con tono enternecido al instante en que unas lágrimas se deslizan por mi mejilla, son lágrimas de felicidad.

Nuestra niña abre sus ojitos de forma tímida y confundida, sus ojos son azules como los míos, lo que me emociona aun más.

—¡Tiene mis ojos! —Exclamo con devoción y una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

—Si tiene tus preciosos ojos azules. —Me responde al tiempo en que le da un beso en la frente.

—Gracias amor, gracias por darme este gran tesoro. —Le digo al momento en que le doy un tierno beso en los labios.

Mismo que ella responde con mucho amor, es el momento más maravilloso de mi vida, siento que puedo ser más fuerte, solo porque ella existe, y me pregunto como algo tan frágil y pequeño puede llenar tanto nuestras vidas.

Y hacerme sentir que puedo ser mejor persona, que puedo dar mi vida si fuera necesario por la suya.

Mi vida ha sido triste pero todo lo compensa este momento, estar junto a los seres que más amo, poder compartirles mi vida y darles todo lo que soy es la sensación más perfecta del mundo.

—Fíjate muy bien de la niña, no la pierdas de vista, cuídala. —Me dice con tono algo preocupado, y la comprendo, tiene miedo de que algo pueda suceder ya que la desconfianza que le dejo todo lo que hemos vivido es mucha.

—Con mi vida. —Respondo inmediatamente.

Minutos después y exhausta por el gran esfuerzo queda dormida bajo el efecto de los sedantes.

A la bebe la llevan a los cuneros y yo no la pierdo ni un segundo, pues se lo prometí a Katniss.

Afuera siguen Effie y Haymitch, esperando noticias, veo que platican así que me acerco a ellos. —Es una niña. —Les digo con tono de alegría.

—¡Una niña! Debe ser preciosa ¿Dónde está? —Exclama con alegría Effie.

—¡Qué bien! Ya verás que entre las dos harán de tu vida una montaña rusa de alegría y llanto. —Me dice Haymitch con tono burlón centrando su atención hacia Effie.

—¿Insinúas que así ha sido tu vida con nosotros? —Le pregunta.

—No, ha sido, así es… pero no cambiaria ni un segundo de mi vida con ustedes.

—Responde con cariño, y es algo extraño ya que no es su estilo hablar así, pero seguro es por el momento.

—Ah se me olvidaba, aquí están las cosas de la bebe. —Effie tiene en sus manos una pequeña maleta con la ropita de la bebe.

—¿Pero cómo has ido tan rápido? —Respondo.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Sabes que pienso en todo. —Me dice.

Entonces agradezco una vez más que me este ayudando en todo ya que por los nervios y sin su ayuda no habría hecho nada.

De esta forma pasa el primer día y la recuperación de Katniss es pronta, el doctor me ha dicho que mañana mismo la dan de alta ya que las dos están muy bien de salud.

Me quedo toda la noche haciendo guardia y a la mañana siguiente el entumecimiento de mi cuello me despierta, pero no importa, ningún dolor puede hacerme ningún daño pues mi felicidad es demasiada y solo quiero llevármelas a casa.

—Peeta llegue tan rápido como pude, ¿Cómo están Katniss y mi nieta? —Escucho la voz de la mama de Katniss.

El tiempo parece no pasar por ella, su vestido azul celeste hasta las rodillas, con su cabello sujeto por una liga la hacen ver muy bien, su rostro ya marca algunas arrugas pero su expresión de alegría y emoción la hacen ver radiante, ¿y quién no estaría emocionado?

—Están muy bien, hoy mismo las dan de alta. —Le digo.

—Yo las cuidare, no te preocupes, me encargare de que no les falte nada. —Me dice.

—Gracias por estar aquí. —Le respondo con amabilidad.

—Bien ¿y donde esta? ¿Puedo verla? —Pregunta.

—Si veremos que dice el médico. —Respondo.

—Hola ¿Cómo está Katniss? —Escucho la inconfundible voz de Johanna.

—¿Johanna eres tú? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. —Le contesto pues me deja con asombro de verla después de tantos años, se ve contenta, perece que la vida la ha tratado bien después de todo, pues se trasluce en sus ojos un brillo que nunca antes le había visto.

Pero pronto descubro el porqué ya que en sus brazos se encuentra una niña como de cuatro años de edad, es linda de cabello rizado y negro, ojos grandes color marrón.

—¿Qué creías? ¿Qué me perdería el nacimiento de tu retoño? Claro que no. —Responde con su tono típico en ella, con una sonrisa un tanto burlona y viendo a la madre de Katniss.

—Gracias por venir. —Le digo amable y alegremente dirigiendo mi atención a la pequeña niña. —Te vez muy bien.

—Sí, sí, sí, no me quejo, ahora yo también tengo por quien vivir, mi pequeña Mireille ¿pero dónde está esa bebe? —Responde con tono algo nostálgico.

—Precisamente íbamos a platicar con el doctor para que nos diga si podemos verlas. —Le digo centrando mi atención también en la madre de Katniss quien me dirige una mirada de común acuerdo.

Una enfermera nos conduce al cunero donde se encuentran los recién nacidos.

—Es la primera de la tercera fila. —Dice señalándonos a la niña.

Pego mi rostro en el cristal, le sonrío embelesado, no puedo ver mis ojos pero sin duda reflejan la más pura de las felicidades.

—Hola bebe, soy tu abuela. —Dice la madre de Katniss con tono cariñoso.

—Es linda, parece un bombón, por lo rosa y algo hinchada. —Dice Johanna con tono alegre al tiempo en que le sonríe a su pequeña.

Sin duda dejaría de ser ella si no hiciera un comentario así, pero como la conozco bien sé que es su forma de decirnos que está feliz por nosotros.

—Katniss y ese hermoso bombón son mi razón para vivir. —Digo casi sin darme cuenta de ello.

—¿Ya escogieron un nombre? —Preguntan en coro las dos, a lo que sonríen ligeramente.

—Se llama Hope. —Digo con una cálida sonrisa.

—Es la pequeña Hopy. —Escucho una voz infantil exclamar el diminutivo.

Es Donovan quien ha escuchado todo y se ha apresurado a ponerle su primer mote a mi bebe, y a su costado se encuentra Haymitch.

—Sabía que estarían aquí. —Dice con tono tranquilo.

—Johanna que gusto volver a verte. —Dice complacido de verla, pues hace mucho que no la veíamos.

—¿Y qué tal tu vida? Bueno para que pregunto si se ve que tienes una hija ¿Cuándo te echaste la soga al cuello? —Pregunta.

—Si son muchas preguntas pero no me he casado, para que arruinarle la vida a alguien más, esta es mi hija adoptiva, ella tampoco tenía a nadie y decidí que uniéramos nuestras soledades, es Mireille porque es un milagro en mi vida. —Responde con tono algo cariñoso al referirse a la niña, supongo que por la emoción del momento se sintió algo nostálgica, pues es extraño que diga algo así.

—Estabas melancólica cuando le pusiste el nombre. —Dice Haymitch de forma risueña.

Es verdad Mireille significa milagros, y es algo simbólico aun para Johanna, pero me siento muy feliz por ella, de saber que también ha podido sobreponerse al dolor y ahora tiene una razón por la cual vivir, "ya tiene a alguien que le da sentido a su vida"

—Bueno, bueno, tanta sensiblería me está empezando a dar nauseas. —Dice Johanna reponiendo su anterior tono y como una respuesta al comentario sarcástico de Haymitch.

—No si yo solo decía. —Dice Haymitch viéndola con algo de burla.

—¿Esta es mi primita? —Pregunta Donovan, haciéndonos poner atención en el.

—Si ella será como tu primita. —Respondo.

—Me gusta. —Contesta con tono inocente, liberando una sonrisa traviesa. —Hope no me gusta tanto, es más lindo Hopy.

—Si es lindo. —Le respondo.

—¡Mira esta sonriendo Hopy! —Me dice muy entusiasmado, y veo a través del cristal que mi hijita esta sonriendo, es tan bella que todo desaparece y solo existe ella.

La situación se torna graciosa y relajada pues ver a la bebe sonreír es un espectáculo muy tierno.

Ya en la habitación de katniss, la contemplo unos minutos antes de que despierte, se ve tan hermosa al dormir que me derrite la idea de saber que me acaba de dar el mejor regalo de mi vida y es tan mía como suyo soy y seré por toda la vida.

—Siempre me he dado cuenta cuando no dejas de verme dormir. —Me dice con voz tenue al instante en que abre de forma delicada sus preciosos ojos.

—¿Tan obvio he sido siempre? —Pregunto de forma cariñosa.

—Para mí siempre has sido el más obvio del mundo. —Responde con suavidad, pues aun esta algo adormilada.

—¿Dónde está nuestra hija? ¿La cuidaste como te dije? —Exclama, como si de repente sintiera que algo malo puede pasarle si no está junto a ella.

—Claro amor, no me he despegado de ella y está muy bien. —Le digo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Señora ya está aquí esta su bebe para que la alimente. —La voz de una enfermera nos interrumpe, pues nos ha traído en ese instante a la pequeña Hope.

Acomoda a Hope en el regazo de Katniss y se retira diciendo que regresara en un momento, Katniss empieza a revisar a la bebe, tomando nota mental de cada uno de sus deditos, de cada manchita en su piel, o falta de esta, en fin revisa su pequeño cuerpo cerciorándose de que todo esté bien.

—Es preciosa. —Dice con vehemencia al ver la belleza de nuestra hija.

—Gracias por haberme permitido ver este día, las dos son lo más valioso de mi vida y aquí frente a ustedes que son el mayor tesoro de mi existencia, les prometo que viviré toda mi vida procurando que sean felices. —No puedo evitar decirle las palabras que salen de lo más profundo de mi corazón.

—Lo sé amor, me lo has demostrado tantas veces. —Contesta con suavidad en sus palabras.

—Bueno se me olvidaba decirte que afuera se encuentran Haymitch, Effie y el pequeño Donovan esperando por verte. —Digo.

—¿En verdad? —Pregunta al acomodarse a la bebe ligeramente despierta en su seno para amamantarla, este es un momento muy intimo, nuestro primer momento que estrecha nuestros lazos como familia.

Katniss hace una mueca de extrañeza pues es algo que nunca había sentido, lo reconozco en su mirada, pero también veo que se recupera rápidamente, al sonreírle con mucho amor a nuestra hija al tiempo que acaricia su cabecita.

—Si también tienes un par de visitas mas, que llegaron de lejos solo para estar contigo en este día. —Le suelto la noticia de forma pausada.

—¿Visitas? —Pregunta.

—Sí, tu madre y Johanna también están afuera esperando poder verte, ellas ya vieron hace un rato a Hope. —Respondo.

—¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Cómo están? —No deja de preguntar con curiosidad.

—Llegaron esta mañana, están emocionadas y felices por nosotros. —Le explico cómo fue su llegada y las cosas que dijeron al ver a la bebe, también le digo de forma breve como es que Johanna ya cuenta con una personita que llena su vida y es feliz, en fin la pongo al tanto de todo.

Luego de un momento regresa la enfermera y se lleva a Hope para que duerma, así pueden entra primero su madre y platican como es que le ha ido en este tiempo, sus logros en el hospital y su vida tranquila.

Sé que lentamente ha logrado superar sus pérdidas, obvio que no del todo pues nunca será completamente feliz, pero si ha logrado tener una buena vida.

Después llega Johanna haciendo gala de su carácter sarcástico y divertido ya que ahora es lo suficientemente feliz para reír y hacer bromas, claro que sin perder su estilo, le cuenta cómo es ha sido su vida desde que llego su hija, como es que se vio mortificada con el cambio de pañales y los llantos nocturnos, sin dejar de decir que ya veremos lo que nos espera, en fin le conto toda su tribulación y felicidad a la vez.

Ambas se quedaran en el distrito unos días para ver en lo que pueden ayudar, instalándose la madre de Katniss en nuestra casa y Johanna en un hotel.

De esta forma llega la hora en la que dan de alta a katniss y me las puedo llevar a casa, a iniciar una nueva vida juntos como la hermosa familia que ahora somos.


	25. Nuestra vida en familia

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**Nuestra vida en familia.**

4:00 am el llanto de mi bebe me despierta con sobresalto, a mi niña le falta algo, pero por suerte se encuentra en nuestra habitación, "no podría ser de otra forma"

Katniss apenas y nota el llanto de Hopy. (Es así como la llamamos de cariño.) Dando unas ligeras vueltas en la cama de forma inconsciente, y es que es la más cansada, pues a ella le toca cuidarla casi todo el día, mientras atiende el mostrador de la panadería y yo estoy en la cocina.

Eso en la mañana, pero ya en la tarde al salir del trabajo, nos dedicamos a cuidarla en la casa, mientras katniss arregla un poco de ropa, o hace el registro y cuentas de la panadería.

Estos días han transcurrido entre cuidados por parte de la mama de katniss, comentarios burlones pero divertidos de Johanna, juegos entre la pequeña Mireille y Donovan, quienes ya son buenos amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edades, ya que Donovan la siente como su hermanita menor, felicitaciones por parte de buenos amigos en el distrito, y algunos regalitos.

Pero ahora que Johanna y la madre de katniss han regresado a sus distritos, nos hemos dedicado a lo que es, y será nuestra vida en familia.

Así que como es normal, todo ha sido algo abrumador y acelerado pero no ha dejado de ser ni un solo segundo, "perfecto". Mi vida es maravillosa junto a mis dos grandes ángeles, mi Hope y mi Katniss.

Al verla tan hermosa tomando un plácido descanso y acurrucada con la almohada entre las piedras, y esa pijama de satín azul pastel, sé de inmediato que a mí me toca ocuparme de Hopy quien llora.

Voy hacia su cuna de madera tallada a mano con un pabellón de tul rosa y un moñito blanco en el cabezal, dando la apariencia de un biscocho de azúcar y la tomo en mis brazos, es tan bella… tan tierna… tan mía… con ese mameluco de algodón rosa que le regalo Delly, pero a su vez no deja de llorar.

—¿Tendrá hambre? ¿Frio? ¿Tal vez calor? ¿Estará enferma? —¡Oh por dios! Mil preguntas en mi cabeza, y este sentimiento de no saber qué hacer.

—Ya mamita, ¿Qué tienes? Veamos… estás mojada. —Le digo con voz más que dulce… completamente cariñoso, al darme cuenta que solo necesita que la cambie de pañal.

—Sí, afortunadamente no pasa nada solo necesita que… ¿qué? ¿El pañal? Oh pero si no lo sé hacer. —Pienso mientras Hopy parece relajarse al saber que estoy en problemas, es una bebe traviesa y muy inteligente.

—Pero ¿y ahora qué hago? No quiero despertar a katniss pero no sé cómo cambiarla, eso es algo para lo que no me prepare. —Pienso con preocupación pero sé que lo tengo que hacer, así que ¡manos a la obra!

La recuesto en el porta bebe y le quito el pañal, ella parece estar a la expectativa, pues se queda viéndome con sus preciosos ojos del color del mar, así como esta de pequeñita ya me sonríe, creo que sabe que estoy perdido.

—A ver, ¿Qué va primero? Las toallitas húmedas, el talco y el pañal, ¿o era el talco, las toallitas, y el pañal? Hay dios… Hope me tendrás que guiar ¿sale? —Le digo como si pudiera contestarme "si papá yo te guio"

Y es ahora cuando me pregunto ¿Por qué no puse atención al ver cómo le hacían el cambio? Si lo sé, por poner más atención a cada uno de sus balbuceos y risitas, pero me tengo que concentrar.

Pienso que es mejor secarla muy bien con las toallitas, ya habiendo terminado esto, abro la tapa del talco pero no sale, creo que tiene tapado los agujeritos así que por obra de los nervios le doy golpecitos a la tapa, Hopy me sonríe al verme luchar con el talco.

—Hay te ríes de ver a tu papa en problemas he. —Le digo pícara y tiernamente, y sin darme cuenta aprieto la botella y sale el polvo dejándome la cara como enharinada.

Haciendo que mí bebe ría aún más, a todas luces la está pasando muy divertida, pero eso me causa una gran alegría.

Me limpio la cara con una toallita y ahora sigue el pañal, afortunadamente creo que me está quedando bien pero un lado es más amplio que el otro, y creo que lo puse al revés.

—Tranquila mi amor ya verás que quedaras muy bien cambiada, aunque la vida me vaya en ello. —Le murmuro.

Escucho unas risitas a mis espaldas. —El lado más amplio es el de la parte de atrás. —Es Katniss que se ha levantado y ha venido en mi ayuda.

—No quería que te despertaras, mi amor yo puedo solo, descansa cariño. —Le digo.

—¿Es cierto eso mi amor? —Le pregunta con broma a la bebe.

—Te vez muy bien con talco en la frente. —Me dice con tono burlón al instante en que lleva sus manos a sacudir lo que me quedo del talco.

—Creí que lo había limpiado todo. —Le respondo con vergüenza.

—Descuida ya aprenderás. —Me dice a tiempo en que le compone el pañal a mi niña.

Ni hablar, mi primer intento de cambiarle el pañal a mi bebe, fue casi un desastre, pero muy divertido.

Katniss se sienta en la mecedora junto a la ventana y arrulla a Hopy en sus brazos, cantando muy suavemente una canción de cuna, al escuchar su maravillosa voz me siento más que feliz y conmovido, pues lentamente se está adormeciendo también ella.

Sostengo a Hopy en mis brazos, al instante veo que Katniss ya está dormida en la mecedora, la dejo un momento y acomodo a mi chiquita en su cuna, pero antes le doy un beso en la frente.

—Tu madre y tú, son mis tesoros. —Le murmuro al oído. —Siempre las amare más que a mi vida, descansa mi amor.

Ahora cargo en mis brazos a Katniss y la llevo hasta la cama, donde la recuesto, cubro con las sabanas y me acomodo junto a ella, envolviéndola con mis brazos.

—Nunca dejare de darte las gracias por permitirme estar en tu vida, y darme la felicidad de la maravillosa familia que ahora somos. —Le susurró al oído con mucha delicadeza y me quedo profundamente dormido junto a ella, relajado por su calor.

El primer rayo de sol trasluciéndose entre las ligeras cortinas y la suave brisa acariciando mi rostro, hacen que me despierte, katniss aún se encuentra entre mis brazos, mi amor esta tan agotada que me levanto de forma muy suave para no despertarla, y así poder hacer el desayuno, aprovechando que Hope también duerme.

Crepas de queso con jamón serrano, pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, jugo de naranja y chocolate caliente.

Mientras estoy por terminar de cocinar, también tengo unos biberones en el esterilizador, ya que mi deseo es sorprender a Katniss con el desayuno en la cama y todo listo para dar de comer a Hopy, cuando despierte.

Estoy seguro que a ella le encantara, ya que puse mucho amor en todo, para mis dos preciosas y como hemos decidido tomar unos días libres de la panadería, los aprovecharemos en la cabaña, para estar más tranquilos, y así yo podre darle a Katniss un regalo que vengo haciendo desde hace un tiempo, en las noches para que ella no lo descubara.

Llego hasta la habitación con la charola del almuerzo en la mano, y la dejo en la cómoda a un lado de la cama, antes de sentarme junto a Katniss y luego ver como da ligeros movimientos, aun con los ojos cerrados, tratando de buscarme con su brazo en mi lado vacío.

—Peeta. —Me nombra abriendo lentamente sus ojos, con tono suave, al no sentirme junto a ella.

—Buenos días, aun mis lindas dormilonas no se terminan de despertar. —Digo con tono suave y cariñoso.

—¡Hope! ¿Aún no se despierta? ¿Qué hora es? tengo que darle de comer. —Su reacción es la usual, siempre pendiente de la bebe, siempre preocupada por su bienestar.

—Tranquila, todo está bien, Hope aún no se despierta, el desayuno está listo y las mamilas esterilizadas mi amor. —Le digo con tono tranquilo.

—Siempre piensas en todo. —Me dice.

—Siempre pienso en ustedes. —Le contesto con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, es algo que no olvidare nunca. —Me responde con suavidad y cariño.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran con candor, es tan mágico sentir que por fin somos una familia, que la hemos creado nosotros, que somos padres y que nuestro amor se manifiesta en aquel maravilloso ser, nuestra Hope… nuestra esperanza.

Lentamente la distancia entre nuestros labios se acorta, nuestra respiración se acelera cada vez más, puedo sentir su aliento dulce rosando mis labios, y entrando por mi garganta, he irremediablemente inundándome de la calidez de su ser.

Sellamos con un dulce y apasionado beso, el momento perfecto, el instante en que nuestros corazones se funden en uno solo, y solo puede latir el uno por el otro.

El llanto de nuestra bebe nos regresa a la realidad, separándonos con una sonrisa y algo de sonrojo, es maravilloso que aun después de tantos años aun nos sigamos sonrojando.

—Debe tener hambre. —Dice Katniss al levantarse de un solo golpe, va hacia la cuna, y la toma en sus brazos empezando a calmarla y a darle de comer, lo que le produce nuevamente sueño a la pequeña.

La alarma del reloj suena, son las 8:00 am y el día será algo largo.

—Tomare un baño antes de desayunar. —Dice, regresando delicadamente a mi niña a su cuna.

—Sí, yo arreglo todo lo necesario para el viaje. —Le respondo.

Después de unos minutos solo puedo escuchar la llave del grifo del baño, menos mal que mi bebe tiene el sueño un tanto pesado y no creo que se despierte por ahora.

Así que continúo arreglando todo para el camino, pero escucho de nuevo el llanto de Hopy y Katniss aún sigue en el baño, así que voy a ver qué es lo que tiene.

—Mamita, ¿Qué tienes mi amor? —Le digo mientras la cargo y camino con ella para calmarla.

—¿Será el pañal?... no está seca, no creo que tenga hambre porque ya comió, entonces ¿qué será? —Mi preocupación se hace presente.

—Solo dale unos golpecitos en su espaldita, tal vez eso la calme, ya casi termino y voy a ver. —Escucho a Katniss decir, a través de la puerta del baño.

Entonces hago lo que me dice y le doy unos muy suaves y ligeros golpecitos, pero es tan difícil ya que es tan pequeña, que no quisiera cometer algún error y lastimarla.

—Ya mi amor, aquí estoy yo para ti, siempre para ti. —Le digo al tenerla recostada sobre mi hombro derecho y con la mano izquierda continuo con los golpecitos.

De pronto siento algo húmedo mi hombro, creo que se ha vomitado en mí, así que me fijo y si, mis sospechas son correctas, pero la buena noticia es que ha dejado de llorar.

Esta sí que ha sido una mañana emocionante, en donde he pasado de la incertidumbre a la felicidad en un segundo, por lo complicado pero fascinante que es adecuarse a nuestra bebe.

El camino hacia la cabaña fue obviamente mucho más cuidadoso, pero muy feliz por mostrarle a Hopy nuestra amada pradera, así escuchábamos el trinar de los sinsajos en sus nidos, la brisa golpeando levemente las hojas de los árboles, cada una de las criaturas del bosque con sus sonidos naturales, parecían darle la bienvenida a mi pequeña, y me digo a mi mismo, "que maravillosa se ve la vida cuando hay un ángel en ella… y yo tengo dos"

Y así, Hopy en brazos de Katniss, con sus ojitos muy abiertos, admirando la naturaleza y yo cargando las provisiones para nuestra estancia, llegamos nuestro lugar favorito en el mundo.

Me adelanto para abrir la puerta y dejar en la sala las cosas del viaje, mientras Katniss se sienta a esperarme en la banca mecedora de madera que se encuentra en el pórtico de la entrada, la veo un poco cansada.

Entro y después de dejar las cosas voy hacia nuestra habitación, en donde ya tengo preparado el obsequio, pero lo dejo ahí, mientras voy por Katniss.

—Ya mi amor, todo está listo para que pases a ponerte más cómoda. —Le digo al verla acomodada dándole a Hopy uno de los biberones que prepare para ella en la mañana y los cuales sirvieron para poder darle de comer de una forma más sencilla durante el camino.

—Ahora voy, es que ya se está quedando dormida. —Me responde al ver de manera muy dulce y expresando una delicada sonrisa a la pequeña.

—Es tan bella. —Le digo viéndola yo también con mucho amor, hincándome cerca de sus rodillas, para tener una mejor vista de mi niña.

—Es igualita a ti. —Dice con voz cariñosa.

—No es verdad, es igual a ti, tiene tú hermoso cabello y la misma luz que veo en tu mirada. —Le digo.

—Su mirada que es la tuya. —Me dice.

—Bueno, de los dos. —Le respondo con una sonrisa.

—Shhh… ya se durmió. —Katniss se lleva el dedo índice a los labios. —Vamos a llevarla a su cuna.

Lentamente la llevamos hasta la recamara en la que instale hace días una cunita para que duerma como siempre, junto a nosotros y la recostamos en ella.

—Katniss, amor, tengo algo para ti. —Le digo con voz muy baja, para no despertar a Hope.

—¿Qué es? —Me responde con el mismo tono de secreto.

—Mira hacia las cortinas. —Le respondo, guiando su atención hacia unas pequeñas cortinas que he puesto en la pared justo en frente de nuestra cama y la cuna.

—¿Por qué las has puesto así? —Me pregunta con extrañeza.

—Ahora veras. —Le digo al instante en que tiro del cordón que las sujeta, abriéndola y dejando ver mi regalo.

—Oh, Peeta es… Hermoso. —Me dice dando un suspiro, y viéndome conmovida.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así, sin que yo me diera cuenta? —Pregunta.

—Fue fácil, todo lo que tuve que hacer es cerrar los ojos y recordar todo lo que ocupa mis sueños desde que Hopy está con nosotros. —Le digo entusiasmado.

Y ahí estaba, mostrándole el cuadro que pinte durante varias noches, mientras ellas dormían, aquel en el que están, Hope recostada en su regazo viéndola con sus inocente alegría reflejada en el azul de sus ojos y en su sonrisa infantil, Katniss igualmente sonriéndole con amor, y devoción en su mirada, con su trenza de lado y un riso travieso enrollado en su oreja derecha y finalmente yo junto a ellas, abrazado a katniss, también con una gran sonrisa.

—Me encanta la forma en la que haces que cada día de nuestras vidas tenga un bello recuerdo el cual atesorar, así me aferro a ellos cuando más lo necesito. —Me dice viéndome a los ojos con emoción y voz pausada.

—Lo se amor no…—No me deja terminar la oración, ya que me pone su dedo índice en los labios.

—Shhh… déjame hablar, sé que no te lo digo tanto como debería, porque no soy buena hablando, pero tú me diste la paz y el amor que tanto necesité, el que me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero a lo largo de este tiempo me has dado mucho más…soy feliz de tenerte a ti y a nuestra hija, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, y sé que te amare hasta el final de mi vida. —Sus palabras resuenan en mi mente como lo más dulce que he escuchado, soy muy feliz.

El atardecer lo pasamos junto al lago, Hope en un porta bebé y nosotros recostados en el pasto, platicábamos de todos los planes que tenemos, de la vida que estamos llevando y lo que nos hace felices.

Ya en la noche, Hopy se quedó profundamente dormida en su cuna, mientras que Katniss me acaricia la cabeza con movimientos circulares y muy relajantes y yo recostado en su regazo me siento completo.

La ventana abierta deja entrar la brisa nocturna y la luna muy brillante nos da la poca luz que necesitamos, dejando ver con tonalidades oscuras la pijama de satín rosa de katniss y la aún más oscura pijama celeste de algodón que traigo puesta.

Su piel es tan fresca como el rocío de la mañana y el perfume de su cabello recién lavado me cauda fascinación, de hecho siempre me provoca devoción su cuerpo en todo sentido.

—Hace ya un buen tiempo que no estábamos aquí, me relaja mucho este lugar. —Digo con voz pausada y tranquila.

—Es nuestro lugar en el mundo. —Musita.

—Tu lugar en el mundo es mi corazón. —Respondo al girar la cabeza hacia ella, quien se inclina hacia mis labios y me da un beso muy dulce y cautivador.

El beso es tierno al principio pero se torna cada vez más apasionado, mi respiración se acelera a cada minuto y siento que la suya no se queda atrás.

Acaricio sus piernas vigorosa y ardientemente, con movimientos cíclicos y certeros, causando graves estragos en mi excitación.

Katniss se acomoda debajo de mí, y eso me dice que también está anhelante de nuestro encuentro, no necesitamos palabras, solo el contacto enardecido de nuestros cuerpos es suficiente para reconocer nuestros más íntimos y placenteros deseos.

Beso su cuello, sus mejillas, sus ojos, su clavícula, formando un camino con mis besos por todo su rostro mientras mis manos traviesas juegan con los botones de su blusa, acelerándola aún más por la ansiedad.

Uno a uno desabotono su blusa dejando su torso desnudo y me concentro en besar delicadamente su piel, en erizarla y me deleito con cada una de sus contracciones.

A su vez ella me despoja de mi camiseta y acaricia mi espalda dejando leves rasguños en ella a medida que se intensifica su conmoción.

Rasguños que me enloquecen, me aceleran, me envuelven en el deleite de su cuerpo, en lo exquisito que es acariciarla, besarla, gozarla, es tan mía como soy y seré suyo… por siempre.

Lenta pero hábilmente la despojo de sus pantalones, la temperatura sube, con cada beso, cada caricia y cada sutil pero electrizante gemido.

Bajo hasta su vientre rosándolo con mi boca, impregnándome del sutil aroma de su piel, y dejando la marca de mi respiración en él, lo que le provoca cosquillas.

Lo sé porque se contrae y sonríe mucho, y por instinto arroja sus manos para detenerme, pero yo no puedo, es demasiado apetitosa la situación, así que le sujeto las manos con fuerza moderada, dejándola a mi merced.

Nos miramos con deseo y fuego en los ojos, como retándonos a continuar con aquel impetuoso juego de seducción y placer.

Camino con mi lengua, por toda su piel, hasta llegar lentamente a sus pechos y le propino pequeños besos alrededor de ellos.

— Buaa, Buaa. —Escucho el llanto de Hopy desde su cuna.

—¡Hope! —Exclama Katniss regresando inmediatamente a la cordura, abotonándose la blusa rápidamente, y levantándose de un salto de la cama, dejándome a mí con la preocupación de mi niña.

Velozmente enciendo la luz y corro hacia mi bebe, su tranquilidad es primero que todo.

—¿Mi amor que tienes? —Le pregunta muy amorosa, tomándola en sus brazos y acariciando su espaldita, al ver una respuesta positiva mete su mano por debajo de su mameluco y rasca con mucho cuidado su piel.

Lentamente comienza a calmarse y mi preocupación cesa, pues aún somos muy inexpertos en el cuidado de mi niña.

— Shhh… Shhh… —Katniss la tranquiliza con mucho afán, dejándola plácidamente dormida de nuevo en su cuna.

—¿Qué tenía? —La cuestiono con atención.

—Solo tenía algo de comezón en su espalda, eso era todo. —Me dice con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo supiste con tanta precisión? —Me extraña la forma en la que lo descubrió tan rápido.

—Antes de irse mi madre me dijo que es común que los bebes tengan comezón porque su piel se adapta a la ropita, dijo que era normal y que esto sucederá algunas veces, por eso lo supe rápidamente pues al sostenerla me di cuenta que no estaba mojada, y no podía tener hambre ya que no tiene mucho que le di de comer. —Me responde al instante en que nos sentamos en la cama.

—Que experta te estas volviendo. —Le digo sonriente viéndola a los ojos con complicidad.

—Solo hago lo que puedo. —Me responde con la misma chispa en los ojos.

—¿En qué estábamos? —Le pregunto seductoramente besando su hombro derecho.

—No lo recuerdo ¿Me refrescas la memoria? —Responde sollozante.

No tardamos casi nada en regresar al mismo estado de devoción propinándonos una de las noches más apasionadas y ardientes que hemos tenido.

* * *

Sorry por la tardanza pero he estado algo ocupada :( espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por sus comentarios que aunque pocos me animan mucho! claro que si me comentaran mas no me molestaría en lo absoluto.. chau


	26. ¡Sorpresa!

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**¡Sorpresa!**

La fina brisa de la mañana acaricia mi rostro, lo sé porque el sollozo de mi respiración me lo confirma, pero... siento su respiración, ese aroma dulzón acariciando mis sentidos es inconfundible y el contacto con sus labios me asegura que es el despertar perfecto, siempre con el beso de mi gran amor.

—Buenos días. —Me murmura aun entre mis labios.

—No podrían ser mejores. —Respondo con una sonrisa, abrazándola contra mi pecho, aun adormilado.

—Nos costara más trabajo levantarnos, si seguimos así. —Me responde, aferrándose más a mis brazos.

—Un minuto más o uno menos no significa nada, además aún es temprano. —Le digo arrullándola entre mis brazos.

Y así continuamos, abrazados y escuchando el latir mutuo de nuestros corazones, lo que me reafirma que todos estos años de matrimonio, en los que hemos pasado momentos muy felices, como el nacimiento de nuestra Hopy, sus primeros pasos, la primera vez en la que me dijo papá, en donde sentí una emoción tan nueva y a la vez tan familiar, recuerdo que Katniss dejo deslizar una pequeña lagrima de felicidad ese día, aunque ella no lo acepte, sé que así fue ya que mi niña lo dijo un minuto después de decir… mamá.

Ese día fue tan emocionante y feliz que no hubo lugar para las pesadillas ni los malos momentos que de vez en cuando nos asechan.

Aunque también hubo instantes desesperantes en los que Katniss despertaba llorando y gritando, siendo víctima de los más oscuros recuerdos y miedos.

Pero eternamente estoy para abrazarla y repetirle una y mil veces que siempre estaré para ella, y a su vez, ella está siempre está para mí, cuando más lo necesito, cuando yo mismo me siento perdido en las sombras del pasado… cuando soy presa de aquellas alucinaciones, ella me regresa a la realidad de nuestro amor, de nuestra familia.

Así que estos años han sido, sin lugar a dudas, tan inconstantes como maravillosos, junto a mis más grandes amores.

Miro hacia el reloj, 7:00 am. Ya es algo tarde y hoy es un día especial, pues celebraremos el cumpleaños número tres de Hopy, no será algo fuera de lo común tal vez para el resto del mundo, pero para nosotros es un recordatorio del regalo que se nos dio, pues celebramos tres años de tener con nosotros a nuestro tesoro más preciado.

—Ahora si es algo tarde ¿verdad? —Me pregunta, ya que percibió mi giro hacia el reloj.

—Solo un poco, pero…—No puedo terminar la oración ya que siento unas manitas subir por encima de las sabanas, y con ellas todo un cuerpecito queriendo tomarnos por sorpresa.

— Shhh…—Katniss pone un dedo en mi boca, en señal de secreto, pues no queremos que se dé cuenta que ya sabemos lo que hace y escondemos las cabezas entre las sabanas.

—Soy la bebe cocolilo… —Dice con gran alegría pensando que nos ha sorprendido, y abalanzándose sobre nosotros al instante en que nos destapa.

—Hay no, la bebe cocolilo. —Exclamo al cubriéndome con las sabanas.

—Y yo me voy a comer a esta florecita. —Casi de inmediato a su nacimiento Katniss le dice así a Hopy, "mi pequeña florecita" y es así como le dice ahora, mostrando una gran sonrisa, siguiendo el juego de Hopy.

—No, no mi comas mami, me rindo. —Dice entre muchas risas y carcajadas.

—Si me como a la bebe. —Dice Katniss, haciéndole muchas cosquillas, besando su pancita.

Esta es una de las mañanas más felices, nos levantamos con alegría y la mañana sigue su curso normal, el desayuno, la panadería y demás.

Como siempre Hopy nos acompaña al trabajo y como es tan curiosa que aún no sabe hablar muy bien, pero no deja de preguntar el nombre de las cosas, los colores, los sabores etc. Cosas que le explicamos con cariño y cuidado.

Hope muestra mucha emoción en lo que se refiere a la cocina, a menudo se para en una silla junto a mí, para verme amasar y dar forma al pan.

Y pregunta si ella también puede intentarlo, pero aún es muy pequeña, así que le digo que si hace caso a todo lo que le pedimos, podrá hornear algo muy pronto, eso la tranquiliza por el momento y regresa con Katniss al mostrador.

Así se pasa la mayor parte del día, hasta regresar a casa ya en la tarde, llevando a Hopy en los brazos ya que se quedó dormida antes de cerrar todo.

El camino a la casa es relativamente corto, teniendo en cuenta que todo debe estar listo para cuando ella despierte, así que nos apresuramos a acostarla en su camita y ponemos "manos a la obra"

—Mami, papi ¿Dónde están? ¡Quiero mi leche! —Escucho su dulce voz justo al tiempo de terminar su sorpresa.

—Ya voy Hopy espera en el cuarto. —Katniss se apresura a contestar.

—No me tardo, voy y la traigo. —Me dice Katniss con algo de complicidad en su rostro, el que se ve muy feliz hoy.

—¡Sorpresa! —Gritamos en conjunto.

Yo descubro las pequeñas cortinas rosas de un escenario hecho de cartón, decorado con flores de papel de china, en el que los grandes actores son varios títeres de franela con caras chistosas.

—¡Hay que lindo! —Dice con un gran brillo en sus ojos y la expresión más dulce que he visto, al instante en que da un brinco de alegría.

—¿Es mío? —Pregunta al instante en que da unos pasos para tratar de agarrar a los muñecos.

—Espera y veras ¡Que empiece la función! —Digo con entusiasmo cargándola y llevándola a sentarse en frete del pequeño teatro, para que no los toque aun.

—Érase una vez una ranita que vivía en un estanque, todas las noches soñaba con tocar la luna. —El narrador cuenta con voz pausada y algo aligerada.

Aparece la ranita verde con su pecho amarillo y mirada dulce y traviesa dando brincos hacia la imagen de una luna de papel en el centro del escenario.

—No te hagas la mustia, cuando te alance ya verás. —Dice con voz retadora, y se supone que no debiera decir eso.

—Aparece su amiga la mariposa de color amarillo, con ojos saltones y voz ronca. —¿Por qué quieres atrapar a la luna? —Pregunta.

—Porque brilla mucho y es presumida. —Dice.

—No la luna no es presumida es muy bonita. —Le responde entrando en una discusión.

—Te digo que es presumida. —Se defiende la rana.

—Te digo que no. —Le contesta la mariposa.

—¿Ha qué no? Toma…toma…toma. —Dice al instante en que arremete contra la rana, dándole una mordida en la cara.

—no te metas conmigo mariposa desteñida. —Dice, tomándola por las alas y azotándola una y otra vez.

—¡Ataque! —Grita el grillo que aún no debía salir a escena, sorprendiendo a las dos, y cayéndoles encima.

De pronto mi niña salta con emoción y muchas risas y toma la marioneta de la rana zafándola dejando una la mano traviesa expuesta al público.

—Ya basta, están arruinando el cuento. —Grita Katniss molesta, en el instante en que se desarma el pequeño teatro dejando ver a Johanna, Donovan, y Mireille en el suelo y riendo a carcajadas.

—Tía Johanna. —Grita Hopy brincando a sus brazos.

—Se suponía que el cuento no iba así. —Dice Katniss con tono fingidamente molesto.

—No puedes negar que eso le dio interés porque estaba aburrido tía. —Dice Donovan, aun en el suelo con voz picara.

—Este niño me simpatiza mucho, es de los míos. —Johanna está muy contenta con mi niña en sus brazos.

A lo largo de este tiempo nos ha visitado frecuentemente logrando que Hopy la vea como una tía más.

—¿Se divirtieron mucho arruinándole el regalo a Hope? —Pregunta.

Pero la verdad era que Hope no había parado de reír en todo el espectáculo, lo había disfrutado mucho.

—Bravo estuvo genial, tienes que aceptar que era una idea muy simple, además Hopy se divirtió mucho. —Haymitch aplaude y dice con burla, saliendo de atrás de una mampara.

—Esto fue un desastre, Donovan estas sucio y desalineado. —Dice Effie con tono inquisidor, componiéndole el cabello, parece que no se ha dado cuenta que Donovan tiene casi catorce años y lo quiere seguir tratando como un niño pequeño, pero la entiendo en cierta forma, ya que uno nunca deja de ver a sus hijos como sus niños pequeños.

—Mamá, así estoy bien. —Dice.

—¡Miren los bojosh de la rana! —Hopy dice con una mirada limpia y tierna, apretando la marioneta haciendo que los ojos sean más saltones de lo normal, con sus ocurrencias logra hacer que nos riamos más de la cuenta, incluida Katniss que no deja de reír a pesar de "según estar molesta".

—Bueno basta de charlas, bla… bla…bla… ¿No hay nada de comer? —Dice Johanna con tono burlón, dejando a mi niña en parada en el suelo.

Y ahí estábamos, jugando, riendo y disfrutando de un cumpleaños más de nuestra amada Hope.

Tocan a la puerta y es la madre de Katniss, que se ha ahorrado de ver la cómica función de hace unos instantes, ahora si estamos completos.

Rodeados de nuestros queridos amigos, entre risas, comentarios sarcásticos pero simpáticos, pollo al horno relleno de frutos cecas, puré de patatas, vegetales fritos, jugo de manzana, panqué de pasas y demás delicias pasamos la tarde.

Hopy aún no asiste a la escuela, así que no tiene muchos amigos de su edad, pero pronto los tendrá y sus cumpleaños estarán mucho más concurridos.

—Johanna siempre con sus comentarios, pero es agradable a su modo. —Platicamos al quedar solos de nuevo, ya que todos han regresado a sus casas.

—La tarde fue muy entretenida, parece que tu madre cada vez más cómoda aquí. —Digo con una sonrisa.

—No creas sé que no es feliz aquí aunque trate de disimular lo contrario. —Me responde con tono pensativo.

—Le sé, solo dije que parecía, sé que tu madre nunca podrá sentirse cien por ciento cómoda aquí y lo entiendo, aunque la ayuda mucho visitar a Hope. —Digo con serenidad.

—Si es algo complicado pero ¿Quién de nosotros no lo es? —Me cuestiona, y tiene razón, todos estamos en paz a nuestra forma.

—Bueno llevare a mi pequeña florecita a la cama mientras terminas de limpiar. —Dice al instante en que la toma en sus brazos ya que se quedó dormida de tanto jugar.

Yo me quedo recogiendo todo y recordando las risas de mi niña, pero de pronto escucho que Katniss resbala por las escaleras.

—Amor ¿estás bien? —Digo con mucha preocupación al instante en que corro a ver si no fue nada grave.

—No, afortunadamente solo resbale dos escalones no tengo nada de cuidado. —Responde con aparente tranquilidad.

—Si pero por si acaso, vamos te llevare a la habitación. —Le digo al instante en que la tomo en mis brazos y la cargo hasta la recamara.

—Descuida no ha sido nada. —Me dice aun entre mis brazos.

—No te pongas difícil, te llevo y se acabó. —Le digo con una sonrisa y tono travieso.

—Está bien, tú ganas, exagerado. —Me responde haciendo una ligera mueca de resignación.

—Así me gusta, quietecita y sin chistar. —Replico.

Llegando a la habitación dejo a katniss con cuidado en la cama para revisar su pierna y solo ha sido un raspón en la rodilla, mismo que se propino al caer.

—¿Ya vez?, no ha sido nada, no tienes de que preocuparte. —Me dice.

—Con esto estarás mejor. —Digo al momento en que aplico una torunda con alcohol sobre el raspón y soplo lentamente.

—¡Lo sientes mejor! —Le digo suavemente aun soplándole la rodilla y con una mano le zafo con facilidad sus zapatillas de piso para recostarla en la cama.

—Si me estoy sintiendo… muy bien. —Murmura.

Es solo un golpe sin importancia pero la proximidad de su pierna me hace desear algo más que solo limpiar su minúscula herida y creo que a ella se le ha ocurrido la misma idea.

—Que lindas piernas. —Le digo al instante en que deslizo mis labios subiendo desde sus pies hasta su pantorrilla, de una forma muy sutil pero insinuante.

Un choque de electricidad golpea mi cuerpo, dejándome sentir el pálpito de mi inminente erección.

—¿Te gustan tanto? —Pregunta triunfante, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Me excitan. —Le respondo con tono ligeramente acelerado.

Me mira de forma hipnótica, sus ojos son seductoramente intensos, febriles, cargados de sensualidad y vigor, pero a la vez suplicantes, creo que hemos entrado de nuevo en nuestro juego favorito, aquel en el que los dos siempre salimos ganando.

Sin decir nada más, empiezo a besar suave y dulcemente, sus piernas, hasta llegar a su rodilla lastimada la cual beso muy lentamente, pues no quiero lastimarla.

Pero al sentir el contacto con su sangre, me enciende más de lo usual, me nace una necesidad abrazadora de dominarla, de sentirme su total y completo dueño, y así será.

—Sigue, es muy rico sentir tu calor en mi herida. —Me dice con seguridad y encanto.

Ahora que sé que a ella también le gusto, tanto como a mí me excito a tal grado que duele, entonces me posiciono entre sus piernas para inmovilizarlas y dejarlas a mi voluntad, tomo sus brazos y la recuesto en la cama por completo.

Aun sujetándola de los brazos, besos sus labios con mucha pasión y vehemencia, lentamente bajando hasta la estorbosa blusa de su vestido, a la que rompo de un tirón con mi boca.

—Peeta, nunca te había visto así. —Logra deletrear con la dificultad de su misma aceleración.

Pero no le contesto, no puedo, estoy demasiado entretenido con el calor que despide de su piel y el embriagador aroma de su cuerpo.

—Shhh eres mía. —Le alcanzo a murmurar, al tiempo en que termino de quitarle el vestido, quedando solo en ropa interior.

—Que rica te vez. —Digo al tiempo en que doy un mordisco en su oreja, haciéndola gemir y vibrar en mis brazos.

Ahora se comporta sumisa a mis deseos, solo se preocupa por disfrutar mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Poco a poco quedamos en el centro de la cama, Katniss solo se concentra en gozar el momento y en terminar de quitarme la ropa, dejándome listo para ella.

Me posiciono entre sus piernas y las abro con las mías, inclinándome hacia su pecho, juego por un momento con las tiras del sostén, dejándola impaciente y anhelante ya que no disimula ninguno de sus acelerados jadeos.

Pero aunque me quema por dentro la idea de quitárselo y degustarlos, no lo hago aun, quiero que ella me lo suplique.

Desabrocho el sostén dejando descubiertas las más bellas montañitas del mundo con esos pezones rositas tan apetitosos, y doy ligeros besos alrededor, muy despacio y lentamente.

—Hazlo ya, no aguanto más. —Suplica.

Y le doy gusto lamiendo y mordisqueándolos suave y seductoramente, hasta bajar a su vientre en donde me concentro besando y lamiendo su piel, paso a paso hasta introducir mi lengua en su ombligo con movimientos cíclicos y suaves.

Katniss solo se tensa y gime sutilmente, y yo ya no soporto el cosquilleo que siento entre las piernas, este cosquilleo tan ardiente y placentero.

Acaricio sus piernas al tiempo en que continúo estimulando su ombligo, a modo de distraerla lo suficiente para no notar que la despojo de sus pantaletas.

Y desahogo todo lo que tengo para ella, entrando con mucha facilidad una y otra vez, la embisto suave y vigorosamente al mismo tiempo, dejándola cada vez más llena… más complacida.

Me lo demuestra con cada grito ahogado, cada rasguño en mi espalda, que lejos de calmarme me ínsita mucho más, provocándome mucho placer y ganas de más y más.

Así continuamos por unos minutos hasta que Katniss rompe mi concentración girándose hacia el lado derecho de la cama, sobre una pila de cojines que dejamos sin acomodar.

Así que la acuno en mi pecho y aun adentro de ella la embisto con más fuerza, ambos de un solo lado, con la respiración al mil por hora comienzo a sentir que muy pronto liberare la tensión que llevo reprimida desde que empezó el juego.

Con cada ínfimo movimiento es capaz de llevarme a la gloria, la sensibilidad de todo mi cuerpo se convierte en un mar de emociones que repican a lo largo de cada centímetro de mi piel

Cada vez más acelerados, más descontrolados, más apasionados nos movemos con frenesí y locura, aun unidos, hasta que ya no puedo más… siento que katniss se convulsiona agarrando con firmeza la sabana de la cama y lanzando un profundo quejido.

Es incontrolable que me derrame dentro de ella, expulsando los escalofríos que siento ante tal descarga de energía y el grito en conjunto de nuestras voces.

—Eso fue… maravilloso. —Digo al recuperar un poco mi respiración.

—Más que eso… fue magia. —Me murmura con respiración entrecortada.

Quedamos tumbados en la cama, exhaustos pero muy satisfechos, hasta que katniss me pregunta.

—¿Ya te cansaste? —Con tono travieso.

—Solo estoy tomando algo de tiempo. —Respondo con una amplia sonrisa y es verdad, no hay nada que desee más, que seguir disfrutando de su calor, de su entrega… de su amor.

Ahora es ella quien besa y ensaliva mi cuello, haciendo que me encienda de nuevo.

A horcajadas se acomoda sobre mí, logrando que me introduzca profundamente en ella, y empieza a mecerse, primero lentamente, adaptándose a la profundidad.

Después más rápido y en círculos sobre mí, acariciando mi pecho, usándolo como apoyo a sus desenfrenados deseos, yo me regocijo viéndola balancearse, arquearse hacia atrás y adelante, moviendo sus pechos hacia arriba y abajo.

Es tan hermosa que daría mi vida por ella, mil y un veces, solo por sentir el latir de su pasión, por experimentar las sensaciones más excitantes que sé que soy capaz de producirle.

Estamos muy acoplados, proporcionándonos el deleite de nuestro amor.

Llevo mis manos hacia sus senos, que me parecen dos bombones a los que me muero por probar siempre.

Me inclino para besarlos mientras ella sigue en su labor cada vez más veloz y frenética.

No sé quién gime más fuerte, si ella o yo, no soy consciente del tiempo, o del lugar, no puedo dejar de sentir esta oleada de placer enriquecer todo mi cuerpo.

Deseo llenarme de ella, sentirla mía con toda la fuerza y la ilusión de saber que si lo es en realidad, es mía y yo soy suyo por siempre.

La tomo por la cintura y cambio la posición quedando esta vez ella recostada sobre mis rodillas y la inclino hacia mí, moviendo sus caderas sobre mi regazo, de nuevo penetrándola con fuerza y vigor.

Acaricio sus pezones con mis dedos, mientras la balanceo, eso me causa un fuego en el vientre, mismo que crece y crece.

Me encanta verla gozar tanto, porque sé que soy yo quien le produce tanta satisfacción, que no deja de sollozar y gesticular con excitación y lujuria.

Verla así me apetece besar sus labios, toda su cara y cuello, ella solo balbucea palabras que no puedo entender, solo sentir.

El ritmo se torna más enajenado, voy a salirme de ella un rato para reponerme, no quiero acabar todavía, pero siento que enrolla sus piernas sobre mis caderas.

—No te vayas… quédate conmigo. —Logro entender sus cortadas palabras, suspirando en mi oído.

—Siempre. —Le respondo más que enamorado.

Ahora es ella quien me tiene hincado sobre sí, y se impulsa atrás y adelante, con tal desenfreno que pronto siento sus espasmos y contracciones, es un dulce estímulo y no tardo en hacer lo mismo… convulsionarme y derramar dentro de ella todo mi orgasmo, desplomándome a un lado de su cuello, inundándome del aroma de su cabello.

Es fantástico llegar de la mano a tan exquisita experiencia, volar en sus brazos, morir y renacer juntos, tanto en el cielo como en la tierra.

Es quien me sujeta al mundo, mi dueña y mi esclava, tato como lo soy yo para ella.

Pronto nos quedamos sin fuerza alguna, más que para dormir abrazados, dándonos el más sublime de los besos.

Al despertar estaba aún enrollado en su cuerpo, el aroma de su cabello me invadía los sentidos, la observo dormir sobre mi pecho y no puedo evitar recordar lo ocurrido.

Su deseo, su necesidad, sus ganas de mí, y yo sintiéndome el hombre más feliz, mas complacido… más agradecido con la vida.


	27. Un integrante mas a la familia

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**Un integrante más a la familia.**

La suavidad de su piel me adormece de nuevo, haciéndome cerrar los ojos, pues la luz del día aún no se deja ver, es muy temprano, y quiero seguir sintiéndola cerca de mí, nunca me cansare de su contacto.

Respiro profundo, llenándome de ella, hasta que siento una suave caricia en mi muslo causándome una electrizante sensación de bienestar, lo que me hace abrir los ojos y encontrarme de frente con el gris profundo de sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces pequeña traviesa? —Le digo con tono suave y una gran sonrisa.

—¿Yo? ¿No sé a qué te refieres? —Responde algo juguetona subiendo sus caricias a mi entrepierna.

—No me provoques porque luego llegaremos tarde al trabajo. —Le digo ya más descontrolado que en juicio.

—Al cuerno el trabajo, esta mañana eres mío. —Me ronronea al oído, después de mordisquear mi lóbulo de la oreja, y entonces me doy cuenta de lo fácil que soy de ser provocado y dominado por ella, pero es lo que más me gusta, que a pesar del tiempo no hemos perdido las ganas de estar juntos ya que a menudo escuchaba que el matrimonio se enfría con el tiempo y doy una vez más, gracias porque esto no nos esté pasando a nosotros.

Gira su escultural cuerpo, quedando encima de mí, y yo ya perdí la cabeza, estando más que dispuesto a terminar lo que ella acababa de empezar.

Nos besamos con unas devoradoras ansias, haciendo cada vez más grande mí excitación, misma de la que ella ya se dio cuenta, expresándome una sonrisa maliciosa y picara.

—¡Hay!...¿todo eso es mío? —Ronronea agarrando de lleno mi miembro, haciéndome más vulnerable a ella.

—Es y lo será por siempre, solo tuyo. —Le respondo entrecortadamente, sintiendo una oleada de placer por todo el cuerpo.

Aunque me extraña que este tan ardiente, por lo regular es un poco más reservada, algo ha cambiado y no lo entiendo pero no me tomare el tiempo de averiguarlo ahora, solo lo disfrutare al máximo posible.

—¿Te quieres bañar conmigo? —Me pregunta en un cambio de planes, no sé qué nueva idea se le ha ocurrido pero me agrada mucho.

—Solo si tú me tallas la espalda. —Le respondo con picardía.

—La espalada y lo que quieras… —Dice con tono enardecido.

El contacto con el agua fría deslizándose por mi espalda y nuestros cuerpos calientes hacen que se me erice no solo la piel, nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana, como si este fuera el último beso, con tal pasión que siento un gran fuego en el vientre con solo besarla.

Degusto cada milímetro de sus labios, atesorando cada fibra que mueve en mí, la humedad de su boca me embriaga con su dulce aroma succionando sensualmente su labio inferior a lo que responde mordiéndose el labio y con ese gesto me enloquece aún más.

El sudor de ambos se confunde con el agua de la regadera, siendo más excitante y acelerando más nuestras ganas.

Recorro su piel con mis besos y la tomo por la cintura, no quiero que tengamos un accidente ahora, así que la apoyo contra el lavabo, beso y lamo su espalda provocando sus gemidos y contracciones.

Acaricio sus pechos con la mano derecha y con la izquierda presiono contra su brazo, para tener un mejor control de los movimientos.

Tiento el terreno y veo que esta lista para acogerme, y yo ya no puedo esperar más así que la giro de nuevo y la apoyo en la esquina de la pared, de inmediato ella entiende mi gesto y se enrosca a la altura de mi erección quedando justo en su entrada.

Soportando su peso por completo entro en ella, primero no hago nada más que disfrutar de su calor, después me sujeto de la pared para agarrar más impulso y comienzo a embestirla cada vez más fuerte y frenéticamente.

Los quejidos y gritos deben escucharse por todo el piso, afortunadamente Hopy no se levantara hasta las siete y aún hay buen tiempo.

—No te detengas… más fuerte. —Dice con suplica.

—Nada me frenaría ahora. —Alcanzo a gesticularle.

Su rostro me expresa tanto gozo que me deleita tanto saber que solo por mí, puede sentir algo así.

Aun dentro de ella me inclino para quedar más a la altura de sus senos, los que succino gentilmente siguiendo el ritmo de las envestidas.

Ella arquea su espalda y se contrae exclamando un fuerte y embriagante gemido, siento como el fuego en mi vientre se desborda dentro de ella, llevándonos al clímax de una forma exquisita y a la vez siendo una sutil llegada a la gloria.

Luego nos deslizamos en el suelo del baño, quedando jadeantes pero muy satisfechos.

—¿Te gusto? —Me pregunta juguetona.

—Es una idea interesante lo de la regadera. —Le respondo entre serio y a la vez muy contento.

—No me molestaría intentarlo muchas veces más. —Me dice.

—Amor, me encanta que te pongas así pero de alguna forma me extraña. —Le digo con tono ya más recuperado pero siempre feliz.

—A mí también me encanta que seas solo mío. —Me responde con voz triunfante, como evadiendo el tema.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que la hora se nos ha ido y que Hopy no tardara en despertarse, así que salimos del baño y nos vestimos.

Esta mujer me va a dejar sin fuerzas para trabajar, pero a la vez, muy complacido así que no hay problema.

Mientras termino de acomodar unas cosas en la pequeña bodega de la casa katniss prepara el desayuno, esta vez es ella quien me lo sugiere al ver el desorden que quedo de la fiesta de anoche.

—¡Papi! Dice mami que la comida esta lista… ven rápido… —Escucho la vocecita de mi niña, a unos centímetros de mí, con su ropita de dormir color rosa, sus zapatitos de felpa y con la mirada aun adormecida.

—Voy mi amor. —Le digo tomándola en mis brazos.

—Muenos días papi. —Dice. —Buenos días señorita ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? —Le pregunto con gesto cortes, como a ella le gusta jugar.

—Besa la rana. —Responde con tono tierno, mostrándome la marioneta que la hizo reír tanto anoche.

Doy un beso a su ranita y ella es la niña más feliz con ese simple hecho, mi Hopy es tan fácil de hacer feliz.

—Mi niña que no conoce de los horrores del mundo, que en su inocencia no sabe lo que hemos sufrido sus padres, no sabe lo que ha sufrido este pueblo. —Me digo a mi mismo, llegándome el recuerdo de los días malos.

Pero no es tiempo de sufrir, ahora es tiempo de ser feliz y con ella Katniss y yo, somos muy felices… más de lo que un día soñamos.

Si tan solo tuviera un hermanito que le hiciera compañía, yo sería muy dichoso, aunque en realidad ya lo soy y mucho, pero esta idea me viene a la mente de vez en cuando desde hace un año, solo que no quiero decirle a Katniss nada porque ella ya hizo bastante regalándome tanta dicha.

En fin no puedo ensombrecer esta mañana tan alegre con pensamientos tristes.

—Te quiero mucho papi. —Salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar a Hope decirme estas palabras, seguro que ella sintió mi repentino decaimiento.

Me abraza con mucho cariño, es una niña muy inteligente y sensible.

—¿Con que te quedaste aquí niña traviesa? Y el baño esperando. —De pronto escucho la voz de Katniss con tono mandón.

—¡Mi va comer! Defendeme. —Dice con palabras aun mal dichas pero con tanta ternura que es capaz de derretir a un tempano de hielo, y temblando como si se tratara de un verdadero monstruo.

—Hay si me la como. —Dice Katniss con tono juguetón, mordisqueando su pancita.

—Cosquillas… cosquillas. —Dice entre sonoras risas y pequeños balbuceos.

—No mi comach… fofavó —Creo que la traducción es: "no me comas por favor" pero no estoy muy seguro.

—Bueno, si te como si no nos apuramos. —Responde Katniss más relajada, habiéndole hecho suficientes cosquillas. —Vamos pequeña florecita.

La hora del baño de la florecita es casi un show, pececitos de hule, esponjas y burbujas de shampoo, pero muy divertido, veo que a Katniss la relaja mucho bañar a Hopy, es muy reconfortante pues nunca pasa el tiempo sin que haga alguna gracia muy divertida.

Después del baño de Hopy, desayunamos huevos fritos y pan tostado con cajeta, recuerdo como Hopy solía referirse a ellos como "Bevos" haciendo que nos riéramos aún más.

—Come tu Bevo mamita. —Le digo con tono cariñoso.

—Peeta no le digas así, tiene que aprender a pronunciar bien las palabras. —Dice Katniss con supuesta seriedad, pero yo sé que también le encanta escuchar los balbuceos de nuestra niña.

—¡No bevo! Son bu-e-vo. —Deletrea Hopy con mucha seguridad en sus lindos ojos.

Y de pronto la máscara de seriedad de Katniss se rompe en mil pedazos y no deja de reír, Hope y yo la seguimos a coro, siendo una muy linda mañana.

Momentos como este hacen que cualquier mal recuerdo del pasado se aleje, y solo nos quede el presente en donde existe nuestra querida hija.

La mañana es muy tranquila, y le sigue una tarde igualmente relajada, el clima empieza a refrescar y nos vamos a preparar todo para dormir hasta que un llanto proveniente de la puerta nos sorprende.

—¡Mira uno perrito!... ¡Hola perrito! —Dice Hope, muy entusiasmada, inclinándose en la ventana.

—Pobre animalito. —Dice Katniss al momento de abrir la puerta para verlo.

Es un cachorrito pequeño, no debe tener más de un mes de nacido, de color blanco y muy esponjoso pelaje, parece un copito de nieve, del que sobresalen dos ojitos negros en forma de botones brillantes y una peculiar mancha café en la punta de la oreja derecha.

Tiene frio y está solo, sus lamentos se escuchan cada vez más frágiles y tenues, ¿Cómo podríamos abandonarlo?

—No podemos dejarlo. —Dice Katniss al instante en que lo toma en sus manos y lleva a su pecho en señal de protección.

—Hay, que lindo… —Con voz muy tierna y dulce Hopy se acerca a él para tratar de tocarlo sin dejar de verlo tan indefenso, pero el pobre está asustado, así que lo cubrimos con una manta.

Voy a la cocina por un platito con leche, el cual acerco a él para que lo tome, pero solo se acerca sin saber qué hacer.

—Es tan pequeño que aún no debe estar acostumbrado a otra cosa que no sea su mamá. —Digo con algo de preocupación.

—Espérame ahora vuelvo. —Dice Katniss con tono algo serio.

Mientras Hopy acaricia al pequeño cachorrito y quiere cargarlo, siente que es como uno de sus muñecos de felpa.

—No mi amor, aún es muy pequeño para que lo cargues. —Le digo con tono muy cariñoso.

—¿Entonces porque lo cargas tú y yo no? —Responde.

Ante tal respuesta no hago más que sonreír, es una niña muy inteligente.

—Listo a ver si esto ayuda. —Katniss ha regresado con un biberón con leche y lo acerca al perrito.

Este empieza a succionar como si se tratara de su madre, y poco a poco entra en calor.

—Que buena idea tuviste. —Le digo, mientras el pequeño cachorro deja de beber y se acomoda para descansar sobre la alfombra.

—Tener hambre es algo horrible, y esta tan asustado y solo, que… me recuerda a mí hace ya tanto tiempo. —Con su respuesta no puedo dejar de recordar aquella escena tan triste y más porque su mirada se ensombrece de forma ausente.

—Amor, eso fue hace tanto que solo es una mal recuerdo. —Le digo de manera tranquila, tomándola del hombro y llevando su cabeza contra mi pecho.

—Y tú me salvaste, jamás dejare de estar en deuda contigo. —Me susurra.

—Ambos nos salvamos, tú me has salvado la vida, de todas las formas posibles, así que estamos a mano. —Respondo apretándola más contra mí.

—¡Es un bebé chiquitito… como yo! —Salimos rápido de nuestros recuerdos al escuchar a Hopy.

—Bueno hay que hacer algo, ya se ha quedado dormido y tenemos que buscarle una camita. —Digo.

—Conmigo, fofavó. —Hope se ofrece para cuidarlo con sus ojos invadidos por un brillo especial… el de la ilusión.

—Florecita el perrito necesita cuidados y tú eres casi tan bebé como el, esto es un trabajo para mamá. —Dice con tono muy cariñoso.

—Súper mamá, diría yo. —No me quedo con las ganas de replicar a su comentario, pues es una súper mamá y mamacita.

Y así nos quedamos en la noche, cuidando al animalito con una camita improvisada por una canasta, unas mantas y un pequeño moño en la agarradera, dejado al pie de la cama en nuestro cuarto y Hopy entrando y saliendo tanto que optamos por dejarla dormir con nosotros para que no se desvelara por la emoción.

La mañana comienza en un torbellino de alegría por Hopy, pues se levantó muy temprano solo para ver cómo había amanecido el animalito.

—¡Papi, mami… el perrito, el perrito! —Dice mientras brinca en la cama y de un salto nos cae encima, despertándonos con mucha alegría.

—No puedo creer su felicidad tan estrepitosa. —Dice Katniss adormilada, tratando de taparse con la sabana y seguir durmiendo acurrucada en mi pecho.

—No dejara de brincar a menos que nos levantemos. —Le digo con una sonrisa.

—Ok ok tu ganas florecita. —Refunfuña katniss al salir de la cama.

—Que energía tiene mi niña. —Pienso al instante en que la tomo de la cintura y la cargo en mis brazos hasta la canasta con el perrito.

El cachorrito está muy repuesto, pero algo triste, creo que extraña a su mamá, y deberíamos buscar si se le perdió a alguien.

—¡Perrito… te quiero! —Solloza mi niña al acariciarlo.

—Katniss, creo que tenemos un problema. —Le digo, quedando viéndola a los ojos y ella entiende a lo que me refiero.

—Amor, el perrito debe estar triste sin su mamá. —Le dice comprensivamente.

Es algo triste decirle las cosas en este momento pero es necesario para que no sufra cuando se vaya el cachorro ya que comprendemos que el pobre, debe estar muy asustado y necesita mucho de su madre.

—Pero yo puedo ser su mamá. —Dice con mirada inocente.

—Bueno, veremos si tiene una familia que lo espera y lo extraña, si no es así, puede quedarse. —Digo al final.

Me duele tener que enfrentar a Hopy a una despedida, pero sería lo mejor.

Al pasar los días nos enteramos que este perrito es de un vecino, al que se le escapo esa noche, pero no tiene mamá porque murió ahogada en un pozo, unos días después de tener a sus perritos.

Otros que fueron muriendo de tristeza y sin los cuidados necesarios pues el vecino no es muy afecto a los animales, así que ofreció regalárnoslo.

Con el problema solucionado solo nos queda ponerle nombre a tan improvisada mascota.

—Hopy podemos quedarnos con el perrito, ¿te gusta la idea? —Le pregunto muy cariñoso, se cuál será su respuesta pero me gusta escuchar su entusiasmo.

—¡Oh perrito… el será mi bebé y yo su mamá! —Dice con un salto de gusto.

—Pero necesita un nombre. —Replica Katniss.

—¡Copito! —Dice al instante Hope.

—¿Copito, porque? —Pregunto ante la seguridad de mi niña.

—Tiene cara de Copito. —Responde con gran entusiasmo, llevando las manos en alto y ladeando su cabeza hacia la derecha con ojos por demás inocentes y luminosos.

—Ok, eso lo explica todo, Copito se llamara. —Digo ante la lógica de mi princesita.

—Es un gran nombre, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? —Katniss comenta con ternura disfrazada de sarcasmo.

—Bien Copito, te damos la formal bienvenida a nuestra familia. —Decimos solemnemente al tiempo en que Hopy lo abraza con mucho cariño.

El día siguiente es un tanto ocupado, entre el trabajo y las travesuras de Hope, en la panadería las cosas van muy bien, las ventas son buenas y los empleados ponen su mayor esfuerzo.

En especial Sandy quien es una chica muy inteligente y trabajadora, además de muy entusiasta y amable.

Su cabello negro enmarca sus ojos color caramelo y su piel un tanto pálida combina con el rubor en sus mejillas cada vez que se concentra al trabajar, no debe tener más de veinticinco años y en el poco tiempo que lleva, ya casi es mi mano derecha en la concina.

—Dany aun no saque los bollos del horno. —Digo a mi ayudante.

—Camil, hay que ir por unos sacos más de harina a la bodega. —Ordeno los deberes ya que faltan algunas cosas para terminar un pedido que nos han hecho y nos faltan unos cuantos panques y bollos, mientras Katniss hace los cobros.

—Sandy vigila todo ahora vuelvo. —Digo mientras voy al mostrador a ver en que puedo ayudar a Katniss, no me gusta que se complique tanto, pues también tiene que cuidar a Hopy.

—Claro Peeta, ahora tú no te preocupes. —Me dice con una sonrisa.

Al llegar con Katniss veo como terminan de irse unas clientas que platicaban algo con Katniss, parece que aquí no hay tanto trabajo.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo en la cocina? —Pregunta.

—Bien, creo que estamos a buen tiempo, tú no te preocupes. —Respondo al recargar el brazo sobre el mostrador.

—Peeta, Hope ya cumplió los tres años y debe ir al preescolar, me estaban comentando las clientas que las inscripciones se abrirán esta semana. —Me dice con tono seria, sin duda es algo que debemos enfrentar, tarde o temprano Hope tendría que ir a la escuela y empezar a conocer la historia de nuestro distrito.

—No te inquietes, todo estará bien, aunque me preocupan las maestras, Hopy suele ser muy rebelde a veces, ahora mismo debe estar haciéndole travesuras a Donovan, en el parque. —Trato de relajar el tema.

—Supongo que estarán bien, ambos porque Don es muy juguetón con ella. —Sonríe con cierta incomodidad, a lo que yo reacciono tomando su rostro entre mis manos, e inclinándome para darle un dulce beso.

—¡Peeta hay un problema con el horno! Ven a ver. —Sandy me interrumpe antes de besar a mi esposa.

—¿Qué tan grave puede ser el problema? yo voy contigo. —Dice Katniss retadoramente.

—Disculpe, ¿podría cobrarme? Tengo algo de prisa. —Dice un cliente, del que no sabemos de dónde salió.

—Ahora regreso. —Me despido de ella muy rápidamente, dejándola con un aire de desagrado en sus ojos, pero no sé qué esté pasando en la cocina y no podemos atrasarnos con el pedido.

Al cruzar la puerta solo veo humo cubriéndolo todo, así que voy directo al horno y me percato que no es gran cosa, es mucho menos de lo que aparenta, es solo bísquet atorado en la máquina, seguro se resbalo y no se dieron cuenta.

—Hay que tener más cuidado, no podemos estarnos atrasando por un descuido, que esto no vuelva a pasar. —Digo enérgicamente a mis empleados.

—Disculpa Peeta, debió ser el estrés del trabajo, no volverá a pasar. —Sandy contesta antes que los demás.

—Ok solo continúen. —Respondo a todos.

Ya más tarde, terminamos de empaquetar en bolsas de celofán todo el pedido, para dar una buena presentación.

—Terminamos a tempo, y todo salió bien gracias a ti, Peeta, eres muy bueno en lo que haces. —Dice Sandy quitándose la maya de la cabeza, dejando libres sus mechones lacios y largos.

—Yo puedo acompañarte a llevar el pedido, así te ayudo con las cajas. —Es muy considerada, pero el cargar no es un trabajo con el que me sienta cómodo para una chica.

—No gracias, Dany siempre me ayuda, además ya casi termina la jornada, puedes irte a tu casa. —Respondo.

—Entonces los acompaño, me queda de camino a mi casa. —Dice, parece que a esta chica es de las que se sale con la suya como sea, es muy tenaz.

Y creo que nos dará tiempo, en lo que Katniss se queda haciendo las cuentas, yo puedo ir y regresar sin problemas, así terminamos antes con todo y nos vamos a casa a descansar, bueno, del trabajo porque de mi perfecta vida no quiero descansar nunca.

Así que voy a ver a Katniss para decirle que se encargue del corte de caja, mientras yo entrego el pedido.

—Ahora regreso mi amor, no tardare nada. —Digo.

—Está bien, aquí te espero, Donovan pronto traerá a Hopy. —Responde.

—Ya estoy lista, gracias por dejarme acompañarlos a llevar las cosas, me alegraran el camino. —Dice Sandy con una gran sonrisa.

—No creo que te pierdas en el camino. —Respondo sonriente.

—Si no regresas a tiempo, ya no te esperare. —Escucho una sellada advertencia de Katniss, con algo de molestia y tiene razón, yo quiero regresar temprano y estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

En el transcurso a casa, ya habiendo terminado con el encargo, Katniss no me dirige la palabra, creo que está molesta por algo pero no la entiendo, no me tarde más de lo debido.

* * *

Hola! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad he estado un poco insegura con esto ya que no veo que tenga mucho éxito el fic, tal vez no sea buena idea seguir... en fin, espero que estén bien y agradezco sus reviews, me alegran mucho el día siento no haber podido contestarlos de forma personal pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, gracias a todos!


	28. Desenfreno y Caos

Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!

ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Desenfreno y Caos.**

Es lunes por la mañana, una mañana muy especial pues es el primer día de clases de Hopy, con tres años cumplidos y muchas expectativas sobre lo que no conoce, mi niña se encuentra parada en la puerta del jardín de niños, de la mano de Katniss y mía, pues queremos que sienta que siempre estamos con ella.

—¡Mira papi… niños! —Dice señalando, al ver a todos los niños de la mano de sus madres, algunos son niños más grandes y otros compartirán con ella el salón de clases.

—Si mi amor, son muchos niños y todos te van a amar. —Digo hincándome hacia ella con tono muy cariñoso, acariciando una de las dos trenzas que le hizo Katniss esta mañana.

Katniss sonríe con mucho cariño pero sé que esta algo tensa, pues ella es la más preocupada por separarse por tantas horas de Hopy, pero es algo natural, poco a poco nos iremos acostumbrando al kínder también nosotros.

Una joven que no debe pasar de los treinta años, de cabello castaño sujeto por una liga, ojos marrones apenas visibles a través de sus gafas de armazón negra, y tez blanca como la nieve se acerca a nosotros, con un uniforme azul cielo en la blusa y azul marino en la falda, al parecer es una maestra.

—Buenos días señores Mellak, soy Stefany Stirling pero mis alumnos me llaman señorita limón, y seré la maestra de la pequeña Hope. —Nos extiende la mano en saludo, viéndonos amablemente.

—Buenos días, señorita Stirling, precisamente estaba pensando en hablar con usted. —Dice Katniss algo seria.

—Lo imagine, por eso mismo es que estoy aquí, para decirles que la niña estará muy feliz y bien cuidada. —Responde con una sonrisa.

—Eso espero. —El tono protector de Katniss logra mostrar su preocupación.

—Claro, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, esta semana solo será para presentarse y aprender a convivir, de esta forma los que aún no saben hablar muy bien, irán tomando más práctica. —Dice.

—A Hope le gusta jugar mucho y es muy inquieta. —Le específico.

—Sí, tengo experiencia en esos casos, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. —Responde.

—Ok le confiamos a lo más valioso de nuestras vidas. —Decimos a unísono, en respuesta nos dirige de nuevo una sonrisa y la vemos partir hacia el salón de clases.

—Mi amor, te tienes que quedar aquí un rato, ¿sale? —Dice Katniss con una sonrisa lo más segura que puede, pues sé que no lo está del todo, pero no quiere hacer sentir mal a Hopy.

—¿No se quedan conmigo? —Pregunta la pequeña con tono inocente, extendiendo los brazos hacia ella y lanzándome la mirada más tierna que he visto.

—Amor aquí estarás bien, aprenderás más juegos y te divertirás mucho con nuevos amiguitos, además solo será un rato y de nuevo te encontraras en casa, lo prometo. —Respondo con serenidad, entonando un sonido protector en mi voz.

—Mueno… me quedo. —Dice con una sonrisa, se ve que le gustó la idea.

—Entonces será mejor que entres ya, acaban de tocar la campana. —Dice Katniss con seriedad.

—¿Campana? —Pregunta Hope.

—Ya te lo explicaran amor… cuando suena la campana las niñas lindas entran a su salón con su maestra y sus compañeritos, y tú eres la más linda de todo el mundo, así que ve ahora. —Digo, dándole un abrazo muy fuerte a mi niña y un beso en su mejilla.

—En cuanto suene de nuevo esa campana estaré aquí sin falta. —Dice Katniss al momento en que el da un tierno abrazo y la deja ir, pues ya hemos caminado hasta la entrada del salón.

Nos despedimos de ella procurando que no se dé cuenta de nuestra tristeza al dejarla ir, ella solo entra y la maestra cierra la puerta dedicándonos una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, estará muy bien ya lo veras. —Le digo a Katniss al segundo en que le doy un tierno abrazo y un beso en la frente. —Todo estará bien.

Sé que ella está sufriendo aunque quiera hacerse la fuerte, que aun siente incertidumbre debido a los fantasmas que nos persiguen, y de los que también temo, pero debo ser fuerte para ella y apoyarla en mi hombro, como siempre… como toda la vida.

—¿No fue tan malo verdad? Es una niña muy fuerte, no lloró como dicen que lloran los niños en el primer día. —Murmura mi esposa aun con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho.

—Es que es tan fuerte como tú, mi amor. —Le susurro.

—Esto me hace recordar aquel día en que te vi por primera vez, el día que marco mi vida para siempre. —Suspiro al decir esas palabras, tan emocionante fue, que inevitablemente me enamore, incluso sin saber lo que era el amor.

—Eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo, y a pesar de todo ¿aún lo recuerdas? —Pregunta con una ligera mueca de satisfacción.

—Nunca lo olvidare, está grabado en mi corazón. —Respondo apretándola aún más contra mi pecho, haciendo que escuche mis latidos.

El momento es un matiz de sensaciones tanto nostálgicas como tristes por dejar a nuestra hija en su primer día de escuela, pero lo sobrellevamos tomados de la mano, como todo en la vida… siempre juntos.

—Bueno tenemos trabajo que hacer y pedidos que cubrir, el día será agitado ¿recuerdas? —Dice Katniss reponiéndose del momento, incluso juraría que se ha limpiado una lagrima de contrabando.

—Lo sé, vamos cariño. —Exclamo con cierta frustración, no me agrada que a veces trate de aparentar frialdad, cuando se siente temerosa y no hay razón para ello, pero la entiendo… siempre la entiendo.

El día en la panadería es como ya sabíamos que sería, un tanto agotador ya que se juntaron dos pedidos importantes, uno para la feria del trabajo la cual se festeja cada año en estas fechas para dar oportunidad a los graduados en sus primeros trabajos.

Y otro para un cumpleaños, y precisamente son para esta tarde, así que no podemos parar de trabajar, entre los pedidos y atender al mostrador, todo es casi un caos.

—Camil, pon más atención a la masa, aún no está lista y ya estas empezando a formar las tartas, ¡no te distraigas! —Digo con tono firme y tranquilo, no quiero que esto se eche a perder.

—Dany trae papel encerado de la bodega, esto no va a alcanzar. —Es algo tedioso estar al tanto de todo a la vez pero esto no espera.

—Sí señor, ahora mismo lo traigo. —Responde al instante en que se va a cumplir mis órdenes.

—Sandy ocúpate de los pudines. —Digo.

—Claro Peeta, confía en mí, siempre estoy a tus órdenes. —Responde.

—Ok, apúrense que casi terminamos con un pedido y estamos a mitad del siguiente. —Mi mente se centra en el trabajo pero me doy mi tiempo para ver a Katniss en el mostrador, por eso delego deberes.

—¿Cómo va todo en la cocina? —Pregunta Katniss un tanto molesta.

—Todo va bien, a este ritmo terminaremos muy pronto. —Digo.

—Aquí no hay tanto trabajo, mejor te ayudo en lo que pueda, una mano más nunca cae mal, ¿no te parece? —Su gesto es intrigante y su tono algo perturbador.

—Cariño, no te agobies todo está bajo control, los chicos van bien. —Exclamo, no quiero que se estrese, esta mañana ya estuvo cargada de emociones, además que no quiero incomodarla, de alguna manera que no me explico está irritada.

—Está bien, me quedare aquí sin hacer nada, si eso es lo que quieres. —Ahora si está muy molesta.

—¿Qué tienes? No entiendo tu molestia. —Me apresuro a cuestionarla.

—Nada que te interese, estoy bien. —Responde haciendo un esfuerzo notable en no lanzarse ya mismo contra mi yugular.

—Has estado rara desde hace unos días y no lo entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que te incomoda tanto? —Ya no importa el pedido, ya no interesa más el tiempo, solo arreglar esta situación con ella.

—Ya te dije que no tengo nada. —Su tono inquisidor es alarmante, su respiración es irregular al girar con violencia hacia mí.

—¡Peeta se atascó de nuevo el horno… ven! —Sandy interrumpe la discusión haciendo alarde de una brillante sonrisa.

Katniss solo la ve como si se la quisiera tragar viva y en un segundo a mí, con una mirada ensombrecida y fría a la vez.

—Tienes cosas más importantes, ya arreglaremos esto después. —Dice con una sellada advertencia hacia Sandy.

Regreso exasperado y frustrado a la cocina, ¿Ahora qué hice? No entiendo nada, pero sé que esto me traerá dolores fuertes de cabeza al rato.

Y me desquito con el trabajo para no pensar tanto, así que prácticamente terminamos antes de lo esperado apenas son las cuatro de la tarde, y Katniss ya fue a recoger a Hopy del jardín de niños.

Dany y Camil van a entregar los pedidos, y Sandy se queda en la cocina a limpiar todo el tiradero y yo a terminar las cuentas para ahorrarle trabajo a Katniss.

Pero veo como Sandy estira un poco los hombros, expresando un suspiro de cansancio.

—Te ayudo, hoy ha sido un día muy extenuante y mereces un descanso. —Al verla tan cansada mi sentido humanitario me indica ayudarla.

—Muchas gracias Peeta, tu siempre tan caballeroso. —Responde con una gran sonrisa al momento en que se da un suave masaje en los hombros.

—No es nada, solo que no me gusta ver a una chica como tú, que se esfuerza tanto, tan cansada. —Le digo sin verla ya que presto más atención a barrer bien el piso.

—Katniss tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, eres muy gentil y considerado conmigo, no me imagino que tan considerado eres con ella. —Escucho un tono triste en su voz.

—Ella es el amor de mi vida —Respondo.

—Si eso lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe, su historia ha dado esperanza a muchos. —Dice con tono de nuevo algo triste.

—Aunque ella está molesta ¿verdad? —Pregunta.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Le digo, al dejar la escoba en su lugar, acomodando una silla para sentarme a continuar con las cuentas, pues ya termine de barrer.

—Peeta, noté como Katniss se molestó contigo hace rato, creo que es desconsiderada contigo. —Dice al momento en que se quita el mandil y deja al descubierto una blusa rosa entallada.

—Esas son cosas nuestras, no te metas por favor. —Digo algo enfadado, esta situación me tiene desconcertado e intranquilo.

Tal vez he sido muy duro con la pobre chica, veo como la hice sentir mal, y no quiero desquitar con ella mis problemas.

—Es solo que… Katniss está muy rara conmigo, no la entiendo. —Digo al fin con un suspiro, aligerando mí tono a uno menos agresivo.

—Sí, las mujeres a veces no nos aguantamos a nosotras mismas, y tendemos a tratar mal a quien está cerca, no te preocupes. —Su voz es cálida y parece ser experta, bueno finalmente es una mujer y evidentemente sabe más que yo de eso.

Dedico una sonrisa amable a Sandy y ella me la regresa de forma amigable y entusiasta, noto un brillo especial en su mirada.

—¿Interrumpo? —Katniss pregunta con sus ojos inyectados por la rabia, si yo conozco esa mirada.

—No amor, solo estábamos terminando de limpiar, Sandy ya se va. —Me apresuro a explicar pero sé que no sirve de nada.

—Hasta mañana señora. —Sandy parece huir del problema con facilidad, Katniss ni siquiera la mira al irse.

—No quiero que mal entiendas las cosas, no tienes por qué molestarte, si solo estábamos hablando. —Estoy algo nervioso, conozco a Katniss y sé que se estará haciendo ideas que no son.

Pero no me contesta, solo se mantiene estática como si no pasara nada, y el silencio es lo más alarmante de la situación.

—Katniss escucha, entiende que no puedes hacerte ideas a lo tonto, ¿me entiendes? —Digo al momento en que la tomo del brazo de forma suave.

—Quítame las manos de encima, no estoy jugando. —Exclama, viéndome por debajo del hombro, en una clara muestra de desaire, para después centrar sus ojos con rabia en mí.

Expresión que me causa una repentina ira, no es posible que tan fácilmente me crea capaz de preferir a otra en su lugar… no me explico cuántas muestras de amor puedo darle, ya le he dado mi vida entera y aun así es capaz de dudar de mí, eso no es justo.

—No tienes por qué tratarme así, ¡se razonable! No soy un títere al que puedas decirle que lo amas y después olvidar a la menor provocación todo lo que compartimos, eso es una burla. —La frustración toma domino de mi boca por completo.

—Burla es la que tú me haces… tan encantador eres que resultas irresistible a cualquier estúpida. —Dice golpeando la mesa con su puño.

—No, la que se burla eres tú, la que me insulta con sus acusaciones incoherentes y fuera de lugar. —Respondo muy enfadado.

—Tienes mucha razón, la que está fuera de lugar ¡soy yo! —Ahora si ha llegado demasiado lejos.

—¿Y Hopy dónde está? —Dentro de nuestras discusiones y fuera de todo lo malo, siempre esta nuestra hija, así que le pregunto porque debería estar aquí.

—La deje en casa de Haymitch, precisamente porque quería venir a ayudarte. —Parece que el hablar de Hope la está haciendo calmarse.

—Quiero a Sandy fuera de la panadería, no mantendré a una víbora rastrera como esa, a menos que quieras seguirla. —De nuevo arremete.

—No me parece justo que quieras que despida a una pobre chica que necesita su trabajo, solo porque tú en todos estos años, no te puedes dar cuenta que te amo solo a ti. —Digo, no es justo, además ella no es así, los celos son los que la hacen actuar de esta manera irracional.

—Ya me lo imaginaba… ¡Peeta siempre tan gentil! —Responde con sarcasmo.

—Aunque te rías de mí, es lo que soy, no puedo sentarme a ver una injusticia, la panadería es de ambos y no lo permitiré. —Me recargo contra la pared dirigiéndole una mirada retadora.

—Ok, tienes razón la panadería es tuya y mira lo que hago con ella. —Alcanzo a escuchar los tintes de su timbre, cargado de furia, combinado con el sonido de una charola estrellándose contra la pared.

Ahora ya se volvió loca, tira sobre mí la poca harina que sobraba de un tazón, sin dejar que pueda reaccionar a tiempo, le siguen los restos de chocolate derretido y crema batida.

Yo solo trato inútilmente de esquivarla pero aprovecha mi confusión, esto en vez de molestarme me causa un escalofrió a lo largo de mi espina dorsal, pues ella también esta manchada y se ve fascinantemente enojada.

—¿Qué te pasa fiera? —Logra salir una pregunta burlona de mi voz.

—¿Eso quieres verdad? Te gusta que te demuestre lo fiera que soy… eres mío ¿Entiendes? —Lleva sus manos a mi playera sujetándola del cuello.

Esta acción enciende en mí un deseo de hacerle pagar su atrevimiento, y me libero sujetándola de las muñecas.

—¡Cálmate ya! Estás histérica… ¿Comprendes?... —De pronto mi voz se convierte en un jadeo ahogado por mis latidos, descontrolando mi respiración.

—Eres solo mío… mío… —Al parecer esto está pasando a otro tipo de situación, pues su voz esta tan descontrolada como la mía.

—No tienes por qué repetirlo como si quisieras conven… —No puedo terminar la frase porque me tapa la boca con un beso tan apasionado, tan dominante como salvaje, es como si quisiera hacerme sentir que solo soy suyo, y no tiene porque, ¿Qué acaso no se lo he demostrado lo suficiente? Al parecer no.

Esta vez la tratare como ella quiere, la hare sentir que, la que es mía es ella, que solo yo soy su dueño y no tiene por qué celarme pues nos pertenecemos sin tregua ni medida.

Muerde mis labios ferozmente haciéndome sentir un ligero sabor a sangre y canela, aquella que hace un instante paso rozando mi mejilla izquierda y ahora su esencia se ha mezclado con el sabor de mi sangre y su saliva, es una sensación muy estimulante.

La aprisiono formando un candado con mis brazos, estamos casi sin aire, sobreviviendo solo del aliento del otro, esto es una lucha implacable por él control, hay una nueva energía fluyendo y esto ya paso de la furia por una razón a la furia ahogada por demostrarnos él poder que tenemos él uno sobre el otro.

Mis manos necesitan acariciar su piel, haciendo a un lado su estorbosa vestimenta, dejándola solo en ropa interior pero ella se resiste, es tan salvaje como airado su comportamiento, sé que lo hace solo para ver hasta dónde puedo llegar… ¡Bien… juguemos entonces!

Con mi fuerza me es fácil dominarla contra la mesa sin terminar el beso, al que ella responde con mucha intensidad, hago a un lado los trastos, algunos caen al piso y se rompen, otros solo se tambalean sin importarme nada.

En un movimiento brusco la siento en la mesa, tratando de abrir sus piernas, pero se rebela aplicando fuerza para evitarlo. —Ahora vas a saber lo que es un castigo. —Le murmuro al oído, al momento en que la someto, venciendo su frágil intento de oposición y mostrándole quien manda.

Ella sonríe indomable y orgullosa, enrollando sus piernas en mí, con mucha presión. —¡Tú eres mi prisionero, no te equivoques! —Dice con tono vencedor, metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi camisa, enterrándome sus uñas en la espalda, a lo que reacciono mordisqueando su oreja y chupando su lóbulo.

—Eres mía… solo mía. —Jadeo contra su oreja.

Muerdo su cuello, y cada caricia que le hago, me quema la piel excitándome hasta el punto de la locura.

Escucho como los botones de mi camisa son fácilmente rotos por sus manos impacientes, quitándomela de un estirón, y centrándose en mi pecho el que besa y lame con furia y sensualidad.

Siento su palpitar desenfrenado y ya no puedo más, la acuesto en la mesa con rudeza y en un segundo me quito los pantalones, y arremeto contra su sostén, tratando de arrancárselo de una sola vez, pero Katniss me lo impide atrayéndome hacia sus labios con un feroz y apasionado beso, nuestras lenguas danzan sin medida y luchan por el mando.

—Sera cuando yo quiera. —Me susurra al oído, a lo que respondo bajando por su cuello hasta sus pechos, tomándola descuidada por sus muñecas, inmovilizándola y rompiéndole el brassier con mis dientes.

—No, todo es cuando yo lo decida. —Alcanzo a decirle antes de morder sus pezones con dominio.

Ella se contrae, retorciéndose en mis brazos, demostrándome que esta tan excitada como yo.

De pronto trata de levantarse, de cortar el momento pero no la dejare, no puedo… no quiero… así que la empujo contra la mesa, dejándola en la misma posición.

—No seas tramposa, cumple con tu castigo. —Le ordeno.

—Ni en tus sueños. —Responde con gracia al instante en que me aleja con fuerza, llevándome hasta la pared, cerca del horno.

Ahora es ella la que me tiene en su control, aunque no será por mucho tiempo.

Se retuerce rozándome frenéticamente contra su intimidad, dejando a la mía más enardecida y deseosa, en la intensidad del momento veo una botella de chocolate derretido en el suelo, es la que me lanzo hace unos instantes.

—Sera cuando yo quiera, no cuando tú lo decidas. —Repito, aunque me muero de la necesidad de entrar en ella no lo hare aun.

La tomo por la cintura y la cargo hasta la mesa de nuevo, arrancándole en el camino las pantaletas.

Abro sus piernas con vigor, acomodándolas sobre mis hombros y derramo sobre sus pechos el contenido del frasco, el chocolate se resbala sensualmente por su piel sudorosa.

—Te voy a comer enterita. —Digo relamiéndome los labios y entonces la envisto una y otra vez, tan profundo como puedo, envolviéndome en su estreches.

Esta tan cálida y húmeda que pierdo la razón, hundiéndome más y más dentro, hasta un punto en que ya no puedo estar más profundo.

—¿Quién es tu dueño? ¿Quién te hace sentir? —Pregunto con tono entrecortado pero muy decidido, con mis manos enterradas en su cadera, balanceándola entre mis piernas.

Ella no dice nada, solo grita febrilmente. —Dilo. —Le ordeno, envistiendo con más fuego sobre sus muslos y acariciando sus dos volcanes erectos con las yemas de mis dedos, haciéndola retorcerse de placer.

Me inclino y chupo el chocolate de su piel, lo disfruto como lo más delicioso que he probado, su sabor mezclado con el de su piel y su transpiración es embriagador, tanto que lo devoro con avidez.

El ritmo es más acelerado, me percato de que esto puede terminar de un momento a otro, ya lo siento llegar, es una dulce agonía que me hace explotar y derramarme en su interior al sentir sus espasmos y contracciones, pues ella está liberándose también de esta tensión tan ardiente.

Aun dentro de ella, caigo rendido sobre sus senos, agotado y sin aliento, pero aún muy hambriento.

Katniss se enrolla de nuevo sobre mis caderas con fuerza. —Eres mío, solo mío. —Musita, al tiempo en que me rasguña la espalda, provocándome de nuevo.

—Aun no estoy satisfecho, aun quiero más de ti. —Le susurro al instante en que acaricio su piel con mi lengua.

Katniss se resbala de mis brazos, y de pronto se lanza contra mí, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer sobre unos costales de harina en el piso.

No me deja recuperarme de la sorpresa, pues se arroja sobre mis piernas, sentándose a horcajadas, besándome con voracidad, regalándome aún más de sí.

De nuevo siento su lucha por el control, sus mordidas y sus uñas enterradas en mi espalda, es como si quisiera marcarme la piel, para demostrar que le pertenezco, poro no tiene por qué hacerlo ya que ella me tiene marcada el alma.

La hago girar y me posiciono arriba, pues el que manda soy yo, me deleito con sus caderas, su vientre, su sabor es dulce y salado, es fantástico.

De nuevo ella se gira ahora con más potencia, mordiéndome el cuello electrizantemente, rozando y jugando al mismo tiempo con mi evidente erección, así sonríe triunfante, con un brillo apasionado en sus ojos gris cristalino.

Ronronea en mi oreja al inclinarse a morderla y seguir tallando su cuerpo en el mío, preparándose para lo que viene.

Liberamos al unísono un profundo gemido al hundirse en mi prominente dureza, meciéndose con gracia y ritmo cada vez más frenético y demandante.

—¿Quién es tu dueña? —Pregunta con voz ronca y mirada oscurecida por el deseo, al compás de la cabalgata.

Ahora es mi turno de no contestar, yo soy el que controla, aunque ella crea lo contrario.

Veo sus gestos de placer y me enloquezco aún más, esta tan concentrada sintiendo y haciéndome sentir las estrellas que no deja de gemir y jadear.

Aun dentro de ella me inclino para tomar de nuevo el mando, y en el camino de dejarla abajo, llevo mis manos hacia su trasero y le doy de nalgadas envistiéndola sin piedad… con frenesí, al principio siento su resistencia pero sucumbe ante lo agradable de la sensación, hasta terminar con grito ahogado de ambos, tan satisfechos y complacidos que solo nos tumbamos uno sobre el otro.

—Tú eres mi dueña. —Le murmuro al oído, abrazándola con amor.

—Tú eres mi dueño. —Responde con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios.

Esto fue tan sorpresivo como satisfactorio y estimulante, tanto que el tiempo transcurrido nos hace regresar a la realidad, ya casi es de noche y Hope esta en casa de Haymitch.

—¿Te cansaste? —Me pregunta aun encerrada en mis brazos y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—De ti, jamás en la vida, nunca podría cansarme. —Y de nuevo las palabras cobran vida propia en mi boca ¿será que algún día dejare de decirle la primera cosa tierna que sienta? No, creo que no.

—Yo tampoco. —Responde con malicia en su tono.

—Hay ¿Qué tengo que la espalda que me duele? —Pregunto pues al girarme para cambiar la posición siento pequeñas punzadas.

—Ah… esa fui yo, lo siento, pero me llamaste fiera y las fieras rasguñan. —Titubea de forma encantadora, al instante en que me doy cuenta de los rasguños con algo de sangre en mi espalda.

—Mi fiera sensual y atrevida, rasgúñame y cómeme cuantas veces quieras. —Digo inclinando mi boca a su cuello, dándole un mojado y sensual beso.

Y es cuando veo la mordida que le hice en el cuello y aún más, en el pezón derecho. —Lo siento yo también. —Le digo con una mueca de diversión, acariciándole la mordida del seno.

—Es que fue muy intenso… me encanto. —Me ronronea.

—Pero eres riquísima, la leche con chocolate me causo adicción… con mucho gusto me quedaría aquí a hacerte el amor toda la noche. —Respondo con voz ronca al recordar el exquisito sabor.

—Pues no me hagas enojar más o no lo volverás a probar. —Me dice con una mirada retadora.

—Eso nunca amor. —Respondo de nuevo, recuerdo la hora, ya es tarde y Hopy estará esperándonos.

Los sucesos después de la mejor de las tardes es hasta cierto punto cómico, como terminamos limpiando la cocina lo mejor que pudimos, como el justificar a Effie y Haymitch porque estaba rota mi camisa y tenía una que otra marca de mordedura en el cuello y otra más en el labio, fue embarazoso, y de cualquier forma no creo que se tragaran el cuento de la "caída" sobre un gato que me rasguño de camino a casa.

Así como no creo que se creyeran que Katniss solo estaba algo acalorada y por lo mismo sonrosada, pues su mirada de malicia se notaba a kilómetros.

Haymitch y Effie solo sonrieron y se mofaron de lo malos que somos para las mentiras, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces sobre lo peligroso que es caer en las garras de una "gata en celo"

De igual forma no nos preocupa que deduzcan lo que hicimos, así que solo quedo en una insinuación.

Las semanas pasaron tranquilas, Sandy mantenía cierta distancia desde lo ocurrido y Katniss estaba más "tranquila" si se puede llamar de esa forma.

Hopy cada vez está más enrolada en la escuela, es muy inteligente y sociable, tanto que ya tiene muchos amigos, y yo no puedo ser más feliz.

—Apúrense o llegaremos tarde a la escuela. —Exclama Katniss al ver el reloj, pues hoy nos levantamos después de la hora indicada.

Ella termina de preparar la mochila de Hope mientras yo me encargo de terminar la lista de suministros para el día y mi niña juega con Copito.

—Ahora si ya está todo listo. —Dice Katniss, al terminar arreglar las cosas, con un ligero indicio de mareo.

—Yo también ya termine ¿Aun tienes sueño? —Digo al levantarme de la silla con una sonrisa por mi dormilona.

—Estoy bien… no es… —Son sus últimas palabras antes de comenzar a desvanecerse, a lo que yo me apresuro y la sostengo en mis brazos, Katniss esta inconsciente.

* * *

Aquí les dejo este capitulo por demás bipolar jaja, espero que les haya gustado y con respecto al mensaje del capitulo anterior! es que me di cuenta de varios plagios y me puse un poco intensa con el asunto, porque se siente muy feo y creo que me desquite un poco, lo lamento, hubo una ocasión en la que pensé en borrar todo, pero en fin, ya me calme con el asunto, muchas gracias por su apoyo y ya casi estamos en la recta final del fic... se aceptan comentarios, para saber que les pareció el fic... chauu


	29. 29 Delirio

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**Delirio.**

—¡Katniss, despierta! —En mi desesperación le llamo, tratando de reanimarla pero es inútil, esta inconsciente.

—Mami…Mami. —Hopy grita algo nerviosa, sus ojos se cubren de lágrimas.

—Mamita no te preocupes, mamá solo se durmió un ratito, todo está bien. —Digo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, al tiempo en que cargo a Katniss hasta el sofá de la sala y tratando de reanimarla.

Pero la verdad es que estoy aterrado, no sé cómo reaccionar, por un lado Katniss está inconsciente y por el otro Hopy está llorando, eso sumado a mi propia preocupación es todo un caos de emociones, pero trato de mantenerme lo más sereno posible.

Hope se calma un poco, pero no deja de mantenerse inquieta por su mamá. —Despierta por favor mi amor…—Le digo suavemente.

—¿Qué me paso? —Por fin responde, aun mareada llevándose las manos a la cabeza con confusión.

—Te desmayaste justo antes de salir, no entiendo porque pero ¡vamos al hospital! El tiempo no importa, primero está tu salud. —Mi tono es angustiado pero suplicante.

—Descuida, no te preocupes tanto, recuerda que no he desayunado así que es algo normal si no he comido desde ayer. —Responde con voz tranquila, minimizando mi ansiedad por su estado, bueno tal vez tenga razón.

—Mami ¿tas bien? —Hope le pregunta rodeándola con sus brazos y con mirada tierna.

—Si estoy bien, ¡vamos hay que apurarnos! —Es imposible convencer a Katniss cuando esta estresada, solo tiende a desentenderse de ella misma.

Ni siquiera deja que la convenza de que como algo, solo dice que comerá en la panadería, y bueno la entiendo Katniss siempre tan preocupada por Hopy, por siempre darle lo mejor.

Y así llegamos con el tiempo justo en la escuela, incluso pudimos ver como sus compañeritos la rodeaban y platicaban mucho con ella antes de empezar la clase.

Bueno si se puede decir platicar pues algunos aun balbuceaban, lo que me dice que Hope es muy popular entre los demás niños, me recuerda a mí, cuando iba a la escuela.

—Se parece a ti, tiene tu encanto con las palabras. —Escucho a Katniss decirme al instante en que bosteza y entrelaza su mano con la mía, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. —Tiene suerte al parecerse a ti.

—No dormilona, la suerte la tiene al ser como tú, solo mírala es igualita a ti, con esas hermosas trenzas me recuerda a un ángel que conocí hace muchos años. —Digo con un suspiro al recordar la primera vez que la vi.

—Y sus ojos me recuerdan mucho a los de un niño que me veía con timidez y luego bajaba la vista, dejándome muy confundida. —Dice con una sonrisa, a lo que me sonrojo al recordar mi nerviosismo de ese entonces.

—Y ahí está, la mezcla de aquellos niños que nunca se hablaron en la escuela y ahora no pueden dejar de amarse. —Digo al instante en que rodeo su cintura y hundo mi cuello en su hombro.

—Ni de necesitarse. —Responde de nuevo bostezando, pero con un tinte amoroso en su tono.

—Amor, regresemos a casa, debes comer y dormir, te noto algo desmejorada. —La miro a los ojos y veo en ellos algo de cansancio y pesadez a pesar del momento tan nostálgico.

—No, tenemos que ir al trabajo, además no es nada, estos días no he comido bien y me he estresado, por eso es que me siento así, con un poco de sueño y dolores de cabeza, pero no es nada fuera de lo normal. —Y ahí está la Katniss terca de nuevo.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que iremos al médico en cuanto podamos. —Le hago prometer, no me gusta desatenderla aunque ella no le tome importancia.

Parecemos dos adolescentes, tal vez aun lo somos, ya que la vida nos forzó a actuar como adultos cuando aún éramos niños, y ahora con la paz, quizás nos comportamos como debimos hacerlo en esa época.

El día en la panadería estuvo en calma, creo que ya se solucionó el mal entendido con Sandy pues afortunadamente no he visto fricción entre ellas, lo que me tranquiliza.

Y por lo tanto despedimos a nuestros empleados temprano y Katniss y yo nos quedamos haciendo cuentas en el mostrador.

—Este mes ha estado bien, a pesar de algunos días bajos, tenemos buenas ganancias. —Digo, dejando la calculadora y tomando un vaso con agua.

—Si hay que… —Katniss no termina de hablar pues le gano un estornudo.

—Katniss, creo que estas resfriada. —Le digo tocando su frente un tanto caliente y veo sus ojos irritados.

—Vamos al hospital, y yo recojo después a Hopy de la escuela. —Digo al ver sus mejillas ruborizadas por la pequeña fiebre que presenta.

—No Peeta estoy bien. —Responde.

—Ahora si no me convencerás de nada, vamos a ir al doctor. —Le ordeno, tratando de mantenerme rígido, ya que no quiero que me convenza como todo el día lo ha estado haciendo.

—Peeta no seas exagerado, puede ser un resfriado común, son una sopita caliente y un té, estaré bien. —Dice con tono cansado.

—Pero Katniss, no me gusta verte mal de… —Me da un suave beso que corta la frase.

—No exageres. —Susurra entre mis labios, su beso es cálido y muy convincente.

—No me convencerás. —Sollozo entre su boca húmeda y placentera.

—No seas así. —Seguimos entre besos dulces y maravillosos.

—Está bien tú ganas. —Oh ¿eso ha salido de mi boca? No hay duda de lo fácil que soy con Katniss.

—Lo sabía. —Me responde con una gran sonrisa triunfante.

—Tramposa. —Digo con resignación.

El momento es muy cálido y juguetón hasta que Katniss se contrae y comienza a hacer gestos de asco y corre hacia el baño.

—Katniss, responde ¿estás bien? —Que tonto me escucho detrás de la puerta del baño, si hasta acá se escucha la forma en la que vomita como si no hubiera un mañana.

Pasan unos minutos y entro a ver cómo está, su aspecto se ve mal, creo que ya no es tiempo de jugar si no de llevarla aunque sea a rastras al doctor.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —Pregunto con preocupación.

—Sí, creo que ya se estaba echando a perder el pastel que me comí hace rato, siento en la garganta el chocolate y me da nauseas. —Dice llevándose las manos al cuello y haciendo muecas de molestia.

—Amor vamos al hospital y no me convencerás, estas resfriada y ahora creo que hasta una infección en el estómago tienes, así que no dejare pasar esto, vamos y es una orden. —Mi tono es cariñoso pero fuerte.

Así que aunque se resiste la llevo con el doctor, el cual la revisa, le receta mucho descanso, te con limón y la manda a hacerse unos exámenes médicos para ver lo de la infección estomacal.

Los estudios estarán listos mañana en la mañana, así que me toca cuidarla mucho y ver que se tome el descanso necesario porque es muy terca.

Pasamos a recoger a Hopy de la escuela y ya en casa, preparo algo para cenar y arropo a mi niña, cosa que no le agrada a Katniss ya que aunque no me lo dice, sé que se siente inútil.

—No te sientas mal, estás enferma y debes descansar. —Digo al mirar su expresión de enfado mientras cierro la puerta de la habitación.

Ella está recostada en la cama, con un termómetro en la boca y una cara de frustración mezclada con el sudor de su fiebre, pero aun enferma y obviamente molesta, se ve absolutamente adorable con su cabello revuelto y mejillas sonrosadas.

—No puedo, me molesta estar sin hacer nada. —Exclama con tono más deteriorado por la gripa y ladeando los ojos.

Sus mejillas están más rosadas y le ha subido la temperatura, así que la consiento aunque no quiera.

—Mi amor tú haces mucho por mí siempre que es justo que te cuide ahora que estas enfermita. —Digo con una sonrisa serena y apacible al instante en que reviso el termómetro y veo que le empieza a bajar la temperatura.

Esta noche vigilaré su sueño, cambiare las vendas de las compresas frías, la cuidaré a todo momento con todo el amor que le puedo profesar, pues me encanta cuidarla y mimarla.

Un rayo de sol me despierta, llenándome de una sensación de bienestar, no recuerdo el momento en que me quede dormido junto a ella, aun con mi ropa del día anterior.

Froto mis ojos buscando a Katniss, y me percato de estar envuelto en las sábanas, creo que ella me cubrió durante la noche, pero no la encuentro a mí lado, tal vez está en el baño.

—Amor ¿Dónde estás? —Pregunto, pero no obtengo respuesta.

Así que bajo a la cocina y la veo, tan bonita como siempre y al parecer ya recuperada, con el ceño fruncido terminando de preparar el desayuno.

—No deberías estar haciendo esto, estas convaleciente. —Le digo con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero no podía dejar de agradecer tus cuidados y preparar el desayuno. —Responde.

—Sí, esa es mi Katniss, testaruda y rebelde, es típico de su carácter. —Me repito a mí mismo girando la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación pero con una leve sonrisa.

—No señora, hoy me quedo de día libre con usted hasta que esté cien por ciento bien y no hay excusa, así que vallase a la cama, que yo llevare a Hope a la escuela. —Le digo con tono regañón y mirada juguetona tomándola por el brazo suavemente haciéndola a un lado.

Katniss solo sonríe, sé qué hará lo que ella quiera pero al menos tendrá que quedarse sin ir al trabajo, mis ayudantes pueden solos así que hoy es un día para cuidarla.

Pasa una hora más y Hope ya está despierta, bañada y lista para ir a la escuela, y después de llevarla vamos a recoger los análisis de Katniss, para ver lo de su infección en el estómago.

Al llegar con el doctor, y ver los análisis yo solo espero que recete las medicinas para curarla y que ya no se sienta mal.

—No es una infección muy fuerte ¿verdad? —Pregunto al ver su cara un tanto relajada.

—Debió ser por un pastel que me comí ayer, no dejo de repetirlo en mi garganta, y me da nauseas. —Dice Katniss llevándose la mano al cuello y haciendo gestos.

—Sí creo que debió ser ese pastel, porque tendrán que ponerle nombre en aproximadamente siete meses, felicidades van a ser padres. —Ante las palabras del doctor me quedo atónito y no sé cómo reaccionar.

Pero en mi asombro giro mi cabeza directamente a Katniss que solo se queda inmóvil y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Esta seguro doctor? —Titubeo aun sin creerme tanta dicha.

—Por supuesto, yo ya lo sospechaba pero habría que estar seguros. —Responde con una mueca picara en su rostro.

En tanto, Katniss esta perpleja no responde solo me ve como si estuviera fuera de la realidad, sus lágrimas me dejan confundido y empañan un poco la gran alegría que siento, pues de nuevo seremos padres.

—Ya no hay duda ¿verdad? —Al fin reacciona.

—No hay ninguna duda, tendrán un bebé. —Responde el médico.

—Ahora tiene que cuidarse, y seguir las indicaciones que les voy a dar, afortunadamente el resfriado lo cuidamos de forma natural sin medicamentos. —Continúa diciendo.

El camino a casa es silencioso, Katniss no dice nada, solo ve hacia el cielo y suspira con nostalgia, mientras caminamos agarrados de la mano, aunque yo no puedo disimular mi felicidad, me pregunto, ¿si será de nuevo una preciosa niña como Hopy? sí que sea una niña tan linda y valiente como Katniss y Hope.

¿O tal vez un niño? Un niño al que le pueda dar consejos de padre cuando tenga su primer novia, o que se yo… ya no puedo esperar a que nazca y tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Ya en casa, no puedo más y rompo con el silencio. —Katniss gracias por regalarme de nuevo la dicha de ser padre, ya no puedo esperar a que nazca. —Exclamo, olvidándome de la aparente incertidumbre de Katniss cargándola y haciéndola girar por mi emoción.

—No lo sé, yo quiero a este bebe pero… supongo que todo estará bien. —Responde dubitativamente con una chispa de incertidumbre en su rostro.

No entiendo porque sigue teniendo miedo, sé que tal vez jamás estaremos realmente bien, pero hay que intentarlo, ya la vida nos ha regalado lo más bello que tenemos y por lo cuales vivimos, y ahora nos regala otro motivo para ser felices, así que no es tiempo de estar tristes, si no de tener más esperanza que nunca.

—No debes dudar amor, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, hoy es un día de esperanza y felicidad, así que no te dejare titubear. —Digo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, desbordando alegría por mis ojos.

—Tienes razón, hoy es un buen día. —Katniss libera una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Quédate conmigo. —Susurra.

—Siempre… siempre estaremos juntos. —Digo al instante en que la abrazo con ternura y le doy un beso en la frente.

Y así pasa el día hasta llegar la tarde, los dos recostados sobre el sofá de la sala, diciendo todo con solo respirar uno al compás del otro, Katniss apoyando su cabeza sobre mi corazón y yo enrollando mis brazos sobre su vientre, ese vientre que de nuevo lleva vida consigo, pues nuestro amor vive en él.

Al traer a Hope de nuevo a casa no sé si decirle lo del bebe, o esperar un tiempo, ahora está jugando con Copito muy divertida en la sala.

—¿Cómo se lo explicaremos a Hope? —Pregunta en un susurro Katniss un tanto recelosa.

—No tenemos que decírselo ahora, podemos esperar un poco, hasta que lo pueda comprender bien. —Respondo.

—No, ella tiene que saberlo ahora, tiene que entender como es la vida, no quiero excluirla de nada. —Exclama viéndome directamente a los ojos.

—Está bien amor, será como tú lo decidas, solo tenemos que cuidar bien las palabras para no confundir a Hope. —Digo entrelazando nuestras manos.

—Hopy tenemos que decirte algo importante. —Decimos a mi niña arrodillándonos sobre la alfombra mientras yo la tomo en mis brazos.

—Papi Copito esta catigado…shhh le voy a pegar por traviecho —Me dice en secreto.

—¿Te gustaría tener un amiguito con quien jugar? —Dice Katniss.

—¿Cómo mis amigoch de la escuela? —Responde con mirada inocente.

—Sí, así como tus amiguitos de la escuela pero en la casa. —Digo.

—¿Me van a compar un amiguito para jugar? —Creo que quiere decir que si le compraremos un amiguito, hay dios esto es algo complicado.

—Mira Hope, Mami tiene un su pancita a un bebe, para que juegues y cuides como la hermanita mayor. —Trato de explicar lo mejor que puedo.

—¿Un bebe como yo? —Esto se está haciendo más difícil a cada paso, creo que estoy entrando en shock con mi niña.

—Si un bebe como tú, pero más chiquito, y lo vas a querer mucho porque él ya te quiere mucho aun sin que lo conozcas. —Intento calmarme y decirle lo más natural que puedo.

—Hay que lindo, un bebe chiquitito, ¡bebe chal de ahí, no cheach fojo, ya quiero jugar contigo! —Hope pega su cara sobre el vientre de Katniss, intentando hablar con él bebe.

—No amor, aun no te entiende pero lo hará ya verás. —Katniss dice con una leve sonrisa.

—Ah ya che… como los hermanitos de mis amigoch, ¿Poque no lo dijelon antech? —Dice haciendo una mueca de saberlo todo.

Una vez más nos sorprende la forma en la que Hope piensa las cosas, es muy inteligente, ambos reímos de las ocurrencias de nuestra niña haciendo la noche más acogedora y cálida.

La mañana es tranquila y reconfortarle, y ¿Cómo no? Si no puedo dejar de sonreír a todo, al trabajo exhaustivo, a los clientes que esta mañana son muchos, en fin, a lo que sea que venga.

El ambiente se relaja un poco al medio día, y en la cocina se está terminando de hornear la última remesa de panecillos.

—Peeta te vez diferente, estas muy feliz, ¿puedo saber por qué? —Sandy me pregunta.

—Porque me dieron una noticia maravillosa, por eso. —Respondo con mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Qué noticia? —Pregunta de nuevo.

—Espera y lo sabrás. —Digo al momento en que llamo a Katniss para que esté presente al dar la noticia.

—Chicos acérquense un poco. —Digo a los demás para incluirlos en nuestra dicha.

—Katniss y yo tendremos un bebe, así que se podrán imaginar lo felices que estamos. —Exclamo con gran alegría, al tiempo en que nos besamos muy tiernamente.

El beso es tan dulce, que el tiempo y el mundo parecen detenerse y solo estamos Katniss y yo en él.

—¡Felicidades! Es una gran noticia. —Las felicitaciones nos traen de nuevo a la realidad.

—Que bien, espero que todo vaya bien con ustedes. —Dice Sandy con una expresión un tanto molesta, no entiendo que le está pasando, pobre tal vez tiene algún problema.

—Gracias, todo va bien entre mi esposo y yo. —Katniss se apresura a responder a Sandy con una mirada victoriosa mezclada con advertencia, solo espero que el tema de los celos de Katniss ya este olvidado de lo contrario tendré que poner un alto a todo, no me arriesgaré a perder lo más importante en mi vida por un mal entendido.

—Si gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones. —Digo con tono alegre pero algo inquieto a la vez.

Después de eso nos cae la tarde sin darnos cuenta y ya es hora de cerrar, no tenemos pendiente por Hope ya que Haymitch y Effie se estarán encargando de pasar por ella al jardín de niños y llevarla a su casa hasta que pasemos por ella.

Así que mientras terminan de retirarse mis ayudantes, Katniss termina el corte de caja y yo ordeno algunas cosas en la cocina.

—Hasta mañana señor, y otra vez felicidades por su nuevo bebe. —Dany y Camil terminan de despedirse.

—Gracias, y hasta mañana. —Les respondo, al momento en que termino de llenar un contenedor con harina.

—Peeta ayúdame por favor, algo se metió en mi ojo. —Sandy me llama muy afligida, pobre debe dolerle mucho.

Yo intento ayudarla lo más que puedo, y me acerco a ella para soplarle su ojo cuando veo en sus ojos un brillo extraño y una sonrisa sarcástica se asoma en su rostro, plantándome un beso en los labios.

No puedo reaccionar me ha dejado atónito, jamás creí que esas fueran sus intenciones, pero me resulta muy desagradable su acción.

Escucho un portazo, oh dios, es Katniss que debe estar pensando lo peor, así que de un empujón corto el beso de Sandy.

—Quédate conmigo Peeta, ella no te aprecia, y yo sí. —Me dice suplicante.

—Déjame tranquilo, todo este tiempo has estado planeando esto ¿verdad? Vete y no regreses. —Estoy muy molesto por lo que he descubierto de Sandy, pero es mucho más mi preocupación por Katniss así que corro a buscarla, alcanzo a ver como Sandy se va llorando pero no me importa, lo único que me importa es Katniss.

—¿Ya terminaste de besuquearte con tu zorra? —Me reclama.

—¿No viste todo lo que paso? —Le pregunto molesto.

—Solo vi cómo te besabas con ella, tanto que preferí no interrumpir tu asqueroso momento. —Su tono es desencajado, no es la Katniss de siempre, no refleja coraje como las veces anteriores, esta vez es diferente.

—No puedo creer que pienses mal de mí, te hubieras quedado para ver como la puse en su lugar. —Trato de explicarle.

—Para que, ¿Para ver como la "pones" sobre ti? —Katniss está entre la rabia y la tristeza.

—Sera mejor que vayamos a casa, ya es tarde y no quiero que peleemos por algo que no tiene sentido, yo solo te amo a ti, y eso es muy difícil de entenderlo ¿verdad? —Digo al instante en que termino de acomodar todo para irnos a casa, ya ni vale la pena tratar de explicar nada, es tan cabeza dura que solo creerá lo que vio y no lo que en verdad pasó.

La noche es incomoda, Katniss no me dirige la palabra desde la discusión, actúa indiferente a mí, y yo tampoco estoy de ánimos ni de pelear ni de explicar nada, yo solo la amo a ella pero no lo entiende, es demasiado obstinada y eso me ofende.

Por primera vez dormimos a espaldas uno del otro, tan extraño y triste es que no tardo en tener una horrible pesadilla en la que las pierdo, y las veo a ambas en un charco de sangre.

Y la sensación es tan espeluznante que despierto gritando y llorando, abrazándome de la almohada.

Busco a Katniss en la cama, necesito estrecharla en mis brazos, necesito sentir que todo es producto de mi miedo a perderla, y que ella está ahí para mí, como siempre.

Pero por más que la busco no la encuentro, entro en pánico y prendo la luz de forma precipitada, encontrando que no está junto a mí.

—Katniss… Katniss ¿Dónde estás? —Grito en mi desesperación sin obtener respuesta.

El closet esta con las puertas abiertas y corro hacia él, su ropa no está… me ha abandonado.

* * *

Sorry por tardar pero acá les traigo este nuevo capi... no me odien por dejarlo ahí porfa, acepto sus comentarios para saber que opinan chauuu


	30. Desazón

Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.

este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!

ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!

* * *

**Capitulo 30**

**Desazón **

Caigo hincado sobre la alfombra de la habitación, aun no puedo creer que se marchara, no sé bien la hora y no me interesa tampoco, solo sé que no la tengo, que esta oscuridad esta por consumirme, por terminar de ahogarme en las lágrimas de mi propio dolor.

—¡Hope! ¿Dónde está Hope? —En mi angustia recuerdo a mi niña y corro a su habitación, estoy temblando, no sé si pueda soportar más la incertidumbre de creerla perdida.

La puerta está abierta, y su cama vacía… me la arrebató, me dejo y se llevó a mis hijos con ella.

En mi desconsuelo veo un muñeco de felpa de Hope tirado en el piso, sé que ella lo ha de estar extrañando y me aferro a él, como si con este simple hecho no me sintiera tan abandonado.

—No puede ser… no… no… ¡Katniss! ¡Hope! —No creo poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar este sufrimiento.

La mujer de mi vida, la que me sostiene a este mundo, se ha marchado dejándome solo, dejándome perdido…

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, supongo que algunas horas, pero para mí son como siglos de amargura y dolor, no puedo pensar con claridad, mi único conforte es la nada, las sombras, la oscuridad de la habitación… de mi soledad.

Al pasar de las horas, ya no lloro, solo estoy ahí, sentado en el piso abrazando a ese pequeño amigo de mi hija, a ese muñeco que me ve con sus ojos muertos, tan solo y a la vez acompañado de la culpa, ¿Por qué deje que esto llegara hasta este extremo? ¿Por qué no quise hablar a tiempo? ¿Por qué no quise discutirlo cuando aún podía? Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué Katniss nunca ha creído en mí?

¿Acaso mi amor no vale nada? ¿No he podido demostrarle con hechos más que con palabras todo lo que siento por ella? ¿Acaso nunca ha tomado en serio mi amor?

Puedo hacer una y mil preguntas sin obtener respuesta, más bien ya tienen una respuesta, y es clara, me quiere fuera de su vida, fuera de la vida de mis hijos, ya no me ama, tal vez nunca me amo, porque si no confió en mí, es que no me amo lo suficiente.

Llevo mis manos a la cabeza y me sumerjo en la peor de las pesadillas, la real… Katniss me ha dejado.

_Sólo cierra tus ojos  
El sol se está poniendo  
Vas a estar bien,  
Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora.  
Ven luz de la mañana,  
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos._

Tarareo una y mil veces una estrofa de la canción que Katniss me canto en nuestra boda, el eco se escucha tan vacío y a la vez tan cargado de pena que sería fácil confundirlo con una macabra broma del destino y ahora entiendo porque ella cantaba durante su confinamiento en el capitolio.

Ahora entiendo que cuando la más oscura soledad te invade, te aferras a los momentos que más te han marcado, aunque no logres verlo en ese momento, pero están ahí, para decirte que aún queda un ápice de humanidad en ti.

La luz del sol se cuela por una rendija que se escapa de la cortina, sé que es tarde, tal vez más de medio día, pero no me apetece levantarme, no me apetece vivir…

¿Pero que estoy haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan cobarde… tan débil? Debemos aclarar las cosas, este no puede ser el fin, me reúso a creerlo.

Así que me levanto de mi sepulcro emocional y voy hacia nuestro cuarto cargado de recuerdos que no pienso dejar morir, pero al entrar veo algo que no vi por la conmoción, un papel en la cómoda y dice mi nombre.

Lo tomo en mis manos, pensando que puede ser un indicio y así es, no dice mucho pero me proporciona alivio saber que están seguras.

_Necesito pensar con claridad, ahora no puedo, teniéndote cerca y recordando cómo te besabas con esa, así que estaré con mi medre unos días, Hope viene conmigo_.

Aunque es corto el mensaje, me da esperanzas de que no todo este perdido, solo necesita pensar, pero también siento que es egoísta de su parte, yo no hice nada malo y ella no se tomó la molestia de averiguarlo, solo me juzgo sin ningún miramiento.

Me duele el corazón, pero más que eso me duelen los años, años en los que he sido feliz, en los que mi única alegría siempre fue estar a su lado, entregarme a ella fue lo mejor regalo que me dio la vida, pues me permitió disfrutar de su compañía, siempre sentí que éramos solo ella y yo compartiendo el mundo… compartiendo la vida.

Pero ahora eso no le importo, por eso es que me duele tanto, porque no es la primera vez que me juzga sin tomar en cuenta todos esos años de devoción que le he profesado, ¿Qué más puedo hacer para demostrar mi amor incondicional? Tal vez nada, tal vez solo deba… ¿Aguantar? ¿Esperar? ¿Morir?

No, esta vez Katniss no puede quedar sin comprender que no me iré con la primera que pase, esta vez no le debe quedar duda de que sin ellos me muero, aunque me destroce el darle una lección, debe aprender que tenemos un mundo sólido para los cuatro y que yo no lo destruiría jamás… tal vez ella sí, pero no lo permitiré.

El tiempo se me ha hecho eterno, aletargado, descuidado, tanto por dentro como por fuera, y no me detendré a seguir pensando, el tiempo apremia e iré a buscar lo único que sostiene mi vida, iré por mi familia.

Después de asearme, voy a la panadería, seguro que al no vernos llegar a abrirla, los chicos lo han hecho ya que Dany conserva un juego de llaves de repuesto, es al único al que le tuvimos la confianza, pues ha estado con nosotros por varios años ya.

—Solo vine a decirles que me voy por unos días, Dany como siempre quedas a cargo… confío en ustedes. —Digo de forma seca y sin expresión.

Al dirigirme a la puerta veo a Sandy en la entrada, parece triste, pero al recordar su desvergüenza no me causa la menor compasión.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Recuerdo haberte despedido anoche. —Digo con frialdad.

—Peeta escúchame por favor, no me puedes culpar por amarte, por desear que me correspondas, a veces las personas enloquecemos —Se seca una lagrima y continua. —Por amor.

—Tu amor no me lo creo, lo tuyo es un capricho. —Respondo, pues sé que no puede ser otra cosa, ya que se está acostumbrada a convivir con la admiración de muchos chicos tanto que el que yo no la considere deseable debe estar matándola.

—¡Te equivocas! Yo sé lo que es amar, yo no te abandonaría así nada más, yo si te daría el lugar que mereces en mi vida, yo te daría todo lo que Katniss te ha negado. —Ahora veo que siempre la subestime, nunca me imaginé que fuera tan hábil para conseguir lo que quiere.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de Katniss? —Pregunto, es obvio que sabe más de lo que dice, yo no le he comentado a nadie lo que paso, y ella de buenas a primeras lo sabe.

—Ah porque es lógico… ella nunca te ha querido, solo ha estado contigo por conveniencia, o ¿no está claro? Te abandono, no le importas. —Titubea, pero no por eso son menos dolorosas sus palabras. —En cambio yo te puedo dar un amor verdadero, una nueva vida, otros hijos.

Esta mujer ya se volvió loca, ante tantas sandeces solo puedo concluir que me da lástima su frágil intento… yo jamás pensaría en tener una vida que no incluyera a Katniss y mis hijos.

—No quiero seguir escuchando tus incoherencias, solo aléjate de nuestras vidas para siempre… tú no tienes idea de lo que significa en verdad amar, yo si lo sé… amar es ser uno solo y yo no estoy completo sin ella. —Le digo alejándome de ella y dejándola parada con una expresión de rabia y llanto que me inspira algo de piedad, aunque no se lo merezca.

Pero sé que algo debió haber pasado anoche, Sandy pudo seguirnos y ver como Katniss me abandonaba, en serio nunca pensé que estaba protegiendo a una víbora en mi negocio.

No tomare importancia a eso ya, lo que en realidad me importa son Katniss y mis hijos, mi insegura y amada esposa.

El camino al distrito cuatro lo vivo deseando que termine lo más pronto posible, ya quiero verlas, las extraño demasiado.

Horas y más horas pasan antes de poder llegar a casa de su madre, hasta que por fin estoy frente a su puerta, desesperado, angustiado, sin haber comido bien, sin haber dormido, pero con la convicción de no irme sin ellas.

—Pasa, te estaba esperando. —Su madre me recibe tranquila, sé que comprende cómo me siento.

—¿Dónde están? —Pregunto muy inquieto.

—Peeta tenemos que hablar, Katniss no me ha dicho nada aun, pero sé que no está bien, tu siempre has hecho gala de tu buen juicio, no lo pierdas ahora. —Su aspecto es sereno, su voz es la de una madre preocupada por sus hijos, nunca me había detenido a pensar en esto pero hoy la siento como si fuera mi madre, obviamente como debió haber sido mi madre si le hubiera importado.

—¿Cómo están? —Reacciono instintivamente y pregunto con preocupación.

—Descuida, están muy bien, ahora están durmiendo. —Responde.

—Necesito verlas. —Digo con angustia, en verdad necesito verlas, necesito sentirlas de nuevo mías.

—No sé lo que haya pasado entre ustedes pero todo tiene una solución, no te preocupes. —Me dice como si fuera tan fácil por lo que estoy pasando.

Y así le cuento del malentendido, le explico como Katniss no quiso escucharme, como pensó lo peor y solo se fue, pero trato de ser lo más objetivo posible, Katniss debe sentirse fatal, igual que yo.

—Se bien como es mi hija Peeta, aunque ella no lo crea, yo sé bien cómo se siente y lo que piensa. —Su timbre relajado y su expresión serena me demuestra que sabe bien lo que dice.

—No quiero perderlos, no podría vivir sin ellos. —Exclamo, aunque supongo que no sabe lo del bebe.

—Si ahora tienes que luchar por los tres. —Me deja perplejo, ella ya lo sabe, pero no entiendo cómo, si me dijo que Katniss no le ha contado nada.

—No te sorprendas tanto, una madre siempre sabe. —Anticipa mi pregunta con la respuesta.

—Por lo mismo no quiero perderlos… no puedo. —Digo con tono ansioso.

—Escucha Peeta, trata de calmarte ahora todo parece grave pero mi experiencia me dice que a veces las cosas tan fáciles no son apreciadas. —En sus labios se asoma una ligera sonrisa. —Tienen que costar un poco para que sean valoradas en su totalidad.

Creo que comienzo a comprender su punto, tal vez Katniss necesita justamente eso, que no le ponga las cosas tan fáciles.

—Gracias por tus palabras… mamá. —La frase me nace por sí sola, hoy la veo como a la madre que siempre quise tener, pero me ruborizo un poco, no sé cómo lo tome.

—Descuida, para mí eres como mí hijo, con los años en eso te has convertido. —De nuevo anticipa mis pensamientos.

Por impulso le doy un leve abrazo, sentir esto no estaba en mis planes, mis planes solo consistían en llevar a Katniss y Hope junto a mi corazón y no dejarlas escapar nunca.

—Bueno, ahora sí, ya más tranquilo, puedes verlas. —Dice con una sonrisa.

Visiblemente más moderado soy conducido hasta la habitación en la que se encuentran.

Katniss está más hermosa que nunca con el cabello un tanto alborotado, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su expresión de enfado y ojos hinchados, aun molesta conmigo es la mujer más bella del mundo.

Solo espero que no tenga un mal sueño, aunque no lo creo pues Hope está encerrada en sus brazos, mi hija tan inocente, tan tierna, tan ajena a nuestros problemas.

El cuadro es sencillamente conmovedor ver a madre e hija durmiendo juntas, son solo dos niñas… mis niñas.

Comienzan a moverse, Hopy abre sus dulces ojos y se sienta frágilmente, su mirada es confusa, sus ojitos un poco hinchados por el sueño. —Papi cárgame. —Extiende sus brazos hacia mí.

—Te extañe mucho ¿estabas tabajando? —Pregunta.

—Si mi amor, estaba tabajando. —Le digo estrechándola en mis brazos, liberando una lagrima de felicidad al tenerla de nuevo junto a mi corazón.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Katniss me pregunta molesta, llevándose las manos a los ojos, ahora no se si tenga fuerzas para lo que sigue.

—¿Qué más podría estar haciendo aquí? —Mi actitud es áspera y distante. —Visitando a mi hija, ya que te la llevaste sin avisar.

Katniss está a la expectativa, creo que no se esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte, eso me pone nervioso pero no lo demuestro, he puesto una barrera a mis emociones.

—¡Mami mira es mi Papi! —Hopy con su inocencia relaja un poco el momento.

—Mi amor, ve con tu abuelita, Papi y Mami tienen que platicar cosas de adultos. —Le digo con mucha ternura, y dirigiendo la mirada a la madre de Katniss que está en la puerta, esperando por mi niña.

—¡Abelita! —Dice con alegría y corre hacia ella.

Katniss y yo esperamos a que no puedan escucharnos para continuar la plática.

—¿No leíste la nota? —Su expresión refleja un claro debate entre la incredulidad y la furia, para ella es demasiado increíble mi reacción, y conociéndola optara por la furia, y después la frustrada resignación.

—Ya no te pediré que confíes en mí, es claro que no puedo pretender tal generosidad de tu parte y contra eso, no puedo hacer más. —Ignoro su pregunta, advirtiéndole mi posición.

—¡Bien! Si es lo que quieres, yo tampoco puedo hacer más. —Responde aparentando dureza pero una mínima chispa de tristeza sobresale de sus pupilas, lo que me responde que es solo el orgullo el que habla por ella.

—Está bien. —Respondo.

—No puedes evitar gustarle a cualquiera. —Escapa de sus labios un pensamiento evidentemente reprimido.

—Como tú no puedes evitar ser tan insegura. —Replico con aparente mesura.

Estoy seguro que una actitud tranquila es lo que me impedirá caer en lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Insegura?... cuando te vi besarte con esa. —Abre la puerta a una discusión que no planeo seguir.

—Las cosas no fueron así, pero sé que no vas a escuchar, solo te encerrarás en eso y no me darás oportunidad de explicarte ¿o sí? —Tengo que morderme la boca para no quebrarme en aclaraciones inútiles.

—¿Y así lo arreglarás todo? —Pregunta.

—No, pero de otra forma tampoco se puede contigo. —Sé que mi respuesta la enfada más y eso a pesar de lo grave de la situación me divierte de una pequeña manera.

—Me quedaré aquí, tu madre me lo ha permitido, pero descuida no te molestaré. —Continuo.

—Puedes hacer lo que te plazca. —Responde con indiferencia.

Después de eso, pasan dos días pesados y tensos entre nosotros, fingimos estar bien delante de Hope pero mi niña es muy inteligente y sé que lo percibe, definitivamente el orgullo es el peor enemigo ahora.

¿Hasta cuándo estaremos así? es la pregunta que me hago cada que cae la noche y tengo que dormir solo en el sofá de la sala, a unos pasos de la habitación Katniss y a la vez tan lejos.

Trato de mantenerme calmado, consolándome con la idea de que esto es solo temporal, ya que de otra manera perdería la cordura y me echaría a sus brazos pidiéndole que me perdone por algo que no hice y eso no es justo.

Toda esta tensión hace que apenas pueda dormir y me levante muy temprano a ver en que puedo ayudar, pero hoy es diferente.

Veo como Katniss pasa cerca de mí sin dirigirme la palabra y lleva consigo un equipo de pesca.

—¿Vas a pescar? —Le pregunto con seriedad.

—¿No es obvio? —Responde con desdén.

—Que bien, yo también voy. —Exclamo con ironía, expresando una leve sonrisa.

—No tienes que hacerlo, puedo cuidarme yo sola. —Sus respuestas ya son más que conocidas para mí, aun así iré con ella.

—Ya lo sé, lo digo por mí, necesito relajarme un poco y si vas, no tengo objeción en que me acompañes. —Respondo al instante en que me preparo para el viaje metiendo en una mochila algo de la comida que acabo de preparar.

—Tú eres quien me acompañara, no al revés. —Responde disgustada.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo, ambos iremos. —Digo y pongo punto final a la discusión.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Dice con fastidio y ladea los ojos mientras camina sin esperarme.

Dejamos una nota a la madre de Katniss quien se ocupara de Hopy durante nuestro viaje, tal vez las cosas puedan arreglarse allá.

El sol reluciente rebota sobre las olas del mar, el aroma a sal y arena se acopla con el azul cristalino de sus aguas y la fresca brisa me eriza la piel, es un esplendoroso día, y más porque puedo compartirlo con Katniss, aunque estemos enojados.

Llevamos horas tratando de pescar y no hemos tenido gran éxito, parece que los peces se esconden de nosotros, y aunque ella no dice nada sé que ya está frustrada, eso sin mencionar que estamos cada vez más lejos de la orilla y el clima empieza a refrescar.

—Creo que lo mejor será regresar. —Dice, después de un rato de pensarlo.

—Ok. —Digo de manera fría, al instante en que prendo el motor del bote.

El sonido es entrecortado, parece que hay una falla y no quiere responder la máquina.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta.

—No responde, debe tener alguna avería. —Exclamo llevándome la mano a la frente, para secarme el sudor.

Veo el marcador de la gasolina y el tanque está vacío, debí revisarlo antes pero se suponía que Katniss ya lo había hecho.

—No está averiado, solo el tanque se encuentra sin gasolina, gracias por revisar. —Corrijo y reprendo el descuido de Katniss.

—Si no te hubieras pegado a mí, no me habría olvidado de revisar. —Ahora me culpa.

—Si claro, échame la culpa de tu olvido, pero el punto es que estamos parados en medio de la nada. —Replico.

—A qué bien, estamos varados entonces. —Se lamenta al ver como las olas nos arrastran a una isla cercana.

Al llegar a la playa con el agua mojando mis pies y la arena pastosa, una lluvia de recuerdos atraviesan mi mente, es como un dejá vu, ¡Ya estuvimos aquí!… no, no es el mismo lugar pero si muy parecido, aunque es confuso y casi hilarante la forma en la que la mente nos puede jugar bromas.

—Esto es perfecto, nos caerá la noche y Hope no está acostumbrada a dormir sin nosotros, todo esto es tu culpa. —Arremete contra mí sin lugar a la lógica.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? Pescar fue tu idea, yo solo te acompañe y en todo caso ¿Es mi culpa que no revisaras el tanque? —Respondo molesto.

—Es tu culpa por ser tan "Encantador" y no marcar altos a tiempo. —Ahora entiendo a lo que se refiere, el estar perdida aquí no es lo que la molesta en realidad.

—Sí, pues en todo caso culpa de tu maldita inseguridad. —Mi voz suena cargada de furia, y su expresión es de asombro ante esto.

—Escucha no es momento de pelear ahora, tenemos que construir un refugio mientras estamos aquí. —Digo ya más calmado, viéndola a los ojos sin bajar la mirada. —Descuida Hopy estará bien, esta con tu madre, ¿recuerdas?

—Está bien. —Responde. —No es mucho lo que estaremos aquí, esta es una isla cercana… seguro mañana llegaran a buscarnos. —Replica.

—Sí, solo tenemos que esperar un poco. —Le contesto, creo que al menos en eso hemos coincidido.

—Pescare algo mientras tú buscas unas ramas para armar el refugio. —Ahora ordena.

—Ok, casi no tenemos agua así que hay que racionarla lo más que se pueda. —Digo mientras me adentro en la selva, lo menos posible ya que no pienso perderla de vista.

Y así reúno palmas suficientes y algunas frutas de los árboles tropicales, Katniss no debe estar sin comer y menos en su estado.

Cuando regreso a la playa, la veo con unos pocos peces en un balde que saco del bote.

—Ya estoy aquí. —Le aviso.

—Ya era hora, ¿Qué conseguiste? —Pregunta con desdén.

—Solo fruta y palmas, has una fogata y cocina la pesca mientras yo armo nuestro próximo albergue. —Ahora soy quien ordena.

—Ok. —Responde.

Hay una formación de rocas cerca de la playa, es una cavidad estrecha pero podríamos caber bien juntos para pasar la noche, entonces llevo las palmas y acomodo el lugar.

Ya empieza a oler a comida, mientras yo sigo con lo mío, pero de pronto la veo en dirección a la selva, obviamente no pasa desapercibida y la sigo, tomando mi distancia.

¿Pero qué está tratando de hacer? ¿Ya perdió el juicio? ¡Se va a caer! Katniss sube una palmera tratando de cortar cocos, ¿porque no me lo pidió a mí?

—Katniss baja de ahí. —Le grito pero a ella parece no importarle, ignorándome como de costumbre desde que estamos peleados.

Veo como corta un coco y me lo avienta… —¡baja no seas terca! —Sigo gritándole pero no me hace caso.

Se tambalea mareada… tenía que ser, y mi corazón se sale del pecho al ver como se resbala… está cayendo de la palmera

* * *

Hola como estan? espero que bien... muchas gracias por sus reviews créanme que me animan mucho!

Aún queda por solucionar el tema de Sandy! Como se reconciliara esta parejita? Katniss caerá y se lastimara? Saldrán con bien de la isla? Hay ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa yo también jajaja

Espero que tengan una bonita semana… chauuu

.


	31. Traviesa Malicia

**Aviso: Este fic es obra de mi imaginacion, los personajes son propiedad de la escritora suzane Collins.**

**este y mis demas fics han sido publicados en otra plataforma de fics, bajo su mismo nombre y contenido, asi como tambien mi nombre de usuario "seilen" asi que si los encuentran por ahi, no es plagio... soy yo!**

**ahora que si no estan bajo mi nombre de usuario ni el mismo titulo, porfa avisenme!**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Traviesa Malicia.**

Todo pasa tan rápido, en un minuto Katniss está cayendo de la palmera y en otro está en mis brazos temblorosa y aferrada más a mí de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. Apenas puedo recordar la forma en la que me incline lo suficiente para sostener su caída con mis brazos o mi cuerpo si era preciso.

Pero es tan imprudente y testaruda que no puedo contener mi enfado por haber hecho las cosas sin pensar en las terribles consecuencias que esto pudo traer y la separo con un gesto involuntario.

—¿Ya perdiste el juicio? No puedo creer que te hayas puesto en riesgo de esa manera. —Mi indignación puede palparse en el aire, no puedo creer como es capaz de tener tan poco respeto por su seguridad y la de nuestro hijo.

—¿Estas consiente de que pudiste golpearte tan fuerte que pudo haber muerto él bebe e incluso tú? ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Tanto me odias como para hacerme un daño tan grande? —Sigo con la reprimenda, en ocasiones es muy desesperante su forma de ser.

—¡No me paso nada! No es para tanto, no soy ninguna niña sin experiencia. —Dice encaminada lejos de mí llevando consigo los cocos que logro cortar, su mirada es retadora pero con una ligera línea de vergüenza, lo que la vuelve más molesta y huye de mí como si yo quemara, y tal vez tenga razón, ahora estoy más enfadado que nunca por su imprudencia.

Por ahora será mejor que no hablemos, ya que si lo hacemos terminaremos peor de como estábamos y no quiero eso, entonces me adelanto y termino con mi trabajo en el refugio improvisado mientras ella continua cocinando los peces.

Trato de distraerme lo suficiente para no pensar en lo que ha cambiado mi vida en estos días, en lo tonto que he sido en confiar demasiado en los demás, en los problemas que me ha causado no darme cuenta de las intenciones de Sandy, en lo terca y poco consiente que es Katniss, en que siempre tiene que desconfiar de mí, en que ahora estamos varados en esta isla y katniss no pierde el tiempo en hacerme sentir peor de lo que estoy y sobre todo pienso en mi pequeña Hope.

Katniss me ignora avivando el fuego para asar los peces pero también aviva el fuego de mi exasperación, su mirada es sombría y en su rostro se refleja su mal humor mezclado con el fantasma de algo que no logro descifrar con facilidad, creo que es ¿miedo? No creo pero eso parece, quizás por fin está reconsiderando la forma en la que se puso en peligro.

Pero sigue distante, de hecho aún separados por la premura de nuestros deberes, el ambiente puede cortarse con navaja, y muy a pesar de mi molestia por su absurda rebeldía, aun a pesar de ello me siento mal por esta situación, esto no se parece en nada a lo que yo esperaba.

Yo esperaba que ella comprendiera mi angustia y enojo por nunca creerme y esperar lo peor de mí aun después de haberle demostrado que la amo más que a mi vida, esperaba que sintiera mi desesperación por haberla perdido, aun a pesar de todo yo pensé que se daría cuenta que me estoy muriendo por besarla, abrazarla y no dejarla escapar jamás de mí.

¿Qué no comprende que me lastimó? ¿Que al abandonarme me causo un dolor que yo no merecía? en verdad creí que era un gran actor pero ahora veo que me equivoque pues al actuar distante para darle una lección me estoy flagelando a mí mismo, y es tan terca que no se da cuenta que me estoy muriendo por ella aun con todo lo que paso, pensé que tal vez nos reconciliaríamos y regresaríamos a casa con Hopy y en vez de eso estamos aquí más incomodos que nunca y eso me duele y me frustra de sobremanera.

Salgo de mis pensamientos tortuosos al notarla extraña, quizás el calor la está mareando porque la temperatura es alta a pesar de faltar poco para que caiga la tarde, su piel brilla con cada gota de sudor resbalándose por sus mejillas sonrosadas y desapareciendo muy lentamente por debajo de su camisa azul de mangas a tres cuartos, es como una suave invitación a perderme en su piel, en lo acogedor de sus caricias y la intensidad de su pasión, es mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos es tan mía como soy suyo… la amo tanto y la he echado tanto de menos en mi cama ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Creo que a mí también me está afectado el calor y no pienso con claridad, no es momento de sentir esto, no ahora, así como están las cosas.

Se me congela el aliento al verla comenzar a despojarse de su camisa descubriendo la casi transparente playera blanca que usa por debajo de esta, playera que no deja a la imaginación la forma de sus redondos pechos y dulces botones erectos, después siguen sus pantalones, mostrándome sus apetecibles piernas tan perfectas y maravillosas escondiendo la suave carne que hay entre ellas… que el calor que siento es casi insoportable, ¿Qué tan fácil sería…?

—¡Lo está haciendo a propósito para volverme loco! ¡Si eso debe ser! Quiere torturarme, mostrándome lo que por el momento no puedo tener, no está jugando limpio y todo porque la reprendí, debo ser fuerte y no mostrarme atraído hacia ella. —Pienso con dificultad ya que lo intenso de mi respiración y lo acelerado de mi corazón está comenzando a nublarme la razón.

Actúa tranquila y con cierta inocencia deshaciéndose la trenza, dejando ver lo hermoso de su cabello suelto cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros, es como una diosa… mi diosa, quien entra al agua con su ropa interior y la playera aun puesta la cual a causa del agua, se le adhiere a la piel mojada provocando que se me pare algo más que el corazón y me ínsita a seguirla como una abeja a la miel, despojándome rápidamente de mi vestimenta y quedando solo en ropa interior.

Y así voy con paso suave hacia ella pero de pronto una punzada de culpa me toma por sorpresa… ¡Oh mi Katniss creo que la juzgue mal! Ella me dirige una mirada ingenuamente desdeñada muy lejana a mis pensamientos demostrándome que soy un tonto… Obviamente sigue molesta conmigo y yo pensando que me provoca a propósito.

—¿Ya terminaste? —Inquiere fríamente, aunque noto cierto atisbo de duda.

—Al igual que tú, necesitaba refrescarme un poco, ¿Mi presencia te molesta tanto? —Pregunto.

—Me da igual. —Finalmente responde después de una leve pausa, mostrándose nerviosa, pero no se olvida de poner los ojos en blanco en señal de desaprobación.

—Si ya me di cuenta que tan igual te doy yo… —Mi boca regresa a dominarme y mi frustración sale de ella, acercándome al grado de percibir su dulce aliento ¿Cómo puedo estar molesto y a la vez ser tan vulnerable a su presencia?

—No te hagas la victima que no te queda. —Responde con gesto de desaire.

Estando más cerca de ella me es imposible no notar lo exquisitos y deseables que lucen sus labios húmedos y suaves.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran de forma tan excitante que puedo percibir el acelerado pulsar de sus latidos en sincronía con los míos, en sus ojos se refleja algo más que disgusto… bajando su vista a mi boca.

Y ya no puedo más ante su invitación… la tomo en mis brazos y uno mis labios a los suyos en un apretado y desesperado beso, siento el hambre de su piel, de sus caricias, la amo tanto… la extraño tanto…

Responde con el mismo anhelo y pasión que yo, encantándome con su aroma y calidez de su ser, la siento desesperada y aferrada a mí.

Lentamente se termina el beso dejándome una sensación de vacío, pero nuestros labios siguen estando tan cerca que se puede percibir su maravilloso roce.

—Katniss… te amo…te he extrañado tanto. —Se me escapa el pensamiento desesperado a través de mis labios.

—Yo también te he extrañado. —Responde en un susurro ahogado, de nuevo reclamando con necesidad mis labios que son solo suyos.

Me besa con vehemencia pasión y energía, como si fuera a escapar de ella al momento en que me suelte, puedo sentir no solo su necesidad si no su… temor.

—¿A que le tienes miedo? —Pregunto en un murmullo al despegar milímetros de nuestros labios, aun sintiendo la necesidad de su provocación.

—A… a perderte. —Sus gestos revelan su ansiedad.

¿Pero a eso le teme? ¿A perderme? pero si yo he estado en agonía estos últimos días por la idea de perderla, no la entiendo ¿Cómo puede ser tan complicada unas veces y otras ser tan sencilla de comprender?

No lo sé, pero su confesión me provoca una gran felicidad, ¡me ama tanto como yo a ella! Solo es demasiado desleal consigo misma para reconocerse que esta celosa.

—Jamás me perderás… creí que había quedado claro que solo la muerte podría apartarme de ti, y tal vez ni muerto podría dejar de amarte. —Recito viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Su mirada de alivio es evidente relajando la tensión que se dibujaba en su rostro. —¿Porque creíste que me perderías? Sabes que te amo, y ese es el problema, que parecías no darte cuenta. —Digo.

—Porque tú me rechazaste, y actuabas tan distante...—Su mirada es ansiosa y de reproche.

Bueno quizás lo que necesitaba para comprender era eso, que la ignorara.

—Además que todo esto comenzó por… —Se a qué se refiere y no dejo que termine su frase. —Nunca te atrevas a pensar que podría considerar incluso la posibilidad de estar con alguien más. —Le decreto con decisión en mi mirada.

Por ahora este es un gran avance pero estamos en el agua y la tarde cae trayendo consigo el descenso de la temperatura, y Katniss comienza a tiritar levemente de frío.

—Vamos amor, aún hay cosas por hacer. —Digo recuperándome de la emoción del momento y recordando que no ha comido desde la mañana. —Ahora debes comer.

—Pero si tú me has interrumpido el baño. —Sonríe levemente.

—Que calor tan oportuno. —Digo sin poder dejar de sentir un brillo especial en mis ojos al recordar su inocente provocación.

—El calor me estaba fatigando más de la cuenta, estoy embarazada ¿recuerdas? Es algo natural. —Dice divertida, y ahora recuerdo que en el embarazo de Hopy sentía lo mismo, y me reprendo aún más por mis febriles pensamientos de hace un momento.

Salimos abrazados del mar, dándonos calor el uno al otro rumbo a los vestigios de la fogata, y dos peces asados que Katniss puso antes en hojas de plátano, que por la prisa de mis impulsos no vi en él instante.

Mientras me acomodo la playera, veo que ella ya se ha puesto la camisa de mangas a tres cuartos que le llega hasta la cadera y dejado su playera a secar cerca de la fogata recién atizada, se ve tan perfecta que me duele pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado por culpa de los malentendidos.

—Espero que te guste. —Dice tendiéndome la hoja de plátano que lleva el pescado, con una sonrisa un tanto sombría.

—Seguro estará bien. —Respondo suavemente, pues la situación aunque más relajada, sigue siendo un tanto tensa, nunca habíamos tardado tanto tiempo disgustados, que francamente no sabemos cómo actuar.

Los cocos, peces asados y las frutas dieron un sentido muy tropical a la comida, que lentamente terminamos diciendo alguna palabra ocasional.

Habiendo terminado de cenar, nos recostamos en el campamento improvisado, ella entre mis brazos apoyando todo su peso en mi pecho, con su cabello húmedo y suelto, y esa camisa azul cubriendo en parte sus pantaletas rosas aun mojadas, dejando ver sus maravillosas piernas, y yo siguiendo las sombras que se forman por la fogata al tiempo en que acaricio las ondas de su cabello.

La noche empieza a caer lentamente bajo la presencia taciturna de las olas, la brisa marina y la luna que surge de entre las nubes, tan brillante y nacarada que da la apariencia de una perla asomándose desde el interior de su concha que se enmarca en lo más profundo de mi mente, como en el cuadro de una noche mágica.

Lentamente comienza a cobrar vida un espectáculo de estrellas danzantes sobre las olas de un mar travieso que se regodea de su magnificencia y yo no puedo más que observar fascinado por el regalo de esta vista y la presencia de la única mujer a la que he amado y amare mientras viva.

La velada se presenta con aroma a tierra mojada, con tintes de salitre y mar, esta noche sabe a encanto, a fuego danzarín envolvente de pasión por la vida, una vida que nos dio la oportunidad de cambiar.

Todo es tan especial que al compás de las palmeras crispadas por la brisa y los destellos suaves de la luna puedo encontrar un momento suave de relajación, relajación que llega con leves recuerdos de una vida que ya no es la nuestra, pero que aún nos persigue.

—¿Sientes algo familiar? —Pregunto mientras enredo mis dedos en su cabello en forma de suaves caricias.

—Todo me resulta familiar y extraño a la vez. —Responde en un susurro, casi puedo ver su mirada perdida en la playa y sus pensamientos regresando a aquel tiempo en el que temíamos cada quien ver morir al otro.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que nos quedamos a hacer guardia? —Pregunta de pronto.

—En ese momento te dije que si tu morías y yo vivía no me quedaba ninguna vida de regreso al distrito, y lo ratifico ahora… Tú eres toda mi vida. —Los recuerdos se hacen presentes como si fueran una neblina de sucesos distantes y cercanos, es extraño como la situación nos guía a niveles insospechados.

—Tú y la hermosa familia que me has dado… nunca volvería a ser feliz si ustedes me faltaran. —Reafirmo mis palabras de hace años.

—También me dijiste que mi familia me necesitaba… tú eres mi familia ahora, tú y nuestros hijos… no debí dudar de ti, pero es difícil sentir que no mereces lo que tienes. —Me sorprende como ha involucrado los recuerdos con nuestros problemas actuales, abriendo sus sentimientos a mí, ¿Así que todo se reduce a esto? ¿A su idea absurda de que no me merece? Bueno al menos me ha dado la clave de su inseguridad.

—Quise que supieras que te daba mi vida, que no tuvieras remordimientos si yo moría, yo siempre he querido que seas feliz. —Digo viéndola a los ojos pues se ha acomodado frente a mí. —Te mereces ser feliz… ambos lo merecemos.

—Es difícil pensarlo cuando tienes tantas admiradoras. —¡Y ahí está! demostrándome sus celos de nuevo con una mirada inflexible, parpadeando solo cuando la brisa mueve un delgado mechón de cabello a sus ojos.

—Tu desconfianza logro hacerme un daño terrible. —Se me quiebra la voz al recordar esas horas de sombras que pase en casa después de que se fue, pero trato de darle una sonrisa leve al enrollar su hebra en la oreja.

—Sentí que por fin te habías dado cuenta que no te merezco y era mejor que me fuera, no pensé claro, solo fue un arrebato. —De nuevo me sorprende la forma en la que es capaz de pensar.

—Yo te amé incluso antes de saber lo que significaba amar… ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera qué podría interesarme en alguien más? —Mi franqueza es palpable en el resplandor que estoy seguro que emiten mis ojos.

—Entonces supongo que fui una tonta ¿verdad? —Pregunta con cierto remordimiento en sus palabras que no alcanza a tocar sus ojos llameantes. —Aunque ¿A quién podría gustarle ver a su esposo besar a otra?

—Yo no la bese, ni siquiera le respondí, ¡Fue ella quien me beso! Pero la eché, debiste quedarte para verlo. —Digo.

—¿Tú te habrías quedado a ver? —Pregunta determinada.

—Yo habría confiado en ti. —Respondo sin dudar.

Sus ojos cambian a una expresión decaída y culpable, pero no tanto como para bajar la guardia. —Es difícil no molestarse ante la posibilidad de perderte.

—Curioso, yo siento lo mis…—Katniss se apresura a taparme los labios con los suyos en un beso suave, desesperado y hambriento, reviviendo mis deseos de la tarde y fundiéndose en el más íntimo de los silencios.

Su dulce aliento remueve todo mi ser, me embriaga y anhela más de ella.

—Jamás vuelvas a dejarme… no lo resistiría… no soy tan fuerte. —Digo en un jadeo, separándome a milímetros de ella. —No me rompas de nuevo el corazón.

—Nunca. —Dice en un suspiro.

Siento el resplandor de una llama recorrerme las entrañas, es una sensación suave y ardiente tan conocida y a la vez diferente, es como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido y estuviera de nuevo, deseándola como aquella noche en la que todo estaba en nuestra contra, en la que anhele tenerla entre mis brazos aun sabiendo que no podía, que jamás sería posible, que moriría sin que ella me correspondiera y aun así fui feliz, feliz por poder brindarle la posibilidad de un futuro… aunque no fuera conmigo.

Esa noche la sentí vibrar en mis brazos, sentí su necesidad, su hambre ¿y cómo no reconocerlo? Si era el mismo apetito que me quemaba por dentro, consumiéndome y deleitándome aun sintiéndome culpable por ello, por desear algo que no era mío, que tal vez jamás lo seria y ese era su amor.

¡Pero ahora es mía! Solamente mía… y la he extrañado tanto, tanto que me vuelve loco, y la beso de nuevo.

Con cada roce de sus labios deliciosamente húmedos que se abren para mí, dejándome entrar en ellos y poseer su tierna lengua que me responde con tanto arrebato que mi corazón se acelera y lo siento vibrar en cada parte de mi cuerpo que es acariciado por sus traviesas manos por debajo de mi playera.

Podría solo besarla por toda la noche y sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, podría incluso morir en sus brazos y sentiría que es un regalo de la vida…

Pero mis instintos me sobrepasan, y la quiero, la quiero sobre mí, en todo mí ser, besando mi alma.

Muerde mi labio inferior con gesto seductor y siento perder la cabeza entre el deseo y la añoranza, devolviéndole el favor al succionar levemente esa misma parte de su boca.

—Oh, Peeta te extrañe tanto… —Murmura.

—No creo que más que yo. —Jadeo.

Avanzo lentamente hacia su cuello dejando un camino de besos suaves y delicados, estremeciéndola cada vez más, me encanta estremecerla… me hipnotizan sus gemidos casi inaudibles, y la exquisitez de su piel sensible a mi toque.

Y de pronto sé que no solo soy yo quien la anhela, ella también desea esto tanto como yo, puedo sentirlo en cada gesto y presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Me encuentro a mí mismo sobre ella, besándola, disfrutándola poco a poco, suave y encantadoramente como a la miel más deliciosa, y eso es lo que es para mí… lo más sabroso de mi vida.

Lentamente la despojo de su estorbosa ropa, y me deleito con el sabor de su piel, provocándole cosquillas en el vientre.

—Duerme pequeño, mientras mamá y papá se demuestran su amor. —Digo entre cada beso, sentado a horcajadas sobre ella me quito la playera y subo de nuevo a su estómago deteniéndome en sus senos tan llenos y redondos, probando su esencia como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ella solo se arquea recibiendo complacida mis amorosas atenciones, repitiendo una y otra vez entre sollozos mi nombre, dejándome más que satisfecho.

Regreso a su boca y el contacto de mi pecho desnudo sobre sus senos suaves y erectos desencadena una gloriosa sensación de pertenencia, que culmina en el despojo total de mi ropa.

Es una noche encantadora, mágica y cristalina como es mi amor por ella, no quiero separarme nunca más de ella, la amo tanto…la deseo tanto…

Se abre a mí y pongo fin a la dulce agonía que me devora por dentro, un dolor tan dulce y desesperado como la pasión que me consume, y me hundo en los tiernos pliegues de su ser, tan cálido, tan húmedo y placentero, la emoción más electrizante e íntima que compartimos.

Absorbo la sensación cerrando los ojos, quiero sentirla solo así por un instante, seducirme con su calor, su estrechez y placida acogida pero al abrir los ojos veo una lágrima correr por su sonrosada mejilla y me invade una sensación de angustia, quizás no quería esto y yo la estoy forzando, quizás imprudentemente la estoy lastimando o… al bebe.

—¿Amor, porque lloras? —Pregunto casi saliendo de ella.

—Nada de eso, solo estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo. —Dice en un sollozo, apretando sus piernas a mis caderas. —Bésame.

Y así lo hago la beso suavemente en sus ojos cerrados, secando sus lágrimas y deposito mi amor en sus labios, con pasión tragándome sus suplicas en forma de gemidos, sintiendo el fuego recorrer mi alma, es tan hermosa, tan mía… que comienzo a moverme dentro, a embestir suavemente siguiendo el ritmo de sus caderas, empujando cada vez más profundo y exquisito.

Tan maravillosamente intenso que pierdo la conciencia con cada movimiento, enterrándome con delirio y frenesí.

Pero no quiero llegar al fin tan pronto, es tan apasionada la emoción que no quiero terminarla aun, aun quiero más de ella… y haciendo gala de todo mi auto control la siento sobre mis piernas acomodándome entre sus rodillas, y me deslizo de nuevo empujando sus caderas más y más profundo contra mi erección, puedo ver el baile sensual de sus senos hinchados, en un vaivén erótico que me enciende cada vez más… y me pierdo en la tentación de acariciarlos, rozarlos con las yemas de mis dedos, mientras continuo las frenéticas embestidas.

Sus ojos en sincronía con los míos, malicia y lujuria mezcladas en la fricción de nuestros cuerpos sudorosos… tan apretada que siento tocar el cielo.

Me mantiene preso en el abismo de su ser, que me tiene al borde de la locura, cada vez más intenso, más excitante hasta que se desborda en un delicioso orgasmo, provocando el mío con sus exquisitas contracciones y un grito de puro placer.

Me desplomo sobre su pecho y poco a poco recupero el aliento hundido en el dulce aroma de su piel.

—Veo que si me extrañaste. —Dice con tono risueño, acunándome en su regazo.

—Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. —Digo en un suspiro.

Duermo entre sus brazos, aspirando su aliento y es justamente donde quiero estar toda mi vida, envuelto en sus brazos.

El amanecer llega con un la sorpresa de nuestro rescate, apenas si nos da tiempo vestirnos antes de que lleguen a la playa, fue refrescante pasar un tiempo a solas y arreglar nuestros problemas, pero aún nos queda regresar a casa y retomar nuestras vidas ya sin la sombra de los celos.

Al tomar el tren de regreso a casa, Hopy me tiene alegremente de caballito mi chiquita nos extrañó tanto que al vernos llegar a casa después de nuestro día de aventuras en la playa, se apresuró a abrazarnos y regañarnos porque no la llevamos con nosotros, tan inocente mi niña.

Soy tan feliz de tenerlas de nuevo junto a mí, como debe ser, como la familia que somos, tan enamorados, tan apasionados… aunque la vida tiene sus altibajos, y no todo puede ser felicidad, no importa lo que venga, lo enfrentaremos como ya hemos enfrentado tantos sin sabores, pero también tantas alegrías, nuestras alegrías, nuestro triunfo sobre la injusticia y la opresión, nuestro homenaje a todos aquellos que dieron sus valiosas vidas por proteger las nuestras, y que mejor forma de honrar sus memorias que siendo felices, felices por ellos, y por nosotros así que no importa lo que venga lo superaremos como siempre… juntos.

* * *

Ya por fin reconciliación, un poco cursi en partes y en otras intensa pero ya me conocen no? Yo vivo para lo cursi… Y Sandy? Quedará sin castigo? Yo digo que le den duro y a la cabeza jaja ya veremos que se le ocurre a Katniss! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, los quiero mucho! Chauu nos vemos en el Epílogo!


End file.
